


Le cavalier fait échec et mat

by Kill_titi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 91,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: Arthur et Ciel tentent de résoudre les meurtres qui se succèdent dans le manoir des Phantomhives. Entre folie, meurtre, et jalousie, sortiront-ils vivants de ce manoir? Qui est le tueur? Qui sont les tueurs?... Où est Sebastian?Résumé: La scène se passe après le chapitre 42 (qui était vraiment trop court), Ciel et Arthur partagent à nouveau une chambre ensemble. Ciel est perdu et ne sait plus s'il doit croire à la mort de Sebastian ou non. Arthur tente de le protéger... plus ou moins. Drame, crises de folie, mystère et sexe.





	1. Le cavalier fait échec et mat

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite alors que nous élaborions tous ensemble des théories sur l'Arc Mystère. Cela fait si longtemps...  
> Ce chapitre devait être un One-Shot et puis... je me suis emballée !  
> (Histoire publiée auparavant sur fanfiction.net)
> 
> Arthur: Arthur Conan Doyle, l'écrivain qui a créé Sherlock Holmes... Et oui il apparait dans Kuroshitsuji!  
> Pour comprendre ce chapitre mieux vaut avoir lu les chapitres de 38 à 42.

Arthur s'assit sur le matelas et s'adossa à la tête du lit. Il s'était déjà changé, et portait un pyjama gris froissé. Il écoutait la pluie frapper les vitres, dont il avait refermé les lourds rideaux de velours vert sombre. Il savait qu'il s'agissait du travail du majordome mais Tanaka était bien vieux. Et puis il avait appris à se débrouiller sans serviteurs. Après tout il n'était pas de ce milieu, où la mort d'un majordome ne pouvait émouvoir. Il avait été dégoûté par la réaction de ces nobles hautains qui étaient tellement soumis à leur estomac, qu'ils s'étaient empressés de descendre la dépouille à la cave cette cave où gisaient trois cadavres maintenant.  
  
Arthur soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées. Il était épuisé, et le mystère dans lequel il était plongé le mettait sur les nerfs. Il balaya de son esprit tous les ''pourquoi'' et les ''comment'' qui l'assiégeaient. Il voulait dormir. Il attendait le comte qui devait à nouveau partager son lit.  
  
________________________________________  
La décision prise était qu'ils dormiraient dans la même chambre, pour garder les pièces, où les meurtres avaient eu lieu, dans le même état jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse et que les agents de Scotland Yard puissent inspecter les lieux. Bien sûr, il restait la chambre à côté de celle qu'avait occupée Lord Siemens, mais Arthur avait refusé que le jeune Comte se retrouve seul. Il était une victime trop facile, avec sa stature si fragile. Et puis, Sebastian lui avait confié la vie de Ciel après tout, il était responsable de sa protection maintenant. Il n'avait pas avancé cet argument de peur de heurter le comte mais son insistance avait été assez forte pour que tous les convives acquiescent.  
  
A son grand étonnement, Ciel Phantomhive n'avait opposé aucune objection. L'enfant s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, le regard vide et il s'était rassis à la petite table de jeu où il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, les yeux fixés sur l'échiquier. Il ne s'était levé de sa place que pour participer au thé de 17h avec les autres invités et pour le dîner, dont il avait vite quitté la table, en touchant à peine à son assiette, pour retourner devant le jeu.  
  
Arthur avait observé avec beaucoup d'intérêt les agissements et gestes de Ciel. Il avait regardé le jeune garçon se blottir dans le grand fauteuil. Un sourire triste s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Arthur et son cœur s'était gonflé d'affection quand il s'était aperçu que les pieds du jeune comte ne touchaient pas le sol, et que ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.  
  
C'est un enfant… avait-il pensé. Un enfant à la tête d'une immense entreprise, qui doit supporter seul le poids de son nom et de son rang.  
  
Il avait discuté de longues heures avec certains convives, désireux de trouver une explication aux trois meurtres qui avaient eu lieu en moins de 24 heures. Et de temps en temps, Arthur avaient lancé des coups d'œil vers Ciel, qui se tenait toujours assis dans le fauteuil, légèrement penché en avant, les yeux fixés sur le jeu d'échec, portant nerveusement la main au cache qui lui couvrait l'œil. A certains moments, ses lèvres remuaient légèrement, comme s'il parlait aux pions du jeu qu'il n'avait pas déplacé une seule fois. Il se contentait de les fixer, et de murmurer. Arthur aurait voulu pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres mais il avait été incapable de savoir ce que le comte pouvait bien dire. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir aperçu le comte soupirer ''Sebastian'', une expression à la fois agacé et triste dansant sur son visage séraphin.

* * *

  
Arthur soupira et se laissa glisser sur l'oreiller. Il se demandait si la santé mentale du comte n'avait pas été atteinte. Après tout, le majordome et son maître avaient été proches. La réaction de Ciel à la mort de son serviteur en était la preuve. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore voir le jeune garçon s'allongeait sur le corps sans vie de Sebastian, et le giflait. Quelle scène affreuse ! Un enfant accroché à un cadavre ensanglante, criant à son serviteur d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir…  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Arthur se leva brusquement du lit, faisant face à Ciel qui pénétrait dans la pièce suivit de Tanaka.  
  
Le jeune garçon semblait épuisé et affaibli. Son œil découvert, qui se leva doucement vers lui, ne contenait aucune émotion. Il s'arrêta de son côté du lit et se tourna vers son majordome. Le vieil homme tenait la chemise de nuit du jeune garçon, qu'il posa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Il se tourna alors vers le comte et tendit les mains pour lui retirer sa cravate.  
  
Mais Ciel repoussa sèchement ses mains. « Ça ira pour ce soir Tanaka, tu peux te retirer. »  
  
Le vieil homme ne recula pas, et retendit les mains vers son jeune maître.  
  
« Depuis quand le jeune maître se déshabille-t-il seul ? C'est mon travail. » Dit-il d'une voix digne, « et je dois brosser et étendre vos vêtements, c'est l'étiquette.»  
  
Le comte le repoussa à nouveau, le visage sombre. « Ton travail c'est d'obéir à mes ordres, et je viens de te dire de partir !»  
« Vous me prenez pour Sebastian, Jeune Maître. Et je crois devoir vous rappeler qu'il est mort».  
  
Arthur poussa un soupir d'indignation devant les paroles du majordome. Il s'attendit à une réaction violente de la part du maître de maison. Mais le comte ne dit plus rien, il regardait fixement son majordome, le visage assombrit de colère. Le vieil homme attendit un instant et reposa ses mains sur le jeune garçon pour lui ôter sa veste, son pantalon et sa fine cravate bleu marine. Alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise du garçon, celui-ci esquissa une grimace, dégouté par le contact des mains froides et rugueuses qui parcouraient sur sa peau. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il repoussa violemment le vieil homme, les deux mains sur sa poitrine. Son petit corps rigide, tremblant de colère, il hurla :  
« Ne me touche pas si librement ! ». Il arracha la chemise que le majordome portait maintenant sur son avant-bras et continua :  
« Je me débrouillerais pour le reste. Vas-t-en ! »  
  
Le vieil homme s'inclina légèrement et murmura : « Sebastian a été trop souple avec vous jeune Maître, il n'aurait pas dû céder à tous vos caprices, votre père n'aurait pas apprécié cette attitude. Mais je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »  
  
Puis se tournant vers Arthur, il ajouta : « Bonne nuit monsieur. » Arthur le salua légèrement de la tête et le regarda partir.  
  
Quand la porte fut refermée, Arthur se tourna vers Ciel qui fixait toujours la porte, la respiration saccadée. Puis le jeune garçon arracha violemment sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce, la fit glisser de ses épaules et la jeta au sol. Arthur se retourna le temps que le comte enfila sa chemise de nuit. Le garçon l'ignora et sans mot il s'enfonça dans les draps.  
Arthur resta figé pendant quelques instants, à regarder la petite forme qui bombait faiblement les couvertures, puis fit le tour du lit pour souffler les bougies sur le chandelier posé sur la table de nuit du comte.  
  
« Non ».  
  
Il s'arrêta. Le jeune garçon s'était redressé et murmurait d'une voix suppliante :  
« Laissez un peu de lumière ».  
  
Arthur acquiesça et le jeune garçon se rallongea, portant la main au cache de son œil.  
« Cela vous fait mal ? » demanda Arthur en s'approchant du jeune garçon. « Vous voulez que je regarde, je suis spécialiste des yeux vous savez… »  
  
« Non, je n'ai pas mal» soupira Ciel avec lassitude, en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Excusez-moi, » insista Arthur, « je vous ai vu toucher votre blessure plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Vous ne le faisiez pas avant, j'ai pensé qu'elle s'était infectée…»  
  
« Non, c'est impossible. » l'interrompit doucement l'enfant qui se laissait gagner par le sommeil.  
  
« Alors pourquoi y toucher ainsi ? » demanda Arthur.  
  
« J'ai peur… » soupira Ciel, « J'ai peur que cela ait guérit. Que mon œil n'est plus rien ».  
  
L'écrivain fronça les sourcils, surpris de la réponse du comte. « Ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?»  
  
Ciel ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours clos, mais il sourit légèrement, puis se tourna sur le côté et murmura « Bonne nuit monsieur ».  
  
Arthur retourna à sa place et se mit sous les couvertures. Il se tourna vers le jeune comte qui lui faisait face, la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Le jeune garçon avait les yeux fermés, la respiration profonde et il semblait déjà endormir, sans doute épuisé par les événements de la journée. Arthur observait le visage du jeune garçon, éclairé par la lumière vacillante des bougies. Il était vraiment ravissant, ni féminin, ni masculin, une peau blanche, fine et parfaite, un corps fragile et tendre. Comme il aurait voulu savoir dessiner, pour reproduire ce visage d'enfant parfait pour le rendre éternel ! Il aurait voulu en faire un petit portrait et l'emporter partout avec lui. Il aurait aimé soigner son œil et guérir les blessures de son passé. Il pourrait s'occuper de lui.  
  
Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que lui arrivé ? Comment de telles pensées pouvaient passer dans son esprit en des moments si sombres ! Reprends-toi Arthur !  
  
Pourtant il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher à cet enfant lorsqu'il avait l'air si innocent et fragile. Mais il ne savait pour quelle raison, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres rouges du jeune garçon. Alors qu'il le regardait, il remua légèrement, faisant glisser les couvertures et un détail attira le regard d'Arthur. Il s'approcha un peu du garçon.  
  
Ciel serrait un objet noir et luisant dans son petit point fermé. Arthur s'approcha, tendit la main vers la sienne, et ouvrit doucement les petits doigts fins pour libérer l'objet enserré dans l'étreinte de ses phalanges. Il porta l'objet dans la lumière faible des bougies et l'examina. C'était… une pièce de jeu d'échec… le cavalier.  
  
Drôle de choix d'objet pour s'endormir, pensa-t-il.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ».  
  
Arthur sursauta et se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui le regardait, son œil sévère fixé sur lui.  
« Oh heu je voulais savoir… »  
  
« Rendez-le-moi, s'il vous plait » l'interrompit Ciel en se redressant dans le lit, la main tendue d'un air solennel qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.  
  
Arthur hocha la tête et lui tendit le pion. Ciel s'en empara vivement et le posa sur la petite table de nuit.  
  
« Pardonnez-moi monsieur le comte » s'excusa Arthur « je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais à le serrer ainsi dans votre main vous auriez pu le perdre dans le lit ou le casser.»  
« Je ne le perdrais pas ! » s'énerva le jeune garçon. A nouveau ce caractère, comment ce jeune garçon pouvait-il jonglait de personnalités et passer d'un enfant au regard de velours, au regard presque tendre et attirant à celui d'un être froid, calculateur et passionné.  
  
« Calmez-vous monsieur le comte », dit Arthur, levant ses mains devant lui en un signe d'apaisement. « Vous avez passé une journée très éprouvante, vous devez vous reposer, vous pourriez mettre votre santé en danger ».  
  
«Ma santé ? » demanda le Comte en haussant les sourcils, interloqué et agacé. « Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde! »  
  
« Cela me concerne, car monsieur Sebastian m'a dit de prendre soin de vous. »  
  
Les mots avaient à peine passé les lèvres d'Arthur que celui-ci les regrettait déjà. Il avait voulu calmer le jeune garçon mais il avait été trop loin et il le savait. Ciel s'était figé, une expression de surprise horrifiée sur le visage.  
« Sebastian vous a dit cela ?» demanda-t-il la voix tremblante, en le scrutant, cherchant une réponse à une situation qu'il ne comprenait plus. Il sortit des couvertures et s'agenouilla sur le matelas, penché vers Arthur. « Quand ? »  
  
Arthur soupira. Il aurait dû se taire. « La nuit dernière, »dit-il enfin, « après que vous vous soyez endormi.» Arthur pensait avoir blessé le jeune garçon en lui parlant des derniers mots de son majordome, mais il se rendit compte de son erreur quand le regard de Ciel s'assombrit de rage.  
  
« Salaud ! » Ciel se tourna vers la table de nuit, saisit le pion noir et le jeta violemment. Le petit cavalier se brisa contre le mur, colorant le sol de poussière noire et brillante. Mais cela ne calma pas le jeune garçon à genoux sur le lit, qui se mit à hurler de plus belle, tremblant, les mains crispées sur les couvertures : « Qui es-tu pour décider de cela, qui es-tu pour m'abandonner ! Tu dois m'obéir ! ».  
  
Arthur saisit le jeune garçon par les bras, essayant de le raisonner.  
« Comte » dit-il en serrant un peu plus ses bras fins, essayant de maitriser le jeune garçon et de le forcer à le regarder. Mais l'enfant se débattait, s'adressant à une personne dont le corps pourrissait dans une cave. « Il n'a pas voulu vous abandonner. » essaya-t-il de lui expliquer, « Il est mort. Il a été assassiné ! »  
  
« Mort ? » cracha Ciel, fixant enfin les yeux du jeune homme, comme s'il se rendait à nouveau compte qu'il était dans la chambre. « Mort ? » répéta-il encore avant de secouer violemment la tête, ses bras toujours emprisonnés dans l'étreinte d'Arthur.  
Puis il se mit à rire, un rire fort et noir, qui secoua son corps.  
Arthur le regardait, se demandant si le Comte avait perdu la tête. Celui-ci le fixa.  
  
«Monsieur Arthur », dit-il en riant toujours, visiblement amusé, « comme il doit rire en nous voyant en ce moment. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Je sais ce qu'il aime. Il se moque de nous !».  
  
Arthur le lâcha, les yeux écarquillés, il ne dit rien. Ciel, toujours à genoux, se redressa et fit fasse à Arthur de toute sa petite taille, arrivant presque à le dominer. Il se pencha vers lui, et murmura : « Il s'amuse avec moi. C'est grâce à nos peurs et notre désespoir qu'il peut vivre. Il aime me voir faible et brisé. Comme il doit rire en ce moment. » Il leva soudain les yeux vers le plafond et cria : « Tu t'amuses hein ? Démon ! ». Puis il se remit à rire de plus belle, de son rire sinistre.  
  
Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se leva, effrayé et se demanda s'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un. Mais soudain le visage de Ciel se contracta, et son rire se transforma progressivement en sanglot douloureux. Tout son corps était secoué de sursauts, alors que des larmes emplissaient son œil dévoilé, mais ne perlaient pas sur ses joues blanches.  
  
« Mais s'il est mort, » murmura-t-il, son regard trouble perdu dans le vide, « s'il est vraiment mort… tout est fini.»  
  
Ciel s'assit, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et y déposa sa tête. Il resta ainsi dans cet état immobile et silencieux plusieurs minutes. Il était minuscule, une petite forme perdue au milieu des draps défaits.  
Arthur se tenait debout devant lui, figé. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec ce jeune garçon, dont la personnalité passait d'un extrême à un autre. Il pensa à sonner pour faire venir Tanaka, mais cela risquait d'empirer la situation. Ses comportements excessifs étaient de simples réactions psychologiques dues au choc des événements de la journée. Ce dont avait besoin Ciel à ce moment, c'était de repos et d'affection.  
  
Il soupira, se rassit sur le lit et allongea sa main vers celle de Ciel et effleura ses doigts. Ciel leva doucement la tête vers lui. Le cœur d'Arthur s'emballa. Il eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de toucher ses cheveux, de poser ses lèvres sur son visage. Mais il se contenta de caresser sa joue du dos de la main.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas seul Monsieur, » commença-t-il doucement, « vos serviteurs vous sont dévoués ». Il fit une pause et ajouta, la voix basse. « Et je serais là, à vos côtés si vous le désirez. »  
Ciel repoussa doucement sa main, mais au lieu de reculer, il rampa jusqu'au jeune homme et s'approcha au plus près de son corps sans le toucher. Un cours instant, Arthur se prit à croire aux anges, devant cet enfant au visage parfait, perdu dans sa chemise de nuit un peu trop grande pour lui.  
  
Ciel se pencha vers Arthur et murmura.  
«Ce n'est pas assez. Vous n'êtes pas assez» dit-il doucement avant de continuer, son visage proche de celui du jeune homme.  
  
Arthur essayait de se concentrer sur ses paroles et non sur la proximité de son corps et la chaleur moite de sa respiration sur la peau alors que ses lèvres remuaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
« Tous les pions sur le plateau ne peuvent pas gagner la partie.» Arthur le regarda, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ciel continua. « La tour et la reine sont des pièces puissantes, mais c'est le cavalier qui peut tout faire changer. Lui seul peut passer par-dessus les autres pièces, lui seul a un mouvement singulier et subtil qui peut faire gagner la partie. C'est avec le cavalier qu'on peut faire échec et mat.»  
  
Arthur ne dit rien, il regardait cet ange en chemise blanche qui se tenait devant lui, le regard brillant et déterminé. Il s'agissait d'un ange déchu, brisé et seul, mais un ange splendide tout de même.  
  
Sans réfléchir il tendit les mains, prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'attira à lui. Il sentit le corps de Ciel de raidir mais il l'ignora. Il le posa contre lui, les jambes de Ciel de chaque côté de ses hanches et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Ciel ne fit aucun geste pour lui rendre son étreinte mais il s'en fichait éperdument, car maintenant qu'il tenait l'enfant contre lui, il se rendait compte à quelle point il le désirait depuis son arrivé au château, depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu en haut des marches du grand escalier. C'est pourquoi plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
  
Il crut entendre Ciel murmurer son nom mais il ne distinguait que les battements furieux de son cœur et ce petit corps chaud blotti contre son torse. Toutes règles de bienséance oubliées, il frotta doucement son visage contre les joues de Ciel, déposant de tendre baisers chauds sur ses joues. Il sentit le garçon se raidir un peu plus et poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le maintenant sans le repousser. Mais Arthur l'emprisonna un peu plus dans l'étreinte de ses bras autour sa taille fine, ses lèvres cherchant celle du garçon. Perdu dans un désir brulant, Il l'embrassa.  
  
La honte l'envahit soudain sous le contact de cette bouche chaude et douce, la honte de ne rien regretter, car malgré le sourd appel à la raison qui tentait de lui envahir l'esprit, Arthur ne pouvait arrêter, il ne voulait pas arrêter.  
Avait-il goûté des lèvres plus délicieuses que les siennes ? Etait-il en train de lui donner son premier baiser ?  
  
Ciel ne répondait pourtant pas à son baiser et rester figé, sans volonté, dans son étreinte passionné. Arthur quitta les lèvres du garçon, et déposa sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou une trainée de baisers humides et passionnés alors que ses mains voyageaient le long du dos du jeune garçon. Il fit glisser une manche de l'épaule de l'enfant et commença à lui mordiller la chair. Ciel réagit enfin, se tortilla et gémit. Il se courba, la tête rejetée en arrière, alors qu'Arthur faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge et du torse maintenant découvert de Ciel. Il plaqua soudain ses deux mains sur les hanches du garçon, le souleva et le déposa sur le lit.  
  
Alors qu'il allongeait l'enfant sur les coussins, il croisa son regard. Le jeune garçon le regardait, l'œil brillant, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et humides du baiser échangé. Ou volé ? Arthur s'en fichait ! Cette personne était si désirable qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer.  
  
Il s'allongea sur le corps du garçon, se plaçant entre ses jambes, écrasant sa petite forme de son poids. Il emprisonna le petit visage dans ses mains, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois Ciel lui rendit son baiser. Arthur fut surpris par les lèvres suppliantes et gourmandes de l'enfant, et intensifia le baiser. Les lèvres du Comte s'ouvrirent enfin et Arthur entreprit de caresser tendrement la langue de l'enfant de la sienne, grisé par les ondulations de son corps sous le sien.  
  
Arthur brisa le baiser, leur permettant tous deux de respirer. Ciel, haletant essayait de reprendre son souffle. Arthur caressa amoureusement son visage de ses doigts, embrassa les joues et l'œil de Ciel.  
Il tenta alors de passer ses doigts sous le cache qui couvrait son œil, mais sa main fut stoppée.  
  
« Arrête » gémit l'enfant, la respiration saccadée. Arthur repoussa sa main.  
« Laisses-moi voir, laisses moi te regarder » supplia-t-il les yeux brulants de désir.  
« Non !» soupira sèchement Ciel, couvrant son cache de sa main.  
  
Arthur poussa un râle de frustration et repoussa à nouveau la main de Ciel mais n'essaya pas d'enlever le cache. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'enfant et l'embrassa avec rage et passion, alors que ses mains parcouraient les côtes, les hanches et enfin les jambes nues du garçon. Ses doigts caressaient les cuisses minces et douces, les griffant légèrement. Il se sentait enivré des soupirs de plaisir du jeune garçon qui plongeait ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il embrassait toujours ses lèvres douces et pleines. Il sentit son désir brûlant s'intensifier, et il colla un peu plus la raideur qui bombait son pantalon contre l'entrejambe du garçon. Ciel répondait à son désir, courbant son corps. La vue d'Arthur se troubla sous le contact chaud. Il en était sûr, il n'avait jamais désirait quelqu'un à ce point. Ciel se tortillait sous son corps, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus fort. L'esprit brouillé Arthur se redressa soudain, à genoux. Il ôta rapidement sa chemise et fit glisser son pantalon avant de reprendre sa place entre les jambes de Ciel. Mais celui-ci tendit les deux mains devant lui pour le stopper, une lueur de panique passant dans ses yeux et il secoua doucement la tête.  
  
Arthur prit ses mains dans les siennes, les approchèrent de son visage et embrassa le bout de ses doigts sans détacher ses yeux du sien.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire ça, fais-moi confiance. » Arthur comprenait que Ciel était trop jeune pour l'acte d'amour et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller jusque-là.  
  
Il se plaqua contre son corps chaud, les genoux de Ciel qui caressant les côtés de son corps. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de Ciel pour se maintenir et il se positionna contre son entrejambe, raideur contre raideur. Il gémit sous le contact et Ciel rejeta sa tête en arrière, en étouffant un petit cri de plaisir entre ses lèvres closes. Arthur approcha son visage de celui de l'enfant, en gardant le bas de son corps en contact avec le sien. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis colla son front contre le sien et commença à remuer les hanches. A cette première poussée, Ciel poussa un hoquet de surprise et plaisir, et entoura le cou d'Arthur de ses bras minces, maintenant son front contre le sien. Encouragé, Arthur intensifia rapidement le rythme et le frottement de leurs deux corps, alors que l'humidité de leur excitation rendait le glissement plus facile, plus délicieux. Le plaisir monta encore et les bras d'Arthur cédèrent sur le plaisir. Il écrasa Ciel de son corps, et se soutenant sur un coude, il plaça un bras sous la jambe de Ciel, le forçant à relever le genou pour augmenter la friction et reprit un rythme effréné contre le corps du comte. La respiration du garçon se fit irrégulière, entrecoupée de cris de plaisir.  
  
« N'arrêtes pas » gémit Ciel, une larme roulant de son œil, « s'il te plait, n'arrête pas ». Arthur acquiesça et embrassa le jeune garçon. Le rythme devint extatique alors que leur plaisir atteignait son apogée. Arthur crut qu'il allait s'évanouir alors que ses coups de hanches devenaient violents et incontrôlés. Il entendit les cris de Ciel devenir de plus en plus forts alors qu'il atteignait son point de rupture. Arthur sentit le corps du garçon se raidir brusquement, des ongles s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, et des jambes fines enserrer ses hanches. Le cri de plaisir qui échappé des lèvres du comte déclencha son propre orgasme et après quelques poussées, il murmura « Ciel » avec passion et chercha les lèvres de Ciel pour étouffait son cri passionné alors qu'il se libérait entre leurs deux corps. Après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel, Arthur ferma les yeux et sombra.  
  
« Monsieur Wordsmith… Monsieur… vous m'écrasez…»  
  
Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Cela lui prit environ cinq secondes pour que l'euphorie se dissipe, que le nuage de la conscience moral n'envahisse brutalement son cerveau et qu'il réalise qu'il était nu sur le corps d'un enfant de treize. « Oh mon Dieu ! » Il se leva brusquement, et se retrouva nu debout à côté du lit. Il chercha rapidement son pyjama qu'il avait laissé tomber sur sol. Après l'avoir trouvé, il se tourna vers le comte, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le lit, toujours allongé, les joues légèrement colorées, la chemise de nuit débraillé. Arthur chercha des signes de regret sur le visage de l'enfant mais n'en trouva aucun. Il semblait apaisé.  
  
« Heu, j'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda Arthur. Le comte haussa les épaules en se redressant pour réajuster sa chemise.  
  
«Non quelques minutes. J'ai hésité à vous réveiller mais j'étouffais un peu ».  
  
Arthur acquiesça. Il était repassé au vouvoiement, malgré l'instant de plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé. Il secoua la tête, décidé à ne plus y penser, au risque que le désir ne revienne. Il s'apprêtait à s'habiller quand il aperçut les trainées brillantes sur son estomac. Il rougit et se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouver une bassine de porcelaine et une cruche d'eau. Il en versa dans la bassine et y plongea une petite serviette qu'il essora. Il se dirigea alors vers le comte toujours allongé sur le lit.  
  
« Excusez-moi monsieur le comte, mais je doute que vous vouliez vous endormir ainsi… »  
  
Ciel soupira et souleva sa chemise de nuit. Arthur s'assit sur le lit et nettoya les preuves de leur passion qui étaient encore visibles sur le ventre blanc du comte. Il fit de même pour lui et se rhabilla enfin. Ciel s'est déjà remis dans les couvertures, visible épuisé.  
  
Arthur allait reprendre sa place de son côté du lit, place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, quand il aperçut quelque chose sur la table de nuit du comte. Il s'approcha doucement, croyant que son imagination lui jouait des tours.  
Mais quand il reconnut l'objet, il se glaça d'effroi.  
  
C'était la pièce d'échec, le cavalier que Ciel avait brisé en mille morceaux contre le mur.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur et le sol ou devait se trouver les débris du pion… Rien…  
  
Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Il attrapa le cavalier et se tourna vers l'enfant allongé dans le lit.  
  
« Comte ! » appela-t-il la voix tremblante « Comte, regardez ! » Ciel se redressa et regarda l'objet que le romancier lui tendait. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage et le prit délicatement le cavalier.  
  
« Ce n'est rien monsieur, allez vous coucher » dit-il simplement, en souriant avec indulgence, visiblement ravi pour une raison que l'écrivain ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
  
« Mais comment…? » commença Arthur mais Ciel posa son doigt tendre sur les lèvres du jeune homme.  
  
« Chut » souffla-t-il « Si un majordome de la Maison Phantomhive ne savait pas faire cela, que saurait-il faire ? »  
  
Arthur se figea sur place, son esprit trop scientifique, trop bouillant était incapable de lui donner une réponse logique à ce mystère.  
  
Ciel se rallongea et ferma les yeux, tenant toujours la pièce d'échec serrée dans sa main et murmura:  
« Bonne nuit Arthur. »  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai expliqué, cette histoire était un one-shot, pour passer le temps en attendant le prochain chapitre de Kuro qui nous attendons avec impatience tous les mois.  
> Mais l'histoire a plu, elle a donc une suite, une suite de 13 chapitres, plus noires et plus proches de l'histoire du manga.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


	2. La Tour protège le Roi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin le second chapitre. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, car mon premier chapitre était au départ un one-shot, je ne pensais pas écrire une suite. Donc j'ai dû me creuser les méninges pour trouver un fil conducteur pour une histoire qui ne devait pas être… J'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
> Petit info pour le titre : Tous les titres ont un lien avec le jeu d'échec, enfin dans la grande majorité…
> 
> Pour l'ensemble du chapitre, j'ai écouté des musiques assez mélancolique ou troublantes.  
> Si deus me relinquit.  
> La BO de Sherlock Holmes  
> Passage avec Sebastian : La Bo de Dexter ou Dexter Theme (qui m'a vraiment aidé à écrire la fin, quand ma tête me semblait complètement vide.)
> 
> ENJOY !

Arthur souleva légèrement les lourds rideaux de velours vert et regarda le ciel. La pluie s'était arrêtée pendant la nuit. L'orage était enfin passé. Cependant de lourds, sombres et menaçants nuages pointaient à l'horizon et le vent était encore violent.  
« La tempête n'est pas terminée » se dit Arthur, en posant son front contre la fenêtre glacée. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant des forces que le peu sommeil n'avait pas rendues à son corps. La fatigue lui pesait, l'égarement rendait ses épaules lourdes. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les carreaux alors qu'il essayait de combattre la peur qui se formait dans ses entrailles. Il se demanda si une autre personne était morte cette nuit… Quoiqu'il en soit il lui fallait faire vite, l'orage reviendrait bientôt, il devait profiter de ce moment pour appeler de l'aide.

Il se hâta vers la chaise où il avait plié et préparé ses vêtements la veille et enfila son pantalon et sa chemise qu'il boutonna rapidement tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Presque huit heures. Dieu soit loué il était encore tôt ! La plupart des invités n'étaient certainement pas levé. Arthur craignait que certains d'entre eux n'aient l'idée de s'enfuir du manoir s'ils apercevaient le répit de l'orage et il était crucial que personne ne partent, afin que le tueur soit démasqué.

Arthur s'arrêta soudain à cette pensée. Pourquoi cette histoire lui tenait tellement à cœur maintenant ? Pourquoi résoudre cette énigme lui paraissait crucial ? Lui aussi désirait s'enfuir de ce château maudit après tout, lui aussi avait peur… il pourrait s'enfuir là maintenant… Alors pourquoi se sentait-il incapable de partir ?

Arthur se tourna vers le garçon qui dormait encore profondément, blotti sous les lourdes couvertures. Il sourit à la vue de cette petite forme endormie. Il s'assit lentement sur le lit, mesurant ses mouvements pour ne pas réveiller celui qui avait partagé son lit et il tendit la main pour dégager la couette qui cachait le visage de Ciel. Arthur s'approcha et caressa la joue du garçon du bout des doigts. Sous ce contact, une chaleur étrange lui monta au joue et sa tête se mit à bouillonner. Il s'approcha d'avantage et s'allongea près du jeune garçon, laissant sa main caressait son visage et ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais une fièvre enflammait sa poitrine, et il ne put résister. Il embrassa les lèvres de Ciel, déposa sur sa bouche des baisers tendres et suppliants. Le garçon grimaça et poussa un petit gémissement endormi, visiblement agacé d'être ainsi réveillé. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il plaqua une main paresseuse sur le visage de son assaillant et se tourna dans le lit pour ne plus lui faire face, plaçant la couverture sur sa tête. Arthur se mit à rire, la bouche fermée pour ne pas l'éveiller d'avantage.

Mais ce rire fut court car une pression sourde serrait déjà son cœur, alors que sa gorge devenait sèche. Le poids du regret l'étreignait, pendant qu'il se levait du lit et qu'il quittait la chambre sans bruit.

* * *

Il traversa le couloir, essayant de mesurer ces pas lorsqu'il passait devant les chambres qui étaient occupées par les invités car il ne tenait pas à les réveiller. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir, à propos des meurtres et des circonstances étranges dans lesquelles ils avaient été commis… mais aussi pour penser à Ciel. Jamais ce qui s'était passé la veille n'aurait dû être. Ciel avait le même âge que son frère bon sang! Oh bien sûr ils n'avaient rien en commun.   
  
Ted, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, était un petit morveux insolant et braillard alors que Ciel était… aussi gracieux qu'une fille sans doute. Son visage n'avait pas encore les caractéristiques de la masculinité, et ses formes étaient trop douces pour un jeune garçon. Mais la force et la détermination qui émanaient de son corps d'enfant agaçaient et intriguaient. Sa stature droite et austère, ses gestes mesurés, son maintien impeccable et ses manières élégantes engageaient immédiatement un respect incontestable, alors que son apparence suggérait l'enfance. Comment ne pas être charmé par cette ambivalence délicieuse ? Ciel le fascinait, il fascinait tout le monde à vrai dire, Arthur en était certain. Il s'arrêta soudain, en haut du grand escalier, la main crispait sur la rambarde de bois lustré. Il porta la main à son visage et se rendit compte que la sueur perlait de son front. Si un autre avait été désigné pour dormir avec Ciel lors de son confinement, cette personne aurait-elle profité de cette occasion, comme lui l'avait fait? Arthur secoua la tête, troublé. Non il n'avait pas voulu cela, rien n'avait été prémédité, il n'était pas un monstre. Il avait été séduit par cet enfant blessé, mais qui détenait encore un courage et une froideur déconcertante. Et hier il avait été capable de découvrir la chaleur sensuelle qui sommeillait dans son cœur de glace. Cette nuit-là, il l'avait aimé. Et ce désir lui faisait perdre la raison. Oui sa raison était en danger.   
  
Ce manoir, cet enfant, ce mystère… il se sentait pris au piège, il se perdait dans l'inconnu. Un manoir où s'empile les cadavres, un enfant qui ne connait pas l'innocence, des pièces d'échec qui se réparent seules… Pouvait-il encore se fier à ses sens ? Il en doutait maintenant. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Une forme attira son regard et le sortit de ses pensées. Tanaka, digne et irréprochable dans son costume de majordome, traversait le hall au bas de l'escalier. Arthur l'appela et se dirigea vers lui, descendant l'escalier à grandes enjambées.  
  
Le majordome le salua d'une brève inclination de tête. Arthur eu un mouvement de recul alors qu'il se tenait près du nouveau majordome en chef. Avec son aspect sévère de vieil homme trop sage, sa peau trop pale, presque maladive et son accoutrement trop parfait, il ressemblait à un cadavre avant la mise en bière.

« Monsieur s'est levé tôt, désirez-vous votre petit déjeuner ? »  
  
Arthur sortit de sa contemplation quand le majordome prononça ses mots, et balbutia :  
« Non Tanaka, je voudrais savoir où je pourrais me servir d'un téléphone ? Le temps est calme mais cela ne va surement pas durer, je pense que la tempête reprendra dans l'après-midi, et je voudrais joindre Scotland Yard pour les informer de notre situation.»  
  
Tanaka fixa le jeune homme un instant.  
«Le Jeune Maître a-t-il autorisé cet appel ? » demanda-il lentement.  
  
Arthur se raidit et il sentit un soudain frisson de frustration lui parcourir l'échine; ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait imaginé.  
« Non, monsieur le Comte dort encore, mais je pense qu'au vue des circonstances, nous pouvons nous passer de sa permission » Arthur s'approcha un peu plus de Tanaka, et ajouta d'une voix glaciale, « à moins que nous ne soyons tous des prisonniers ici, je pense avoir le droit de téléphoner. »  
  
Tanaka sourit, s'inclina à nouveau et répondit : « Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, simplement, le Jeune Maître seul prend des décisions dans ce manoir. Cependant il semble vous faire confiance. Le téléphone est dans le bureau du Jeune Maître. Veuillez me suivre. »

Arthur raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un long soupir de soulagement en plaçant sa tête dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. 8h30. L'inspecteur au téléphone lui avait affirmé qu'ils pourraient être sur place dans un peu moins de deux heures.  
  
Quel était son nom déjà ? Amberline ? Abberline ? Arthur l'avait oublié. Pourvu qu'ils amènent le coroner pour qu'il puisse examiner les cadavres. La cave était froide, mais l'humidité ambiante risquait d'abimer rapidement les corps. Il songea à un instant à aller vérifier mais à la pensée de descendre à la cave pour examiner l'état de putréfaction des cadavres, la nausée lui montait déjà aux lèvres. «C'est assez indigne de la part d'un médecin », se dit-il sarcastiquement.

Deux heures… Pourquoi ce fichu manoir devait-il être aussi éloigné de Londres ! Il réfléchit encore. Au vue des évènements de la veille, les invités ne se lèveraient pas avant dix heures. Il devait donc s'arranger pour qu'aucun des invités ne quittent le manoir avant que la police n'arrive. Il se leva et sortit en hâte du bureau, essayant de retrouver le chemin des cuisines où il pensait trouver les serviteurs en train de préparer le petit déjeuner des invités. Il y trouva seulement Bard, immobile, assit sur une chaise devant la table où étaient déposées des tartes qui seraient sans doute utilisées pour le déjeuner. Le serviteur avait une cigarette à la main, qu'il laissait brûler sans la fumer à en juger par les cendres qui étaient déjà tombées sur le sol à ses pieds.   
  
Ses yeux fixaient le mur en face de lui. Quand il aperçut Arthur pénétrer dans la pièce, il se leva :  
« Monsieur ne devrait pas se trouver dans les cuisines, ce n'est pas la place d'un invité».  
  
Arthur ne sut quoi répondre. « Il fallait que je vous parle »  
  
Bard haussa les épaules : « Il fallait sonner ».  
  
Arthur se mit à rire, le visage encore chaud d'avoir parcouru tous les couloirs du château pour trouver la cuisine.  
« Oui évidemment. Je ne suis pas habitué à tout cela, sonner des serviteurs, me faire servir.»  
  
Bard ricana et se rassit : « Tant mieux, je ne suis pas habitué à être sonné.  
\- J'ai appelé la police, des officiers seront là dans environ deux heures. Et j'ai peur que certaines personnes ne profitent de l'arrêt de la pluie pour partir. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire en sorte que…  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Finni a déjà démonté les roues des carrosses qui ont amené les invités, comme l'a demandé le Jeune Maître. Ça lui a pris environ cinq minutes par carrosse. Personne ne partira d'ici, pas dans les voitures avec lesquelles ils sont arrivés en tout cas.  
  
\- Finni met cinq minutes pour démanteler les roues d'une voiture ? » s'exclama Arthur en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
-Ouais je sais, il est pas en forme en ce moment… Ce qui est arrivé à Sebastian l'a un peu déboussolé. » Bard tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, l'air absent. Puis il claqua des mains en se levant. « Bon j'dois réchauffer le p'tit déjeuner. Mei rin vous l'apportera dans la salle à mangez si ça vous convient ? »  
  
\- Heu non, je pense déjeuner vers neuf heure trente, avec le Comte.»  
  
Bard acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisinière. Arthur sortit alors qu'une douce odeur de café chaud commençait déjà à imprégner la pièce.

* * *

_10h_

« Que dites vous ? La police est en route ? »  
  
Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression de pur soulagement qui s'était peint sur le visage de la jolie chanteuse d'opéra. Elle était charmante ce matin, et il retrouvait le beau visage qu'il avait admiré le premier soir et non une face torturée par la frayeur et l'angoisse. Une femme apeurée n'est jamais belle. Si elles le savaient, peut-être feraient-elle plus attention à leur tempérament hystérique… Serait-elle aussi apaisée de savoir que la police était en route si elle avait elle-même commis ces meurtres ou un de ses meurtres ?  
  
En dehors de lui-même et du Comte, seuls Woodley, Irène et Grimsby étaient levés à cette heure. Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous leurs yeux témoignaient d'une nuit agitée. Avaient-ils veillé de peur de mourir ?

« Ne devrions-nous pas préparer nos affaires ? Une fois que la police aura examiné les lieux nous seront en mesure de quitter cet endroit. » dit Grimsby en se levant, abandonnant un déjeuner qu'il avait à peine commencé. Irène l'imita aussitôt.  
  
-Je ne me ferais pas d'illusion si j'étais vous » les interrompit le Comte, en touillant lentement son thé, sans même lever les yeux vers ses convives. « L'orage reviendra rapidement, et je doute que la police ait le temps d'inspecter l'ensemble du manoir avant qu'il n'éclate. Et ils ne resteront pas enfermer ici pour le faire. Ils prendront les cadavres et repartiront rapidement. Et si j'étais eux, je garderais tous les suspects enfermés dans un même endroit. » Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et regarda le couple avant d'ajouter avec un sourire, « et quelle meilleure prison qu'un manoir isolé en pleine tempête ? » Il but une gorgée et reposa la tasse.  
  
Chacun des convives tressaillit, choqués par les remarques de leur hôte tout autant que par son ton à la fois sinistre et amusé. Grimsby prit le bras d'Irène qui semblait sur le point de défaillir, et ils quittèrent la pièce d'un pas furieux. Woodley se leva, le visage rouge d'une colère qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Malgré tout, il sourit au Comte.

« Quelle imperturbabilité de la part d'un môme qui hier encore s'accrochait au cadavre de son majordome. » Il jeta sa serviette sur la table et quitta la pièce par la porte où avaient disparus Irène et Grimsby.

Arthur se tourna vers Ciel qui occupait la place principale à la table. Aucune réaction ne transparaissait sur le visage du jeune garçon qui savourait son petit déjeuner, comme il l'aurait sans doute fait lors d'une journée ordinaire. Arthur ne pouvait supporter cette froideur. Elle l'exaspérait. Il avait vu un autre Ciel et il ne voulait plus de cette façade de noble méprisant.

« Etait-ce nécessaire ? demanda-t-il soudain au jeune garçon qui l'ignora superbement. Perdant son sang froid, Arthur s'écria : « Ce que tu as dit était tout simplement odieux. On dirait que la situation t'amuse. Des gens sont morts bon sang ! »

Ciel lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant. Ah, enfin une réaction ! Pas au sens de ses mots ou son ton, non bien sûr, ce qui avait troublé Ciel, c'était la familiarité avec laquelle Arthur s'était adressé à lui.  
  
\- C'est assez amusant, dit Ciel à mi-voix, en arrachant délicatement un morceau de son croissance du bout des doigts, l'assurance que peut prendre une personne lorsqu'elle a partagé l'intimité d'une autre. »

Arthur tressaillit. L'allusion provoqua un désagréable sentiment de honte qui se matérialisa en un faible frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il détourna le regard ne sachant pas comment continuer la conversation qui avait débouché sur un sujet sur lequel il n'avait pas envie de discourir, alors même que ses propres sensations et réflexions étaient encore confuses. Néanmoins il ne pouvait ignorer cette provocation de la part de Ciel. Le Comte savait certainement qu'Arthur, comme tout homme ayant reçu une sérieuse éducation morale et religieuse, ne pouvait pas être à l'aise après cela. Et il était hors de question que le Comte puisse utiliser cette nuit pour le déstabiliser à sa guise.

Il se racla la gorge et se tourna complètement sur sa chaise, faisant ainsi face au Comte, qui sembla un instant surpris que l'écrivain n'abandonne pas la table.

« Si tu veux que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé…  
  
-Non merci, l'interrompit Ciel en crispant ses doigts fins sur sa cuillère, je ne suis pas une femme. Je n'attends rien de vous. Gardez donc vos explications, vos mots enflammés et vos promesses pour une autre qui aimera les entendre. Je souhaiterais simplement que cela ne constitue pas une raison pour oublier vos manières en ma présence. »

Arthur sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, et chaque battement lui paraissait douloureux, un rythme insupportable qui résonnait à ses tempes en un tamtam furieux.

« Et moi, je souhaiterais que vous n'utilisiez plus ce qui s'est passé comme une tactique d'intimidation comme vous venez de le faire. »

Ciel soupira, jetant sa cuillère sur la table en un signe de frustration et il se recula contre le dossier de son siège, tournant à la tête de côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder Arthur. Il semblait fatigué à cet instant, presque fragile.  
« Ce n'était pas de l'intimidation, c'était une simple attaque de ma part afin que tu reprennes ta place. »  
  
Offensé, Arthur ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à l'interrompre mais Ciel continua en se tournant brusquement vers lui :  
« Tu m'as reproché mes mots et mes attitudes. Aurais-tu osé le faire hier ? »  
  
Arthur ferma lentement les lèvres, secoua légèrement la tête et détourna son regard comme si l'œil que Ciel braquait sur lui pouvait le brûler.  
« Non bien sûr que non. » continua le garçon, en souriant tristement. « Tu veux me reprocher mon détachement parce que tu le trouves effrayant ? » Il se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui révéler un secret que lui seul devait entendre. « Réveilles toi. Comment puis-je agir autrement? Avant de critiquer mon attitude, demande-toi ce que j'ai à perdre. Je ne peux pas céder à la panique ni même la feindre comme eux. » Il fit une grimace dédaigneuse et un signe de tête vers la porte où étaient sortis les trois invités. « Je n'ai pas le luxe de la faiblesse, mon statut me l'interdit. C'est pourquoi leurs geignements m'exaspèrent, moi qui n'aie pas le droit d'avoir peur. »  
Il posa doucement les coudes sur la table, croisa les doigts pour y déposer son menton, et murmura, l'œil noyé dans le vide. « Tout ce qui arrive ici est plus grave pour moi que pour quiconque. J'ai récemment fait quelque chose, qui a quelque peu…   
bouleversé la Reine. » Arthur regardait les doigts entremêlés de Ciel se contractaient et se serraient nerveusement. Le Comte continua d'une voix rieuse, mais où l'humour n'avait pas de place :  
« Cette soirée était une occasion de me racheter. Et voilà le résultat: trois cadavres en une nuit. Comment vais-je expliquer leur mort à la Reine ? »

Dans cet unique iris bleu qui fixait le néant, Arthur cru entrevoir une douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela. Les responsabilités du Comte n'avaient jamais effleuré son esprit. Il était étranger aux exigences de la noblesse, et il s'en félicitait maintenant qu'il entrevoyait le fardeau que l'enfant devait porter. Ses épaules paraissaient bien maigres pour supporter seul les pressions de son monde. A nouveau, il eut envie de prendre ce petit garçon dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin de ce manoir, loin de tout. Avant que la raison ne l'arrêta, il attrapa une des mains de Ciel, l'emprisonna dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres, pour en embrasser les phalanges. Il comprenait la signification romantique de ce geste, mais il souhaitait avant tout apporter un semblant réconfort et de soutien à cet enfant. Le garçon le regardait sans bouger pas, mais Arthur le sentit trembler.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain, Arthur lâcha immédiatement la main de Ciel et Meir in entra dans la pièce, s'inclina rapidement et s'exclama :  
« Jeune Maître, les officiers arrivent.»

* * *

Trois calèches noires s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée principale du manoir. De la première sortirent six officiers en uniformes. Le second carrosse, plus usé que les autres, était vide.

« Il sera sans doute utilisé pour le transport des cadavres jusqu'à Londres » se dit Arthur.

La troisième voiture n'avait que trois occupants. Tanaka se pencha vers Arthur et lui murmura : « L'homme à l'air sévère en tête est le commissaire de Scotland Yard, Lord Randall. A ses côtés, il s'agit de son adjoint, le détective Abberline. Je dois m'excuser car je ne connais pas le troisième homme. »

Arthur remercia le majordome d'un court hochement de tête et observa le trio. Le troisième homme aux cheveux grisonnants, que ne connaissait pas Tanaka, portait une valise semblable à celle des chirurgiens. Un médecin légiste sans aucun doute ! Arthur soupira de soulagement et s'avança vers Lord Randall en lui tendant la main.

« Je vous remercie d'être arrivé aussi vite. Je suis Arthur Conan Doyle, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone ce matin.  
\- Ne me remerciez pas. Croyez moi, si j'avais pu éviter de venir dans cette tanière du Diable je l'aurais fait volontiers, » grommela-t-il en serrant la main d'Arthur, et en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Ciel qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'ayant fait aucun pas pour les accueillir. « Mais les victimes sont des sujets importants de la Reine, il me fallait donc venir. Cependant nous ne pourrons pas rester, la tempête risquerait de nous forcer à rester dans cet antre diabolique si nous ne nous dépêchons pas et nous ne pouvons pas laisser Londres sans surveillance. Je vous demanderais donc de réunir rapidement tous les invités pour que nous ayons l'ensemble des dépositions à notre départ. »

Il pénétra dans le manoir, sans saluer le Comte, qui l'ignora avec autant de ferveur.  
Mal-à-l'aise devant l'impolitesse de son chef, Abberline serra nerveusement la main d'Arthur et salua timidement le Comte qui lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête.  
« Je suis le détective Abberline, c'est moi qui aie répondu à votre appel ce matin. Voici le coroner Wynne Baxter, qui examinera les corps après que nous ayons entendu les dépositions.»

Arthur salua le médecin, un homme d'âge mûr, malgré sa chevelure grise.  
Abberline se tourna vers Arthur et lui dit à voix basse.

« Veuillez excuser l'impolitesse du commissaire, il n'aime pas venir dans ce manoir car il n'apprécie pas les activités de la famille Phantomhive. »

Les activités de la famille Phantomhive ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Arthur s'apprêtait à l'interroger mais Abberline ne prêtait déjà plus attention à lui il fixait Tanaka qui parlait avec Lord Randall, d'un air surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ciel.  
« Où est votre majordome monsieur le Comte ? »  
Ciel baissa la tête et murmura :  
« Sebastian a été retrouvé mort la nuit dernière, détective Abberline. »  
Le rire du commissaire Randall se fit entendre du hall d'entrée alors qu'il donnait son chapeau et son manteau à Tanaka.  
« A la bonheur, cette tragédie a peut être du bon après tout. Nous vous attendons dans le salon, Comte. »  
Une expression outrée se peignit sur le visage du détective Abberline et dans un élan protecteur il se tourna vers Ciel, geste qui provoqua une désagréable sensation dans le ventre d'Arthur.  
« Nous allons trouver le coupable monsieur le Comte », dit le détective avec douceur.  
Ciel acquiesça et rentra dans le manoir, suivi d'Arthur et de Baxter. Abberline fit signe aux officiers de la suivre et la porte du manoir se referma derrière eux.

* * *

Lord Randall retira ses lunettes, les posa sur la table, où s'était regroupé l'ensemble des occupants du manoir. Il se renfonça dans son siège, visiblement perturbé. L'assistance ne disait mot et attendait ses observations.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie tous de votre collaboration. Nous avons maintenant l'ensemble de vos dépositions et nous allons toutes les examiner. » Il prit une longue inspiration, essuya la sueur qui lui chatouillait la moustache et fixa les personnes présentent devant lui. « Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne peux dire qui est coupable et qui ne l'est pas. Or la tempête approche et nous ne pouvons nous attarder loin de la capitale. Je dois donc tous vous demander de rester dans le manoir. »

Des exclamations s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi les personnes attablées. Le commissaire se leva et leva les mains devant lui, demandant le calme.

« Laissez-moi continuer s'il vous plait ! Vos témoignages ne sont fiables que si les autres invités corroborent vos dires, vous êtes donc dépendants les uns des autres pour prouver votre innocence. Si l'un de vous disparait, ou décide de s'enfuir, il sera encore plus difficile de tirer au clair cette affaire.  
-Je me fiche d'être enfermé Commissaire, mais je ne resterai pas dans ce manoir. Séquestrez-moi dans une de vos cellules, je serai sûr de ne pas être tué au moins ! s'exclama Woodley, paniqué.  
\- La loi nous interdit d'enfermer une personne contre laquelle nous n'avons pas de charges directes. Nous pourrions vous loger dans un hôtel que l'on ferait sécuriser, mais il nous faut l'accord du ministre de la justice pour engager des dépenses dans ce sens. Et nous ne pourrons obtenir cet accord aujourd'hui. Je vous demande donc de rester ici une nuit de plus.  
\- Une nuit seulement si l'orage le permet, s'enquit Charles, agacé.  
\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, le détective Abberline restera cette nuit, avec l'un des officiers, si l'un d'eux se portent volontaire. »

Abberline sursauta à cette annonce et se tourna vers son chef qui lui lança un regard qu'il connaissait bien : « Oseriez-vous désobéir à un ordre!»  
Penaud, il détourna le regard et baissa la tête.  
« Bien, cela étant entendu, il nous faut maintenant examiner les corps. Mademoiselle s'il vous plait dit le commissaire en désignant Meir in, qui sursauta. Veuillez conduire le docteur Baxter à la cave. Monsieur Conan Doyle, en votre qualité de médecin et vu que vous êtes le seul occupant de ce manoir à n'avoir pu commettre aucun meurtre, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous. Vous aussi monsieur le Comte. Quand à vous, Ladies and Gentlemen, je vous demanderais de rester calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. Si le tueur est parmi vous, nous le trouverons. »

« Donc nous avons trois cadavres. Je vais attendre la confirmation du légiste pour ce qui est de l'heure de la mort, mais si l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge cassée que vous avez trouvée est juste, alors le majordome est mort en dernier. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dis, il serait le principal suspect pour le meurtre du jeune Phelps, dit le commissaire en se grattant le menton.  
-C'est ce qu'il semble monsieur le Commissaire, » dit Arthur, pencher en avant, les bras sur ses cuisses et les mains jointes, en une posture de réflexion alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer les évènements. « Seul Sebastian possède la clé qui peut ouvrir la chambre du Comte et la porte était fermée quand nous sommes arrivés et nous avons dû la détruire pour y rentrer. Cependant nous ne pouvons dire qui l'a tué, lui. A en juger par les blessures, il semblerait que deux tueurs aient participé à ce meurtre. Et pour ce qui est de Lord Siemens… » Arthur hésita et se mordilla la lèvre avant de continuer, « seul le Comte aurait pu commettre l'assassinat, car il n'a pas d'alibi. Mais par la suite, il a été enfermé dans une des chambres sous ma garde, il ne peut être le tueur ni de Phelps ni de son propre majordome. Ma théorie est que nous avons affaire à plusieurs tueurs, qui agissent ensemble ou séparément, selon les meurtres… »

Le commissaire lança un regard glacial vers le jeune garçon.  
« Quel dommage… Si vous n'aviez pas été confiné jeune Comte, dit-il l'œil brillant, je vous aurais fait tomber et même sa Majesté la Reine n'aurait pas pu vous sauver. »

Arthur se leva, outré par les accusations haineuses de Lord Randall. « Ciel n'aurait pas pu commettre ses meurtres ! Je vous ai expliqué cela ! Et aucun grief ne justifie un tel acharnement de votre part. »  
« Ciel ? » répéta l'inspecteur en haussant un sourcil. Arthur rougit à son erreur, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Le commissaire se tourna vers le garçon qui n'avait pas réagit à l'échange entre les deux hommes. A vrai dire il n'avait rien dis, ni rien fait pour aider ou freiner les recherches des officiers. Son détachement était déconcertant, comme s'il assistait à une scène d'un spectacle ennuyeux, qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Lord Randall regarda l'enfant de haut en bas, une mou de dégoût sur son visage et se tourna vers Arthur.  
« Vous ne savez pas de quoi cet enfant est capable monsieur Conan Doyle. Et je vous conseille, pour votre propre bien, de ne pas le sous-estimer. »

Soudain des cris se firent entendre du grand hall et tous se levèrent comme un seul homme et se précipitèrent vers la source des bruits.  
« Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! » répétait Mei rin, qui se précipitait vers eux.  
-Qui est vivant Mei rin ? s'exclama Arthur.  
-Sebastian !

Ciel pâlit soudain et une expression d'effroi se dessina sur son visage. Il recula alors que Meir in s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, folle de bonheur. Mais il plaqua deux mains tremblantes sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de l'étreindre. Sa petite poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de son cœur qui battait à se rompre, assez pour lui faire mal.

Le médecin légiste, le tablier taché de sang, s'avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées tout en balbutiant, essoufflé :  
« Les battements de son cœur sont très faibles, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il respire encore. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence, même s'il y a peu de chance qu'il survive au voyage. »

Abberline se précipita vers la cave en criant aux officiers de prendre des civières et demanda à Tanaka de préparer la voiture pour le départ. Arthur resta muet, les pieds comme plongés dans du ciment. Il se retourne vers Ciel et aperçut celui-ci qui disparaissait dans le salon qu'ils venaient de quitter, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.  
Troublé, il se précipita vers le médecin légiste qui s'apprêtait à retourner à la cave et lui attrapa le bras pour l'immobiliser et lui faire face. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait nauséeux, d'autant plus que l'odeur de sang moisi qui taché les vêtements du légiste était presque insupportable :  
« Docteur, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, je suis moi-même médecin et j'ai examiné le corps. Je vous certifie qu'hier il était mort. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ses yeux étaient vitreux, son cœur ne battaient plus… » Il s'arrêta, la gorge sèche, perdant le fil de ses pensées. Le stress et le doute l'assaillaient. Il lâcha le bras du médecin et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il sentait l'hystérie prendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.  
\- Comme je l'ai dis, dit le coroner avec douceur et mesure, il ne survivra sans doute pas au voyage, il est très abimé…  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, s'exclama Arthur en levant les mains au ciel, exaspéré. Il respira profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il passa fermement la main sur son visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et continua : « Il a une blessure à la tête extrêmement profonde et nous l'avons retrouvé avec tisonnier enfoncé dans la poitrine…  
-Avez-vous tenté de le réanimer ?  
\- Pourquoi faire? Son cœur ne battait plus… mais son maître lui a donné deux ou trois gifles qui auraient pu réveiller un mort », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire dépourvu de joie, presque fou. Il se reprit pourtant. « Honnêtement docteur, qui pourrait survivre à de telles blessures ?  
-Peut-être faut-il croire au miracle, dit le médecin légiste en haussant les épaules.  
  
Arthur émit un rire nerveux. « Je suis un homme de science docteur, et un agnostique avant tout et d'un point de vue scientifique…  
  
-D'un point de vue scientifique nous commençons tout juste à entrevoir ce qu'est réellement la mort monsieur Conan Doyle. Combien de personnes déclarées mortes ont été enterrées vivantes ? Combien de cercueils furent découverts avec l'intérieur du couvercle lacéré par les ongles des malheureux qui s'étouffaient dans leur tombe ? Certaines choses nous échappent. Cet homme est vivant, il a eu de la chance. Certains d'entre nous sont plus coriaces face à la mort. Croyez-moi, j'en ai vu des cas bizarres et incroyables. Et nous sommes peut-être en présence de ce qu'on appelle un miracle médical. Mais pour le moment il faut que vous me laissiez examiner les autres corps, et j'ai peu de temps pour cela, je ne pourrais pas les observer avec objectivité si je n'évalue pas le lieu dans lequel ils ont été placé. C'est essentiel pour évaluer l'heure de la mort. Reposez vous monsieur Conan Doyle, vos nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve dans cette sinistre affaire. Vous y perdrez la raison si vous ne vous autorisez pas un peu de calme. »

Arthur déglutina avec peine et hocha la tête, laissant le médecin repartir. Il se sentait fatigué, il voulait s'allonger et dormir, dormir pendant des semaines, dans son propre lit, retrouver la douceur de son foyer, retrouver… sa femme.  
  
Mon Dieu sa femme Louisa! A aucun moment au cours de ses deux jours il n'avait pensé à son épouse. Il se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation de la maison Phantomhive. Malgré le mystère qui entourait cette demande soudaine, il avait été heureux de faire ce voyager jusqu'au manoir, heureux de s'éloigner d'elle sa femme, qu'il ne supportait plus de voir souffrir alors que la tuberculose lui rongeait les poumons. Il avait cru aimer cette fille de son enfance, mais il avait compris que cet amour n'était que de la pitié pour une jeune femme condamnée.

Alors que la tristesse étreignait son cœur aussi vivement que la fatigue, Arthur se décida à retourner dans le salon pour profiter du confort d'un des fauteuils, pour demander une tasse de café serré et cela même si le déjeuner serait servi dans peu de temps. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'élégante salle, il aperçut Ciel qui regardait par la fenêtre, immobile. Arthur s'approcha, curieux de savoir ce que le Comte regardait avec tant d'intérêt. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés sans le toucher et suivit son regard. La fenêtre donnait sur l'avant du manoir et on apercevait les trois voitures. Des officiers transportaient Sebastian, dont le corps avait été recouvert d'une légère couverture. Ciel suivait l'étrange procession de l'œil, sans émotion.

Cette apathie mit rapidement Arthur mal-à-l'aise.  
« Tu ne vas pas le voir ? » demanda-t-il .  
Pas de réponses.  
  
« Avec ses blessures, insista-t-il, il y a peu de chance qu'il survive. Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir ou lui parler.  
-Inutile. Ciel sourit, fatigué. Sa voix était vide et faible.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux qu'il soit en vie…  
\- Disons que je devrais faire plus attention aux souhaits que je fais, c'est tout, murmura l'enfant, si faiblement qu'Arthur eut peine à distinguer les mots prononcés.  
-Il devrait être mort Ciel…  
-Ce n'est pas le cas, soupira le Comte qui quittait la fenêtre et se dirigeait vers l'un des fauteuils.  
-Tu le savais !

Arthur ne pouvait supporter d'avantage cette façade d'apparence calme et aseptisée. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulait, il avait besoin de savoir.  
  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Ciel avec lassitude. Il se tourna vers Arthur, une main sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il avait eu l'intention de s'installer une seconde plus tôt.  
-Tu savais qu'il n'était pas mort, cracha Arthur, en pointant son index accusateur vers le garçon. Tu le savais ou du moins tu t'en doutais.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Ciel en croisant les bras, j'ai été choqué et j'ai réagit de manière excessive.  
\- Je ne te parle pas du moment où nous avons découvert le corps de Sebastian, je parle de ce que tu as dis dans la chambre la nuit dernière.  
  
Ciel tenta de l'interrompre mais Arthur poursuivit de plus belle :  
« Tu ne croyais pas à sa mort, tu pensais qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il jouait un jeu, qu'il s'amusait avec toi. A ce moment là, j'ai cru que tu délirais, que c'était ta douleur qui parlait plus que ta tête. Mais il est vivant ! Mais maintenant… maintenant je ne sais plus. Je me souviens de chacune de tes paroles et à t'entendre il était impossible qu'il soit mort !  
-Je te l'ai dis, j'étais choqué ! s'écria Ciel, visiblement exaspéré. Nos paroles et nos actes n'ont plus aucun sens dans ce genre de situation, ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier en est la preuve non ? »  
Oh comment Arthur aurait aimé gifler ce petit insolent pour jouer ainsi avec son cœur et sa raison! Mais il n'en fit rien, et il se contenta de se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, tout en jetant des regards égarés sur ce qui l'entourait, la respiration haletante.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
-De quoi parles-tu ? Deviens-tu fou ? Si la mémoire te fait défaut saches que nous avons trois meurtres sur les bras, un tueur parmi nous… et un écrivain dont les nerfs lâchent à ce qu'il semble!  
-Non ! dit Arthur en secouant son doigt. Qu'est ce qui se passe réellement ici? Une série de meurtres, plusieurs meurtriers mais aucuns véritables suspects… mais aussi une pièce d'échec que tu brises et qui se répare seul… et maintenant un homme avec un trou dans la tête et dans la poitrine qui ne meurt pas après avoir croupi des heures dans une cave?  
-Le médecin légiste te l'a dit, ce genre de choses arrivent …  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » Arthur était furieux maintenant. Il s'approcha de Ciel et emprisonna ses épaules dans ses mains et serra. Il se doutait qu'il lui faisait mal mais il s'en fichait. « Il y'a quelque chose de pourri dans ce manoir, quelque chose de profondément noir, d'étrange et de malsain. Et tu sais quelque chose Ciel !»  
Le garçon plaqua les deux poings sur sa poitrine et le repoussa violemment.  
« C'est monsieur le Comte pour toi ! N'oublies pas ta place !  
-Cela t'a arrangé que je l'oublie la nuit dernière ! ».

Arthur ne vit pas la gifle arriver, mais il sentit la douleur et l'empreinte brûlante que la main de Ciel laissa sur sa joue. Il regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face, l'œil sombre et la respiration saccadée.  
« Reprends-toi ! dit sèchement le Comte. Il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans cette affaire, mais notre situation est effrayante et elle t'échappe. Alors tu te laisses troubler par des détails qui deviennent vite inquiétants. Or j'ai besoin d'un homme intelligent qui peut résoudre cette affaire avec rationalité. Si tu n'en es pas capable, autant laisser Abberline se charger seul de l'affaire. »

Arthur laissa échapper un faible râle et serra les poings. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Tanaka pénétra dans le salon :  
« Monsieur, dois-je faire servir le déjeuner ? »  
Ciel s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fut coupé par Arthur :  
« Vous servirez le déjeuner pour les invités à l'exception de moi-même et du Comte, nous déjeunerons en même temps que le détective Abberline après le départ de la police. N'oubliez pas de préparer des plats à emporter pour le commissaire, le coroner et les officiers, qui risquent de regagner Londres après l'heure du déjeuner. Il est normal de leur préparer de quoi se rassasier vu le chemin qu'ils ont dû parcourir aujourd'hui. »

Tanaka jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune maître qui se contentait de fixer Arthur. Le majordome finit par s'incliner et quitta la pièce. Ciel et Arthur se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Arthur recula et s'inclina devant le Comte, qui se figea, stupéfait.

« Si vous me permettez, Monsieur le Comte, je vais me retirer, dit Arthur. Je souhaiterai discuter de l'affaire avec le détective Abberline. Plus vite nous aurons résolu ce mystère, plus vite les invités et moi-même pourront quitter ce manoir. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, tout en déclarant :  
«Je vous conseille de divertir vos invités afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas dans le chemin des inspecteurs. Un billard peut-être? Ou une partie d'échecs? Bien que je trouve votre manière de jouer est un peu trop désinvolte à mon goût. »  
Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

* * *

« Du poison ? Vous êtes sûr docteur ?  
-En effet, approchez monsieur Conan Doyle. Comme vous le soupçonniez l'arme qui a été enfoncé dans le cou de Monsieur Phelps et qui a crée ces deux marques, a été imprégné de poison, ce qui explique la couleur quelque peu violacée de la peau à cette endroit, dit Baxter, en tournant la tête du pauvre Phelps, dont le visage avait déjà pris une couleur olivâtre.  
\- Des aiguilles empoisonnées alors ? demanda le détective Abberline.  
\- Oui ou autre chose. Le parallélisme des piqures me fait également penser à une morsure.  
\- De vampire Docteur ? ricana le détective.  
\- Bien sûr que non, quoique mon expérience des cas étranges ne m'incline pas à rejeter ce genre d'hypothèse fantasque de temps en temps. Mais ici, je penserais plutôt à la morsure d'un serpent… Pour le savoir il faudrait que je puisse analyser le poison ou le venin, mais peut-être a-t-il disparu de son corps maintenant. Certains poisons sont éliminés par le corps, même après la mort, ce qui rend difficile leur identification…  
-Docteur, vous pensez qu'un serpent mortel se balade dans le château ? demanda Arthur, dont l'idée d'un reptile se faufilant dans sa chambre ne lui plaisait guère.  
Baxter se mit à rire en regardant les deux hommes.  
-Je ne l'espère pas je l'avoue. Sinon vous devrez annoncer aux occupants du manoir qu'il y a un ou des assassins parmi eux, ainsi qu'un serpent venimeux. Mais les serpents s'approchent rarement des grandes habitations comme celle-ci. Ils sont effrayés par les vibrations après tout. S'il y'a un serpent dans le château, il n'est pas arrivé seul; quelqu'un l'y a introduit. »

Arthur soupira, la sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne pouvait imaginer un des invités ou des serviteurs introduisant un serpent dans le château.  
« Je dois partir, dit le coroner en rangeant ses couteaux et ses pinces dans son sac de chirurgien. Nous aimerions rejoindre Londres avant l'orage. Pour ce qui est de Lord Siemens je vous ai laissé mes observations sur ses documents. L'heure que vous m'avez indiquez, 1h10, correspond à l'état actuelle du corps, dit-il en tendant un certain nombre de feuilles à Arthur. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter sur Phelps, sinon que d'après les lividités cadavériques et la raideur du corps, la mort est survenue entre 2h et 5h du matin. Je pense que vous pouvez donc vous fier à l'horloge qui indiquait 2h40.  
-Docteur, l'interrompit Abberline, que pensez-vous des blessures sur ses mains ?  
\- Elles sont sans importance Détective Abberline.  
-Comment sans importance ? Il s'agit peut-être de blessures défensives, dans ce cas une attaque de serpent serait…  
Il s'interrompit quand Baxter éclata de rire.  
-Expliquez-lui monsieur Conan Doyle » dit le légiste. Il fit signe aux officiers de disposer des corps et remonta les escaliers.  
Arthur s'approcha du détective.  
-Il ne s'agit pas de blessures défensives, mais des morsures que les rats ont laissées en commençant à le dévorer depuis qu'il est dans la cave.  
Abberline pâlit et balbutia :  
-oh… hum… charmant.  
-Elémentaire mon cher Abberline, dit Arthur en posant sa main sur son épaule, alors qu'ils sortaient de la cave.

* * *

L'orage grondait à nouveau, menaçant de faire voler les vitres en éclat, sous la pression du vent et de la pluie. Abberline et Arthur étaient assis face à face dans des fauteuils voltaire, un verre de scotch à leur côté, devant la petite table basse qui était recouverte d'un certain nombre de documents, copies de dépositions, observations du médecin légiste etc…

Après le déjeuner, ils avaient décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble afin de discuter de l'affaire. Arthur se sentait apaisé en présence d'Abberline, qui était un homme intelligent, certes, mais qui détenait également une forte intégrité et des valeurs qui lui rappeler les siennes, contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui occupaient actuellement le domaine.

« Ils doivent être arrivé à Londres, dit Abberline en regardant par la fenêtre. Du moins j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été surpris par la tempête sur la route. Sinon ils auront peu de chance de rejoindre le Royal London Hospital avant que le majordome ne meurt. Il est pourtant crucial qu'il reste en vie, il a peut-être vu ses agresseurs, ce qui nous permettrait d'avancer… » Abberline tapa de la main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, profondément frustré. « Cette affaire est un véritable mystère complet, rien ne concorde, aucun raisonnement ne tient la route!  
  
-Ce qui me gène le plus, Détective Abberline, soupira Arthur, en portant son verre à ses lèvres, c'est l'absence de mobile. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les raisons de ces meurtres. Les trois, enfin je veux dire les deux victimes et Sebastian n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Les invités ne se connaissaient pas avant le banquet, à part de réputation. Georg Von Siemens était le Directeur honoraire de la Bamberger Banque. Et Patrick Phelps était le responsable de construction navale et du commerce maritime de la compagnie Blue Star Line et également un cadre de la supervision de la division du commerce. Le seul lien qui pouvait exister entre eux a été révélé lors d'une discussion que j'ai entendue à propos de prêts que Lord Siemens souhaitait accorder par l'intermédiaire des banques allemandes à l'industrie lourde de son pays pour concurrencer l'Angleterre. Ils étaient donc concurrents sur le même marché.  
  
\- Très prétentieux de sa part… déclara Abberline, tout en écartant les divers documents disposés sur la table, comme si un indice pouvait soudain surgir à la simple relecture des notes de police.  
  
-Il s'agissait en effet d'un homme prétentieux, se rappela Arthur, sans oublier mal élevé et grossier lorsque l'alcool passait ses lèvres.  
  
\- A-t-il eu des propos impolis, qui auraient pu offenser certaines personnes ?  
  
\- Des mots rudes pour les invités, des attitudes inconvenables envers les femmes… Mais rien qui puisse justifier un meurtre. Rien ne justifie ces meurtres. »  
Arthur se souvint d'une anecdote et se mit à rire.  
  
« J'étais tellement à cours d'idée que j'ai même imaginé que Sebastian et la servante avait organisé l'assassinat de Lord Siemens pour faire accuser le Comte et s'enfuir pour se marier.  
  
-Cette histoire est encore plausible, du moins pour le premier meurtre, dit Abberline, intrigué, ils étaient les premiers sur le lieu du crime, non ?  
Arthur se resservit un verre et secoua la tête.  
  
-Non cela ne colle pas, ils n'auraient pas pu commettre le meurtre et refermer la porte de l'intérieur avant que nous accourions, même en utilisant le stratagème de l'aiguille et du fil que le Comte a suggéré. A vrai dire, personne n'aurait pu, pas aussi vite. Et puis j'ai interrogé les serviteurs au sujet d'une possible relation entre le majordome et la servante, avec souplesse bien entendu. La question les a beaucoup amusés. A en croire leurs dires, Sebastian ne vit que pour son jeune Maître.  
  
-Oui je le pense également, dit Abberline, qui semblait tout à coup perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il se remémorer certains événements, je les ai déjà vus ensemble… D'ailleurs en y pensant, avant aujourd'hui, je ne les ai jamais séparément. C'est pour cela que j'ai été surpris de ne pas voir Sebastian au côté du Comte. Leur relation est assez… je dirais « fusionnelle » car aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Cet homme peut parfois faire démonstration de capacités incroyables… Mais je suppose que le Comte ne peut s'entourer que de personnes exceptionnelles pour sa tâche de « Chien de Garde » de la Reine.  
  
-«Chien de garde» ? répéta Arthur, intéressé, Woodley a utilisé ce terme hier en parlant du Comte, mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas compris de quoi il voulait parler.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas grand-chose à propos de Ciel Phantomhive n'est-ce-pas ? déclara le détective, toujours penché sur ses papiers.  
  
-Non en effet », avoua Arthur, en tout cas rien d'avouable à l'heure actuelle, se retint-il ajouter…

Abberline se redressa lentement, et jeta un coup d'œil vers les portes du salon, s'assurant qu'il ne serait pas écouté. Il se leva de son fauteuil qui faisait face à son interlocuteur et se plaça sur la banquette située à la gauche d'Arthur, raccourcissant l'espace entre eux. Il se pencha vers l'écrivain et commença à lui parler d'une voix mesurée.  
  
-Je vous demanderais d'être discret à ce sujet, car je ne pense pas que être autorisé à en parler librement, et de plus je ne sais que ce que le commissaire m'a révélé récemment. En fait, il semblerait que la famille Phantomhive soit une société secrète sous les ordres de la Reine, qui contrôle le monde souterrain du royaume qu'il s'agisse des trafics de drogues, de contrebande, de prostitution ou toutes autres activités illégales qui pourraient déstabiliser le pays, un peu comme le ferait la police. Seulement les membres de la famille Phantomhive sont autorisés à utiliser à leur guise des procédés illégaux et parfois même maléfiques et cruels. La Reine rémunère ses activités lugubres par l'intermédiaire de pots de vin versés au Comte par la Police. C'est pour cela qu'on les appelle les « Chiens de Garde » de la Reine ou encore les « Nobles Diaboliques ».  
Arthur se recula contre son siège, tout en fixant Abberline.

« Ciel Phantomhive est le seul représentant de cette famille aujourd'hui, dit-il, vous me dites qu'un enfant de treize ans contrôle, à lui seul, toute la vermine londonienne ?  
  
\- Un enfant ? » répéta Abberline en haussant les sourcils. Il sourit tristement et continua : « Moi aussi j'ai tendance à le regarder avec indulgence, mais vous devez avouer, qu'il a une langue plutôt acérée pour quelqu'un qui possède un aussi doux visage. Et quand son œil se braque sur vous, cela vous inspire une peur inexplicable, car vous vous savez pris au piège. Ce sont des yeux sans innocence qui vous fixent. Son intelligence, sa maturité, cette lueur qui assombrit ses yeux,… tout cela trahit un âge qui n'a rien à voir avec son corps.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous contredire sur ce point, » dit Arthur en vidant son verre d'un trait, grimaçant lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Il était soulagé par cette discussion, qui lui fournissait d'inlassables excuses pour justifier son comportement envers Ciel et pour ne pas se sentir coupable des sentiments quelque peu malsains qui lui aspirait le jeune garçon.

Abberline attrapa soudain une feuille sur la table et la regarda un instant. Arthur savait qu'il s'agissait de la liste des personnes présentes dans le manoir.  
\- Qui a crée la liste et à préparer les invitations selon vous Arthur ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, le Comte et son majordome sans doute.  
-Il faudrait que nous sachions comment les invités ont été triés, peut être que cela nous donnerais de nouvelles pistes. Parce que je dois avouer que pour l'instant cette histoire me dépasse.  
-Comme nous tous…

* * *

Arthur s'était isolé dans sa chambre et tentait de soulager avec peine le mal de crâne qui menaçait de lui faire exploser la cervelle. L'ensemble des invités était encore réunis dans la grande salle, il n'avait pas donc pas à craindre la venue d'un tueur, quel qu'il soit... Il était épuisé et s'est allongé sur le lit entièrement vêtu, un bras par-dessus son visage. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Alors comme ça, il y a un serpent venimeux dans château. »

Arthur sursauta et se redressa d'un bon. Il aperçut Ciel dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui le regardait d'un air enjoué, presque moqueur.  
-Mais comment… ? commença Arthur.  
\- C'est Ran mao, expliqua Ciel en entrant dans la pièce, qui a entendu un officier dire à un autre officier que le médecin légiste vous avez dit à Abberline et vous, qu'un serpent avait tué Phelps ». Le jeune garçon s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Arthur tout en continuant sa tirade, « ce qu'elle s'est empressée de répéter à Lau qui l'a ensuite dit à… tout le monde en fait. Abberline est en train d'essayer de calmer les invités qui sont plutôt agités. Je me suis éclipsé pendant la dispute. »

Arthur hésita un instant à rejoindre l'officier pour l'aider à retenir les fauves, mais il estima, avec un égoïsme assumé, qu'il méritait le calme qu'il s'octroyait actuellement.

« C'est bien ce que nous voulions éviter, » dit Arthur en reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il porta sa main à son front, le massant avec force, « surtout qu'il s'agit d'une hypothèse non vérifiée. Bien sûr dans le doute, il voudrait mieux que vous évitiez de dormir dans votre chambre. Quoique je doute que vous en ayez eu l'intention. »

Sa voix devenait faible, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il sentit pourtant des doigts doux et froids lui toucher les paupières, provoquant des frissons des plaisirs dans son crâne douloureux. Les doigts effleurèrent ses joues et s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de sa poitrine, gardant toujours un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume et continuèrent à glisser le long de son ventre, et plus bas et …

Toujours allongé, Arthur ouvrit les yeux et attrapa la main du garçon, lui comprimant les phalanges sans lui faire mal.  
« Cela ne se reproduira plus Ciel, déclara-t-il sans lâcher la main de l'enfant, plus jamais. »

Le comte dévisagea le jeune homme, sans chercher à dégager ses doigts de son étreinte.  
« Si tu le dis, dit-il enfin, j'aurais tout de même aimé avoir mon mot à dire.» Il fixait le jeune écrivain, le dévisageant avec insistance, une pointe de défi dans le regard puis dégagea ses doigts de la main d'Arthur d'un geste sec. «Tu me prends encore pour un enfant, ajouta-il en secouant doucement la tête, alors qu'hier, nous étions égaux. Nous étions deux et j'ai aimé, autant que toi. Cesses de te sentir coupable, cela me vexe. Si tu penses avoir assez de force pour me contraindre à quoique ce soit, c'est pure prétention de ta part.  
\- Oui… soupira Arthur avec lassitude, je commence à croire que je ne peux pas gagner avec toi. Tu as l'air d'un ange, mais tu es un véritable petit démon. »  
Ciel se mit à rire, un rire perlé et doux.  
« Qui sait ? Tu m'as peut-être percé à jour ? » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire désarmant.

Arthur sentit sa résistance fondre alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans l'œil bleu marine qui le fixait. Le sourire Ciel disparut doucement, replacé par une expression intense et… dangereuse.  
« J'aimerais que tu me laisses maintenant.  
-Non », répondit Ciel en se penchant vers le l'homme allongé à ses côtés.  
Arthur cessa de respirer et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, mais il n'avait pas la force ou l'envie de le repousser.  
« Arrête Ciel, murmura-t-il, c'est… c'est mal.  
-Oui je sais » chuchota l'enfant avant d'embrasser l'homme qui resserrait déjà ses bras autour de son corps frêle et tremblant.

* * *

_Royal London Hospital, 20h_

L'infirmière portait un bac d'eau chaude, des serviettes et des pansements qu'on lui avait demandé d'apporter dans la chambre 17 B, dans lequel se trouver un patient qui avait reçu de multiples blessures, à la tête et au torse. Les chirurgiens avaient fait leur possible mais l'homme était si mortellement touché qu'il ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit. Elle avait pourtant reçu l'ordre de nettoyer les plaies et de changer les pansements toutes les deux heures pour éviter les infections.  
  
Elle arriva devant la chambre et poussa la porte battante du coude. Elle pénétra dans la pièce puis se tétanisa, laissant glisser de ses mains le bac rempli d'eau et les serviettes qui tombèrent au sol.  
  
Devant elle, un bel homme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux cuivrés, et en pleine forme, était assis sur le lit, à la place où aurait dû être étendu un mourant qui vivait ces dernières heures. Impeccable et immaculé dans son costume à queue de pie noir, le jeune homme se tenait bien droit, les mains appuyaient sur le lit de chaque côté de ses cuisses, les jambes croisaient en une posture détendue et désinvolte, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.  
  
Observant la jeune femme, il dodelina doucement de la tête, visiblement amusé; et avec la grâce d'un danseur, il se souleva du lit, son corps semblant n'avoir aucun poids. Il avança, l'eau qui couvrait le sol clapotait à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il approchait de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait comme on regarde un fantôme les yeux écarquillés et les muscles tendus. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'infirmière qui en oublia de respirer et doucement il lui prit la main.   
  
Il y déposa un baiser à la manière d'un gentleman, et lui dit d'une voix charmeuse :  
« Je vous remercie des soins que vous m'avez prodigué milady. Je me sens beaucoup, je vais rentrer. Je crains que mon Jeune Maître ne s'égare en mon absence. »  
  
Elle resta immobile, figée alors qu'il la dépassait et sortait de la chambre.  
  
Il avança dans le couloir sombre et disparu dans l'obscurité. Dehors le tonnerre gronda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> Oui je sais c'était sans doute long à lire, je m'en excuse. Les prochains chapitres le seront moins (c'est un mensonge…) et je les posterai donc plus vite ! J'ai essayé de sortir les théories les plus plausibles avant le chapitres 43 et même s'il y a maintenant des choses qui diffèrent puisque le chapitre a été publié, je n'ai pas le courage de revisiter mon chapitre, qui est très long…  
> Sebastian a été peu présent mais il sera très présent dans les suivants. Il fallait que je trouve comme le faire revenir!  
> N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! REVIEW please ! J'ai galéré !
> 
> Notes :  
> Arthur Conan Doyle a vraiment une femme, appelée Louisa Hawkins. Il l'a épousé à 23 ans et vu la date où ce passe l'histoire, il doit avoir 28 ans et est donc marié depuis 4 ans. (Oui j'ai fais des recherches pour donner un certain réalisme).
> 
> Fred Abberline était un détective qui enquête sur Jack l'éventreur et il est interprété par Johnny Depp dans From Hell. Et c'est ainsi que je me le représente dans l'histoire.
> 
> Les médecins légistes du XIXème siècle au Royaume-Uni s'appelaient des coroners. Le mot est d'ailleurs encore utilisé.
> 
> Vynne Baxter, le médecin légiste de mon histoire, était un des principaux médecins légistes qui a examiné les corps des prostitués assassinées par Jack l'éventreur.
> 
> (insta kill0blake)


	3. Les Fous Blancs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais je suis vraiment désolée j'étais vraiment occupée. (Vie réelle, blogs, scanlations, traductions….)
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, il y'a un passage yaoi, un peu osé même si je reste toujours dans le soft. Le passage est en italique et au présent car il s'agit de souvenirs.
> 
> Vous découvrez l'identité du tueur et Sebastian est enfin de retour !
> 
> Ce chapitre est long comme d'habitude et je pense que j'aurais pu l'améliorer mais cela m'aurait encore pris une semaine pour le poster...  
> Je vais vraiment réduire les chapitres pour pouvoir les poster plus vite mais je suis incapable de faire moins de 6000 mots par chapitre... BOUH
> 
> Je m'excuse encore pour le temps pour poster…
> 
> Enjoy !

La chambre de l'auberge était silencieuse. L'homme qui l'avait loué pour la nuit n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer une bougie pour éclairer l'unique pièce. Assis à la fenêtre, il regardait la pluie frapper violemment les carreaux, à les briser.

La nuit était d'encre, aucune lumière n'éclairait son visage. Les ténèbres semblaient avoir envahi le monde, comme son cœur.  
« Tu as mordu un homme ? Ce n'était pas un enfant ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
Un sifflement de serpent strident fendit l'obscurité.  
« Alors tu t'es trompé… continua l'homme sans émotion. Tu te souviens de Smile? C'est lui qu'il fallait mordre.»  
L'animal glissa sur son épaule, s'enroula autour de cou et s'approcha du visage du jeune homme qui tendit une main paresseuse pour lui caresser la tête.  
« Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas fâché. La prochaine fois nous réussirons. »

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir, illuminant la campagne isolée. Et au pied de sa fenêtre, le garçon au serpent aperçut un homme aux longs cheveux rouges, debout sous la pluie battante, qui le fixait, les yeux brillants, sur les lèvres un sourire béant aux dents acérées.

* * *

Finni raccrocha le combiné du téléphone en soupirant et secoua la tête en direction de Meirin et Bard. Avec l'orage, Tanaka leur avait bien dit que les communications seraient coupées, mais ils avaient tout de même voulu joindre Londres, et appeler l'hôpital afin de savoir si Sebastian était vivant. Finni s'adossa dans le fauteuil de son jeune maître. Il ne s'était jamais assis dans ce grand siège de cuir et maintenant que son cœur était si lourd qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait se remettre debout. Il avait cette impression latente que son monde était en péril. Avant son arrivé au manoir, il ne connaissait pas cette désagréable sensation, la douleur que l'on ressent quand on perd ce qui est précieux. Après tout, avant d'arriver ici, il n'avait rien. Mais le Jeune Maître savait ce que c'était de tout perdre et pourtant il était assez fort pour continuer et rester debout.

« Nous devons repartir en cuisine. Tanaka a demandé que nous servions le thé à onze heure dans le grand salon » dit Bard en étirant les bras, visiblement déjà épuisé par la perspective du travail à venir. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans sortir, attendant ses compagnons. Finni, toujours assis dans le fauteuil, ne levait toujours pas la tête. Meirin fit le tour du bureau, s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.  
Il leva des yeux las vers elle.  
« Ce n'est pas lui, murmura-t-il, Sebastian n'aurait pas tué monsieur Phelps. Ils se trompent tous.  
-Finni, ils ne font que supposer…  
\- Ils se trompent ! Tu les as entendus ce matin. Ils pensent que seul le Jeune Maître a tué Monsieur Siemens et que Sebastian a assassiné Monsieur Phelps. Mais c'est faux, je sais que c'est faux ! Ils veulent tout nous prendre, le Jeune Maître, Sebastian et notre vie… » Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains, luttant contre les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux clairs.  
Il sentit une petite main lui toucher la tête avec tendresse. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec douceur.  
« Ça ira, tu verras. Mais pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper du Jeune Maître », lui dit-elle doucement avant de lui prendre la main, de l'entrainer vers la porte du bureau.

* * *

Arthur se tenait debout devant porte vitrée du grand salon. Cet orage était une véritable malédiction et une plaie pour les nerfs. Des voix résonnaient derrière lui, furieuses. Après avoir établi une carte comportant les horaires des meurtres et les coupables potentiels, il avait été désigné comme chef puisqu'il était le seul qui n'avait pu commettre aucun des meurtres. Abberline le seconderait. Le ton était ensuite rapidement monté quand Lau avait émis l'idée que les tueurs étaient peut-être ailleurs et non pas l'un d'entre-deux, en proposant des hypothèses plus surnaturelles et terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Enervé par ces spéculations plus que douteuses et non scientifiques, Carl Woodley avait jeté une tasse vide au visage du jeune chinois, avant que Ran Mao n'intervienne pour lui envoyer la théière qui lui aurait sans doute fendu le nez, si Tanaka ne l'avait pas attrapé avant l'impact. Bien qu'il ait demandé aux invités de conserver leur calme, le ton n'était pas vraiment redescendu, surtout quand le majordome leur avait également annoncé qu'il fallait rationner la nourriture…  
  
Arthur s'était alors un peu éloigné pour essayer de vider son esprit, bien qu'il écoutait toujours d'une oreille les conversations qui avaient lieu autour de la petite table de salon derrière lui.  
 _Une autre personne… un autre tueur… ?_

Lors du premier meurtre, il aurait immédiatement rejeté cette possibilité. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs. S'accrochant à son esprit pragmatique et à sa raison scientifique, il avait conclu que le tueur était forcément l'un d'entre eux. Mais maintenant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et son intuition lui disait que ce manoir abritait des secrets qui dépassaient le domaine du réel.  
Ou peut-être ne pouvait-il plus être objectif ?...  
Si son tableau des suspects était exact, et que le tueur était parmi eux, cela signifiait que Ciel avait assassiné Lord Siemens. Et cette idée lui déplaisait profondément. Il se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui était assis bien droit dans le fauteuil voltaire de velours rouge. Il était silencieux et observé tous les invités d'un œil attentif et impitoyable. Malgré sa posture impeccable, sa stature était fragile. Comment un garçon aussi frêle aurait-il pu enfoncer un poignard dans le corps d'un homme robuste et d'âge mûr ? Bien sûr Lord Siemens était ivre et somnolant lorsqu'on l'avait ramené à sa chambre, le comte aurait pu l'attaquer par surprise… Ah bon sang pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le temps d'obtenir plus de renseignements de la part du médecin légiste. S'il avait connu la profondeur de la plaie, il aurait su si un enfant ou un homme adulte avait porté le coup fatal!  
Il dodelina doucement de la tête, faisant délicieusement craquer les os de sa nuque engourdie. Il réfléchissait trop, il était tellement fatigué, et la nuit dernière n'avait pas été aussi reposante qu'il l'avait espéré.

Il entendit une personne s'approcher de lui et il sut de qui il s'agissait avant même que celui-ci ne parle.  
« Lord Randall a eu tort, » dit Abberline en s'adossant au mur à côté de la porte vitrée à travers laquelle l'écrivain regardait le jardin boueux, « nous aurions dû faire évacuer le manoir. J'ai peur que les nerfs de certaines personnes ne lâchent. Tu as vu Woodley ? Il pourrait devenir violent. »  
Arthur émit un petit son méprisant et secoua doucement la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas toujours celui que l'on pense qui craque le premier. Il faut tous les surveiller. Keane aussi est un sanguin. On ne sait pas à l'avance qui succombera à la folie.  
\- Oui c'est vrai… c'est assez courant que dans une demeure isolée de tout, des individus perdent la raison. Et là en plus, il y a un tueur qui cherche à les éliminer. C'est une situation explosive. Ils ont eu raison de te désigner comme chef…. » Le détective hésita un instant, puis ajouta : « J'espère seulement que tu prends garde et que tu sais ce que tu fais. »  
Arthur se raidit et tourna soudain la tête vers le détective, toujours adossé au mur, qui le regardait, les yeux brillants et insistants, comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre une chose importante à l'écrivain. Abberline soupira et tapa nerveusement ses doigts contre ses cuisses.  
« Ne te laisses pas manipuler par le Comte Phantomhive, dit-il enfin.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit Arthur, en lui lançant un regard dur. « Le Comte n'a rien dit qui puisse m'influencer dans cette affaire ».

Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme mais il avait du mal à supporter des mises en garde injustifiés de sa part, surtout en ce qui concernait Ciel, puisque lui-même doutait de sa capacité à mener une affaire qui risquait de mettre en danger le jeune garçon. Il hocha doucement la tête, voulant signifier que la conversation était terminée et s'apprêta à retourner s'asseoir avec les autres convives mais Abberline l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il se tourna, tentant de conserver son calme.

Le jeune officier soupira doucement et chuchota :  
\- Hier soir, alors que les invités paniquaient à propos de cette histoire de serpent, je suis venu te chercher dans ta chambre pour que tu appuies mes dires, et que tu leur expliques que tout cela n'était qu'une supposition, car je n'arrivais pas à les calmer seul… »

Arthur sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et il se sentit devenir fiévreux alors que son cerveau enregistrait les implications des paroles du détective. Abberline était venu le chercher la nuit dernière… Il ne répondit pas, laissant l'homme en face de lui trouver les mots, espérant qu'il se trompait sur la révélation que le jeune détective allait lui faire.  
« Je vous ai entendu. »

Arthur ricana doucement mais sans humour, un sentiment de honte parcourait son corps. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Abberline les avait surpris Ciel et lui en plein ébat. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs et la laissa un instant reposer sur sa nuque, la massant avec force. Il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés.  
« Alors quoi ? », demanda-il enfin quelque peu exaspéré, « il est plus adulte que son apparence ne le suggère tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous étions tous les deux consentants et…  
\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de moral, dit Abberline d'une voix lente et mesurée. C'est un des principaux suspects de cette affaire. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque.  
\- D'accord… » soupira Arthur. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et continua : « donc tu penses que je ne peux plus être objectif ? Que je ne peux pas résoudre cette affaire ? Tu veux la diriger à ma place ?  
\- Mais non, j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Je te préviens simplement que tu dois faire attention. On a toujours plus de mal à accuser une personne avec laquelle on est devenu intime. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin, c'est une relation ambiguë entre un suspect et un enquêteur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends, mais rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette relation car si elle est sérieuse, ton jugement sera altéré et nous serons en danger.  
\- Non… ce n'est pas sérieux, ni pour lui ni pour moi, » dit-il doucement, mais ses mots sonnaient faux et creux à ses oreilles. Mais il continua tout de même d'une voix basse : « C'était une erreur…  
\- Oui je comprends, vous avez trouvé un moyen d'évacuer le stress mais il faut que cela cesse. Sinon à la fin, tu souffriras.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Sebastian est peut-être vivant. Et pour Ciel, jamais tu ne pourras pas passer avant son majordome. »

Arthur sentit à nouveau un fil invisible se coudre violemment à son cœur, projetant de fines douleurs dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il sentit que ses mains tremblaient.  
« Il y a quelque chose entre eux alors… dit-il doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
\- Non », dit lentement Abberline qui semblait réfléchir, « en fait je n'en sais rien. Je dis juste qu'il existe un lien puissant entre eux, trop puissant à mon goût. S'en est presque malsain.  
-Quelque chose de malsain » répéta Arthur alors que des images de la première nuit revenaient dans son esprit, les paroles troublantes de Ciel, ses réponses évasives, ses doigts nerveux qu'il posait sur son cache-œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ?… Il s'aperçut alors que Ciel les regardait, visiblement très intéressé, passant son œil de lui au détective comme s'il essayait de savoir de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.  
« Ecoutes, entendit-il Abberline dire, il fallait que je t'en parle, sinon notre confiance l'un en l'autre aurait été ébranlé. Saches que je ne te juge pas. Je te mets en garde, c'est tout. »

Arthur acquiesça doucement, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Le détective lui décocha une tape amicale sur l'épaule et l'abandonna pour repartir s'asseoir autour de la table de salon.

Arthur massa ses paupières fatiguées d'une main. Abberline savait. Et cela rendait sa honte insupportable. Pourtant le temps des regrets étaient passés et il ne souhaitait pas effacer les deux dernières nuits de sa mémoire. La rouge lui monta aux joues et il tenta de chasser les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune comte qui discutait maintenant avec Abberline d'une voix animée. Le jeune détective s'était rapproché de Ciel et lui parlait à voix basse, penché vers le jeune garçon.   
  
Malgré lui, Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer, agacé parce qu'il se doutait que le comte avait demandé des explications sur la discussion que les deux hommes avaient entretenue mais aussi parce que cette soudaine proximité entre Ciel et le jeune officier de Scotland Yard l'exaspérait. Il respira profondément, essayant de rejeter cet excès de possessivité qui l'envahissait. Depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre de sentiment ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti de jalousie envers les hommes qui entouraient sa femme, il n'avait même jamais été soupçonneux. Il était normalement d'un naturel calme, confiant et doux mais plus il passait de temps dans ce manoir, plus il se sentait étranger à lui-même. Ou peut-être découvrait-il enfin qui il était vraiment et que les événements atroces qu'il vivait lui révélaient des pans de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné… Et Ciel n'était pas étranger à cela… Jamais il n'avait connu une passion aussi dévorante ni même des sentiments aussi dévastateurs. Il avait abandonné sa coquille d'écrivain timide et moral. La nuit dernière, il n'avait plus de regrets, ni de doutes. Il avait serré et caressé Ciel, comme si sa vie dépendait de la douceur du corps du jeune garçon. Il avait été plus passionné, plus violent. Quand Ciel l'avait embrassé, la dernière once de moral qui existait en lui s'était déchirée et à cet instant il avait su qu'il pourrait offrir son âme à cet enfant.

* * *

_-Arrête Ciel, murmura-t-il, c'est… c'est mal._   
_-Oui je sais, chuchota l'enfant avant d'embrasser l'homme qui resserrait déjà ses bras autour de son corps frêle et tremblant._

_Arthur sert le garçon contre lui, goûtant ses lèvres douces et fraiches, troublé par ses mains fines qui lui caressent le visage et glissent sur ses cheveux noirs. Le baiser cesse soudain, et avec surprise, le jeune écrivain regarde le comte repousser les bras puissants qui enserraient sa taille, et s'asseoir sur son corps, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, créant un contact délicieux entre eux malgré le barrage de leurs vêtements. Le jeune garçon sourit, penche sa tête sur le côté d'un air malicieux et défait le nœud du foulard qui entoure sa gorge et retire sa veste. Arthur tente de l'aider en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise, mais le comte repousse ses mains, secoue la tête. Il veut dominer le jeune écrivain ce soir. Arthur ricane doucement, amusé, et repose sa tête sur l'oreille, laissant son jeune amant lui montrer ce dont il est capable.  
  
Ciel balance doucement ses hanches, serre ses cuisses, intensifiant la friction entre leurs corps, et arrachant des gémissements des lèvres de son amant. Agréablement étonné par les actions audacieuses du comte, Arthur attrape les hanches du garçon, pour contrôler les mouvements délicieux mais Ciel le rejette à nouveau, gardant les poignets du romancier dans ses petits doigts fins pour l'empêcher de le toucher tandis qu'il le chevauche avec des mouvements lents et maîtrisés, qui rendent le jeune homme complètement fou.   
  
Il ne quitte pas des yeux le visage du garçon qui se mordille la lèvre pour ne pas laisser des murmures de plaisirs couler de ses lèvres rougies. Il le trouve beau, il le trouve fascinant. A ce moment-là, il pourrait l'aimer. Il n'essaye pas de dégager ses mains, et le laisse imposer son rythme cruel alors que le plaisir brûlant entre ses jambes devient plus intense. Des soupirs de plus en plus forts s'échappent de ses lèvres et il ne peut s'empêcher de soulever les hanches pour rencontrer celles de Ciel. Visiblement amusé et fier des réactions d'Arthur à ses caresses, le Comte se penche, à quatre pattes au-dessus son corps, plaque les mains du romancier au-dessus de sa tête et capture sa bouche pour un baiser maladroit et tendre.   
  
Arthur libère ses mains de l'emprise du garçon et se met à parcourir son corps, passe sous sa chemise, caresse sa peau, alors que le garçon l'embrasse. Il le sent trembler sous ses doigts. L'enfant a bu du thé à la cerise, et Arthur aime le goût sucré de ses lèvres, il aime ses gémissements étouffés contre sa propre bouche. Ciel arrête le baiser, le souffle saccadé, et Arthur sent des petites lèvres humides descendent le long de sa gorge et des mains tirer doucement sur sa cravate, la desserrer et la jeter à terre. Les mêmes petites mains ouvrent ensuite les boutons de sa chemise, découvrent le torse finement musclé et imberbe de son amant, sur lequel le garçon dépose une ligne de baisers passionnés.   
  
Le souffle se bloque dans la gorge d'Arthur en un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Il rejette la tête arrière quand Ciel fait glisser sa langue sur sa peau douce, passant d'un téton à l'autre, lui mordillant tendrement la chair. Il sent alors des mains, mal habiles et tremblantes ouvrir son pantalon et tenter de le faire descendre. Il se redresse soudain, choqué et fou de désir avant que Ciel ne puisse atteindre son membre. Il attrape le garçon par les hanches, le soulève et le pose brutalement sur le lit avant de l'écraser de son corps. Il embrasse le garçon, l'empêche de parler, de lui dire qu'il ne veut pas cela, que ce soir il veut commander, dominer, se donner l'illusion du pouvoir. Mais Arthur en a assez d'être dirigé par un gamin, il veut l'aimer et c'est tout.   
  
Au diable les conventions morales, l'âge, le statut social, les circonstances, la fidélité maritale. Rien n'est réel, sinon les bras de Ciel. Il étouffe la frustration du garçon avec ses lèvres mais il sent des mains faibles le repousser, lui taper la tête, tirer ses cheveux et lui griffer les épaules. Il abandonne ses lèvres pour sa gorge, arrache sans ménagement la chemise qui protège la peau de son amant de sa bouche affamée de tendresse. Il entend vaguement les faibles reproches entrecoupés de gémissements. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire », « tu ne m'écoutes pas », « arrêtes, laisses-moi je suis en colère », « Tu m'écoutes ? », « pourquoi tu ne m'obéis pas ! ». Arthur rit doucement, décidé à ignorer son amant alors qu'il continue à aimer son corps, de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Quand les reproches cessent et qu'il ne reste que les soupirs, l'écrivain s'écarte de son corps, ouvre son pantalon et le fait glissé sur ses jambes. C'est alors qu'il prend un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Il n'a pas le temps de se remettre du choc avant Ciel ne le repousse, l'étalant sur le lit et ne reprenne place au-dessus de son corps.   
_   
_« Et maintenant tu m'écoutes ? » entend-t-il murmurer le jeune Comte, nu sur son corps, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.  
_   
_« Tu as toute mon attention » dit Arthur en souriant malgré la vive douleur dans sa poitrine, avant d'attraper le jeune garçon dans une étreinte puissante. Un bras autour de son corps, l'autre main passée sous ses fesses pour le soulever à sa guise, Arthur commence ses démonstrations d'amour, faisant glisser son membre contre celui du comte, intensifiant le contact intime qui fait tressaillir leur corps. Ciel tente de se dégager et enfonce ses ongles dans ses bras, mais déjà l'extase lui ôte tout désir de résistance, troublé par plaisir brûlant et humide qui monte entre ses jambes, lui engourdissant les cuisses et la raison. La tête rejetée en arrière, le corps secoué de tremblements, il laisse les soupirs s'échapper librement de ses lèvres ouvertes, tandis qu'Arthur embrasse amoureusement sa gorge. Les mouvements deviennent plus violents et Arthur sent Ciel entourer son cou de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui, tout en écartant les cuisses pour rencontrer les mouvements énergiques et talentueux de son amant. Il sert le garçon, pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et s'imprègne de son odeur tandis qu'il continue à soulever son corps, et qu'il sent le plaisir le consumer. Le monde disparait alors que la chambre s'emplit de murmures et de râles, au rythme de leurs corps qui s'embrasent.  
_   
_Ciel se raidit soudain, sa passion atteignant son apogée. Aveugle, tremblant, il cherche les lèvres d'Arthur pour étouffer son cri d'extase. La pièce se met à tourner pendant que le plaisir envahit son corps et quand il brise le baiser, il croit s'évanouir mais les bras puissants le serrent toujours. Il entend le dernier râle d'Arthur, sent des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, puis plus rien. Le plaisir redescend par vague et le laisse infiniment vide. Il s'endort dans ses bras._

* * *

Délaissant ses souvenirs, Arthur se détourna de la fenêtre et observa le petit groupe agglutiné autour de la petite table, qui entretenait une conversation animée. Monsieur Woodley semblait énervé.  
«Les policiers ont déjà inspecté nos chambres et je ne vous donne pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ! »  
\- C'est pourtant nécessaire, s'exaspéra Abberline. Le jeune policier avait de plus en plus de difficultés à supporter la mauvaise volonté des convives. « Les officiers de Scotland Yard n'ont certainement pas eu le temps d'ouvrir vos valises et nous recherchons encore une voir même deux armes du crime.  
-Et pourquoi accepterions-nous que notre vie privée soit dévoilée de la sorte, demanda Keane en passant son bras autour de la taille de la chanteuse qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
\- Parce que ce serait un gage de bonne foi et de confiance. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Arthur qui venait de parler. Il se rapprochait de la table et prit la place libre sur le canapé au côté d'Abberline. Il joignit les mains et parla lentement.  
« Nous avons deux meurtres, trois attaques avec trois armes différentes et trois modes opératoires. Le profil du tueur est impossible à établir, de sorte que pour moi vous pouvez tous être coupables.»  
L'assistance tressaillit.  
-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, s'exclama Irène, qui avait porté la main à sa poitrine, outrée. Vous nous accusez sans preuve !  
\- Vous pourriez être disculpés si vous nous laissiez au moins agir, intervint Abberline.  
\- Nous ne pouvons être coupable que de l'attaque portée sur le majordome, répliqua Keane en se levant, serrant le poing de son bras bandit. Et l'arme du crime a été retrouvée enfoncée dans sa poitrine ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment nous aurions pu savoir où il se trouvait. Nous aurions dû fouiller toutes les chambres pour accomplir notre forfait ! Comment aurions-nous pu savoir qu'il changeait le charbon de toutes les cheminées ce soir-là ?

Arthur se figea, et ses mains se crispèrent. Ce n'est pas les arguments du célèbre producteur qui l'interloquèrent. C'était autre chose. Des paroles lui revinrent, des mots oubliés qui semblaient tellement sans importance qu'il n'y avait pas pris garde. Le soir où Ciel et lui avaient été enchainés ensemble dans une même chambre, Ciel avait demandé quelque chose à son majordome.  
 _« Il devrait faire froid ce soir, ne laisse pas le charbon s'épuiser dans les chambres.»_  
Cette nuit-là, Sebastian changeait le charbon de toutes les cheminées pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas… même celle de la chambre de Lord Siemens alors que celui-ci était déjà mort… Craignait-il qu'un cadavre prenne froid dans une chambre vide ?

Il sentit une détresse s'emparait de lui, et il devint sourd à ce qui l'entourait. Il entendit vaguement Abberline argumentait avec les autres invités, mais cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il sentait qu'il avait touché à une facette importante du mystère. Il sentit des yeux inquisiteurs le fixer et il se tourna vers la personne qui l'observer. Ciel avait son œil braqué sur lui. Bien que son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, il était clair qu'il s'interrogeait sur son silence soudain. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna le sien et feignit de s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation principale. Arthur continua pourtant de le regarder, cherchant sur ses traits juvéniles des réponses aux nouvelles questions qui assaillaient son esprit. Mais si le Comte se rendait compte qu'il était observé, il l'ignorait avec superbe.

Arthur finit par abandonner son analyse du jeune garçon et reporta son attention sur le débat. Il crut pourtant apercevoir le Comte expirait un peu plus fort, de façon imperceptible et sa gorge se contracter faiblement, comme s'il était soulagé qu'Arthur ait cessé de le dévisager…

Alors que les invités commençaient à céder aux exigences d'Abberline, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Tanaka entra pour annoncer que le déjeuner était servi. Des commentaires d'appréciations se firent entendre et les invités se levèrent pour suivre le majordome.  
« Comte, pourrais-je vous parler ? »

Le jeune Phantomhive se tourna vers le jeune médecin qui ne s'était pas levé du canapé. Charles Gray et Abberline, qui n'étaient pas encore sortis du salon, se retournèrent également.  
-« Cela ne peut-il attendre ? dit Ciel d'un ton agacé presque hargneux.  
\- Ce ne sera pas long, insista-il. J'ai des choses à vous dire, et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, seul à seul. »

Il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune majordome de la Reine ou même l'officier de Scotland Yard ne prennent ombrage pour son indélicatesse. Mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du jeune noble si une autre personne était présente dans la pièce. Quoique même isolés dans une pièce close pendant des semaines, il doutait que Ciel ne lui dise quoique ce soit.

Ciel fit claquer sa langue d'un ton sec presque dédaigneux, un signe d'énervement typique de son attitude aristocratique. Il finit tout de même par hocher la tête vers les deux personnes qui attendaient près de la porte, les intimant de partir.  
Abberline ne paraissait guère enchanté d'être exclu de cet entretien mais il finit par se résoudre à quitter la pièce en entrainant avec lui Charles Gray qui lança un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux aux deux hommes avant de refermer la porte.

« Alors qu'as-tu à me dire? dit Ciel en se rasseyant gracieusement dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, son œil ne quittant pas Arthur. Tu retarde mon déjeuner, j'ose espérer que tu as une bonne raison pour cela.  
\- Juste un détail qui me trouble, » dit Arthur. Il aimait ce passage au tutoiement qui devenait tellement naturel entre eux. Il s'approcha de Ciel et prit place dans un siège. Il se pencha en avant, scrutant les réactions du jeune garçon et dit : « Pourquoi avoir demandé à Sebastian de ne pas laisser le charbon s'évanouir ? »

Ciel parut surprit, puis esquissa un sourire. Il se recula nonchalamment dans son siège.  
« Quelle question futile ! Et pourquoi me la poser quand personne ne peut entendre ? demanda-il, visiblement amusé. C'est ridicule, tu vas les inquiéter sans raison.  
-Mais tu n'y réponds pas, s'enquit Arthur.  
\- Mais parce la réponse est évident, je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches », dit Ciel en haussant les épaule, les jambes croisées, parfaitement à l'aise et innocent. « Je ne voulais pas que le feu s'éteigne dans les chambres à cause du froid. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais le climat de ce mois de mars est particulièrement désagréable.  
\- Oui, dit Arthur avec un sourire, se frottant négligemment les mains, je sais que le… bien-être de tes invités est important. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Sebastian changeait le charbon dans la chambre d'un mort. »

Il leva les yeux et observait le Comte, dont le sourire disparaissait peu à peu de son visage.  
Arthur se pencha un peu plus vers le garçon et se mit à faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa cuisse. Il savait que ce geste l'agacerait et il ne voulait pas qu'il se détente.  
« Pourquoi raviver le feu dans une chambre vide où un homme vient de mourir ?  
\- J'ai dit à mon majordome de s'occuper de mes invités et de ne pas laisser le froid envahir les chambres et c'est tout. » Sa voix était sèche et cinglante. Il n'aimait plus cette conversation. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre.  
\- C'est pourtant toi qui lui as demandé de s'occuper des cheminées.  
\- Oui bien sûr, tu m'as entendu lui donner cet ordre.  
\- En effet, et vous êtes assez proches pour qu'il comprenne des sous-entendus dans tes ordres que personne d'autre ne pourrait discerner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ? s'exaspéra Ciel, en repoussant la main qui continuait à lui caresser la jambe.  
\- J'aimerais savoir, quelle sorte de tueur peut entrer et sortir par les cheminées ? »

Ciel pâlit, le souffle coupait. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. Arthur s'en était douté mais maintenant il en était sûr : Ciel savait… Il savait qui avait perpétré ces attaques, peut-être même qu'il savait pourquoi…  
« Tu délires, finit par dire l'enfant en se levant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Oh non les choses deviennent de plus en plus claires, dit Arthur en le suivant. Même si je déteste mes propres insinuations, car elles m'effraient. »

Ciel s'apprêta à poser la main sur la poignée mais Arthur l'attrapa par le bras et le retira en arrière, l'obligeant à lui faire face.  
  
« Tu as insisté pour que le feu reste vivace dans toutes les pièces du château parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il entre de nouveau », dit-il en serrant le bras de Ciel, qui grimaça de douleur et tenta de se dégager. « Mais tu n'avais pas pensé que Sebastian serait attaqué au moment où il ranimerait les flammes, ni que le tueur utiliserait un serpent pour attaquer Phelps dans ta chambre dont la porte était fermée.  
\- Non mais tu t'entends ! dit-il en parvenant à dégager son bras. Tu deviens fou mon pauvre !  
\- Oui tu as raison, » dit Arthur avec douceur. Il s'approcha de Ciel et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le jeune garçon ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser et se contenta de le regarder.  
« Peut-être que je ne pense plus rationnellement », dit-il en prenant le visage de l'enfant dans ses mains. « Peut-être que je suis trop proche de toi et que je me refuse à croire que tu as tué Lord Siemens et que pour t'innocenter je pourrais inventer n'importe quoi. Car si j'ai tort, cela signifie que c'est forcément toi le meurtrier. Que tu as utilisé ces mains si fines pour enfoncer un poignard dans le corps d'un homme ivre.  
-Je ne l'ai pas tué, soupira Ciel.  
-Mais tout t'accuse ! Et si on ne résout pas cette affaire, c'est toi qui seras accusé. Et dans ce pays, un noble accusé de meurtre, on lui tranche la tête. Alors si ce n'est pas toi, si j'ai raison et que le tueur est une treizième personne, qui n'est pas tout à fait humaine, il faut que tu me dises de qui ou de quoi il s'agit. »

La porte de la salle à manger se rouvrit et Tanaka s'inclina.  
« Jeune Maître, Monsieur, le déjeuner va refroidir. »  
Mais Arthur ne le regardait pas, ses doigts étaient toujours poussés sur les joues de Ciel, ses yeux plongés dans le sien, scrutant son regard. Mais Ciel attrapa ses poignets et repoussa ses mains.  
\- Ils nous attendent », dit-il avant de suivre Tanaka, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au jeune écrivain qui le regardait partir.

* * *

« Rien, dit-Abberline en refermant la dernière valise, une grimace sur la visage, mais vous avez des passe-temps très bizarres monsieur Lau.  
-Je vous avais dit de ne pas ouvrir cette valise », dit Lau, allongé sur la banquette, parfaitement détendu. « C'est un peu ma salle de jeux portable. »  
Après maintes négociations, les convives avaient acceptés que leurs effets personnels soient inspectés. La chambre de Lau avait été la dernière, mais là aussi, Abberline et Arthur n'avait rien trouvé, malgré plusieurs heures de recherches.  
«Etes-vous proche de monsieur le Comte », demanda Abberline à Lau alors qu'il refermait les valises et boites qu'il avait ouvert. Le jeune détective ignora le regard interrogateur que lui lança Arthur qui replaçait des objets dans les tiroirs.  
« Disons que nous sommes partenaires d'affaires et que nous avons parfois des intérêts communs », expliqua Lau sans regarder les deux hommes, un bras derrière la tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Arthur se demanda si quelque chose dans ce monde pouvait effrayer ou simplement alarmer quelque peu le jeune chinois. Toute cette histoire ne semblait en rien le surprendre. Il paraissait presque… amusé.

« Les croyez-vous capable, lui et son majordome, d'avoir commis ces deux meurtres ? » continua Abberline.  
Lau se releva soudain, et en position assise il observa le jeune inspecteur qui s'était figé.  
« Monsieur Abberline, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, prenant soin que chacun de ses mots soient entendus. Je les crois capable de tout. » Abberline s'apprêta à l'interrompre mais Lau le coupa brusquement : « Cependant, je les sais aussi trop malins pour se faire attraper, donc si vous les suspectez à ce point… c'est qu'ils n'ont rien fait.  
-Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître », intervint Arthur.  
Le jeune chinois tourna doucement son visage vers lui.  
« Je reste auprès du comte parce que je le trouve intéressant, Monsieur Conan Doyle. On ne s'ennuie jamais en sa compagnie. Lui et son majordome rendent la vie fascinante. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Alors pour vous, tout cela est un jeu ? souffla Arthur. La présence de Lau lui semblait de plus en plus désagréable.  
-Mais bien sûr! » s'exclama Lau en se leva, les bras levés devant lui, ses grandes manches bouffantes lui donnant un air théâtral grandiose. « J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir comment tout cela va se terminer. »  
Arthur fut sur le point de répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand fracas et Meirin rentra dans la pièce.  
« Sebastian est revenu ! »  
Les trois hommes se figèrent.  
-Que dites-vous mademoiselle ? demanda Abberline, persuadé d'avoir mal compris les propos de la jeune femme.  
-Sebastian… il est en bas dans le grand hall, venez ! » parvint à articuler la jeune femme visiblement essoufflée d'avoir couru pour les trouver, avant de repartir. Arthur et Abberline la suivirent avec hâte et Arthur entendit le ricanement de Lau avant de quitter la pièce.  
« ah ah…Ils sont incroyables… »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en courant en haut des marches du Grand Escalier et dans le grand Hall, ils aperçurent Sebastian, portant toujours son uniforme taché de son propre sang. Les vêtements noirs du majordome étaient trempés et des bandages blancs souillés de sang et de saletés lui couvraient la tête, cachaient son front. Il se tenait moins droit qu'à l'habitude, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance. La servante le soutenait pourtant, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Bard tenait Finni pour éviter que celui-ci ne saute sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Comment diable est-vous revenu ici ? s'écria Abberline en descendant les escaliers suivi d'Arthur et de Lau.

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les autres invités arrivèrent du salon pour accueillir le miraculé. Des murmures agaçants et des questions fusèrent dans la pièce. Tous observés Sebastian, mais le majordome n'avait d'yeux que pour Ciel qui pénétrait dans la pièce en dernier. Il y eu un moment de vide et d'oubli quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, comme si le monde s'évanouissait pour leur laisser plus de place. Le jeune garçon resta à l'écart, ne cherchant pas à s'approcher sans pour autant quittait son majordome des yeux.

« Attendez, reculez, il faut qu'il puisse s'asseoir, » dit Bard en attrapant le bras de Sebastian. Il écarta la foule et l'emmena dans le salon.

* * *

« Alors, commença Abberline, comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ? »

En raison de ses blessures, le majordome avait eu le droit de s'asseoir avec les autres convives dans le salon. Il supportait sans malaise les regards inquisiteurs des personnes qui l'entouraient. Finni lui avait apporté une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux noirs humides et pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Sebastian avait accepté la serviette avec un sourire, plus pour ne pas salir le canapé que pour son usage personnel. Le démon aimait la pluie et « tomber malade » était une idée tout simplement ridicule. Mais il aurait été suspect qu'il refuse ce réconfort humain. Il était déjà fatigué de jouer au blessé grave. Il avait été obligé de s'enrouler la tête dans ce bandage médicale qu'il avait volé à l'hôpital, et il devait feindre la douleur de manière absurde. Heureusement que les talents d'acteur du démon étaient extraordinaires.

Il observait les convives qui restaient agglutinés autour de lui, le scrutant avec curiosité. Ils semblaient tendus et leurs visages étaient fatigués. En regardant Carl Woodley, il sut que certains d'entre eux atteignaient leurs limites, et ne tarderaient pas agir de manière stupide voir dangereuse. Il avait eu raison de rentrer et de se montrer de la sorte devant tous les invités. Il pourrait ainsi leur donner quelques explications qui pourraient les apaiser… avant que le danger ne revienne.

Abberline et Arthur attirèrent son attention. Il était clair que les deux hommes avaient pris la place de leader dans le groupe et s'acquittaient de leur rôle avec toute la conscience et la rigueur que leur imposait leur caractère humain. Dans le monde des humains, ils étaient ce que l'on appelait des hommes de valeurs… voir même des hommes de convictions. Sebastian se retint de faire une grimace dédaigneuse. Si le monde était uniquement peuplé d'hommes de leur calibre, les démons ne pourraient plus faire de contrats. Car l'âme avait une signification noble et pure pour ces belles têtes pensantes. Des hommes biens… Quelle illusion !  
L'écrivain avait changé depuis son départ. Il avait gagné une force et un charisme qui lui étaient auparavant inconnus. Son allure timide et polie avait disparu et un homme déterminé au regard perçant se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Mais une noirceur colorait son expression, et une peur nouvelle avait envahi son cœur, le rendant vulnérable et le poussant pourtant à se montrer plus fort. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en regardant le jeune médecin. Son jeune maître avait un certain talent pour ensorceler les âmes. A cette pensée, il sentit son propre cœur s'embaumer d'orgueil.

« J'ai fait une partie du voyage en calèche bien sûr, daigna-t-il enfin répondre à l'officier.  
-Sous cette pluie ! intervint Charles, interloquée.  
\- Oui, le manoir est à un peu plus de deux heures de Londres. Avec la pluie, la durée du trajet a été doublée et j'ai dû faire un détour pour contourner le lit de la rivière qui a débordé. J'ai mis la journée pour arriver. Bien sûr, le voyage m'a épuisé et je me suis arrêté dans une auberge très intéressante à une heure du domaine. »

Il avait levé imperceptiblement les yeux vers son maître. Ciel rencontra son regard mais ne laissa rien transparaître de leur échange silencieux. Rien de visible aux yeux humains du moins, car Sebastian discerna un faible changement dans les battements de cœur du garçon. Par cette réaction invisible, Ciel lui témoignait sa compréhension de ses paroles. Sebastian avait des informations importantes. Ils devaient parler et vite.

« Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant, dit Arthur en observant les réactions du majordome, mais Monsieur Phelps a été tué la nuit où vous avez été blessé.  
-Je l'ignorais », dit simplement Sebastian, détournant ses yeux de Ciel et portant son attention sur le jeune écrivain. Bien sûr qu'il savait, mais il n'était pas sensé savoir. Il fit son possible pour paraître quelques peu intrigué aux yeux d'Arthur. « Comment est-il mort ? »

Arthur lui expliqua les circonstances de la mort du jeune homme, et s'il savait quelque chose, Sebastian ne laissa rien voir.

« L'ennui c'est que vous seul pouvez avoir commis ce meurtre, continua Arthur. Ainsi le Comte et vous-même êtes les deux suspects principaux de ces deux meurtres.  
-Ce serait le cas si le tueur était parmi nous, dit lentement Sebastian en souriant, mais mon agresseur n'est pas dans cette pièce. La personne qui a tenté de m'assassiner cette nuit-là n'est pas l'un d'entre vous.  
\- Oh Dieu soit loué ! s'exclama Irène en s'asseyant doucement sur le canapé, une main sur le rebord du dossier, soulagée de cette nouvelle.  
\- Alors c'est donc vrai, il y a bien une treizième personne ? » demanda Woodley.

Il était nécessaire que les invités sachent que le tueur n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Les hommes ont besoin d'avoir confiance. La condition humaine est ainsi faite. Ils s'entourent de personnes en qui ils ont confiance qu'ils appellent « amis », ils ont besoin d'avoir confiance en leur famille, en leur système, en leurs valeurs, en leur gouvernement, en leur monnaie… Tout est une affaire de confiance, sinon la peur puis la folie les dévorent et ils finissent par s'entretuer.

« Mais quel était son mobile ? lui-demanda Arthur.  
\- Comment le saurais-je ? répondit-Sebastian avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit ?  
\- A en juger par les blessures, le premier coup vous a sûrement été porté à la tête et de surcroit, par derrière. S'il ne vous a pas tué, la force a sans doute dû vous assommer. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui vous a frappé?  
\- Monsieur Conan Doyle, je suis quelqu'un de robuste, si vous en doutez encore ? Mon assaillant m'a frappé à la poitrine parce que le premier coup ne m'avait pas achevé.  
\- Vous êtes un homme extraordinaire, monsieur Sebastian, murmura Arthur, dont les mots prononcés ne contenaient aucun compliment.  
Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Leur posture, qui semblait innocemment polie, dissimulait mal une agressivité latente. Sebastian sourit, sachant bien qu'Arthur ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

Le comte, qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation jusque-là, se racla la gorge, attirant l'intention de l'assistance et se leva :  
« Je pense que Sebastian devrait changer de vêtements et également de pansements…  
-Nous ne devons pas nous séparer monsieur le Comte, l'interrompit Arthur, qui se doutait que Ciel désirer s'entretenir seul avec son majordome.  
\- C'est bien pour cela que j'irais avec lui. Et je dois » continua-t-il quand Arthur s'apprêtait à l'interrompre à nouveau, « lui parler de choses importantes. »

Ce ton, les invités le connaissaient. C'était la voix du chef de la Famille Phantomhive, une voix qui n'accepte aucune domination ou désobéissance. Arthur lança un coup d'œil à Abberline, cherchant une objection de sa part, mais celui-ci ne s'opposerait pas au Comte.

« Viens Sebastian. », dit Ciel avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre de son démon.

Le majordome s'inclina, s'excusa auprès des invités et suivit le garçon. Arthur les regarda disparaitre, cherchant des yeux ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Malgré une distance respectueuse entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils semblaient aussi proches que si leurs peaux se touchaient. Abberline avait raison, Arthur le sentait à nouveau, ce lien… cette aura sombre qui émanait de leur corps, et qui brillait d'autant plus fort lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, comme s'ils attiraient la lumière pour mieux l'étouffer. C'est la définition des ténèbres et ils en avaient les attraits. Lau avait raison.  
 _Ils étaient fascinants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que vous avez compris qui sont mes tueurs.  
> Le titre du chapitre se réfère à la fois à Abberline et Arthur qui mène l'enquête pour sauver tout ce bon monde  
> et les deux tueurs (ils sont des pions blancs car Ciel et Sebastian sont les noirs).
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre concerne principalement la relation Sebastian/Ciel (enfin...).
> 
> REVIEW please! J'ai vraiment galéré!
> 
> (insta kill0blake)


	4. Le Retour du Cavalier Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais je suis vraiment désolée j'étais vraiment occupée. (Vie réelle, blogs, scanlations, traductions….)
> 
> Ce chapitre est long comme d'habitude.  
> J'ai essayé de l'améliorer autant que j'ai pu et même si j'aime le résultat, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Et si je le poste tout de même c'est que je pense que je ne serais jamais satisfaite.  
> Car soyons sérieux, comment faire une romance entre un démon et un garçon dont les cœurs sont plus froids que la pierre.  
> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour leur donner des ébauches de sentiments profonds tout en étant fidèle à leur personnalité.  
> J'espère avoir réussi et j'attends votre avis sur le sujet.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, il s'agit principalement du retour de Sebastian, de sa relation avec Ciel et de la manière dont un semblant de romance peut s'installer entre les deux personnages.  
> Il faut savoir que pour moi, « l'amour » entre Ciel et Sebastian n'a rien à voir avec l'amour classique entre deux personnes humaines (ce qui m'embrouille encore un peu plus pour écrire cette histoire)…
> 
> Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous m'excuserez pour l'attente.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Pour le moment où Sebastian et Ciel sont dans la chambre du majordome, j'ai regardé avec attention la chambre de Sebastian représentée sur le scan chapitre 44 page 10, et j'ai eu un pincement d'enthousiasme qui s'est formé dans mon estomac. Je me suis dit « c'est la chambre de Sebastian… c'est la chambre de Sebastian ! », comme si je découvrais un peu de son univers et l'intimité d'un démon (alors qu'on ne découvre rien du tout, il n'a aucun possession personnel sauf des minous)

**_Chambre de Sebastian._ **

Ils longeaient le couloir menant à la chambre du majordome. Un lourd silence les avait enveloppés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le salon principal.

Le Comte marchait en tête, son majordome sur ses pas. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais la présence de Sebastian juste derrière lui le troublait.  
Depuis trois ans, il s'était habitué à la compagnie constante du démon; à leurs échanges venimeux autant qu'à leurs silences partagés. Pourtant, il se sentait différent après les deux jours passés en son absence. Ciel ressentait à nouveau toutes les sensations de sa damnation comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il savait que les yeux du majordome étaient fixés sur lui et que ses regards cuivres ne se posaient que sur sa personne. Il éprouvait à nouveau cette aura de ténèbres qui émanait de Sebastian, et cette ombre maléfique qui enveloppait et recouvrait le jeune Comte comme un manteau.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte de la chambre, Ciel s'arrêta et se tourna vers son majordome. Celui-ci stoppa sa marche, laissant une distance respectable entre le Comte et lui.  
« Quelque chose vous trouble Jeune Maître, demanda le démon.  
-Nous avons fouillé ta chambre, répondit le Comte, et il semblerait que tu aies désobéi à mes ordres.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils, feignant l'innocence mais un léger sourire dansait déjà sur ses lèvres.  
Ciel ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et des miaulements se firent entendre.  
« Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser de chat entrer dans le manoir. » ronchonna l'enfant en indiquant du doigt les boules de poils qui s'agglutinaient sur l'unique lit de la pièce.  
Le visage du démon s'illumina devant ce spectacle félin. Puis il se tourna vers le Jeune maître, ne perdant rien de son sourire.

\- Vous avez fait de ma chambre un lieu privilégié où je peux m'accorder certains plaisirs, expliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, et la compagnie féline m'est précieuse. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Jeune Maître, je ne les ai fait rentrer que pour les protéger de l'orage. Quand le temps se calmera, je les remettrai dehors. »

Ciel émit un claquement sec avec sa langue, un signe d'agacement que Sebastian connaissait bien. L'ignorant, il pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il en sortit une de ses chemises et se frotta les mains dessus, l'imprégnant de son odeur, puis la jeta à terre, dans le coin le plus reculé de la chambre. Les chatons se précipitèrent pour se blottir et jouer avec le précieux tissu.  
Visiblement ravi, Sebastian détourna ses yeux amoureux pour se concentrer sur son Jeune Maître qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vous pouvez rentrer Jeune Maître, ils ne bougeront pas. Soyez le bienvenu dans l'antre du Diable, ironisa-il en s'inclina légèrement vers l'enfant qui accueillit ses mots avec un soupir de lassitude, avant de se diriger vers la chaise de bureau.

« Je suppose que tu dois garder ce bandage ridicule autour de ta tête » s'enquit Ciel en s'asseyant.  
\- A moins que nous ne trouvions une explication à la disparition de ma blessure, je crains que je n'y sois obligé, dit Sebastian avec un sourire.

Le démon ouvrit quelques tiroirs et en sortit un uniforme complet de majordome qu'il déposa avec soin sur le lit. Ignorant son maître, il enleva sa veste humide, et ouvrit son par-dessus. Ciel l'observait alors qu'il commençait à ôter sa chemise, faisant glisser les longs doigts habiles le long de la rangée de boutons. Il fit couler le tissu le long de ses bras, et malgré les bandages inutiles que le majordome avait noué autour de sa poitrine pour feindre la blessure, le Comte sentit la chaleur lui montait aux joues à la vue de la quasi-nudité éclatante de son serviteur et il détourna le regard, profondément gêné.  
\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais l'intention de te déshabiller », dit-il en fixant ses yeux sur le bureau, focalisant toute son attention sur le bois verni. « N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ? »  
\- Toutes mes excuses Jeune Maître, répondit le majordome qui s'affairait à dénouer ses pansements avant de les jeta aux sols pour rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. « Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore embarrassé à la vue du corps d'un homme. »  
Malgré la parfaite maîtrise du Comte, le Démon discerna distinctement l'accélération de son cœur, dont la musique avait pris un rythme tapageur, ainsi que la faible teinte rosée qui colorait la nuque du garçon qui refusait de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Rien ne t'échappe on dirait », dit enfin Ciel, sa voix imperturbable malgré la touche de dédain qui lui insufflait l'impertinence du démon. Des souvenirs, intimes et indécents, embaumaient déjà son esprit, mais il les repoussa vivement, se concentrant sur l'instant présent.  
\- Pas lorsque que cela vous concerne, murmura Sebastian.  
\- Cesses donc ce jeu, s'exaspéra le Comte en jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, soulagé de constater qu'il était à nouveau décent. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais ».

Sebastian soupira, déçu de mettre fin si vite à ses répliques acides et se dirigea vers le miroir accroché au mur.  
« Snake se trouve dans une auberge à une quinzaine de kilomètres du manoir », commença-il en entourant sa tête d'une nouvelle bandelette propre. « Puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à vous éliminer, il y a de grandes chances qu'il revienne.  
\- Tu penses qu'il attaquera ce soir ? demanda Ciel qui avait du mal à contenir son anxiété. Sebastian pouvait sans doute le protéger mais il n'était pas seul dans ce manoir et un nouveau mort dans sa propriété serait une situation très déplaisante pour sa réputation.  
\- J'en doute. Mais il veut se venger et sa fureur est grande, continua Sebastian, totalement imperturbable. Après tout, vous lui avez pris toute sa « famille » et la solitude le fait souffrir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'attaquera pas s'il est seul. _Il l'attendra avant de revenir._  
Ciel frissonna.  
\- Tu _l'_ as vu ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée. Il n'avait plus jamais ressenti de peur depuis que le démon était apparu et avait pris place à ses côtés. Ce sentiment était devenu un mot qui avait perdu profondeur et sens au moment où il avait marchandé son âme. Mais depuis la « mort » de Sebastian, une crainte soudaine avait commencé à l'envelopper et il détestait déjà cette frayeur croissante. Ainsi, l'effroi qui grandissait dans son ventre et qu'il tentait d'étouffer, lui était parfaitement inconnu. Et en l'absence de Sebastian à ses côtés, seuls les bras d'Arthur avait chassé la peur de son corps, pour un court instant de passion.

« _Il_ était là en effet, je l'ai aperçu avant de venir vous rejoindre », répondit Sebastian, qui inspectait avec minutie son reflet dans le miroir, toujours intraitable concernant la perfection de son accoutrement. « _Il_ ne m'a pas remarqué, je ne sais même pas s' _il_ sait que j'ai survécu à son attaque. » Le démon resserra légèrement sa cravate puis semblant satisfait, il abandonna le miroir pour se diriger vers Ciel. « Je dois dire qu' _il_ m'a surpris Jeune Maître, confia-t-il, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu' _il_ surgisse si vite. _Il_ est vraiment détestable.  
-Mais je ne comprends pas », intervint Ciel en détournant ses yeux de son majordome. Perdu dans une profonde réflexion, il caressait négligemment son menton de son doigt pâle. « Phelps est mort parce que Snake a mis un serpent dans ma chambre, destiné à me tuer. Cela, nous l'avons compris. Et _il_ t'a attaqué parce qu' _il_ … est dément et violent. Mais qu'est-ce que Lord Siemens avait à voir là-dedans ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet, Jeune Maître, dit Sebastian. Mais pour en être sûr, j'attendrais que ma chouette arrive à destination.  
\- A propos, à qui l'as-tu envoyé cet oiseau ? demanda Ciel en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Ne soyez pas impatient Jeune Maître, répondit Sebastian en plaçant un doigt malicieux sur ses lèvres. Si je dévoile toutes mes astuces pour résoudre cette dangereuse affaire, le jeu deviendra profondément ennuyeux. »

Ciel soupira tout en passant ses doigts fins dans la soie de ses cheveux, repoussant les mèches en arrière. Il semblait épuisé et Sebastian se demanda si sa santé n'avait pas été affaiblie par son absence et les récents événements. Son visage humain perdit toute expression amusée et une ombre soucieuse assombrit ses traits. Il devait être prudent. Il serait stupide que Ciel succombe à un mal qui viendrait de son propre corps.

\- La situation est déjà plus que fâcheuse, expliqua l'enfant, touchant sa paupière, comme si la fraicheur de ses doigts pouvait l'aider à s'éclaircir l'esprit. Je ne sais toujours pas comment expliquer à la Reine qu'un de ses proches - et de surcroît mon invité d'honneur à une fête que sa Majesté m'avait demandé d'organiser - a été tué sous mon toit. Ainsi que l'héritier d'une grande compagnie de commerce… Ma réputation est en danger Sebastian. Et cela, je ne peux le tolérer.  
\- Je sais cela, Jeune Maître, dit Sebastian en posant sa main droite sur son cœur avant de s'incliner légèrement, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
\- Je pensais que Lord Randall permettrait à tous les invités de quitter le manoir, dit Ciel en se levant, époussetant son costume bleu. Cela nous aurait laissé les mains libres pour résoudre cette énigme sans avoir à nous confondre en explications. Arthur commence à être suspicieux…  
\- « Arthur » est un homme intelligent, affirma Sebastian, souriant, ne quittant pas des yeux la petite forme vêtue de bleu qui contournait le lit pour s'approcher de lui. Et « Arthur » vous aime beaucoup.  
Ciel stoppa et eut un soupir agacé. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Sebastian continua.  
« Le Jeune Arthur a un construit un avenir radieux dans sa jeune cervelle de romancier. »  
La voix du démon était goguenarde et teintée d'une fine touche de mépris indulgente. « Il a fait de vous son égérie et vous a porté sur un somptueux piédestal où vous n'avez pas votre place. C'est sa passion pour vous qui l'a poussé à imaginer d'autres hypothèses, toujours plus fantasques les unes que les autres pour vous innocenter du premier meurtre, alors que toute rationalité humaine vous condamnerez. C'était très habile de votre part, de vous entourer d'un tel allié. »

Le démon marqua une pause et plongea ses yeux flamboyants dans l'œil froid de Ciel qui, s'il était resté impassible, scrutait avec attention le démon.

« Mais aujourd'hui, Jeune Maître, il est dangereux. Il est beaucoup trop perspicace pour votre sécurité.  
\- Je sais que l'inclination d'Arthur à mon égard est ridicule », dit le jeune Comte avec réticence, comme si le sujet abordé lui était profondément déplaisant. Sa voix était pourtant claire et basse. « Il est si innocent… Mais il est intelligent. Un homme aussi rationnel que lui ne devrait pas se prendre à croire au surnaturel. » Le comte se tut, semblant chercher les paroles appropriées. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre, presque imperceptiblement, mais ce geste inhabituel n'échappa pas au démon, qui plissa ses yeux où brillait une animosité distillée. « Mais tu as raison, continua enfin le garçon, il commence à penser que le tueur n'est pas un homme ordinaire et que cet être en a après nous… Et s'il s'en persuade, il en conclura ce qu'il pense déjà,… que tu n'es pas humain. Mais pour le moment, il n'a que des doutes et ne fait qu'effleurer de folles possibilités.  
\- Et s'il le comprend ? s'enquit le majordome, insistant, buvant chacune des réactions de son maître qu'il trouvait nouvelles, intéressantes mais aussi extrêmement agaçantes.

\- Alors le monde devra se priver d'un écrivain de grand talent… », déclara Ciel, la gorge sèche, l'œil glacé, alors qu'il vidait son corps du goût de son humanité.

Sa voix était forte mais les mots semblaient lui faire mal. Il se maudit silencieusement pour sa soudaine faiblesse, puis il respira doucement, faisant glissant l'air à l'intérieur de sa poitrine tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les battements de son cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Arthur, Sebastian était là. Rien n'avait d'importance, hormis son désir de vengeance et sa haine obstinée. Rassemblant sa volonté, asséchant son âme, il sentit les sentiments le quittaient pour ne laisser qu'une carcasse froide et dure.

« S'il devient trop curieux, nous nous débarrasserons de lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur les sensibleries d'un inconnu.  
-Les sensibleries ? Je pense que son affection à votre égard est réelle, dit le démon, mais déjà un sourire ravie s'était peint sur son visage.  
\- Je n'en ai que faire, » objecta Ciel en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de faire brusquement volte-face vers le majordome. « S'il devient un danger, tue le !  
Et le démon s'inclina. « Yes, my Lord. »  
Et au-dehors, le tonnerre gronda dans un ciel noir.

* * *

**_Dans le salon principal._ **

Assis la petite table du salon, où s'accumulaient documents, croquis et notes diffuses, Arthur discutait avec Abberline et Charles Gray. Le majordome blanc se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil de l'inspecteur, observant les notes qu'Abberline consignait dans un petit calepin à reliure de cuir au rythme des remarques que lui murmurait Arthur. Les autres invités, semblait-il, avaient quitté la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de billard, où des clameurs enjouées se faisaient entendre.

« Au moins ils s'occupent » pensa Ciel, soulagé de ne pas devoir faire face à l'ensemble des têtes qu'il hébergeait depuis quelques jours dans son manoir.

A la vue du duo qui avait pénétré dans le salon, les trois hommes se turent et se levèrent, s'inclinant devant leur hôte. Ciel s'approcha, réconforté par la présence de Sebastian qui marchait sur ses talons. Il se sentait à nouveau en sécurité et la sensation d'impuissance latente avait disparu de sa poitrine. Gonflé d'impertinence, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, au bout de la petite table. Il leur fit un signe nonchalant pour leur intimer de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent, puis posa son coude sur le bras du fauteuil pour appuyer sa joue sur le poing de sa main. Sebastian se tint à sa droite, là où était sa place.

« Je suppose que vous avez quelques questions à poser à Sebastian maintenant qu'il est reposé et décent, » suggéra le Comte.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, comme s'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Le Comte les observait, mais ses yeux s'attardaient sur Arthur. Il traçait du regard la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire, et la courbe tendre de ses lèvres dont il connaissait la douceur et la gourmandise, et ses yeux qui pétillaient d'une intelligence dangereuse. Il était séduisant, sans aucun doute. Il avait perdu cette attitude timorée, et ce regard humble et fuyant qu'il avait porté à son arrivée. Une passion pour la justice et une détermination nouvelle animaient cet homme neuf.

Sortant le jeune Comte de ses pensées contemplatives, Charles Gray intervint. ****  
« Vous avez dit que le tueur n'était pas parmi nous, mais pourriez-vous nous le décrire? demanda Gray, qui se tenait derrière le sofa, une main gantée de blanc appuyée sur le pommeau de son épée qui ne le quittait jamais.  
\- Une description… dit Sebastian, pensif, en levant les yeux au plafond. Oui je pense que cela est possible.  
\- Attendez !  
Ciel sursauta au son de la voix d'Abberline, qui fouillait avec agitation parmi les documents étalés sur la table.  
\- Mais que faites-vous ? demanda Charles qui s'impatientait.  
\- Je suis assez doué pour le dessin, dit l'inspecteur en attrapant une feuille blanche et un crayon. Peut-être serai-je capable de dessiner le portrait du criminel d'après votre description, ce qui nous permettrait de le retrouver plus facilement.  
-C'est extrêmement ingénieux, Frédéric ! s'exclama Arthur.  
\- Vraiment ? dit Abberline, en se redressant dans son siège, je ne sais pas si cela sera vraiment probant…  
\- Essayons, dit Ciel, en se tournant vers son majordome, Sebastian, essaies de donner une description précise du visage du criminel, ne négliges aucun détail.  
\- Bien Jeune Maître, répondit le majordome. Le démon sembla réfléchir un instant, puis commença à résister, sans hésitation.  
\- C'était un homme, d'environ 25 ans, les cheveux clairs, presque grisonnants. Plus courts sur le devant de la tête, ses mèches emmêlées tombent sur ses yeux et son visage pâle et ovale. Ses yeux sont de forme oblongue et ses iris sont gris. L'arête de son nez est droite et fine, et sa lèvre supérieure est légèrement plus épaisse que celle du bas. Des cicatrices écailleuses défigurent un assez joli visage, sur le front et les joues, mais aussi sur sa poitrine. Il porte un pantalon sombre, surmonté d'une tunique rayée de bandes blanches et noires. Enfin, il porte une courte veste à col haut qui ferme par des lanières sur la poitrine et par de petites boucles de ceinture au niveau du cou. »

Sebastian se tut, et seul le crissement du crayon sur la page rompait le brusque silence, tandis qu'Abberline s'affairait à donner la meilleure ressemblance à son dessin.  
Ciel émit un faible soupir à la fin discours de Sebastian. Il comprenait. Le majordome faisait en sorte que Snake endosse la totalité des crimes commis dans sa demeure. L'ex-membre du cirque serait un coupable idéal à présenter à la Reine, afin d'apaiser sa colère. Car cette fois, Ciel devait impérativement présenter un rapport et un criminel à exécuter. Il était impossible d'étouffer une telle affaire. Et Snake serait sans doute facile à attraper, alors que **_l'autre_** …

Il sentit des yeux inquisiteurs le scruter, et il leva le sien pour rencontrer le regard d'Arthur. Le jeune écrivain le regardait avec insistance, mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits masculins. Malgré l'intensité du regard, Ciel continua à le soutenir, entamant un duel silencieux et hautain. Le jeune écrivain se tenait bien droit, le dos reposant totalement contre le dossier de son siège, les deux coudes fermement posaient sur les bras du fauteuil. Ciel se demanda quand Arthur avait acquis une posture aussi assurée et une arrogance soudaine lui chuchota qu'il en était la cause, mais il la repoussa. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet homme avant que son ordre ne soit exécuté.

Quittant son regard, Arthur interpela le majordome.  
\- Vous avez réussi à voir autant de détails sur le tueur lors de votre attaque, demanda Arthur, c'est étonnant, Monsieur Sebastian.  
Ciel soupira légèrement, mais déjà son esprit criait silencieusement à Arthur de se taire. Il aurait voulu que le médecin l'entende.  
\- Vous devriez remercier le ciel de m'avoir donné une telle faculté d'observation, répliqua le majordome, un sourire amusé et pourtant dédaigneux sur ses lèvres.  
Arthur semblait sur le point de rétorquer, mais l'inspecteur le coupa.  
\- J'ai fini !

Ils s'agglutinèrent derrière le fauteuil d'Abberline et regardèrent le dessin. Le croquis ressemblait tellement à Snake qui Ciel sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir l'échine.  
-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce le tueur ? demanda Charles Gray en se tournant vers Sebastian.  
\- Oui c'est bien lui. Vous avez beaucoup de talent Monsieur Abberline.  
\- Je ne suis pas un artiste, je n'ai pas de goût, mais je pense que ce genre portrait pourrait grandement faciliter les enquêtes policières et donner une image concrète des suspects recherchés. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Lord Randall quand je rentrerais Londres, s'enquit-il tout en observant son « chef-d'œuvre ».  
\- Il est affreusement défiguré, observa Arthur, on dirait presque des écailles de serpent…  
-Bon nous connaissons son visage à présent, coupa Charles Gray. Maintenant la question est comment le débusquer ? Je propose que nous organisons une sorte de battu pour le capturer. Nous constituerons plusieurs groupes qui fouilleront le manoir et…  
-Cela ne servirait à rien.  
Charles se tourna vers le majordome qui venait de l'interrompre.  
\- Il a quitté le manoir, expliqua-t-il doucement, pesant chacun de ses mots. Mais il reviendra bientôt j'en suis sûr. Et à ce moment-là, nous devrons être prêts à l'accueillir…chaleureusement.  
\- Mais comment… commença Abberline.  
\- Donc en vérité, vous connaissez le tueur ? intervint brusquement Arthur qui semblait perdre patience. Et vous connaissez son emplacement actuel, et ses actions ?

Sebastian le jaugea, ne perdant rien de sa gravité et de sa tenue, comme si les mots accusateurs d'Arthur coulaient sur lui sans le toucher.  
\- En effet, Monsieur Conan Doyle. Cependant je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Vous devez me faire confiance.  
\- Confiance ? » cracha Arthur d'une voix âpre, en se levant. Il fit ricocher son regard insolent de Sebastian à Ciel, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, impassible. « Confiance…, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que dans votre bouche ce mot n'a aucun sens. Savez-vous seulement ce qu'est la confiance ? Quelle preuve de votre bonne volonté nous avez-vous donné depuis votre retour ?  
-Arthur… intervint Abberline, posant une main ferme sur son ami, tentant de le calmer, mais celui-ci se dégagea.  
\- Pourquoi nous garder dans l'obscurité, nous sommes tous un danger ici, et nous dépendons tous les uns des autres. La moindre des choses serait de nous dire qui nous menace et qui nous devons combattre.

Ciel regardait les deux hommes, qui se faisaient face. Ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, mais à la pensée que Sebastian possédait la puissance pour écraser la cervelle de l'écrivain avec un seul doigt, le jeune garçon frémit. La vie devenait insignifiante, tellement fragile quand Sebastian était à ses côtés.

\- Je comprends votre amertume, monsieur Conan Doyle, dit le démon, sa voix toujours égale, la situation est stressante et vous avez de plus en plus l'impression d'être pris au piège. Mais je peux vous assurer que si vous me faites confiance ou du moins que vous agissez selon mes conseils, vous sortirez vivant de ce manoir et vous pourrez retourner auprès de votre femme et de votre bébé. »

Arthur se figea, son visage perdit sa dureté et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne traverse ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Ciel, mais celui ne le regardait pas. Toute son attention était portée sur Sebastian tandis que les paroles prononcées devenaient claires dans sa tête.  
Ciel sentit la honte lui rougir les joues, une touche de faiblesse visible aux yeux du démon, qui l'humiliait en silence.  
Son premier amant,…marié et père. Et son majordome le savait. C'était tellement déshonorant ! Personne ne l'avait poussé dans les bras de l'écrivain et il n'avait aucune espérance particulière. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? Par le mensonge par omission ? Ou bien par l'imposture du désir qui lui avait fait croire que l'homme qui le serrait lui appartenait. Une saveur amère pesa sur sa langue et il déglutit péniblement, repoussant l'humiliation naissante.

« Nous voulons tous rentrer chez nous et retrouver les nôtres, rajouta Charles, si vous avez un plan je vous écoute, Monsieur Sebastian.  
Le majordome détacha son regard de son maître.  
\- Je vous donnerai les consignes dès demain. Je dois encore vérifier quelques petites choses avant cela.  
\- Mais pourquoi le tueur reviendrait-il? demanda Abberline. Souhaites-t-il tous nous éliminer ?  
\- Ses motivations sont encore floues, répondit Sebastian, laissez-moi un peu de temps et vous aurez des réponses.  
\- Est-ce que ce que ce tueur a quelque chose à voir avec les Phantomhives et les missions secrètes du « chien de garde » de la Reine ? »  
C'était la voix d'Arthur, et Sebastian se tourna vers l'écrivain qui avait repris place dans son fauteuil. Il tirait distraitement sur ses mèches sombres, pensif.  
« Une affaire qui aurait mal tourné peut-être ? continua-t-il, guettant les réactions du Comte et de son serviteur. Si Sebastian resta stoïquement immobile, le léger sursaut de Ciel ne lui échappa pas et un léger sourire de triomphe élargit ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon prit une respiration lente, tentant désespérément de calmer son cœur. Ce fichu romancier était beaucoup trop perspicace !

\- L'affaire du baron Kelvin… murmura Charles Gray, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Oh non… Ciel se leva brusquement, attirant tous les regards sur sa petite stature.  
\- Cela suffit, déclara-t-il, Sebastian vous donnera les détails du plan dès demain. Mais c'est assez pour ce soir. Le dîner sera servi dans peu de temps. Nous devrions rejoindre les autres invités et en profiter pour leur montrer le portrait dessiné par l'inspecteur Abberline. Sebastian, je pense que les serviteurs ont quelques problèmes en cuisine, je voudrais que tu t'en occupes.  
\- Bien jeune maître, dit le majordome en regardant les invités se levaient à la suite de son maître pour quitter le salon.

* * *

Comment était-ce arrivé ?  
Une minute auparavant, ils étaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle où les invités s'étaient réunis pour jouer aux cartes, Charles Gray et Abberline en tête. Et Ciel ne sut comment, mais en une fraction de second, une main puissante l'avait attrapé par le poignet et l'avait tiré en arrière. Il s'était retrouva immobilisé, entre le mur du couloir et le corps d'Arthur.

Sa respira s'arrêta quand il vit le visage passionné qui le dominait. Le souffle chaud de l'écrivain lui caressait les joues tandis que des yeux sombres et fiévreux recherchaient intensément son regard. Ciel maudit cette proximité indécente. Il déglutit péniblement, presque écœuré par l'intrusion de cet homme, toujours trop proche de son corps à son goût et qui s'autorisait toujours plus qui ne lui était permis. Il était si grand, si « adulte ». Et cela donna l'impression au garçon d'être si petit et impuissant qu'il se sentit nauséeux.

« Vous prenez de très mauvaises habitudes Arthur, articula Ciel, ignorant la chaleur soudaine qui l'envahissait.  
\- Oui je suis un impertinent, je l'avoue, répondit l'écrivain. Et toi, tu es un menteur ».  
Choqué, Ciel prit une soudaine inspiration indignée pour répliquer, mais Arthur continua.  
« Vous vous amusez bien, toi et ton majordome, à nous prendre pour des imbéciles. Laisses-moi parler ! » Il intima le silence au jeune garçon qui avait voulu le couper, mais l'enfant garda son regard féroce fixé sur lui tandis qu'il ajoutait : « Hier, tu m'as dit que tu étais dans une position délicate avec la Reine parce que tu avais fait quelque chose de terrible et que tu avais été obligé d'organiser cette fête à cause d'une mission qui avait bouleversé à sa Majesté. Et je pense, non !... je suis sûr que le tueur, cet homme qu'Abberline a dessiné, est lié à cet échec !  
\- Soit ! s'énerva Ciel. Tu as peut-être raison. Bravo Monsieur le Détective, vous êtes sur la bonne piste. Mais même si c'est vrai, quelle importance cela a-t-il pour toi ? Le tueur sera conduit en justice, peu importe que tu connaisses son nom ou pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines !  
-Parce que tu me mens ! J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette sans volonté dont tu tires les ficelles invisibles. Et je déteste cela ! Tu essaies de nous manipuler pour nous cacher la vérité. Car si ce tueur a un apport avec l'affaire que tu as planté, cela n'explique pas tout ce qui se passe ici. Cela manque totalement de cohérence et de logique !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? demanda Ciel qui se contrôlait pour garder sa voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres invités qui se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine dont il surveillait la porte. Mais il se sentait à bout de nerf.  
\- Ce tueur, celui du portrait, il est après toi n'est-ce pas ? » Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse de Ciel. « Il veut te tuer pour se venger de ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission. Ce qui nous donne le mobile et cela explique l'assassinat de Phelps qui était dans ta chambre. Peut-être même l'agression de Sebastian. »  
\- En effet, acquiesça Ciel, alors que cherches-tu de plus ?  
\- Mais Lord Siemens ? » Ciel pâlit. « Qui l'a tué et pourquoi ? C'est absurde, il n'aurait pas dû mourir. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.  
\- Arrête Arthur…, » le menaça le jeune Comte. Une griffure profonde écorcha le cœur du garçon car il savait maintenant que jamais Arthur ne renoncerait à connaître la vérité. Il allait mourir…

« Il y a un autre tueur, finit par dire le romancier, celui qui entre dans des chambres closes.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur, tais-toi, tu entends ? Tais-toi ! »

Arthur stoppa, surpris, car Ciel avait crié, ou du moins sa voix lui avait paru très forte dans le silence qui les étouffait maintenant.  
\- Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te sauver ! Tu ne vois pas que tu signes ton arrêt de mort à chaque mot qui tu prononces ? » Le garçon emprisonna sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de se calmer. « Mais Bon Sang, arrêtes de penser à cette affaire. Sebastian et moi allons tout arranger. Contentes-toi de rester en vie. Loin de moi.  
\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- Tu es au beau milieu d'une intrigue perverse que tu ne peux et ne dois pas comprendre, dit Ciel avec sincérité, restes en dehors du jeu et laisses Sebastian s'en occuper.  
-Sebastian, cracha-t-il, qu'a-t-il de plus que nous pour que tu fasses preuve d'autant de crédulité envers lui ?  
\- Il est… il… il est fiable. Et il fera tout pour moi. »

Ciel n'avait pas trouvé de mots plus simples et plus maladroits pour décrire son majordome. Car il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il n'avait aucune foi en lui. Mais il savait que Sebastian avait le pouvoir et la puissance qui lui manquait pour sceller son destin. Il était la force, unique et parfaite, qui l'avait relevé des ténèbres. Même si pour lui, Ciel n'était que le signataire d'un contrat démoniaque, même s'il désirait uniquement dévorer son âme, l'enfant ne pouvait pas imaginé être séparé de ces yeux cuivres flamboyants qui le regardaient avec une ardeur confuse mêlée de mépris et d'indulgence.  
Le démon était sa pièce maîtresse de sa sombre armée, _son cavalier noir._

C'est la main d'Arthur qui le sortit de ses pensées. Elle repoussait les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, en ramenant, avec douceur, les plus longues derrières ses oreilles.  
Sous ce contact, Ciel réalisa à nouveau qu'Arthur était devant lui, mais ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et il paraissait épuisé.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de perdre la bataille d'une guerre dont je ne sais rien ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix était presque un murmure.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu ressens, tu devrais capituler, dit Ciel, la gorge sèche, alors qu'il entourait son corps de ses bras comme pour se protéger des mots d'Arthur.  
\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.  
Il fit descendre sa main sur le visage du Comte pour caresser du bout de ses doigts les lèvres humides et tremblantes du garçon.  
Ciel sut qu'Arthur désirait l'embrasser, au moment où les yeux de l'écrivain s'étaient attardés avec langueur sur sa bouche. Il aurait aimé se laisser réconforter par ses lèvres suaves et se plongeait à nouveau dans cette volupté sauvage où il pouvait tout oublier. Pourtant quand Arthur approcha son visage du sienne, il se détourna vivement et posa doucement ses deux mains sur la poitrine, l'obligeant à reculer. Il ignora superbement l'expression blessé et frustré qui assombrissait le visage de l'écrivain, et s'écarta du mur.  
\- Retournes auprès de ta femme, Arthur.  
Et il s'éloigna, sans lancer un regard en arrière.  
\- Et toi dans les bras de ton majordome…, murmura Arthur, amer.  
Mais Ciel l'entendit clairement et trouva ces mots absurdes.

* * *

**Chambre à coucher du Manoir Phantomhive.**

Ciel regarda la chambre dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer, cette pièce dans laquelle il avait dormi depuis deux jours, et soupira.  
Il aurait souhaité dormir dans sa propre chambre, puisque les cadavres avaient quitté la demeure et que Snake ne reviendrait pas ce soir.  
Sebastian avait voulu nettoyer la chambre pour lui redonner son apparence d'origine, -et Ciel avait presque espéré que le majordome brûle les draps dans lesquels Phelps étaient morts - mais Abberline avait insisté pour que les scènes de crimes ne soient pas profanées.  
De plus, Arthur avait argumenté que cela ne serait pas prudent, et l'inspecteur avait partagé son avis, au grand désespoir de Ciel. Maintenant que l'écrivain savait que la principale cible du tueur était le jeune Comte, il se montrait insupportablement protecteur. Et bien sûr, ils partageraient à nouveau le même lit, en raison du nombre insuffisant de chambres disponibles.  
La perspective de se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec le jeune romancier mettait Ciel mal-à-l'aise.

Il se tourna vers le majordome qui était rentré dans la chambre à sa suite. Sebastian déposa la chemise de nuit du Comte sur le lit, puis approcha du garçon et glissa ses doigts sous le col de la veste de son maître pour la lui retirer. L'enfant suivait des yeux les mouvements trompeusement humains du démon. Il observait les doigts gantés de Sebastian voyager habilement le long des boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant une peau qui ne lui inspirait rien et faire glisser le tissu sur les bras de son maître, dévoilant des épaules dont il ne pouvait comprendre la douceur. Une agitation soudaine gonfla la poitrine du jeune garçon à la pensée que l' « homme » qui était à genoux devant lui, ne ressentait rien, totalement indifférent à ce que ses doigts touchaient et à ce que ses yeux regardaient. Il n'était que la somme de son désir et de sa faim pour l'âme du garçon.

« Vous êtes amoureux du péché, déclara Sebastian, coupant les pensées de Ciel. Il se leva et plia la chemise, laissant le jeune garçon torse nu. Ciel se rendit honteusement compte que des marques de désirs laissées par la bouche de son amant, couvraient sa poitrine et sans doute sa gorge. « Vous perdez votre innocence dans un adultère, envers la femme d'Arthur et Lady Elisabeth. La solitude est mauvaise conseillère.»  
\- Je m'étonnais que tu n'aies pas encore fait de remarque à ce sujet, répliqua Ciel, en couvrant son corps de ses bras, un geste de pudeur inutile car Sebastian connaissait ses courbes. Tu t'es beaucoup amusé à me mettre dans l'embarras tout à l'heure. Mais un adultère envers Elisabeth ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si Lizzy et moi pouvions avoir un avenir ensemble. Je n'ai pas d'avenir.  
\- En effet, répondit simplement le majordome.  
 **-** Tu savais qu'Arthur était marié, s'enquit Ciel.  
\- Il est marié depuis quatre ans, » expliqua Sebastian, qui s'agenouilla à nouveau, ouvrit le pantalon de l'enfant et le fit glisser de long ses jambes fines, « à une jeune femme nommée Louisa Hawkins. Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai recherché les adresses pour envoyer les invitations. C'est un couple très discret, parce que sa femme est souffrante, presque mourante. La tuberculose lui ronge les poumons et il le savait certainement quand il l'a épousé. »

Sebastian se leva et prit la chemise de nuit sur le lit, avant de revenir vers son maître.

« C'est tellement lâche et accommodant, dit Ciel, distrait, de faire des serments d'amour à une personne qui va mourir. »

Le majordome s'arrêta, haussa les sourcils au discours du Comte qui continua, tout en levant les bras pour que Sebastian lui mette sa chemise :

« La difficulté du mariage est la durée et la lassitude des années qui passent et qui tuent la passion. Arthur n'a pris aucun risque au moment de ses vœux car il a su qu'il ne s'encombrerait pas de sa femme pour longtemps et qu'il pourrait ensuite continuer sa vie. Un amour de passage pour un serment fugace ce n'est pas un vrai serment. Ce n'est qu'un contrat éphémère.  
\- Vraiment ? », demanda Sebastian en s'agenouillant devant le garçon pour fermer le chemise. « Il faut pourtant beaucoup de courage, pour aimer une personne qui va mourir. »

Ciel se figea, surpris par cette remarque qui raisonnait en lui en une pulsion douloureuse. Il posa les yeux sur l'homme à ses pieds qui parlait d'une voix douce, sans le regarder :  
« Adorer une personne que l'on va perdre et savoir qu'on sera celui qui vivra, et endurera l'insupportable douleur de la perte et de l'absence. Et malgré cela, désirer prononcer les mots du serment qui scellent le pacte, c'est un grand courage. » Il ferma le dernier bouton et leva les yeux vers son maître qui le regardait, puis murmura : « Un contrat, quel qu'il soit, peut être sacré même s'il n'est pas éternel. »  
 **  
**Ciel n'avait rien à lui répondre. Et à la grande surprise du démon, l'enfant posa des doigts tremblants sur sa joue. Sa main était hésitante et douce, comme on touche un animal sauvage, avec le désir de l'attraper, tout en ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Sebastian appuya un peu plus son visage contre les doigts craintifs qui osaient le caresser pour la première fois.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort » entendit-il le garçon chuchoter, comme s'il lui livrait un intime secret. « J'ai douté, » rajouta l'enfant, portant les doigts qui effleuraient son démon à son cache-œil. « Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de regarder si le sceau était encore là. » Il posa ses mains sur le nœud, et tira sur les fils, libérant son œil. « Regardes, il est toujours là n'est-ce pas ? Et tu es réel ? »  
\- Quelle question est-ce là Jeune Maître ? » demanda Sebastian, au sourire indulgent devant la soudaine fragilité attendrissante de son maître. « Je suis là, et je suis toujours votre Diable de Majordome.  
\- Je sais… » répondit l'enfant, brusquement honteux de sa faiblesse, « ce n'est rien, je suis fatigué c'est tout. N'y prête pas attention. »

Le garçon se recula, mais le majordome, toujours à genoux, le saisit par les hanches, le ramenant vers lui. Ciel voulut protester, n'appréciant pas ce geste inapproprié qui l'effrayait.

« J'ai failli mourir », dit Sebastian.

Et Ciel tressaillit à ces mots et la peur réapparut dans son ventre alors qu'il laissait le démon emprisonner son corps minuscule et fragile entre ses doigts gantés. Son visage avait une âpreté mélancolique curieuse et il parlait sans urgence, mais appuyait le ton sur les mots qui semblaient avoir une importance nouvelle.

« Pour les démons, la mort n'est qu'un mot, puisque nous sont éternels même si nous ne sommes pas immortels. Très peu d'entre nous connaissent une fin à leur existence. C'est pourquoi la lutte pour la survie des humains nous est à la fois méprisable et adorable. Nous ne la comprenons pas, nous dont la vie ne se termine jamais.» Son étreinte se resserra sur les hanches du garçon et Ciel posa soudain ses mains sur les doigts qui étreignaient son corps, par crainte que le démon ne serre plus fort et ne lui fasse mal. Mais il n'en fit rien et continua sa confidence inattendue: « A vos côtés, j'ai surmonté de nombreux dangers. Mais cette nuit-là, j'ai vécu l'expérience de la mort. J'ai connu cette impression insoutenable de gâchis. Ce goût insupportable d'injustice et d'inachevé et ce moment humiliant où l'on espère avoir plus de temps,… juste un peu plus de temps.»  
Il leva ses yeux vers le garçon, dont le cœur, ignorant et souffrant, semblait résonner dans le silence douloureux de la chambre.  
« J'ai cru que j'avais échoué. J'ai cru vous avoir perdu, dit Sebastian, et sa voix n'était qu'un souffle alors qu'elle contenait toute la passion qu'un homme mortel y aurait mise. Mais j'ai survécu pour réclamer ce qui m'appartient. »

Malgré lui, Ciel secoua la tête, parce qu'il ne savait que faire de ces paroles lourdes et impardonnables, qui le recouvraient et l'étouffaient, tout en élargissant une douleur dans sa poitrine qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
Soudain il ne sut pourquoi, mais il leva ses deux mains vers le visage sur démon, désirant le toucher, l'attraper et le garder. Il trouvait étrange la façon dont tout son corps réclamait les bras de Sebastian.  
Ou bien était-ce son âme, qui savait qu'elle lui appartenait?

Mais le démon se releva soudain, repoussant légèrement le garçon. Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit et attrapa le cache-œil de nuit du garçon. D'abord offensé et presque blessé, Ciel s'apprêta à s'indigner d'être ainsi repoussé, mais un son attira son attention vers la porte de la chambre et il perçut à son tour, les pas qui se faisaient entendre de plus en plus distinctement dans le couloir, alors que l'individu approchait de la porte de la chambre. Sebastian s'approcha de lui et noua le cache-œil autour de sa tête, alors qu'Arthur pénétrait dans la chambre.

Sebastian s'excusa et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Arthur et Ciel seuls dans la chambre. L'enfant ne bougea pas, immobile, le regard fixé sur le porte où son majordome avait disparu. Il sentit une déchirure mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était brisé. Il ne désirait pas parler à Arthur, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Son cœur se calmait doucement, ce qui le rassura car il avait cru que les résonnances qui lui martelaient les tempes ne partiraient jamais. Il entendit le bruit chiffonné de vêtements que l'on retire. Il se dirigea vers le lit dont les draps avaient déjà été tirés par son majordome. Il se glissa dans le satin blanc, et s'allongea vers le mur, se posant sur l'oreille et s'efforçant de vider sa tête et son cœur. Il sentit le matelas s'agitait alors qu'Arthur s'installait dans les draps à ses côtés. Mais déjà un sommeil écrasant alourdissait ses paupières, et s'il sentit des lèvres se posaient sur son épaule, il n'y prêta aucune attention et s'endormit.

* * *

**_L'Auberge de campagne._ **

L'orage grondait toujours dans la nuit encre et la pluie qui battait contre la vitre, résonnait en clapotement monotone dans la petite chambre lugubre de l'auberge.  
Les deux hommes se faisaient face, assis à la petite table de la chambre, et l'unique bougie, posée en son centre, projetait leurs ombres difformes et effrayantes sur le mur.

« Il est vivant. Emilie a échoué.  
\- Ah décidément, pour que le travail soit bien fait, il faut le faire soi-même, s'exclama l'autre homme. Mais mon petit Sebastian, si tu l'avais vu, il n'a jamais été aussi beau que lorsque je me suis occupé de lui. Je l'ai teinté de rouge, oui de rouge ! Taché de sang sa peau douce et blanche, taché de sang sa chemise immaculée.  
\- Mais le Comte est toujours vivant !  
Snake frappa du poing sur la table et les deux serpents qu'il portait autour de son cou sifflèrent, menaçants, vers l'homme aux longs cheveux rouges qui était assis en face de Snake.  
\- Du calme, ne t'énerves pas ainsi, chuchota Grell Sutcliff, amusé par l'impatience de son compagnon, nous allons nous occuper de ce gamin insolent dès demain, à la tombée de la nuit et tu auras ta vengeance. Quant à moi… » Il sourit et passa une langue vicieuse sur ses lèvres, lustrant ses dents tranchantes. « … j'aurais le bonheur d'assener le coup de grâce à ce pauvre démon, en récoltant l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive ! »

Et son rire sinistre se joignit au tonnerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien voilà mes tueurs sont démasqués.  
> Quelques explications sur mon choix de tueurs
> 
> Snake : Il est le dernier survivant de l'Arc Circus. Il sait que les membres du cirque sont partis au manoir d'un certain Ciel Phantomhive et aurait dû revenir le lendemain matin.  
> Il s'attendait à ce que les autres membres du Cirque reviennent mais ayant tous étaient tués soit par Sebastian et Ciel, soit par les serviteurs du manoir, ils ne revinrent jamais.  
> De plus, Phelps à deux piqures dans le coup. D'où ma théorie du Serpent de Snake.
> 
> Grell : Ronald Knox dans le chapitre avertit William T. Spears que Grell a une mission au manoir Phantomhive. Il est donc présent pour récolter les âmes des différents meurtres, puisque les Shinigamis savent à l'avance qui va mourir (comme William sait pour les morts dans le manoir du baron Kelvin.) Il est l'attaquant de Sebastian.
> 
> Maintenant plusieurs questions !  
> Pourquoi avoir tué Lord Siemens... ?  
> Pourquoi Grell et Snake se sont-ils associés ?  
> Réponses bientôt, parce qu'il y a une logique ! Si si…
> 
> J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à créer un dialogue ayant une certaine profondeur entre Ciel et Sebastian sans les jeter dans un champs de roses et de paroles mielleuses insupportables. Je voudrais savoir si j'ai réussi à rentre leur relation intéressante dans cette histoire.  
> Vos reviews sont les bienvenus.
> 
> Arthur eut deux enfants avec son épouse Louise Hawkins : Mary Louise (28 janvier 1889) et Arthur Alleyne Kingsley (15 novembre 1892)  
> Non Abberline n'a pas inventé le portrait-robot, il est apparu au 20ème siècle dans les années 50', mais c'était marrant!  
> (insta kill0blake)


	5. La Diagonale des Fous Blancs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde. Désolée à nouveau pour ce retard, je n'ai aucune excuse. Enfin si bien sûr j'en ai pleins et de très bonnes mais elles ne vous intéresseront pas.  
> Donc je vous présente le 5ème chapitre de mon histoire « La diagonale des fous blancs ». Ce titre est toujours en rapport avec le jeu d'échec et ce chapitre se focalise sur Grell et Snake, donc je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui voulaient un chapitre sur Sebastian, Ciel et Arthur, mais celui-ci ne leur est pas dédié. Je vous rassure ils me manquent aussi, et j'écrirai très vite la suite, car ce chapitre, même s'il était amusant à écrire, il ne m'a pas demandé autant de … « débordement émotionnel ». Ce chapitre est plutôt cérébral, il explique comment Snake et Grell sont devenus associés et comment ils ont élaboré leur plan d'attaque.  
> D'où le titre « La diagonales de fous blancs » car la diagonale correspond au déplacement du fou sur l'échiquier, ce qui correspond au plan des deux fous blancs de mon histoire. Oui je vous l'ai dit ce chapitre est un peu cérébral et explique les événements précédents.  
> Oh et grande joie, pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 50, ********** (je ne révèle pas les spoilers) est bien dernier l'attaque avec le ***** ! Je le savais et je suis ravie qu'il soit présent dans cet arc.

_La journée précédant le meurtre de Siemens._

Snake s'écroula à nouveau dans la boue, tandis que des torrents d'eaux brunes dégoulinaient le long des chemins qui disparaissaient à l'horizon.  
« Tu me le paieras, Ciel Phantomhive ! » cria-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre poisseuse. Mais la force quittait son corps. Il était déjà tombé trois fois, mais cette fois, il ne put se relever.  
Le monde était devenu un immense marécage à l'image de son cœur. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne. Epuisé, laissant son visage s'enfonçait dans la vase, il s'évanouit, ignorant le sifflement des reptiles qui lui chuchotaient de ne pas abandonner.

Quand il avait quitté Londres, le soleil brillait encore, mais déjà de lourds nuages noirs commençaient à envelopper le ciel, cachaient la lumière et couvraient le garçon d'un voile glacé. Il marchait encore quand la pluie avait perlé sur son visage et trempait ses vêtements.  
Les deux serpents qu'il portait sur ses épaules s'enroulaient autour de son cou pour lui faire une écharpe et le protéger du vent et de l'eau, mais les reptiles à sang froid ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer.  
Qu'importe, il ne sentait pas les bourrasques glaciales qui lui mordaient la chair, ni cette pluie qui tombait d'un ciel noir et qui paralysait ses muscles.  
Il se sentait seul, si seul.

Emilie, le serpent qui lui léchait la joue de sa langue fourchue, lui avait dit que le garçon « Smile » qui était venu dans la tente du groupe principal durant la représentation du cirque, - la tente de ses amis à jamais perdus – était le comte Phantomhive. C'était ainsi que lui-même s'était nommer ce jour-là, lorsqu'il s'était enfui du coin de douche de la troupe quand Freckles avait voulu le déshabiller pour qu'il se lave. Le jeune garçon s'était caché derrière les roulottes, et « Black » était venu le rejoindre, alors qu'il tremblait de froid. Et le garçon avait dit : « Je ne devrais pas vivre ainsi, moi le chef de la famille Phantomhive »  
Elle avait reconnu le nom sur la biographie qu'il lui avait montrée, celle qui se trouvait dans la tente de Joker.

Il n'avait jamais fait confiance aux deux nouveaux. Contrairement à Joker et Dagger, il s'était montré méfiant. Le grand, ce Black, avait trop l'habitude de fouiner dans le cirque, ne prêtant aucune attention au règlement de la troupe. Et ce petit, cet enfant borgne et ravissant, semblait aussi innocent que les serpents qui lui tenaient compagnie.

Mais la troupe les avait accueilli, accepté, choyé tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui, l'homme serpent, l'homme monstre.  
Ils l'avaient appelé « frère » et jamais plus il n'avait été seul.

C'est pourquoi cette trahison lui était impardonnable !

_Il les avait attendus, longtemps.  
Le soleil du matin avait brillé, malgré le temps glacé, mais les tentes de ses amis étaient restées vides. Il les avait attendus, longtemps. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus._

_Ce matin-là il avait quitté le cirque. Rien ne le rattachait plus à la troupe. Et chaque rire des spectateurs résonnait dans son cœur en écho de sanglots jamais versés. Le clown était sinistre, il voulait que les trapézistes tombent. Les remplaçants étaient fades à l'image des jours qui s'écoulaient loin des personnes qu'on a aimées._

_Alors il était parti._

_Il avait erré dans les rues de Londres, se nourrissant des déchets qui couvraient le caniveau, chapardant dans les échoppes des marchés. A certains occasions, il lançait ses serpents à la poursuite des calèches de riches gentlemen qui dans leur effroi abandonnaient la voiture et le peu de trésor qu'ils transportaient et ne gardaient pas sur eux._

_La vie était redevenue solitude et misère. Mais elle n'était plus pareille. Un goût nouveau, amer et atroce emplissait ses lèvres. Le goût des choses que l'on a perdu dans la douleur, un besoin de justice… un besoin de vengeance !_

_Au bout de deux semaines de cette existence bohémienne, il était reparti au cirque, avant que celui-ci ne quitte la capitale pour parcourir les routes de province._  
La troupe démontait déjà le chapiteau, mais n'avait pas touché aux tentes des anciens maîtres du cirque, comme s'ils s'attendaient à leur retour avant le départ. Après avoir salué ses collègues oubliés, Snake s'était éclipsé pour chercher des indices dans la tente principale. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait découvrir. Il se contentait d'ouvrir les coffres, découvrir les lits, feuilleter les papiers qui se trouvaient sur les tables. Il voulait savoir où ses amis étaient partis et pour quelle raison, et surtout savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais revenus.  
Et c'est en parcourant des feuillets épars qu'Emilie avait interrompu sa lecture par un sifflement strident. Il tenait dans ses mains une biographie, celle d'un garçon "Ciel Phantomhive". « Smile! » avait-elle sifflé.  
Et ce nom, il lui avait semblé l'entendre la bouche de Wendy la trapéziste. C'était le nom de la demeure où ils devaient se rendre cette nuit-là. C'est donc là qu'ils avaient disparu. C'est là qu'il devait aller. Ainsi il était parti, pour le manoir des Phantomhives, alors que le soleil se voilait et que le ciel devenait sombre et menaçant. 

**Chambre d'auberge, quelques heures avant la mort de Lord Siemens.**

Quand il se réveilla, son corps était engourdi par la chaleur. Au dehors, la pluie battait contre la vitre. Il entendit un crépitement, comme un doux feu de cheminée. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris et se redressa soudain. Il se trouvait dans une sobre chambre, ne comportant qu'une table, une chaise disposée contre le mur et le lit dans lequel il était allongé. De lourdes buches brûlaient dans la cheminée, et projetaient des ombres sinistres sur le mur nu.  
Wilde et Keats glissèrent du montant du lit, sur lequel ils s'étaient perchés en attendant que leur maître se réveille. Lorsque Wilde s'enroula autour de sa poitrine, Snake se rendit compte qu'on lui avait retiré ses vêtements et ceux-ci séchaient près de l'âtre.

Impudique, il rejeta les couvertures qui le couvraient et se leva, ne portant que ses animaux à sang froid sur son torse et ses hanches nus. Emilie apparut de dessous le lit et rampa sur le sol pour monter sur sa jambe. A grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers la cheminé pour récupérer ses vêtements, déterminé à quitter ce lieu inconnu.

« Tu pars déjà ? Le temps est vraiment atroce. Tu ne devrais pas sortir maintenant. »

Snake se retourna d'un bond vers l'intrus qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Ses serpents sifflèrent, menaçants.

Sur la chaise qui était vide un instant plus tôt, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux longs écarlates qui lui rappelait les pourpres dont se parait Beast pour son spectacle. Il était assis, les jambes croisées. Dans l'ombre et le reflet des flammes, il ne discernait que son manteau rouge sang. Il semblait porter un costume impeccable et ses doigts gantés tapotaient joyeusement sur la table de bois. Un son qui irritait déjà le jeune homme.

L'individu fit glisser ses yeux sur le corps du garçon et continua, d'une voix aigüe, enjouée et agaçante:  
« Je dois dire que mon jeune ami, que malgré ses vilaines écailles de serpent qui enlaidissent ta jeune peau, tu es un bel homme.  
\- Est-ce vous qui m'avez amené ici ? demanda Snake, ignorant les remarques de l'inconnu sur son corps dévêtu. Après tant d'années à travailler dans un cirque et à se doucher à l'air libre, sa propre nudité ne le gênait pas.  
\- Ah oui ! C'est moi, tu semblais avoir besoin de mon aide, dit-il en se levant soudain. Les serpents sifflèrent à nouveau, avertissant l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne pas avancer d'avantages.  
\- Tu as des goûts en animaux de compagnie assez particuliers je dois dire, des espèces très dangereuses, continua l'homme en s'approchant.

Snake pouvait maintenant discerner son visage, un bel ovale aux traits fins, mais ses yeux d'un vert froid un mélange de terre et de poussière comme la peau de ses serpents lui glacèrent le sang. Des lunettes étaient posées sur son nez même si ses yeux perçants semblaient ne pas en avoir besoin.

« J'ai moi-même beaucoup d'attrait pour ce qui peut provoquer une mort violente et sanglante. » Et l'homme sourit de ses dents pointues et acérées.

Malgré lui, Snake recula.  
« Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre aide », dit-il, en portant une main sur son pantalon étendu sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui avançait vers lui. « Mais je dois partir à présent.  
\- Partir ? L'orage gronde mon jeune ami et le manoir des Phantomhive est encore bien loin. »  
Snake se figea.  
« Mais comment… ?  
\- Je t'ai entendu clamer ton désir de vengeance contre Ciel Phantomhive, le coupa l'homme.

Snake observa avec attention l'individu aux cheveux rouges qui lui souriait. Ainsi il connaissait Smile.

L'inconnu s'appuya sur la table et continua : « Croies le ou non, il se trouve que je dois même me rentre au manoir… pour affaire. Ou plutôt pour mon travail, car vois-tu… »

Il se releva et mit à traverser la pièce de long en large, appuyant son discours de grands gestes. « Je suis attendu au manoir car ce soir, quelque chose va arriver et cela requiert mes services ! C'est un travail de débutant, mais j'ai réclamé cette affaire. Heureusement que William était en mission en ce moment, sinon je suis sûr qu'il aurait objecté auprès de la direction pour qu'on ne me donne pas ce cas. Il aurait dit que je suis trop impliqué, que ce ne serait pas professionnel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait celui-là, moi aussi je suis un professionnel. Je peux m'acquitter de mon travail sans laisser mes histoires personnelles prendre le pas sur mon professionnalisme.»

La tirade continua ainsi, et Snake se rendit compte que cet homme aimait réellement le son de sa voix pour déblatérer ainsi devant un inconnu. Il en profita pour enfiler son pantalon.

« Et voilà pourquoi ! » Snake se figea car l'inconnu aux cheveux s'était arrêté juste devant lui.  
« Je vais t'accompagner au manoir, car en dehors de ma mission, j'ai un compte à régler avec le majordome de notre cher comte. »  
« Vous voulez venir avec moi ? murmura Snake, incrédule.  
-Oui, tu m'as bien entendu blondinet, s'écria-il en levant les bras en un geste théâtral, tout en reculant. Je vais t'accompagner et je vais même t'aider ».  
-Mais pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? dit Snake en récupérant le reste de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y asseoir.  
\- Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose », dit-il en se rasseyant sur la chaise près de la table. « Faire souffrir le petit borgne et son majordome. C'est une bonne raison de s'associer ! Mais au fait, qu'as-tu donc contre ce gamin ?

Snake enfila sa chemise rayée, et tout en la boutonnant il dit :  
« Des personnes qui me sont chers sont allés au manoir des Phantomhives un jour. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Et quelques jours avant leur départ pour le manoir, le Comte et cet homme vêtu de noir sont venus fouiner dans le cirque dont nous étions membres. Je veux savoir ce qui leur est arrivé dans ce manoir. »

L'homme se figea un instant, puis un ricanement mesquin, presque enfantin se fit entendre à travers ses lèvres fermées.  
\- Pourquoi riez-vous donc ! s'exclama Snake, humilié que la disparition de ses amis puisse être drôle pour quelqu'un.  
\- Je ris parce que tu es naïf. Ce qui leur est arrivé est une évidence. Si Ciel et Sebastian sont venus enquêter sur tes amis, ils sont surement morts maintenant.  
\- Qu'en savez-vous ? s'écria-t-il en se levant, les poings serrés la respiration haletante.  
-Ah…, soupira l'homme avec amusement, mais une ombre passa sur son visage. Il se redressa, joignant les mains puis appuya ses coudes sur la table tout en faisant face à Snake. Apparemment tu ne sais pas à qui nous avons affaire. »

Il se leva soudain et se retrouva sur le lit derrière Snake, trop vite pour que des yeux humains eussent pu suivre ses mouvements et il attrapa le garçon qui tomba contre lui sur le matelas. Le jeune homme étouffa un cri alors que des bras puissants entouraient sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se relever. Le feu s'éteignit soudain dans la cheminée et la pièce ne fut éclairée que par la lune. Il sentit la chaleur d'une poitrine inconnue contre son dos. Mais pourquoi ne sentait-il aucun battement de cœur ? La peur lui serra le ventre alors que des lèvres se mirent à susurrer à son oreille.

« Tu ne sais pas qui sont tes ennemis, et quelles forces obscures tu t'apprêtais à affronter seul ce soir. Saches, mon jeune ami inconscient, que tes serpents ne peuvent rien contre Ciel Phantomhive. Bien sûr, leurs morsures seraient fatales pour ce morveux, mais tant que Sebastian Michaelis est à ses côtés, aucuns de tes petits reptiles ne pourront approcher du Comte. Et leur venin ne peuvent rien contre Sebastian Michaelis. Aucune arme mortelle ne peut tuer un démon. »  
\- Un démon ? murmura Snake.  
\- Oui un démon, un dévoreur d'âme. Et pour le moment, ce démon a passé un pacte avec le jeune insolent, et il fera tout pour respecter son serment afin de dévorer l'âme du gamin. »

Snake sentit une sueur glaçait parcourir son être. Un démon… ses serpents lui avaient dit que « Black » n'avait pas d'odeur, qu'il semblait avoir le sang aussi froid que le leur, et que ses yeux n'avaient rien d'humain. Mais le garçon n'avait pas écouté. Et maintenant il devait venger ses amis d'un démon. A ce moment, son désir de vengeance lui semblait irréalisable, il le désespoir l'envahit.

Il revit le sourire de Joker, et sa main chaude et rassurante posée sur son épaule. Doll était si jolie dans le costume blanc que lui avait fait faire Joker. Il revit Wendy, encore petite qui apprenait à sauter du trapèze. Il la vit faire un saut périlleux dans les airs et attraper les mains tendus de Peter. Elle avait lâché une des mains du garçon et avait fait des grands signes vers Snake qui la regardait d'en bas, alors qu'elle se balançait encore dans le vide. « Wendy, tu vas tomber ! » avait crié Snake.  
« Je vole ! Regardes Snake, je vole ! ».  
Tous… si jeunes, si imparfaits, si merveilleux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Que pouvait-il faire contre un démon ! Comment honorer leur mémoire s'il ne pouvait même pas les venger. Il fut reconnaissant de l'étreinte inébranlable des bras de l'inconnu qui l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Cherchant sa voix, il murmura :  
« Alors je n'ai aucune chance. Jamais je ne pourrais les venger ».

Il sentit les lèvres contre son oreille former un sourire.

« Oh si. Bien sûr que si. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'aider. A présent tu es avec moi, Grell Sutcliff, le Shinigami. »

* * *

La pluie tombait plus fort à présent. Snake était assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, une jambe tendue sur le matelas. Il écoutait son compagnon, le shinigami, lui parler de leurs ennemis.

« Il faut que tu saches que pour Sebastian, rien n'est plus important que Ciel Phantomhive. La vie du garçon est plus importante que sa propre vie. Lorsque nous nous sommes battus, » Il esquissa un sourire crispé comme si ce souvenir lui procurer un plaisir irrépressible, « il a même sacrifié un bras pour le gamin. Et malgré ma supériorité, il n'a pas hésité à m'attaquer à nouveau sur les ordres de son maître. » Grell fit une pause et fit courir son doigt ganté sur ses lèvres, songeur. « Il y avait tellement de sang. Sebastian était ravissant souillé de rouge. »

« Donc, dit le Shinigami en se levant. Si je veux faire souffrir Sebastian Michaelis, je dois lui arracher ce qu'il a de plus précieux, son cher maître Ciel Phantomhive. Cependant je dois t'avouer une chose : Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le tuer. Il est vraiment tenace. Mais je peux lui faire assez mal pour le garder dans une grande faiblesse le temps que tu t'occupes du môme insolent. Tes serpents te seront utiles pour le faire souffrir. La mort est-elle lente ?

\- Lente… cela dépend, dit Snake en caressant le cou du serpent qui entourait sa jambe. Environ une à cinq minutes. C'est court. Mais lorsqu'on sent le poison bruler dans ses veines, ses poumons enfler, sa gorge se serrer, son cœur se crisper, alors que tout le corps est pris de violentes convulsions douloureuses… je pense que ces cinq minutes paraissent une éternité.

\- Excellent… murmura Grell, les yeux luisants.

\- Mais est-ce assez ? s'exclama le garçon bouillant de haine, le visage crispé. Je ne veux pas seulement tuer Ciel Phantomhive. Je veux détruire tout ce qu'il a ! Sa réputation, sa fonction, son rang, sa fortune. Ce que je veux, c'est salir sa mémoire et trainer son nom dans la boue. Je veux la chute des Phantomhives ! »

Le silence tomba sur les deux compagnons, seule la respiration saccadée de Snake se faisait encore entendre. Grell semblait songeur, il était impassible mais ses yeux dansaient furieusement dans ses orbites. Doucement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du garçon et s'assit brusquement sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Mon ami, tu viens de me donner une idée ! dit-il à Snake qui se recula, troublé par la proximité du dieu de la mort. Si tu veux la déchéance des Phantomhive je peux t'aider à orchestrer un énorme « scandale. » Il se releva, et se campa devant le lit, comme s'il était un grand acteur sur le point de réciter une tirade devant un public attentif.

« Ecoutes-moi bien. Ce soir, le Comte donne une soirée, un dîner particulier pour la Reine, ou plus particulièrement pour l'invité désigné de la Reine. » Il sortit de sa veste un énorme livre, dont il feuilleta quelques pages, parcourut quelques lignes du doigt avant de déclarer.

« Son nom est Siemens, Georg von Siemens. »

Il rangea le livre et reconcentra son attention sur le garçon.

« C'est lui ma mission. Saches que le jeune Phantomhive n'est pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de sa majesté en ce moment. Je n'ai pas eu les détails mais d'après ce que m'a soufflé Ronald Knox, un collègue très bavard mais bien utile, Ciel Phantomhive et son démon majordome ont un peu dépassé les bornes concernant la dernière mission que leur avait confiée la Reine. »

Snake voulut réagir aux mots du Shinigami, mais celui-ci l'interrompit :  
« Non le « débordement » ne concerne pas tes amis. Mais je l'ai dit ils sont morts. »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'expression blessée de Snake, Grell continua :

« Ainsi la Reine a fait organiser cette soirée par le Comte pour que celui-ci rattrape son erreur.  
\- Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?  
\- Nous les shinigamis nous savons tous ! » s'exclama Grell comme s'il était offensé. « Ou plutôt nous connaissons toutes les informations concernant les derniers jours de la personne dont nous devons prendre l'âme. Sinon comment saurions-nous pour quoi elle doit mourir, comment et où ? Le reste de sa vie, nous l'apprenons dans la lanterne cinématographique mais cela ne te concerne pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma mission c'est Georg von Siemens, et je sais pourquoi il est au manoir des Phantomhive ce soir.  
-Quand vous dites que cet homme est votre mission… ?  
\- Je veux dire qu'il doit mourir ce soir, déclara Grell comme si cela était évident.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- C'est comme ça, c'est la vie des hommes, » siffla Grell, exaspéré. « Trop d'alcool, trop de nourriture, trop de femmes, et c'est la crise cardiaque.  
\- Vous vous occupez de crises cardiaques ? demanda Snake, en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Nous récoltons toutes les âmes, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est une mission pour un débutant et non un shinigami de mon rang. J'ai insisté pour l'avoir simplement parce que la personne condamnée se trouvait chez les Phantomhives, ce qui me rapprocher de Sebastian.

\- Très bien, mais en quoi votre « mission » va nous être utile ?  
\- J'y viens, cesses donc de m'interrompre ! Ce soir Lord Siemens doit mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans sa chambre et je sais plus ou moins l'heure ou cela se passera.  
\- Comment savez-vous qu'il mourra dans sa chambre ? se risqua à demander une nouvelle fois Snake.

\- Nous avons des lieux approximatifs » expliqua lascivement Grell, balayant la question de Snake d'un geste las de la main, visiblement frustré d'être ainsi interrompu, « mais puisque le vieux bougre boit beaucoup alors qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool et qu'il meurt à une heure tardive, il sera sûrement en train de cuver son vin dans la chambre quand la crise cardiaque arrivera. »

Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Snake, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres mesquines.  
\- Mais si je faisais en sorte que sa mort ne ressemble pas à une crise cardiaque. Si je maquillais sa mort en meurtre. Un coup de poignard sur le corps d'un mourant c'est tellement simple. Imagine, un meurtre, dans un manoir isolé par la tempête, lors d'une réception officielle… Je pourrais même plonger la lame juste assez pour qu'on puisse déduire que le coup a été porté la main faible d'un enfant… » Grell se mit à rire, un rire sinistre qui résonna sur les murs froids de la chambre. « Quel humiliation pour le jeune Comte Phantomhive de voir son invité d'honneur, un invité demandé par Reine, assassiné dans sa demeure ! Il perdrait l'estime de sa majesté car il ne pourra jamais attraper le meurtrier. On n'attrape pas un shinigami pour le présenter comme coupable devant la Reine. Le comte devra répondre de crime devant la Reine, ce qu'il ne pourra jamais faire » murmura Grell, « car il sera mort ».

Snake se redressa, une lueur vive brillant dans ses yeux. Il souriait.  
« Et le démon ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
« Je m'occupe du démon, dès qu'il sera seul, il sera à moi. Je ne parviendrai peut-être pas à le tuer je te l'ai dit. Mais je l'affaiblirai assez pour que tu puisses glisser un de tes serpents dans la chambre de Ciel Phantomhive sans qu'il intervienne. »

Grell se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où on entendait le vent hurler sur la plaine et murmura :  
« Après cela, qu'il meurt ou non, je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'il perd ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. »  
\- Quand partons-nous ? entendit-il Snake dire.  
Grell ouvrit la fenêtre, et le tonnerre gronda alors que le vent faisait battre les volets et la pluie pénétrait par giclées bruyantes dans la chambre.  
« Maintenant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain se recentrera sur Sebastian/Ciel/Arthur.  
> Cela me fait un peu bizarre de continuer cette histoire lorsque l'arc est fini. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.
> 
> Review... je sais que j'aurais dit écrire ce chapitre avant mais... review quand même! STP!
> 
> Emilie le serpent de Snake découvre l'identité de Ciel, alors que celui –ci discute avec Sebastian. J'ai pris ce passage dans le chapitre 27 pages 18.  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	6. La Prise en Passant du Pion Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !  
> Oui vous aurez du mal à y croire mais voilà la suite. Mais vous remarquez aussi que le chapitre est plus court… forcément qui dit « mettre à jour plus rapidement », signifie aussi « chapitre plus court ».  
> Alors la question est la suivante : Préférez-vous des chapitres plus courts mais qui sont publiés plus rapidement ou des chapitres plus longs mais qu'il faut attendre ? (quand je dis plus long ce n'est pas non plus aussi long que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent…)
> 
> La prise en passant du Pion Noir est un coup au jeu d'échec, où un pion prend directement un autre pion après son double pas. Ce coup ne peut être joué qu'en réponse immédiate à l'avance du pion adverse.
> 
> Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.
> 
> Envoyez moi des reviews s'il vous plait, c'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des commentaires, surtout quand l'histoire est aussi compliquée que celle-ci. J'aimerais savoir si la tournure de l'histoire vous plait.
> 
> Enjoy !

« Ainsi, Lord Siemens était sur la liste des Shinigamis ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été invité chez le Comte auparavant », frissonnait son invité tirant sur les longues manches bouffantes de son costume macabre, « c'est tellement charmant ici, un petit cocon pour le jeune Comte…

\- Reconcentrez-vous sur la discussion je vous prie. »

Undertaker se tortillait sur sa chaise, amusé, et gratta de ses longs ongles noirs la profonde balafre qui lui tailladait le nez et la joue. Un sourire béant découpait son visage, dont les yeux étaient voilés par des mèches blanches.  
Le majordome, debout devant son bureau, toujours impeccable dans son complet noir, attendait patiemment que son invité se décide à répondre.

« Il était sur la liste des personnes qui doivent mourir c'est vrai », gloussa l'homme sans perdre son cynique sourire. « Crise cardiaque. Et de toute façon l'alcool rongeait son foie et pourrissait ses organes. » Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. « C'est un cas simple de niveau 1 mais il semble que l'excentrique Sutcliff ait insisté pour avoir ce cas.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il réclamé cette mission si elle n'était pas de son niveau ? demanda Sebastian. Undertaker était sur le point de répondre mais le démon continua, d'une voix égale et distante. « La raison qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'il voulait se rapprocher du manoir Phantomhive et de moi par la même occasion. Mais je trouve cette obsession envers un démon très inapproprié pour un shinigami. Je la trouverai inapproprié chez n'importe quel individu à vrai dire. Que nous veut-il ?

\- Hi Hi, c'est à moi que vous demandez cela ? » ricana-t-il en observant avec attention le visage parfait du démon. « Je n'étais pas présent lors de votre rencontre, mais je dirais seulement que vous avez tendance à laisser une certaine saveur à la fois amère et exquise sur votre passage. On n'a du mal à vous oublier. Vous et votre maître êtes tellement… divertissants.

-Divertissants ? répéta le majordome, qui semblait trouver le mot déplaisant.

\- Les immortels aiment tromper l'ennui, dit l'invité en attrapant la tasse de thé brulant qui lui avait été servi et se mit à tourner très lentement la cuillère. Et vous apportez ce tumulte qu'est l'excitation d'une rencontre. Vous brisez la monotonie de l'éternel. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire Monsieur Michaelis ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur.

« Ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est ce qu'il a fait sur le cadavre », susurra amoureusement le croque-mort en sirotant sa boisson. « Après lui avoir offert le baiser de la faux des Shinigamis, il a planté un poignard dans la poitrine du mort, peu profondément... » Il leva la tête vers le démon, son sourire toujours immense et sinistre. « Comme l'aurait planté un enfant, au bras faible. »

Sebastian sentit un frisson de colère glisser le long de son dos, raidissant ses membres. Cette saleté de Dieu de la mort n'en voulait pas seulement à sa vie. Il s'attaquait également à son jeune maître et à sa réputation. Il l'éloigna de son but.

« Bien sûr, j'ai agis tel que vous et le Comte me l'avait demandé », dit Undertaker, enjoué, coupant les pensées du démon. « J'ai pénétré dans la morgue et proposé mes services au docteur Baxter avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire d'avantage d'analyses. J'ai trafiqué le corps de Lord Siemens et approfondit la plaie pour qu'on pense que seul un homme adulte ait pu la causer. » Alors qu'il parlait, il fit un geste du bras, comme s'il enfonçait doucement le couteau dans la chair glacée. « J'ai entaillé les côtes pour qu'on pense que le tueur était d'âge mûr. C'est un craquement délicieux, les os souples qui se brisent ! Et quelques poisons de ma fabrication devraient décolorer et homogénéiser la couleur de la plaie pour que le coroner ne soupçonne pas mon intervention. Mais, il est assez étrange qu'une crise cardiaque soit ainsi maquillée en meurtre. Surtout par un Shinigami !

\- Il veut que mon Jeune Maître perde la face devant la Noblesse anglaise et sa Majesté, murmura le démon, pensif. Cela rendrait la tâche de mon maître assez difficile, et l'accomplissement de sa vengeance plus hasardeuse. Car mon jeune maître attend le jour où les personnes qui se sont attaquées à son prédécesseur et à sa famille tenteront de l'attaquer à nouveau, notamment à cause de leur haine pour les agissements du Limier de la Reine. Si mon maître est condamné, déshonoré ou encore s'il perd son rang, ils ne prendront pas la peine de se montrer.

\- Et tu ne sais pas où les trouver?

\- Non. » Sebastian semblait réfléchir, comme s'il faisait défiler dans son esprit une liste incroyablement longue de suspects potentiels. « Non, finit-il par dire à nouveau. Je ne sais pas qui est derrière l'attaque des Phantomhives. Ni qui sont les hommes qui ont humilié cet enfant. Et même si je le savais, ce ne serait pas assez pour mon maître. Ce n'est pas uniquement la vengeance qui est importante pour lui, c'est la façon de l'obtenir. Il veut découvrir qui a trahit les Phantomhives par lui-même. »

 _Accomplir lui-même sa vengeance, c'est ce que désirait Ciel Phantomhive_ se dit le majordome en dissimulant un sourire secret. _C'est ce qui le rendait si spécial, si savoureux. C'est ce qui rendrait son âme si délicieuse._

\- Je ne pense pas que le jeune Comte soit important pour Sutcliff, dit Undertaker en interrompant les penser du démon. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagne veut la mort de Ciel Phantomhive. Ce qui se comprend car j'étais moi-même présent lorsque vous avez brûlé le manoir de Kelvin, et je sais ce que ce garçon a perdu. Mais Grell Sutcliff se moque bien de l'enfant. Ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'est vous blesser. C'est pourquoi il veut que le Comte meure.

\- Me « blesser » ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil comme si l'idée lui paraissait saugrenue.

\- Lors de votre rencontre, il a compris que le Comte était plus important que votre propre vie », grinça Undertaker, trempant son doigts dans le fond de la tasse vide pour attraper le sucre qu'il lapait du bout de sa langue. « Vous portez pour cet enfant un intérêt peu commun, Sebastian. Je trouve cela étonnant. »

Sebastian fixait l'ancien Shinigami sans avoir aucune envie de répondre. Son esprit était vide, et les mots d'Undertaker ne signifiaient rien.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi son intérêt pour Ciel Phantomhive était particulier. Son âme lui était précieuse, il est vrai et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette avidité qui possédait son corps.

Mais avant ce pacte, il se nourrissait goulument de toutes les âmes qui se trouvaient sur son passage sans prendre le soin de faire un contrat pour les obtenir. Sa vie se résumait à se nourrir. Il se contentait de sillonner les lieux et de trouver les mourants avant que les shinigamis n'arrivent. Mais l'ennui l'avait assailli et il avait décidé de se nourrir uniquement des âmes de qualité supérieure, des âmes les plus savoureuses.

Rendre une âme plus savoureuse, patienter encore et encore, sentir grandir la faim, la sentir tenaillait chaque fibres de son être en attendant le jour du festin… c'était ce qu'il endurait aujourd'hui pour l'âme de Ciel. N'était-ce pas normal pour un démon d'avoir une attention toute particulière pour l'âme qu'il désire ardemment depuis si longtemps ?

« J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes comme vous, durant mes missions, continua le croque-mort qui se délectait du silence du démon. Il est plutôt rare que les démons montrent une inclination quel qu'elle soit pour un humain. Et d'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant.

\- Et moi je n'ai jamais vu de Shinigami qui décide de vivre parmi les humains, répliqua Sebastian avec mépris. « Un dieu de la mort vivant comme un mortel… »

Le croque-mort pinça son ongle long et noir entre ses dents, et parut soudain animé d'un spasme délicieux.

« Si j'ai décidé de partager la vie des humains, jusqu'à vivre parmi leurs cadavres putrides, c'est que je leur porte une passion inébranlable. Les humains sont fascinants, plus fascinants que nous, car ils vont mourir. J'ai vu tellement de choses dans les lanternes cinématographiques. Oui tellement de choses… Je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus simplement prendre leurs âmes. Je ne voulais pas être le spectateur distant de leur existence. Je désirais vivre avec eux, au plus bas niveau de leur humanité décadente. Vous comprenez ce sentiment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Undertaker se mit à rire avec force, gloussait et se tortillait, tombant presque de sa chaise dans son euphorie. Son corps convulsait, le rire l'empêchant de respirer. A ses côtés, le majordome toujours impassible, le regardait.

« Vous me ferez toujours rire Sebastian », parvint à articuler Undertaker, les yeux embués de larmes. « Vous m'aviez fait rire lorsque quand nous étions retrouvés seuls dans mon établissement. Je vous avais demandé de me faire rire pour que je vous révèle des informations sur Jack l'éventreur. Vous vous souvenez ? Oh bien sûr que vous vous souvenez, votre race détient une mémoire formidable. Ce jour-là, je vous ai demandé si vous saviez quel était cette sensation suave presque douloureuse que vous ressentiez dans le gouffre de votre poitrine, lorsque vous regardiez Ciel Phantomhive. Et vous aviez simplement répondu « Non » ! » Il se remit à rire de plus belle, se tenant les côtes et hoquetant de plaisir. « J'avais trouvé votre ignorance et votre perplexité si hilarantes ! J'avais tellement ri ce jour-là. »

Le croque-mort parvint enfin à se ressaisir, et reposa ses yeux invisibles sur le démon.  
« Le savez-vous maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire déchirant toujours la largeur de son visage.

Sebastian ne répondait pas, mais une chaleur soudaine, honteuse, colorait ses joues, alors qu'un sentiment désagréable de confusion l'envahissait. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide.

« Je dois partir, on m'attend, dit soudain son invité en se levant. Il attrapa son chapeau haut de forme noir défraichi qui était posé sur la petite table au côté de sa tasse de thé vide. «Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider, vous savez que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous rendre service. Mais j'ai du travail. Un cadavre d'enfant. Je vais le rendre beau, tout beau. » Tout en murmurant, il s'approcha de la porte du bureau.

\- Undertaker ?

\- Oui ? demanda le croque-mort, une main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cette douleur dans ma poitrine ?

\- Ah », souffla Undertaker dont le sourire béant et sinistre avait pris une douce courbe mélancolique. Quand vous aurez compris, venez me voir je vous prie. J'aimerais tellement vous entendre me le dire. »

Et il sortit du manoir comme il y était venu. Sans un bruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review ! J'ai besoin d'encouragement !
> 
> Petites notes :
> 
> J'ai fait intervenir Undertaker, parce que Ciel dit que Sebastian doit l'appeler dans le chapitre 38.  
> Undertaker est une ancien shinigami dans l'anime, mais…. Toboso Yana a dit sur son blog que c'était son idée et que Undertaker était bien un ancien Shinigami dans le manga.
> 
> Je pars du principe qu'Undertaker et Sebastian connaissent la nature de l'un et l'autre car Grell (manga vol 2) dit qu'il a été surpris de voir un démon en majordome. Et Sebastian a été également surpris qu'un Shinigami agisse comme un mortel. Donc ils se reconnaissent entre eux.
> 
> Undertaker est le Pion Noir qui attaque les pion blancs (Snake, Grell) après leur attaque initiale, tout comme la prise en passant du jeu d'échec.
> 
> A LIRE
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demande l'intérêt du chapitre, je reprends une réponse que j'ai donné dans un review (merci encore Akarisnape!)
> 
> Et je dirais ceci:
> 
> Ce chapitre me permet de faire une analyse de Sebastian non du point de vue d'un humain, ce qui est très difficile car les humains ne connaissent pas les démons, mais du point de vue d'un immortel envers un immortel.
> 
> En fait, dans manga Grell dit "J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ce gamin mais vous semblez bien vous entendre" alors qu'un Shinigami sait que les démons font des pactes avec les humains. Sous-entend-t-il que la relation entre Sebastian et Ciel n'est pas du tout commune à la relation Démon/Humain?
> 
> Quand William et Sebastian ont leur discussion dans cirque, William sous-entend qu'il ne comprend pas l'attachement de Sebastian à Ciel car, contrairement à ce qu'il dit, son âme n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. Donc elle est exceptionnelle pour Sebastian et non aux yeux des immortels spécialistes des âmes en général.
> 
> Et enfin dans l'anime, même si je n'aime pas trop m'y référer, Claude, un démon, pense que l'attachement de Sebastian à l'âme de Ciel est anormal, ce n'est pas le lien classique entre un démon et un humain. Il en devient même jaloux.
> 
> Cette dimension, on ne la voit pas dans les scènes où Sebastian est entouré d'humain. Il faut des yeux d'immortels, pour discerner cette singularité chez Sebastian, car ces mêmes immortels la trouvent exceptionnelle et surprenante.
> 
> Et j'ai choisi Undertaker pour l'exposer car je pense qu'il a forcément eu un choc assez fort pour décider de vivre parmi les humains et leurs cadavres. Comme le dit Sebastian en parlant de Grell, il n'a jamais vu de Shinigamis s'abaisser à vivre comme certains humains, eux qui ceux pratiquement des Dieux.
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que je vous ai un peu éclairé sur la suite!
> 
> (instagram kill0blake)


	7. La préfinale Tour et Cavalier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai cru que je ne le finirai jamais ! Mais je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter je veux raconter trop de choses.
> 
> Le chapitre s'intitule « La pré-finale Tour et Cavalier », encore et toujours une allusion aux échecs et aux stratégies de ce jeu.  
> La pré-finale Tour et Cavalier est généralement la tactique utilisée aux échecs contre le duo d'adversaire Tour et Fou en fin de partie. Car il est reconnu que le Cavalier est égal à un Fou mais de valeur inférieure à une Tour.
> 
> En gros, ce chapitre est le dernier avant la bataille finale. Enfin de l'action !  
> Et je dois dire que j'ai envie d'action, donc je voulais finir toute la mise en place dans ce chapitre.  
> Me connaissant je vais sans doute le modifier encore après l'avoir publié… je ne suis jamais satisfaite…  
> En plus, cette après-midi j'étais sur la chaine Histoire et j'ai regardé tour à tour deux reportages « L'homme qui a tué Sherlock Holmes » (Arthur Conan Doyle) et « La trace de Jack l'éventreur ». J'ai 3000 idées en tête maintenant. Alors je préfère le poster tel qu'il est à présent sinon vous ne l'aurez jamais…

Ciel était assis sur le canapé, blotti contre les coussins de velours, au centre du boudoir. Ses petites jambes qui ne touchaient pas le sol, balançaient négligemment dans le vide.  
Il s'était écarté de la foule bruyante qui avait envahi son manoir, recherchant loin du monde un réconfort qui devait précéder la tempête à venir.  
Dans le silence, il s'octroyait un moment d'évasion, un magazine posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux vrillaient délicatement sur les mots qui couvraient les pages, qu'il caressait inconsciemment de ses doigts fins. L'ouvrage était légèrement élimé, et les pages froissées, comme si elles avaient été lues et relues inlassablement. Les bords étaient légèrement cornés. Parcourant les écritures, le jeune garçon semblait murmurer les mots qu'il connaissait presque par cœur à présent.

Soudain, un bruit de pas venant du couloir attira son attention. Fermant le magazine, il le plaça délicatement sous les coussins, alors qu'un cognement léger se faisait entendre à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son maître.  
S'inclinant légèrement, il dit :

« Veuillez excuser mon intrusion Jeune Maître, je voulais vous dire que Undertaker était reparti pour Londres.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda le jeune garçon sans regarder son serviteur.

\- Lord Siemens était sur la liste des Shinigamis, répondit le majordome. Mais il semblerait que nos adversaires aient eu en tête de vous faire accuser du meurtre. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait du cadavre du Lord.

\- Me faire accuser ? » dit Ciel en esquissant un sourire triste, l'œil noyait dans le vide. « Leur haine est assez forte pour vouloir non seulement me détruire mais également trainer dans la boue le nom des Phantomhives ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas, mais Ciel n'attendait rien de sa part.  
Des images envahissaient sa mémoire : le visage de Freckles, déformé par la douleur et la haine. La jeune fille avait versé des larmes inutiles en lui promettant de se venger, en lui disant qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.  
Et en prononçant un nom, celui de son démon, il l'avait anéanti. Il avait écrasé la pitoyable attaque de cette fille, blessée mais faible.

Ciel avait pourtant vu un reflet de sa propre image dans le désespoir de Freckles.  
Son désir de vengeance serait-il été aussi pathétique que la sien, si un démon ne marchait pas à ses côtés ?

« C'est de bonne guerre » murmura le Comte.

\- Jeune Maître ? s'enquit Sebastian qui semblait ne pas saisir ses propos.

\- Je comprends, dit Ciel en se levant, réajustant les plis de son gilet de costume bleu marine. « Snake a tout perdu, il désire venger son « monde » ce monde que j'ai anéanti. Je suis bon joueur, je l'accepte. »

Sebastian attrapa la veste de son maître qui reposait sur une chaise voltaire non loin de lui. Il passa derrière le Comte et l'aida à enfiler le vêtement.  
« Et il a maintenant un allié immortel à ses côtés pour se venger, » continua Ciel d'une voix égale et détachée. « Tout comme moi. » Il se tourna vers Sebastian, un sourire malicieux sur ses petites lèvres. « Le jeu promet d'être intéressant ».

Dépassant son serviteur, l'enfant se dirigea vers la porte et parut décider à rejoindre ses invités, quand son majordome l'arrêta de sa voix suave.

\- Dois-je ranger ceci ?

Se raidissant, le garçon se tourna vers son démon. Sebastian plongea la main sous les coussins, tira le magazine et le montra au jeune Comte, sans lui-même le regarder comme s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Vous l'avez lu à nouveau, dit simplement le majordome, un sourire entendu dansant sur ses lèvres pleines quand il vit que le Comte ne faisait aucun geste pour prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

Il ouvrit le magazine, le feuilleta. Ciel l'observait mais se refusait à répondre. « Je trouve moi-même cette histoire intéressante. Monsieur Doyle a réel talent. Dommage qu'il pense en être démuni. » Il leva ses yeux cuivres vers son maître, souriant avec compassion. « Vous avez eu l'air très déçu quand il vous a dit qu'il ne pensait pas donner suite à son œuvre. »

Il posa la revue, le _«Beeton's Christmas annual 1887»,_ sur le petit bureau en acajou et ajouta d'une voix lente et douce :

« Malgré ce qu'il a affirmé, après cette aventure, il écrira peut-être à nouveau. Ne désirez-vous pas une suite à son histoire? »

Ciel pinça ses lèvres qui devinrent une ligne fine de dédain mais garda toujours le silence.  
Oh comme il détestait le sourire moqueur de ce démon ! Il aurait aimé griffer son visage rien que pour que cette expression disparaisse de sa vue.

Sebastian traversa la pièce avec une rapidité surnaturelle sans pourtant qu'un de ses pas ne produisent le moindre bruit sur le parquet. En une seconde, il se trouva près de l'enfant, le jaugeant avec calme de sa grande taille. Mais l'intensité de ses yeux fit frémir le jeune garçon. Doucement, Sebastian se pencha vers lui de sorte qu'une de ses mèches sombres lui caressa la joue.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à me demander, Jeune Maître ? murmura le démon, levant les doigts vers l'enfant sans le toucher, tandis que la chaleur de son souffle brûlait la peau du garçon. « L'annulation d'un ordre peut-être ? »

Et Ciel se souvint de ses paroles.

 _« S'il devient trop curieux, nous nous débarrasserons de lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur les sensibleries d'un inconnu._  
-Les sensibleries ? Je pense que son affection à votre égard est réelle, dit le démon.  
\- Je n'en ai que faire, » objecta Ciel « S'il devient un danger, tue le !  
Et le démon s'inclina. « Yes, my Lord. »  
  
« Non, dit-il avec froideur, et je n'aime pas que tu me fasses répéter mes ordres ! »

Sebastian se redressa alors, recula et s'inclina légèrement vers son maître la main droite gracieusement posée sur son cœur.

« Veuillez me pardonner Jeune Maître, je ferais ainsi que vous me l'avez ordonné. »

Il passa à côté de Ciel et ouvrit la porte sur le couloir pour laisser passer son maître. La soirée s'annonçait captivante.

* * *

« Monsieur Doyle, la pluie semble se calmer. Serons-nous bientôt en mesure de rentrer chez nous ? »

Arthur détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux blonds qui le regardait, expectative. S'il se sentait attendrit par ses yeux égares et sa forme tremblante, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les incessantes questions qu'elle lui posait, questions auxquelles il n'avait aucun réponse. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce manoir et désirait s'enfuir, loin de cette lourde responsabilité qu'on lui avait attribué.

Néanmoins, offrant un sourire rassurant à la chanteuse, il lui expliqua doucement :  
« Il faudrait que le soleil revienne pour la route sèche, sinon aucune voiture ne pourra traverser. La rivière a dû déborder. Je suis désolée Lady Irène, mais je doute que nous puissions partir aujourd'hui.»

Il aperçut alors l'inspecteur Abberline qui pénétrait dans le salon et lui fit signe d'approcher.  
\- Fréderic, Lady Irène me demandait quand les invités pourront quitter le manoir.  
\- Je viens justement d'avoir Lord Randall au téléphone dans le bureau du Comte, dit Abberline. Si le temps continue à être au beau fixe et que les routes sèchent, ils seront en mesure de venir nous chercher demain matin.  
\- Encore une nuit ici ? s'exclama la jeune femme, portant une main tremblante devant son cœur, alors que la peur enlaidissait ses traits élégants.  
\- N'ayez crainte Madame, dit Abberline en s'inclinant légèrement devant la jeune femme. Nous savons que la situation est éprouvante, mais vous êtes bien entourée et nous commençons à entrevoir les circonstances de cette sombre affaire. Vous êtes en sécurité Milady.  
\- Merci inspecteur, répondit la chanteuse, les joues empourprées. Je vous sais tous deux Gentlemen compétents et de confiance. De plus, Monsieur Sebastian semble pouvoir maîtriser ce qui nous poursuit. Je me sens rassurée. »

Arthur se raidit à la mention du majordome et il serra la mâchoire pour empêcher des flots de mots rageurs de glisser de ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux et reporta son regard sur le jardin.

Sebastian… Sebastian… Il se demanda si dans sa vie il avait autant exécré un nom comme celui-ci.

Il préférait pourtant penser au majordome plutôt qu'à son maître, qui n'avait pas daigné répondre à ses baisers la nuit dernière. Après quelques tentatives, il avait fini par abandonner. Le garçon semblait particulièrement troublé, voir même absent, ne laissant qu'un corps vide dans le lit aux côtés d'Arthur, un corps qui ignorait chacune de ses caresses.

Dans la nuit pourtant, il avait senti les doigts frais du jeune comte caresser ses lèvres avec douceur. Il l'avait ensuite senti l'étreindre pour un coup instant, recherchant la chaleur après un cauchemar sans doute. Pourtant au matin, il était à nouveau lui-même, froid et impitoyable.

Secouant la tête, il se demanda quel plan avaient concocté le majordome et son maître pour se débarrasser de leur tueur ?

« Le héros se fait attendre… »  
Abberline sourit. Il passa nerveusement le bout de ses doigts sur son bouc.  
« Les plans du Comte et de son majordome sont toujours couronnés de succès. Je me sens rassuré qu'il soit parmi nous. Même si….  
\- Même si… répéta Arthur en regardant son ami aux cheveux auburns.  
\- Je déteste leurs méthodes, dit enfin Abberline. Je les trouve fascinants tout comme toi. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, je vois bien que tu les admires ! Etant écrivain, tu fantasmes sur ce genre d'individu qui donne toute la substance à tes héros de romans. »  
Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tristement.  
« Mais ils représentent… tout ce qui me dégoute. Corruption, mensonge, bas-fonds, trafic en tout genre… En tant qu'inspecteur et ayant foi en la justice, leur existence me désespère. Tu sais, lors d'une affaire, ils sont même rentrés par effraction dans la salle des archives de la police, et pour me faire taire, ils m'ont donné de l'argent ! Je l'ai refusé, mais j'ai trouvé cela… insultant.  
\- Personne ne dénonce leurs méthodes ? demanda l'écrivain, désabusé.  
\- Arthur, la Reine les paie en passant leur salaire sur le budget de la police et le commissaire de Londres dédommage le comte avec des pots-de-vin !  
\- Quel royaume pourri, murmura Arthur, qui se dit soudain qu'un verre de whisky sec serait le bienvenu.  
\- D'après Lord Randall, il serait encore plus pourri si le Comte Phantomhive n'existait pas. J'aimerais qu'il se trompe. »  
Le jeune écrivain eut un sourire entendu pour l'inspecteur. Il se sentit rassuré de savoir qu'il existait dans la police londonienne, une personne qui portait des idéaux de justice et de bonheur semblables aux siens.  
\- Fréderic, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à comprendre le fin mot de cette affaire avant que…  
\- Avant que quoi Arthur ?  
\- Avant qu'ils nous mentent.

\- Je ne mens jamais, Monsieur Wordsmith. »

Abberline sursauta devant l'apparition soudaine du majordome à leurs côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et rougissait à l'idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. Arthur quant à lui, le fixait avec une hostilité évidente, le corps raide.

Sebastian l'ignora, et s'inclinant, il ajouta :  
« Si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher des autres invités autour de la table du salon, j'ai une déclaration à faire. »

Debout devant l'ensemble des occupants du manoir, le majordome occupait toutes les attentions. Son jeune maître siégeait à ses côtés dans un fauteuil de velours mauve, l'œil serein, galvanisé par la présence omnipotente de son serviteur.

 _Tous les yeux sont suspendus à ces lèvres rouges et manipulatrices_ , se dit Arthur, _pourtant personne ne se demande comment ce serviteur vêtu de noir peut se tenir debout, droit et immaculé, alors même qu'il a failli mourir deux jours plus tôt._  
  
Il serrait les dents, les craquant devant cette assemblée d'aveugles. Personne ne voyait qu'il ne portait plus son bandage autour de la tête ! Comme si une blessure profonde et meurtrière n'avait pas fissuré l'arrière de son crâne. Quelle mascarade ! Non, dans la peur, tous voulaient remettre leur espoir sans condition dans celui qui pourra les sauvé, quel que soit son étrangeté ou l'illogisme et l'absurdité de ses agissements et quel qu'en soit le prix.  
Mais l'âpreté de ses pensées fut interrompue par la voix doucereuse de Sebastian.

« Lady and Gentlemen, je vais vous demander toute votre attention. Mon Jeune Maître et moi-même avons convenu d'un plan pour attraper le tueur, et nous souhaiterions vous l'exposer. »

Le majordome leva son index et annonça simplement : « Tout d'abord, nous devons boucher les canalisations et les bouches d'aération»

Les invités se regardèrent interloqués, cherchant une logique invisible dans les paroles prononcées.

« Boucher les bouches d'aérations ? » répéta lentement Grimsby. « Mais de quoi devons-nous nous protéger ? »

Sebastian ouvrit un petit sac de lin qui était posé sur la table basse à ses côtés et en sortit une peau très fine.  
Keane grimaça. « Mais qu'est-ce que ceci ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il s'agit d'une mue, expliqua Sebastian. Je l'ai trouvé dans la bouche d'aération de la chambre du Jeune Maître. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Une mue de black mamba, un serpent venimeux, mortel. »

Irène cria, s'agrippant à son fiancé qui était tout aussi hystérique qu'elle, tandis que beaucoup d'autres invités relevaient les jambes de manière ridicule comme si un serpent allait se faufiler entre leurs pieds. D'autres encore scrutaient avec insistance chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche d'un reptile égaré. Bard et Mei rin s'étaient réfugiés derrière Finni et Tanaka.

« Je vous rassure, les serpents ne sont actuellement plus dans le domaine. » ajouta avec lenteur le majordome, « mais ils reviendront sûrement. Et ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Monsieur Phelps est mort d'une de leur morsure. »

Arthur se racla la gorge, et intervint sans pour autant regarder les autres invités qui retrouvaient doucement leur calme.  
« Baxter Vynne, le coroner qui est venu examiner les corps, nous a affirmé que des serpents ne se seraient pas introduits ici d'eux-mêmes. S'ils sont là, ils ont été apportés par quelqu'un.  
\- Ils y ont été introduit par notre agresseur, murmura Abberline, un dresseur de serpent ?  
\- Un dresseur de serpent… comme dans un cirque ? demanda Charles Gray, en regardant avec insistance le Comte Phantomhive.  
Mais celui-ci l'ignora avec superbe.  
\- Comme dans un cirque ? répéta Sebastian d'une voix distante, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Oui cela est possible.  
\- Ce dresseur de serpent serait donc le meurtrier ! Mais pourquoi cet homme aurait-elle commis ses crimes, et pourquoi reviendrait-il ? demanda Woodley.

Arthur eut envie d'intervenir, car il lui était évident que Ciel était la cible principale du tueur. Il était certain que le serpent qui avait tué Phelps lui était destiné et que le meurtre de Siemens avait pour but de salir son honneur. Il aurait voulu parler, rassurer les invités sur les mobiles du meurtrier, et dire que Ciel Phantomhive était la véritable personne visée.

Pourtant la lueur féroce qui brillait dans les yeux glacés du majordome de la Reine quand il regardait le jeune comte lui intima instinctivement le silence. Ciel et Sebastian savaient parfaitement que le Comte Phantomhive était la cible, et cette simple déclaration pouvait apaiser les autres invités qui craignaient pour leur vie. Mais pourtant, les deux hommes gardaient le silence sur ce fait crucial. Ce qui signifiait que cela était une révélation dangereuse pour le jeune Noble.

Arthur mordilla sa lèvre se demandant avec fureur où il plaçait sa fidélité : du côté de sa raison, ou du côté de son cœur.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le jeune comte intervient de sa voix claire et froide : « Mr Phelps a été tué par un de ces serpents alors qu'il occupait ma chambre. Il se peut que je sois moi-même la cible de ce criminel et si c'est le cas, il sait peut-être qu'il a échoué et reviendra à nouveau pour achever ce qu'il a commencé. »

Charles Gray émit un son dédaigneux à travers ses dents serrées et lèvres pincées. Il semblait prendre du plaisir à voir le jeune garçon dans une posture déshonorante.

« Ce sont donc des suppositions ? Vous ne savez pas si le criminel reviendra ? grinça Keane.

Ciel sourit et répondit : « Oui, nous supposons.  
\- Et nous aurons alors besoin de toutes les personnes qui savent se battre pour l'attraper, ajouta le majordome. C'est-à-dire Mr Lau, Lady Ran Mao et Mr Gray.  
\- Ah enfin les choses deviennent intéressantes ! Soit ! Mais dans le cas où il reviendrait réellement, de quoi avons-nous besoin ? demanda Lau à Sebastian.  
\- D'obscurité, de patience… et d'une flûte indienne.  
\- Une flûte indienne ? demanda Abberline en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Un pungi pour être exact, expliqua Sebastian avec enthousiasme. Un admirable l'instrument utilisé par les charmeurs de serpent. Sachez que les serpents sont sourds. Ils ne sont pas hypnotisés par la musique mais par les vibrations dans la caisse de résonnance de l'instrument et par les mouvements de la flûte.  
\- Vous voulez charmer les serpents ? » demanda Abberline d'une voix déconcertée, comme si le majordome était fou, en regardant les autres invités pour savoir s'il était le seul à ne pas comprendre ce plan, « mais pour quoi faire ?  
\- Pour qu'ils nous mènent à leur maître », dit Ciel en levant une main d'un geste las. « Sans eux, nous ne pourrons débusquer le criminel qui les a introduit dans le château.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi avoir besoin de Mr. Lau, Lady Ran Mao et moi-même pour vous assister ? demanda lascivement Charles Gray.  
\- Le tueur semble communiquer ou du moins contrôler ces reptiles », dit Sebastian. « La flûte peut les charmer pour les forcer à nous montrer leur maître mais celui-ci rompra surement le charme lorsqu'ils seront réunis. Et les serpents pourraient devenir très dangereux sous les ordres de leur maître. Il faudra agir rapidement, pour maîtriser les reptiles et attraper le coupable.

\- Encore faudrait-il que vous puissiez attirer les serpents ! s'énerva soudain Woodley. Car nous pourrions très bien être mordus par ces saletés pendant que vous essayerez de jouer de votre flûte ridicule !

\- Le jeune maître m'aidera pour cela.

Ciel leva les yeux vers son majordome, surprit. Sebastian ne lui avait rien révélé sur cette partie du plan et il ne pensait pas avoir à intervenir surtout en ce qui concernait les serpents.

« Pour être clair, le Jeune Maître et moi-même attendront dans sa chambre que les serpents veuillent bien se montrer.  
\- Mais là encore, pourquoi viendraient-ils à vous ? dit Woodley exaspéré de ne pas comprendre.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous allons boucher les canalisations et bouches d'aérations des pièces du manoir pour qu'ils ne se répandent pas dans tout le château et pour vous garder en sécurité. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que les serpents sont sensibles aux odeurs. Sur l'hypothèse que le tueur désire réellement la mort du Comte, ceux-ci doivent être attiré par son odeur. Je vais donc demander aux serviteurs de circuler dans tout le manoir portant avec des eux du Bakhor Thany, un encens indien ayant un parfum très puissant, ce qui devrait annihiler les autres odeurs, notamment celle de vos propres corps. Toutes les pièces seront embaumées excepté celle du Jeune Maitre, dans laquelle lui et moi attendront les serpents. Son odeur devrait les mener jusqu'à nous.  
\- Décidément vous êtes versé dans les arts et la culture indienne, dit Grimsby avec intérêt.  
Sebastian sourit et dit :  
\- J'ai un ami indien qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

Il claqua sèchement ses mains gantées de blanc et ajouta :  
« Maintenant que vous connaissez les points du plan, je vais vous expliquer les dernières mises au point. Mr Doyle, Mr Woodley, Lady Irène et Mr Keane resteront dans le petit salon. Le jeune Maître et moi seront dans la chambre principale, seuls, tandis que les serviteurs continueront de circuler dans le manoir pour répandre l'encens. Mr Gray, Mr Lau, Lady Ran Mao ainsi que Mr Abberline attendront à l'extérieur de la chambre pour que leurs odeurs n'influencent pas celle du jeune maître. Lorsque je sortirai de la pièce, jouant de la flûte suivis des serpents charmés, Mr Gray, Mr Lau et Lady Ran Mao me suivront jusqu'au repère du tueur. Mr Abberline restera auprès du Jeune Maître pour le ramener en toute sécurité dans le petit salon. Avez-vous des questions ? »

L'assemblée resta silencieuse. Personne ne semblait avoir de meilleure solution, et pour être tout à fait honnête, le plan était ingénieux et il pouvait marcher.

Arthur repassait encore et encore chaque point que Sebastian avait énoncé, et il n'y trouvait qu'une seule faille : Le plan ne pouvait conduire qu'à la capture d'un seul tueur, celui de Phelps, qui ne l'avait même pas assassiné de ses mains mais s'était servi de reptiles pour accomplir le meurtre.

Mais qu'en était-il du véritable tueur, celui qui tuer de ses mains, avec rage et passion, et aimer le goût de la sauvagerie et du sang ? Ce génie maléfique, ce tueur qui n'était pas vraiment humain…

Mais ses convictions devaient rester sous silence. Il savait que, ce soir, il aurait les réponses qu'il cherchait, que le Comte le veuille ou non.

Ciel se leva. Les doigts crispés sur sa canne, il dit :

« Bien, si aucun de vous n'a d'objection à ce plan, mettons-nous au travail. »  
Sebastian s'inclina et fit un pas vers les serviteurs afin de leur donner les ordres à suivre quand la voix hautaine de Gray se fit entendre.

« La Reine n'appréciera surement pas qu'un invité d'honneur ait été assassiné à cause d'une désastreuse mission que vous avez été incapables de remplir », déclara sèchement Charles Gray.

L'assistance tressaillit. Le jeune comte se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme assis sur le canapé, se tenant bien droit.

« Une désastreuse mission que j'ai été incapable de remplir ? » répéta Ciel, son œil perçant fixé sur le comte, tandis que sa voix trahissait une furie silencieuse transformée en mépris glacial. « Je vous serai gré, monsieur le Comte, de montrer plus de discrétion en ce qui concerne les affaires que je traite avec la Reine. Etant majordome de sa Majesté, je m'attends à plus de réserve de votre part. Ne m'interrompez pas ! Si vous m'insultez sous mon propre toit, ayez au moins la courtoisie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! »

Le Comte, qui était sur le point de se lever pour lui couper la parole, se rabaissa sur son siège, surpris par les mots du garçon.

« En ce qui concerne _cette affaire »_ , continua Ciel avec réticence mais clarté pourtant, alors que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur sa frêle personne, « puisque vous tenez tellement à en parler et que vous êtes persuadé que j'ai échoué, sachez ceci : je n'ai peut-être pas rempli tous les impératifs de la Reine, mais les criminels ont été mis hors d'état de nuire et il n'y aura plus aucune victime de cette démence. Je considère cette mission comme réussie.

\- Réussie ? Vous appelez cela une mission réussie ? cracha Gray, la main crispée sur son épée, comme écœuré par la seule vue du garçon. « Beaucoup de victimes injustifiées Mr le Comte, beaucoup de perte inutile ! Sans compter les meurtres qui ont eu lieu dans ce manoir pour cette raison !

\- Rien ne prouve que ce criminel soit lié à l'affaire au quelle vous faites allusion Comte Gray, rétorqua Ciel, un œil froid et sévère braqué sur l'homme vêtu de blanc. Voilà trois ans que je suis au service de la Reine. Me croyez-vous à l'abri du désir de vengeance qu'induit ma fonction ? Sa Majesté et vous-même savez parfaitement que ma famille a de nombreux ennemis, mon rôle me créant beaucoup d'adversaires qui sont les fruits des missions ordonnées par sa Majesté. J'accepte ma charge avec honneur. » Il posa la main portant le sceau des Phantomhives sur son cœur. « Mais je sais que celui-ci met ma vie en danger à chaque instant. Et vous le savez et la Reine également.  
Pourtant, connaissant le danger que court chaque individu qui s'approche de ma personne, la Reine elle-même m'a donné l'ordre d'organiser cette réception. Et vous ! Oui vous ! Avec vos grands airs de Comte immaculé embaumé de sainteté, n'êtes-vous pas celui qui avait testé la sécurité du manoir afin que ce genre d'incident n'arrive pas ? »

Charles Gray pâlit soudain, la gorge sèche, puis son visage fut rapidement coloré par le rouge de la honte. Les invités s'étaient tournés vers lui aux paroles du comte et ils lisaient dans leurs yeux plein de crainte la preuve de sa propre incompétence.

« Qui est le responsable de ce qui se passe ici Comte ? demanda Ciel. Moi ? Certainement ! Mais ni vous ni la Reine n'êtes irréprochables. Je vous suggère donc de vous concentrer sur la capture de ce tueur, ce qui permettra peut-être de laver mon honneur mais aussi le vôtre ! »

* * *

Un marécage. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le domaine des Phantomhive après le passage de l'orage. Les arbres, toujours dénudés en l'absence d'un printemps trop timide, brandissaient leurs branches en des griffes sinistres et monstrueuses dans les allées du parc. Les faibles rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les épais nuages réchauffaient les sols boueux, propageant une nuée de brume menaçante sur les jardins.

Arthur s'était réfugié dans la véranda dont les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur une ravissante terrasse ravagée par la pluie et envahie par les feuilles mortes et les jeunes pétales de roses arrachées par le vent de mars. Il observait les faibles éclaircies qui perçaient le ciel, illuminaient le paysage désolé.  
Bien que perdu dans sa contemplation mélancolique, il entendit le bruit de pas légers qui s'approchait de lui. Mais il les ignora.

Ciel avait pénétré dans la véranda et observait l'homme, en simple chemise et gilet de costume, accoté sur l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre.  
Sans le regarder, Arthur ouvrit la fenêtre, profitant d'une fraicheur salvatrice qui altérait son sentiment d'emprisonnement et tendit le bras lentement au dehors. La faible ondée qui perlait du ciel tachetait lentement la manche de sa chemise.

\- Qu'attends-tu ainsi ? demanda le garçon d'une voix réprobatrice, comme s'il observait un enfant paresseux.  
\- Je profite de la vie, tant que je le peux encore.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
La voix était plus douce maintenant.  
\- Toi et ton majordome, vous agissez comme si vous maitrisiez tout, expliqua-t-il refusant toujours de regarder le Comte. Mais tu as peur. Je le vois. Quelque chose t'effraie et je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.  
\- Rien ne m'effraie, grinça Ciel.  
\- Et Gray ?  
\- Gray ? souffla le garçon avec étonnement.  
\- Il sait des choses. » Arthur souriait en disant cela, un sourire entendu d'une personne qui connait un secret. « Pour toi, il est presque plus dangereux que les tueurs. »

Ciel expira brusquement comme si les paroles de l'écrivain lui paraissaient stupides, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il aperçut les fines taches d'encre qui souillaient le poignet de sa manche.  
-Qu'as-tu écrit pour que ta chemise soit dans cet état ? demanda-t-il, presque méprisant.  
Arthur se tourna vers lui, laissant toujours son bras au dehors, sous la pluie fine.  
« Peut-être ai-je consigné par écrit tout ce qui s'est passé ici ? », dit-il, amusé par les expressions fugaces de doute, de surprise et de faiblesse qui passaient sur le visage de son amant. « Ainsi que mes soupçons envers toi et ton majordome ?  
\- Arrêtes, tu n'as rien écrit sur cette histoire ! s'écria Ciel en s'approchant de lui, le corps tremblant, le visage pâle.  
\- Tu veux parier ? » demanda Arthur, savourant les tressaillements de fureur qui secouaient le corps du garçon. Enfin des émotions sur ce visage de glace ! Il en avait rêvé toute la journée. « Peut-être ai-je écrit une lettre compromettante ? Ainsi, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, quelqu'un découvrira la vérité !  
\- Ne joues pas avec cela Arthur, le menaça Ciel dans un murmure. Ce n'est pas un jeu.  
\- Je suis sûre que cette lettre intéressera Charles Gray.

Fou de rage, Ciel voulut gifler l'écrivain, mais celui-ci attrapa son bras, l'attira brutalement vers lui et l'emmena dehors sous la pluie.

Plaquant le garçon contre la vitre, Arthur l'embrassa, ignorant le vent glacé qui mordait leurs corps, la pluie et les ongles qui griffaient sa peau alors qu'il encerclait la forme douce de ses bras puissants. Il sentit des poings, petits et faibles, le repoussaient et le martelaient, mais il s'en moquait. Il s'enivrait de cette douceur juvénile qui était devenue sa drogue.

Les plaintes cessèrent et il sentit l'enfant répondre enfin à son baiser, avec hésitation d'abord, puis il céda totalement, laissant presque les bras de l'écrivain le porter, le serrer contre lui avec toute la force de sa passion.

Arthur quitta sa bouche fiévreuse mais continua à l'embrasser, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa gorge, les attardant sur la chair où il sentait son battement de cœur. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à s'agenouiller, caressant les courbes du comte sur le passage de sa bouche et de ses mains.  
Il l'attrapa par les poignets et le tira vers le sol, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit humide de feuilles et de roses qui parsemaient les pavés.

Il entendit Ciel murmurer son nom, et il caressa son visage, dessinant son corps de ses doigts tremblants. Il se redressa pour regarder son jeune amant mais celui ne le regardait pas.  
Il avait l'œil levé vers les nuages et la pluie perlait sur son visage, glissait sur ses joues.

Amoureux, Arthur se repencha sur lui. Ses lèvres caressèrent une peau glacée, une joue douce, une gorge tendre, une épaule séduisante et pale. Doucement, il brûlait sa chair humide de ses baisers.

Il avait l'impression que l'éternité ne lui suffirait pas pour ravager ce corps comme il désirait le faire, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être rassasié de cette peau blanche et douce qui était sienne en cet instant.

Il le caressait, l'aimait, se tordait contre lui, le savourait encore et encore.  
Fou de désir, il entreprit d'ouvrir son pantalon et le sien mais ses poignets furent arrêtés et enfermés par des petites mains :  
« Arrête, non, ils pourraient nous voir ! » dit Ciel d'une voix roque, brouillée par le plaisir.

Arthur se redressa soudain, s'arrachant aux doigts du garçon et il emprisonna son corps de ses bras. Il souleva l'enfant qui hoqueta de surprise et le posa contre le mur vitré. Il bloqua la fragile forme entre son propre corps et la vitre, de sorte que les jambes du comte balançaient lamentablement dans le vide. Le remontant en un à-coup de ses hanches, Arthur parvint à se placer entre ses cuisses.

Profitant de sa stupeur, il finit d'ouvrir son pantalon et le sien, libérant leurs membres gonflés de désir.  
Il se positionna contre le garçon et ignorant les « non » faibles et inutiles qu'il lui chuchotait, il se mit à frotter son corps contre le sien brutalement, sans retenue.

A la première poussée, Ciel poussa un cri qui anéantit sa volonté de résistance et il entoura la tête d'Arthur de ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chevelure. Ses doigts tentaient maladroitement de s'agripper à son amant, à ses cheveux, à sa chemise, à sa peau tandis que le plaisir montait en lui en vagues brulantes et insupportables, le faisant tour à tour trembler et crier sous les assauts répétés de l'homme qui possédait son corps avec passion.

Arthur savait qu'il était trop brutal, mais il aimait cette sensation qu'il pouvait broyer le corps de son amant contre la vitre à chacune de ses poussées délicieuses. Il crut que le verre allait éclater sous la pression de leurs corps enflammés.

« Tu me fais mal ! souffla Ciel, crispant ses doigts sur ses épaules.  
\- Je sais. » murmura-t-il, les lèvres contre sa gorge, léchant et mordant chaque centimètre de peau qui se présentait à sa bouche. Ciel vibrait et se tordait sous ses baisers douloureux et les mouvements de son amant contre son bas-ventre. Il voulut serrer les cuisses autour des hanches d'Arthur pour atténuer les frictions, mais les ondes de plaisirs anesthésiaient ses forces, le réduisant à devenir une poupée désarticulée dans les bras de l'homme qui lui arrachait des soupirs d'extase.

Alors que l'humidité de leurs sexes rendait les frottements plus glissants et excitants, les mouvements se firent plus décousus et erratiques.  
Quand la respiration de Ciel devint saccadée et courte et qu'Arthur comprit qu'il était sur le point de jouir entre leur deux corps brulants, il fit glisser une de ses mains entre les fesses du garçon et insérer un doigt en lui.

Surpris, Ciel cria et se cambra, essayant d'échapper à cette main intrusive et à cette sensation puissante et interdite qui le rendait extatique, mais déjà, l'orgasme envahissait son corps et cherchant la bouche d'Arthur, il étouffa son plaisir sur ses lèvres, alors même que son amant déversait sur sa peau les vestiges liquides de leur passion.

Les jambes de l'homme cédèrent et il glissa à genoux sur le sol, entrainant avec lui le garçon étourdit et tremblant qu'il serrait encore contre son cœur.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans une position inconfortable.  
Assis, le dos contre la vitre, Ciel regardait l'homme à genoux entre ses jambes. L'écrivain posa son front contre le sien, semblant réfléchir un instant avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

« C'est stupide ce que tu as fait, dit finalement le jeune garçon entre deux baisers. Regardes, nous sommes trempés. »  
Mais il n'était pas fâché. Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, savourant les caresses de sa langue sur la sienne.  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je gouterais tes lèvres, murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser.  
-Parce que tu as peur et parce que tu es fou, répondit le jeune Comte en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu m'as rendu fou.  
Ciel ne mit à rire, mais Arthur ne se sentit pas blessé. L'enfant riait sans moquerie, et sans joie d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté aujourd'hui ce que tu m'as refusé hier ? demanda Arthur, sans détacher un instant ses mains de son amant.  
\- J'ai refusé. Si tu avais bien écouté, tu m'aurais entendu dire non.  
\- Mais hier, si je t'avais pris, j'aurais fait l'amour à un cadavre.  
\- Charmant… dit simplement le garçon, et il ferma les yeux.

L'écrivain reposa son front contre le sien. Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Louisa est mourante, murmura-t-il et ses doigts glissaient sur les épaules frêles de l'enfant que la chemise ne couvrait plus vraiment.  
\- Je sais, répondit Ciel sans émotion, les yeux toujours clos, mais pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

Arthur prit son visage entre ses mains et le leva vers le sien, caressant ses joues pour qu'il daigne le regarder.

« Bientôt je pourrais… Bientôt nous… » Mais sa voix se perdit. Il avait beau chercher ses mots, il savait que c'était inutile. Ce qu'il voulait était simple.  
-Viens avec moi. Laissez-moi t'emmener loin d'ici.  
\- Mais pour aller où grand dieu ? s'exclama Ciel, en repoussant les doigts qui ne cessaient de le toucher.  
\- N'importe où ! Où tu veux ! s'entendit supplier l'écrivain.  
\- Quel romantisme ! » Et dans sa bouche, c'était une insulte.  
\- Pourquoi rester si ce que tu as ici n'est que danger et malheur ? Aimes-tu vivre en pensant qu'un assassin t'attend à chaque coin de rue ?  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce que tu dis est stupide. J'ai un rang de Noblesse et une fonction royale. On ne quitte pas le service de sa majesté ainsi. Et puis maintenant, il y a Sebastian…

Ciel se tue, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Mais déjà une lueur de colère éclaira l'œil d'Arthur.

\- S'il n'était pas là, tu partirais avec moi ? s'enquit-il, la voix basse.  
\- Sebastian n'a rien à voir là-dedans. S'il n'était pas là, je ne serais pas là.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers lui? »  
Ciel se mit à rire, un rire sombre, presque triste.  
\- Non… non.  
\- Il ne peut pas te donner ce que je t'ai donné, ce n'est pas dans sa _nature_ je le sens. Il ne peut pas te serrer contre lui et t'aimer comme je le fais.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! » dit Ciel, agacé. A cet instant, la conversation lui déplaisait. _Arthur_ lui déplaisait. « Et je n'attends pas cela de lui. Vous n'êtes pas comparables, Arthur, arrêtes de le voir comme un ennemi, voire pire : comme ton rival. »

Ciel réajusta sa chemise, recouvrant ses épaules blanches et referma son nœud de cravate. Arthur ne le regardait plus. Le garçon soupira.

« Demain matin, tu rentras chez toi, dit-il tout en lissant ses cheveux humide de ses doigts, tu retourneras à ta vie morne de médecin et ton avenir florissant d'écrivain. Tu écriras des histoires ornées de tes souvenirs. De folies et de mystère. Et tes héros nous ressembleront car tu auras peur de nous oublier. Mais à la fin, ces nuits, ces événements et tes mains sur moi… Tout cela s'évanouira de ta mémoire.  
\- Non c'est faux.  
\- Tu verras. » Il tendit une main douce et caressa sa joue. « Donnes toi juste du temps. »

Arthur se releva brusquement, désabusé, s'arrachant au garçon qui lui écrasait le cœur. Il regardait le soleil qui mourrait au loin derrière les arbres tordus du domaine. Il sentait couler en lui des larmes qu'il ne versait pas.

Ciel se leva à son tour, et s'approchait de lui.  
\- Le soleil se couche, dit-il doucement. Il posa ses doigts sur la manche de son amant. : « Qu'as-tu écris ? Dis-le-moi. » Mais ce n'était pas un ordre.  
Il était ravissant dans le crépuscule, des pétales de rose encore accrochés à ses cheveux. Arthur eut envie de les caresser mais se retint.  
\- Tu verras, répondit-il dans un souffle.  
\- Ce n'est pas une lettre pour Charles Gray n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ciel, se mordillant la lèvre.  
\- Non, c'est pour toi. Tu verras. » Il sembla hésiter un instant puis ajouta : « Mais Gray… il veut ta peau. Cette mission… qu'as-tu fait?  
Ciel entrouvrit les lèvres mais les ferma aussitôt. Sa forme se raidit et ses yeux se perdirent dans l'horizon.  
\- J'ai décidé de ne pas sauver des enfants, dit-il d'une voix douce. Des enfants qui me ressemblaient.  
\- De ne pas les sauver ? Ils sont morts ?  
\- Ils étaient morts » Ciel eut un geste las. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela. « Même s'ils respiraient encore, ils étaient déjà morts.  
\- Mais pourquoi… ?  
Ciel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
« Ne te méprends pas sur les battements de mon cœur, je suis déjà mort. C'est pour cela que je dois rester ici, toujours. Ce que je fais ici, ce que je veux accomplir, c'est cela qui me fait revivre.»

Et sa peau était aussi glacée que ses mots. Arthur laissa le garçon passer ses bras autour de son corps, et poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Surpris sans le montrer, il rendit son étreinte de tendresse, sachant que des mots pourraient gâcher cet élan de douceur si rare.

\- Tu as lu Edgar Poe ? demanda Ciel.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu te souviens du poème… le corbeau.  
\- Oui.  
\- Récites moi, la dernière strophe, récites la moi.

Et alors que des reflets mauves et pourpres transperçaient les nuages et que la nuit envahissait les cieux, la voix lente et profonde d'Arthur s'éleva parmi les bruissements de feuilles morts emportées par le vent.

 _Et le Corbeau, sans voleter, siège encore - siège encore_  
sur le buste pallide de Pallas, juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre,  
et ses yeux ont toute la semblance des yeux d'un démon qui rêve,  
et la lumière de la lampe ruisselant sur lui, projette son ombre à terre;  
et mon âme, de cette ombre qui gît flottante à terre, ne s'élèvera  
\- jamais plus!

* * *

Mei rin pénétra dans la chambre du Comte Phantomhive. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les lumières éteintes. Seul quelques chandeliers et le foyer ardent de la cheminée propageaient l'ombre immobile du majordome dans la chambre.

-Nous avons terminé de boucher les aérations, dit-elle en s'approchant de Sebastian, surprise de sa posture figée. Nous avons dû utiliser une partie du linge de maison. Les invités sont tous regroupés dans le petit salon. Que désirez-vous que nous fassions maintenant?

Sebastian lui tendit trois encensoirs dont le poids surprit Mei rin, qui accrocha fermement ses doigts autour de leurs chaines pour ne pas risquer de les lâcher.

« Demandes à Finni de faire venir le Jeune Maître ainsi que Mr. Abberline, Mr Lau, Lady Ran Mao et Mr. Gray. Pendant ce temps, toi et Bard commenceraient à répandre l'encens à partir des ailes est et ouest en remontant vers l'aile principale. Finni vous rejoindra.  
-Bien. »

Mais elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Quelque chose la troublait depuis l'évocation du plan de ce matin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian n'avait pas demandé aux serviteurs, l'armée personnelle du Comte Phantomhive, de se joindre aux autres combattants. Elle fut sur le point de parler mais Sebastian lui coupa la parole.

« Je sais que Finni, Bard et toi êtes doués au combat, Mei rin. Je ne l'oublie pas. C'est pour cela que je vais te demander autre chose. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, dont les yeux perçants et impitoyables le regardaient fixement à travers ses grosses lunettes rondes.  
« Pendant que je m'occuperai du charmeur de serpent, toi et les autres devraient chercher quelqu'un pour moi. Un tueur.  
\- Un autre tueur ? » murmura-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et dans sa tête se dessinait déjà son plan de chasse. _Une petite souris, une petite souris cachée dans le manoir et qu'il fallait attraper._

« Mais celui-ci est dangereux, continua Sebastian, d'un ton sombre et sérieux. Très dangereux. Je ne veux pas que vous l'attaquiez. Il sera plus fort que vous.  
\- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix pleine d'assurance, froide et inflexible, que peu de gens lui connaissait.  
\- Le trouver. Simplement le trouver.  
\- Comment pourrons-nous le reconnaître et ne pas le confondre avec l'autre ?  
Sebastian sourit et ajouta lentement :  
\- Il portera le manteau rouge de Madame Red. »  
La jeune femme se raidit soudain, serrant les poings.  
Le majordome continua :  
« Lorsque vous saurez où il se cache, venez me chercher.  
\- A vos ordres, Sir. » Et la tueuse en elle se réveillait à nouveau.

Sebastian leva alors les yeux vers la porte de la chambre comme s'il attendait une intrusion que Mei rin n'avait pas entendue. La poignée tourna doucement et Arthur entra dans la chambre.

Sebastian nota le changement de vêtement, mais ne s'en étonna pas. Il avait lui-même aidé son jeune maître à troquer son costume bleu marine contre un complet sombre. Son costume était sale et humide mais Sebastian avait perçu un parfum de rose accroché au tissu.

Il fit un signe de tête vers Mei rin, qui prit congés, puis il se tourna vers le jeune médecin.

« Mr Conan Doyle, veuillez m'excuser mais vous devriez être avec les autres invités dans le petit salon.  
\- C'est ce que stipulait votre plan, Mr Sebastian. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je préfère rester avec l'inspecteur Abberline. »

Sebastian sentit une onde nerveuse parcourir sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il regardait l'écrivain. Cependant il sourit et s'approcha du jeune médecin :

« Je regrette Mr. Doyle, dit-il d'un ton courtois mais ferme. Mais vous êtes un invité, et je ne peux pas sciemment vous laissez vous mettre en danger dans cette affaire.  
-Qu'en est-il de Mr Lau et Lady Ran Mao ? » répliqua Arthur.

Il crut voir passer sur le visage du majordome une expression fugace menaçante qui lui glaça le sang mais rapidement le sourire malicieux réapparut.  
« Ce sont des associés particuliers du Comte Phantomhive, expliqua le majordome avec diplomatie. Nous pouvons donc faire appel à leur soutien dans certaines affaires particulières. »

Arthur se posta devant Sebastian. Il frémit quand il se rendit compte que le majordome le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Mais serrant les poings, il dit :

« Je comprends. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai été désigné comme le chef dans cette affaire, avant que vous ne reveniez. Je pense pouvoir user de cette autorité pour imposer ma position. Et ce que je désire c'est rester avec l'inspecteur Abberline pour ramener le Comte Phantomhive dans le petit salon.  
\- Pourquoi désirez-vous être présent Mr Doyle ? s'enquit Sebastian. Est-ce en raison d'une inclination très forte envers mon Jeune Maître ?  
-Oui, en partie.

Sebastian avait cru provoquer une gêne chez le médecin et ne s'attendait pas à une réplique si rapide et si clair. Décidément, le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis son arrivée au manoir.

\- Je sais que vous désirez emmener le comte avec vous, dit-il avec douceur tout en jaugeant Arthur. Mais cela est impossible.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Doyle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Et surtout… » Il sourit à nouveau, inclinant doucement la tête de côté d'un air joueur. «… Je ne vous laisserai jamais l'emmener.  
-Je l'aime. »

Sebastian eut un sursaut devant cette déclaration. S'il n'appréciait pas la résonnance de cette simple phrase, il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de la trouver ridicule.

Appliquant son doigt plié contre ses lèvres, il ricana mesquinement.

-Ah l'amour… Cela résume tellement de choses chez vous, Arthur. Mais je crains que vous ne soyez mal tombé. Car voyez-vous, dans ce manoir, vous ne trouverez ici que peu de personne qui comprenne cette passion. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Et malheureusement pour vous, le Comte n'y entend rien non plus.

Mais Arthur ne semblait pas troublé.

\- Bien. Vous me dites que mes sentiments pour Ciel Phantomhive ne seront jamais réciproques et que vous et lui êtes des êtres dépourvus de toute compassion humaine. Soit. Je peux l'accepter. Mais je désire tout de même rester avec l'inspecteur Abberline.  
\- Pourquoi vous mettre en danger alors que vous pourriez attendre patiemment la fin de cette histoire et profiter de la première calèche demain matin pour retrouver votre femme et votre enfant ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Oh c'est très simple. Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Ni vous, ni le Comte. Et l'inspecteur Abberline partage ce sentiment. C'est pourquoi je refuse de vous laisser m'éloigner. Je resterai donc au cœur de l'action, avec ou sans votre accord. » Arthur attendit un instant que le majordome réplique ce qu'il ne fit pas, se contentant de regarder froidement le jeune homme. Satisfait, Doyle s'éloigna doucement, observant le visage impassible du serviteur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Et puis, réfléchissez Mr. Sebastian, peut-être aurez-vous besoin de l'aide d'Abberline ou de la mienne… »

Sebastian leva un sourcil, semblant ne pas comprendre.  
\- Besoin d'aide ? répéta-t-il, l'œil sombre.  
\- Oui, après tout, vous avez lamentablement échoué « cette nuit-là ». Il serait dommage, qu'il parvienne à vous tuer cette fois.

Une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux de Sebastian mais il ne répondit pas. Arthur eut presque envie de rire devant les efforts que produisait cet homme parfait pour contenir sa colère. Après lui avoir décoché un dernier sourire espiègle dont il commençait à avoir le secret, il s'apprêta à sortir quand Sebastian l'interpela.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Wordsmith, mais il semble que vous ayez une tâche sur votre vêtement.  
\- Une tâche ? C'est sans doute de l'encre, répondit Arthur, lascivement.  
\- Non, insista Sebastian. C'est au niveau de votre poitrine. » Il fit un signe courtois à l'écrivain pour lui demander de s'approcher, à la lueur de chandelier. « Permettez, je vous prie. »

L'œil méfiant, Arthur ignora pourtant la douce voix dans son crane qui lui murmurait de sortir, et rassemblant tout son courage et son orgueil, il s'approcha du majordome.

Sebastian posa délicatement sa main gantée sur son torse. Arthur cessa de respirer, mais le serviteur gradé se contenta de gratter et tapoter son index sur la chemise de l'écrivain au niveau du cœur.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, dit-il enfin, un reflet sans doute.

Arthur expira doucement. Et alors qu'il se détendait, le majordome tapota une nouvelle fois son torse.  
Mais lorsque le bout du doigt se posa sur son cœur, une douleur atroce envahit sa poitrine, comme s'il avait reçu un bloc de marbre de plein fouet dans le torse, avec une force effroyable. Un instant, il crut que ses côtés avaient explosés en transperçant son cœur de mille pointes aiguisées.

Le souffle coupé, la voix éteinte, Arthur tomba à genoux, une main au sol et l'autre crispée sur sa poitrine. Du sang tomba sur le parquet, coulant de son nez en giclées sombres.

A genoux, il aperçut la pointe des chaussures noires du majordome. Luttant contre la douleur, il leva un instant les yeux vers l'homme qui le regardait avec mépris, tout en ôtant un de ses gants.

« Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur Doyle, mais… vous m'amusez de moins en moins. »

Sebastian mit un genou à terre et se pencha vers lui. Arthur sentit qu'on passait une main dans ses cheveux, une main inconnue aux ongles longs, aussi longs que des griffes. Un visage trouble s'approcha à quelques centimètres du sien, mais Arthur ne reconnut pas les traits du majordome, ni ces yeux rougeâtres, ni ces dents félines et ni cette voix si profonde qui résonna dans sa tête.

« Considérez cela comme un avertissement : Ciel Phantomhive est à moi. »

Les mots soufflés résonnaient à ses oreilles et la pièce se mit à tourner. Engourdi malgré la douleur qui s'atténuait, il se sentit nauséeux et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais qu'est-ce qui tombait si doucement à terre ? Des plumes noires ?

Sebastian se releva soudain. Un bruit de pas de se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Comte Phantomhive, suivi d'Abberline et de Finni. L'enfant stoppa net à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura Ciel en apercevant l'écrivain à terre et son sang qui tachait la moquette.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Sebastian, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Mr. Doyle a eu une faiblesse cardiaque, le stress sans doute. Un verre de brandy et il devrait se sentir mieux. Finni, peux-tu l'apporter ? »

-Bien sûr ! » dit le jeune garçon avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Monsieur Abberline, aidez-moi à le relever et à l'asseoir sur le lit, je vous prie, la douleur doit être passé à présent. »

Arthur respirait à nouveau normalement même si chaque battement de cœur était encore douloureux. Il repoussa les mains qui tenter de le relever et se mit debout, essuyant le sang sur son visage avec sa manche.

Après quelques pas mal assurés, il leva les yeux vers le Comte. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Son regard impassible fixait son majordome, comme toujours. Mêlant le sang aux taches d'encre qui mouchetaient sa chemise, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Tu as besoin que je te raccompagne dans le petit salon Arthur ? demanda Abberline en le suivant, les mains tendues au cas où son ami trébuche.

\- Inutile, articula-t-il, le goût de son sang encore vivace dans sa bouche, coulant dans sa gorge. « J'attendrai avec les autres dans le couloir… comme convenu. »

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive était assis sur son lit dans la chambre principale presque plongée dans noir. Il ne portait que sa chemise de nuit car des vêtements trop lourds auraient pu compromettre son odeur et faire échouer le plan. D'abord rebuté par l'idée de se montrer ainsi, il avait cédé aux exigences de son démon. Maintenant, il observait l'attroupement de personnes qui chuchotaient tandis que lui-même écoutait les dernières recommandations de son majordome. Chaque mot entrait dans son cerveau et ricochait dans son crâne. « Restez immobile », « contrôlez votre respiration », « restez calme ».

Alors que Sebastian assemblait le pungi, il lança un regard vers les deux hommes assis sur le canapé de ses appartements privés. Il tentait de lire sur leurs lèvres puisqu'il ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Tu es cardiaque ? demanda Abberline.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- J'ai eu soudain une très violente arythmie cardiaque, expliqua platement Arthur, en vidant d'un trait le reste du brandy qu'on lui avait apporté. C'est-à-dire que mon cœur ne battait plus à un rythme normal et régulier.  
\- Et c'est un mal qui survient souvent ? demanda Abberline, qui ne versait pas dans la médecine.  
\- Non ! s'énerva Arthur. Non Frederick ça n'arrive pas « souvent ». Les arythmies n'arrivent pas brusquement. C'est impossible !  
\- Mais alors ? commença Abberline, déconcerté.  
« Alors je n'en sais rien ! », le coupa-t-il. Il passa la main sur son front, essuyant la sueur froide. « Il m'a tapoté la poitrine. Du bout du doigt. » Il leva son index vers Abberline. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement. « Je deviens dingue. Bon Dieu, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait éclater. »

Et ses mains recommençaient à trembler. Il croisa les doigts pour cacher sa faiblesse.  
Etait-il fou au final ? Qu'avait-il vu penché sur lui dans sa douleur ? Ce n'était pas Sebastian ! C'était autre chose… une ombre maléfique, dangereuse.  
Il aurait dû attraper une de ces plumes! Il aurait su si tout cela avait été un rêve.  
Une de ces maudites plumes noires…

Une tristesse soudaine étreignit son cœur déjà souffrant.  
\- Tu pourrais laisser tomber Arthur.  
\- Non, répondit Conan Doyle, secouant la tête. Il faut que je comprenne. Si je pars maintenant, sans savoir, je me demanderai toujours si j'ai ou non imaginé toutes ces choses. Je ne le fais pas seulement par curiosité ou désir de justice. Je veux savoir si j'ai raison ou si… si je dois rejoindre mon père à l'asile psychiatrique de Montrose.

\- Alors que fait-on maintenant ?  
Arthur se mordilla la lèvre. Il leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Ciel et il aperçut l'ombre de son majordome à ses côtés. Instinctivement, il porta la main à son cœur meurtri alors que des mots dansaient dans sa tête.

_Et le Corbeau, sans voleter, siège encore - siège encore…_

«Maintenant, murmura-t-il, on attend… le bon moment. »

« Messieurs, Madame », dit soudain Sebastian, en se plaçant au centre de la pièce, tenant un chandelier dans sa main gantée. « Tout est prêt. Ça commence. Je vous demanderai donc d'attendre dehors. Sans bruit. »

La pièce se vida lentement dans le silence. Avant de fermer la porte, Arthur se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux hommes qui restés immobile dans la chambre. Ciel était sur son lit, ne portant que sa chemise fine. A ses côtés, les yeux luisants perdus dans le vide obscur, Sebastian tenait toujours le chandelier d'argent. Et son ombre recouvrait la frêle forme de l'enfant.

Détournant les yeux, Arthur ferma la porte sur eux. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il tremblait.

 _…Et ses yeux ont toute la semblance des yeux d'un démon qui rêve,_  
Et la lumière de la lampe ruisselant sur lui, projette son ombre à terre;  
Et mon âme, de cette ombre qui gît flottante à terre, ne s'élèvera  
\- Jamais plus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ellement long, tellement long.  
> J'ai cru que je ne le finirai jamais !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
> Désolée pour le temps d'attente.
> 
> Il y aura une partie d'avantage Ciel/Sebastian dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Je me demande ce qui va arriver à Arthur… et à Snake… ce sont les deux personnages qui me posent un peu problème je change d'avis toutes les deux minutes sur leur destin…
> 
> Des suggestions ?
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai pris du temps pour essayer de créer un plan plausible et le rendre un peu… logique ? Du moins j'ai essayé !
> 
> Le Corbeau d'Edgar Poe
> 
> Chapitre 14, page 2, on apprend que Ciel lit le Corbeau d'Edgar Poe et que cela lui donne des cauchemars. Il va même jusqu'à sortir une arme et la pointe sur le front de Sebastian quand celui-ci le réveille.  
> On voit même une partie du visage de Sebastian et il y a écrit « NEVERMORE »… comme les paroles du corbeau.  
> Je pense donc que Ciel fait une association entre le Corbeau d'Edgar Allan Poe et Sebastian Michaelis.  
> Si vous n'avez jamais lui ce poème, faites-le s'il vous plait ! Et lentement et dans le noir, vous ne serez pas déçu. C'est à s'arracher le cœur ! Bien sûr je suis une fanatique des œuvres de Poe donc je fais un peu sa promotion… mais Yana Toboso le fait aussi !
> 
> Si Baudelaire était le traducteur officiel d'Edgar Allan Poe, pour le Corbeau, la version française de Stéphane Mallarmé est vraiment la plus belle.
> 
> And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
> On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
> And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
> And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
> And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
> Shall be lifted - nevermore!
> 
> Chapitre 49, page 42, Sebastian fait remarquer à Ciel, que celui-ci aime beaucoup l'histoire d'Arthur et qu'il a lu et relu le magazine « Beeton's Christmas Annual », dans laquelle elle a été publié, un grand nombre de fois sans le jeter. Dans la première partie du chapitre, j'ai voulu montrer à quel point il la connaissait, et ainsi montrer qu'Arthur est un individu que Ciel estime… un peu ? Du moins plus que les autres humains qui l'entourent.
> 
> Le pungi, flûte indienne ou népalaise, est l'instrument utilisé par les charmeurs de serpent.  
> Sachez que les serpents sont sourds. Ils ne sont pas hypnotisés par la musique mais par les vibrations dans la caisse de résonnance de l'instrument et par les mouvements de la flûte.
> 
> Bakhor Thany, est un encens indien ou plutôt un parfum très fort, mais qui peut être utilisé comme encens. C'est un mélange à base de résine d'encens et d'huile d'encens et de musc.  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	8. Le Serment d'Allégeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse à nouveau du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable. Mais j'ai eu très peu de temps et en plus j'ai bien galéré pour écrire de chapitre !
> 
> Pour une fois, le titre n'a rien à voir avec les échecs, car il n'y a pas de stratégie d'attaque ni de défense dans ce chapitre, juste un éclairage sur la relation entre le Cavalier et son Roi. Donc le titre a un rapport avec la conception féodale de la relation entre le roi et ses chevaliers, et du serment d'allégeance qui est basiquement le serment de servir et de protéger le roi.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, on a une nouvelle avancée dans la relation Ciel/Sebastian, du point de vue de Ciel.  
> Ce qui est assez compliqué….  
> Mais j'avoue que me retrouver dans la tête de Sebastian aurait été pire.  
> Premier lien révélé, première déception, premiers élans charnels…  
> A vous de juger !
> 
> Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait le dernier mais…  
> Je suis aux prémices de la relation Ciel/Sebastian ! Je n'ai encore rien développé et j'ai des masses d'idées !  
> NON, c'est impossible j'ai encore trop trop trop de choses à dire !
> 
> Ce chapitre est court mais centré sur Ciel et Sebastian. Oui je sais, certains doivent se dire :
> 
> « Enfin elle nous écrit un chapitre sur Ciel et Sebastian ! Elle a pris son temps la bougresse ! »  
> Je comprends ! Ce chapitre devrait faire plaisir à ceux qui ont été un peu déçu du précédent.  
> Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic est toujours centrée sur Ciel/Sebastian.  
> Seulement la relation Arthur/Ciel est essentielle pour introduire la relation Ciel/ Sebastian.  
> Je pense que la raison en est assez évidente si ce n'est pas le cas je vais l'expliquer :  
> Sebastian est un démon. Ciel est un enfant. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir une relation amoureuse au sens classique du terme. Car leur « amour » (si on peut appeler cela de l'amour, là encore on peut en discuter) ne ressemble en rien à celui d'un couple humain normal.  
> De plus, ces deux personnages sont des handicapés des sentiments et des émotions !
> 
> Je ne pensais pas que j'étais incapable de rendre leurs sentiments authentiques sans m'égarer.  
> C'est alors qu'est arrivé Arthur ! Un romantique morbide, écrivain talentueux et médecin idéaliste, qui tombe fou amoureux de Ciel. Et c'est parfait car il offre un point de comparaison. Il est l'opposé radical de Sebastian.
> 
> Musiques écoutés pour écrire cette histoire :  
> \- Bachelorette, de Bjork (c'est celle que j'ai principalement écouté pour écrire ce chapitre.  
> \- Lacrimosa + Requiem (Agnus Dei – Lux Aeterna) de Mozart  
> \- et pour finir… la Chaconne de Bach ! Ciel la joue d'ailleurs au violon quand Sebastian lui fait ses leçons. Cette musique leur correspond parfaitement.

Le majordome posa le chandelier d'argent près du pungi sur la table de nuit et sortit sa montre gousset. Il était presque minuit. Grell et son acolyte ne tarderaient pas à se montrer maintenant. Il se tourna vers son jeune maître qui se tenait toujours assis sur le lit, les doigts légèrement crispés sur les draps de satin blanc. Ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur la porte de la chambre qui s'était refermée sur eux quelques minutes auparavant.

« Et bien, et bien », dit Sebastian dans un soupir satisfait tout en replaçant la montre dans sa petite poche de gilet. « Tout est enfin prêt. A l'heure qu'il est, les serviteurs doivent être en train de finir de disperser l'encens. Si tout se déroule selon le plan, tout sera terminé avant la fin de la nuit.  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu inclus dans ce plan ? demanda Ciel en posant sa tête contre l'oreiller, visiblement épuisé par les événements à venir. Il frissonna. Je déteste les serpents ! Et ces serpents là tout particulièrement…  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment quelque chose à craindre, dit Sebastian avec un sourire indulgent. Je serais à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté.  
\- Lors de notre derrière mission, tu as pourtant trouvé cela amusant de libérer les serpents avant que je sois hors de portée de leurs crochets venimeux. Si Freckles n'avait pas été là…

Ciel sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa voix s'éteignit. La jeune fille lui avait sauvé la vie ce soir-là. Ou du moins elle lui avait épargné des souffrances effroyables. Il avait vu le visage de Phelps, figé dans la douleur qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à ce que le poison imprègne son cœur. Sebastian avait joué un jeu malsain cette nuit-là en profitant d'une erreur dans les ordres donnés pour pimenter la situation. Ciel avait oublié que derrière l'homme se cachait un démon impitoyable. Il ne devait pas attendre de miséricorde ou d'indulgence de sa part.

\- J'ai ne fait jamais deux fois la même erreur Jeune Maître, » intervint Sebastian, semblant comprendre les pensées qui assaillaient son maître dont les yeux s'étaient voilés d'une lueur de rancœur obscure. « Si j'avais su que vous souffriez d'asthme chronique, jamais je n'aurais essayé de … pimenter notre jeu. »

Le jeune garçon leva son œil glacé vers son majordome, le jaugeant.  
« Je l'espère pour toi, démon. »

Il posa alors ses yeux sur le pungi. Il avait déjà entendu Agni en jouer. Un instrument dont le son était assez agaçant, bien loin des mélodies évoluées qu'il jouait de son violon. Un instant, Ciel crut entendre les premières notes dramatiques de la Chaconne de Bach résonner à ses oreilles. Il aurait aimé la jouer à nouveau.

Mais bien sûr, seul le pungi pouvait avoir un effet sur les serpents.

\- Comment comptes-tu charmer les serpents pour qu'ils te mènent à Snake ? demanda le jeune garçon d'un ton absent.  
\- Je ne vais pas vraiment les charmer, juste les hypnotiser pour les rendre inoffensifs, expliqua Sebastian dans un léger haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est occuper les invités les plus combatifs pour que je puisse me charger de Grell Sutcliff sans les avoir dans les jambes. » Il émit un léger signe de tête pour désigner la porte derrière laquelle attendaient les invités qui devaient l'accompagner pour prendre en chasse le tueur. « Snake sera facile à trouver », renchérit-il, souriant. « Je connais chaque odeur et chaque bruit appartenant au domaine des Phantomhives. Rien n'échappe à mon oreille ou à mon odorat démonique. Les serviteurs trouveront Grell pour moi. »

Ciel frissonna à l'évocation de ce nom. Cette vermine entêtée était vraiment trop dangereuse. Il se demanda par quelle infortune il avait pu se faire un ennemi aussi puissant. Un dieu de la mort, capable de tuer un démon… Décidément, il jouait de malchance.

Passant ses doigts froids sur ses paupières douloureuses, l'enfant se demanda si les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi incertaines et impalpables. Il n'avait pas l'assurance d'une victoire à venir et à cet instant la présence de Sebastian ne l'enveloppait plus d'une sensation de toute puissance.

Car ce que voulait réellement le Dieu de la Mort, c'était piétiner le cadavre ensanglanté de Sebastian. Ciel sentit la peur étreindre sa poitrine. Cette nuit, il pourrait tout perdre.

\- Je veux que tu gagnes ce combat, dit le garçon, la voix claire, le regard perdu dans le vide. Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs. J'ai encore besoin de toi. » Il leva les yeux vers son majordome et ajouta avec fermeté : « C'est un ordre Sebastian !»

Le majordome esquissa un léger sourire, et portant la main son cœur, il s'inclina devant son jeune maître.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Jeune Maître. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir et de faillir au pacte. Après cette nuit, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre.  
« Plus rien à craindre… » Ciel secoua la tête à cette pensée absurde. Quelles menaces pèseraient encore sur lui lorsque le désastre de ces longues nuits lugubres aurait pris fin ?

Il soupira de fatigue à la pensée des jours à venir. Il lui resterait encore à présenter son rapport à la Reine, à adoucir les soupçons de Lord Gray, à faire taire les curieux et à éloigner les indiscrets…

Une image envahit son esprit, repoussant ses pensées pragmatiques : celle d'un homme à genoux sur le sol, la main crispée sur son cœur, du sang coulant de son visage. Il se redressa soudain, et s'avança au bord du lit, ses doigts contractés sur le rebord de bois lustré. Il aperçut sur le sol les épaisses tâches cramoisies de sang séché et la nausée lui monta aux lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Arthur ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.  
Sa voix était restée claire mais elle était pourtant teintée d'une pointe angoisse.  
Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il observait le jeune garçon du coin de l'œil, ses yeux rétrécis en deux fissures où luisait une pupille menaçante. Effaçant un rictus de dédain, il s'approcha du sol souillé et cacha les traces de sang sous ses semelles vernies.

\- Je lui ai lancé un simple avertissement, dit-il avec patience, mais son visage montrait une froideur inhabituelle. Il sait beaucoup trop de choses cela nous le savions déjà. Mais pour envenimer son cas, il a été… arrogant à mon égard. C'était très imprudent de sa part et… » Il sourit, esquissant un haussement d'épaule de fausse pénitence. « … j'avoue avoir perdu mon sang froid. Je l'ai frappé là où siège son point faible : le cœur.»

Ciel soupira sèchement devant le cynisme de son majordome et détourna les yeux.

« C'était prématuré, je ne voulais pas réagir aussi durement », ajouta Sebastian, d'une voix douce, ses yeux fixés sur le garçon, buvant chacune de ses réactions et goûtant à chaque battement de son cœur. « Il serait irréfléchi de le tuer maintenant. Mais je pense m'occuper de lui plus tard. Un accident de calèche sur le chemin du retour peut-être…  
 ** _\- Non._**

Sebastian se tut. Une furie silencieuse crispa son corps tandis que ses iris rouges brulaient de colère.  
\- Jeune Maître ?

Le jeune garçon, honteux d'une réaction qu'il n'avait pu réprimer, refusait de regarder son majordome. Il s'éloigna, glissant à genoux jusqu'à la tête du lit. Semblant mal-à-l'aise, il allongea ses jambes fines sur le satin blanc, enfonçant ses talons dans le tissus.  
« Ne le tues pas, murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix à peine audible, comme s'il détestait chaque mot qui s'échapper de sa gorge.  
\- Et pourquoi?

Ciel se redressa, fixant son majordome d'un œil hautain. Celui-ci le regardait avec insistance d'un regard opiniâtre et impitoyable. Mais ce qui surprit Ciel, c'est l'expression de dédain qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu discutes mes ordres?  
\- C'est vous qui discutez vos propres ordres, rétorqua Sebastian d'une voix inconnue et passionnée. Vous m'avez demandé de le tuer s'il devenait gênant.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis.  
\- Vous avez changé d'avis… » Sebastian se mit à ricaner, mais son rire était sombre et dénué de toute humour.  
Et ces yeux… Ciel connaissait bien ce regard. Il l'avait vu lors de rencontre avec des humains que Sebastian avait jugé médiocre. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son majordome poserait un jour ce genre regard sur sa personne.  
« Vous avez changé d'avis, répéta-t-il encore. C'est pathétique.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je croyais que vous n'hésiteriez jamais ! Je croyais que vous anéantiriez toutes personnes qui se dresseraient sur votre route, fussent-t-ils de votre famille ou de vos amis. Ce sont vos propres mots ! Et maintenant vous laissez un amant déplorable vous menacer sans réagir, parce que la vue de son sang sur la moquette vous effraye.  
\- Il n'est pas dangereux, il est juste jeune et naïf ! C'est un idéaliste tout comme Abberline.  
\- Des imbéciles utopistes, souffla Sebastian en grimaçant de mépris.  
\- Oui comme tu dis, des imbéciles ! Des hommes qui pensent encore qu'il y a autre chose dehors. Que la haine et la douleur ne gouvernent pas ce monde.  
\- Par tous les diables ! cracha Sebastian, s'éloignant du garçon, écœuré. Voilà que vous parlez comme eux.  
\- Oui et c'est bien là le problème ! s'écria Ciel. Ils sont dangereux pour toi, pas pour moi !  
Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Sebastian, sombre, vive et angoissante.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- _Tu as peur_! continua Ciel, méprisant, ignorant le regard menaçant que posait Sebastian sur lui. Tu as peur qu'il m'influence et que j'abandonne ma haine et mon désir de vengeance. Et si cela arrivait, tu ne pourrais pas achever le contrat et jamais tu ne pourrais avoir mon âme !  
\- Oui c'est vrai ! siffla Sebastian d'une voix haineuse, s'approchant brusquement du garçon qui recula malgré lui sur le lit. Il se pencha, projetant son ombre sur lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils sont dangereux pour vous. Car si je ne peux pas avoir votre âme, _je vous tuerai !_

Ciel se figea, le souffle coupé. Mais Sebastian continua, se redressant, la voix pleine d'un venin inconnu :

« J'ai failli mourir il y a quelques jours. Et cette nuit je vais affronter un être qui m'est sans doute supérieur, et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour l'âme d'un maître qui perd son ambitieux pour quelques mots d'amoureux doucereux ? Quelle perte de temps !» Il se détourna, refusant de garder les yeux posés sur le jeune garçon.

Ciel ne s'était jamais senti autant insulté. Il ne s'agissait pas de sarcasmes ou de simples remarques cyniques cette fois. Les paroles de Sebastian créaient une dissonance douloureuse dans son cœur qui cognait rageusement dans sa poitrine d'enfant. Un goût amer remplissait sa bouche, le goût de sa propre déception et de la tristesse de ne pas être digne de son démon.

Sebastian lui tournait le dos et Ciel se sentit vide. Il aurait voulu lui crier de le regarder, qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais sous la pression de son orgueil, il garda le silence, serrant les poings et s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chair.

« Tu regrettes le pacte, murmura Ciel enfin, d'une voix blême, tu aurais préféré que je meurs dans cette cage. » Mais avant que Sebastian ne puisse parler, il ajouta : « Ne réponds pas. C'est un ordre ! »

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Une panique soudaine l'envahit pourtant et il eut l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau enfermé dans la cage, trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'il attendait d'être sacrifié. Le froid l'enveloppa et une odeur de saleté emplit son nez alors qu'il se souvenait de la souillure de sa prison. Instinctivement il eut envie de resserrer ses jambes contre sa poitrine et de les entourer de ses bras, en un élan protecteur contre les monstruosités du monde mais il se retint. Non il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette cage, ressentir à nouveau la peur et l'impuissance.

\- Je n'ai pas changé, s'exclama-t-il brusquement, interpelant le démon qui ne le regardait pas. Je désire toujours me venger ! Tu sais très bien qu'Arthur m'a demandé de partir avec lui et que j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je ne le suivrais pas.

Il se trouvait méprisable. Ses propres paroles lui semblaient lâches. Sa vengeance représentait tout son univers mais seul Sebastian pourrait l'obtenir pour lui. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion maintenant. Seul, il restait l'enfant prisonnier, à la merci d'hommes plus forts, attendant d'être assassiné.

\- Bien sûr que vous ne le suivrez pas, répondit enfin le majordome. Je vous retrouverai où que vous alliez.

Ciel étouffa un soupir et ferma les yeux, savourant un court instant ces mots qu'il connaissait par habitude, des mots que le démon lui répétait inlassable pour lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait. Cette damnation lui sembla réconfortante. Comme lorsque Sebastian était revenu à ses côtés, il s'était délecté de cette aura de ténèbres qu'il l'avait enveloppé. Sa vengeance était à nouveau possible.  
Cependant, il était fatigué. Depuis l'affaire du cirque maudit, il avait senti une part de lui mourir. Il ne savait si c'était la vue des enfants qui étaient sacrifiés sans un mot et sans résistance ou les yeux vides de Freckles qui le fixaient encore quand Sebastian l'avait tué, mais quelque chose s'était brisé.  
Depuis l'arrivée de Sebastian, les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur son passage, des morts dont il foulait du pied les cheveux poisseux du sang qu'il avait fait couler. Qui survivrait à sa vengeance ? Sur son chemin funèbre, ne pouvait-il en sauver quelque uns ?

\- Alors pourquoi le tuer puisque c'est inutile, murmura-t-il, rien n'a changé.  
\- Vous voilà magnanime… » dit Sebastian, et son rictus méprisant s'entendait clairement dans sa voix. Il se tourna enfin vers son maître. « Je suis curieux de voir quelle nouvelle émotion vous développerez après cette histoire. De l'amour peut-être? De la pitié? Et pourquoi pas de la compassion! »

Ah ! A nouveau ce regard hostile et répugné ! Ciel sentit la rage montait en lui en vagues brûlantes :  
\- En quoi cela te regarde? cria-t-il à l'homme qui osait le défier.

**_\- Tu es à moi!_ **

Ciel se figea, la respiration coupée, la voix du démon résonnant à son oreille. Un frisson parcourut sa poitrine et glaça son cœur. Sebastian se tenait debout devant lui, droit comme à son habitude, mais sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies en deux lignes félines qui déchiraient des iris rouges et luisantes.  
Doucement, il s'approcha, menaçant. Il posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha sur lui.  
Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de reculer sur les draps de satin, effrayé par la passion méconnue qui animait les traits de son démon.  
Sebastian leva la main vers le visage de l'enfant mais il n'osa le toucher. Ciel sentait pourtant la chaleur de ses doigts qui effleuraient à peine sa peau. Les yeux du démon le dévoraient.

« J'ai faim! » dit-il dans un souffle avec une passion révélée. « A chacune de tes hésitations ma faim augmente et l'heure de mon festin recule. Je n'en peux plus. Je pourrais chasser toutes les âmes errantes qui hantent le monde pour rassasier un court instant cette douleur brûlante qui me dévore le corps. Mais cela ne servirait à rien, car j'ai faim de toi! »

Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres de Ciel.

« Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi, ni un dieu, ni un ange,… ni un homme. »

Ciel frémit sous le contact infime de sa peau contre la sienne alors que ses pensées s'assombrissaient de souvenirs.  
Il ferma les yeux alors que les doigts dessinaient encore le contour de ses lèvres et il revit en songe le démon qui l'avait sorti d'une cage de fer, tremblant et faible pour lui donner une nouvelle vie.  
Cette cage… ces mains surnaturelles qui en avaient arrachés les barreaux, les doigts qui l'avaient porté et mit debout. Lui, l'enfant brisé et souillé et ce démon vêtu de noir qui s'était agenouillé devant lui, le proclamant roi.

Cette nuit, il avait ressuscité, porté au monde par un ange noir, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.  
Jamais plus il ne serait enfermé, jamais plus il ne serait faible. Sebastian était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, tout ce qu'il désirait. Une force qui le dépassait et qu'il parvenait tout de même à contrôler. Une puissance qu'il pouvait manier à sa volonté.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit à nouveau la main vers son démon comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là des années plus tôt, à travers des barreaux de fer. Sebastian attrapa la main tendue et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Sans quitter le comte des yeux, il déposa un léger baiser sur les doigts frêles qui tremblaient dans sa main gantée.

« Allonges-toi », dit Ciel dans un souffle.

Le majordome parut étonné de la soudaine demande de son maître, puis sa surprise fit place à un sourire quand il vit son jeune maître reculer sur les draps de satin. Soupirant d'entendement, il s'allongea sur le lit, droit, les bras impeccablement étendues le long de son corps. Le jeune garçon se plaça timidement à ses côtés, jaugeant le corps mortel de son démon.

Elle était vraiment ravissante, cette enveloppement charnelle. Ciel lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi il avait choisi ce corps et le démon avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien choisi, qu'il s'agissait de sa véritable apparence humaine.

Ciel émit un léger rire en examinant les traits parfaits du majordome. Sebastian n'avait pas de notion de la beauté chez les humains. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il était beau. Et le Comte se garderait bien d'alimenter l'arrogance et l'orgueil du démon en lui révélant à quel point il était désirable.

Hésitant, tremblant, le garçon s'approcha de son démon et posa les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, alignant son corps avec le sien.  
« Mon cavalier, murmura-t-il, et mon bourreau. »  
Et comme dans un rêve des plus funestes et des plus merveilleux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du démon.

Un fil cousu à son cœur s'étira et se tordit, l'emplissant de fantastiques douleurs alors qu'une chaleur inconnue échauffait chaque centimètre de sa peau.

La peau de son démon était douce et souple. Quelle illusion, elle était aussi douce que celle d'un homme mortel !  
Mais déjà il regrettait ce geste et pourtant il désirait qu'il dure éternellement. Des larmes qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé verser emplissaient ses yeux.  
L'interdit, le surnaturel des lèvres sur les siennes, l'impression d'un acte impardonnable et contre-nature : il ressentit toutes les afflictions de la damnation car il embrassait les lèvres de sa propre mort.  
Et il la trouvait étrangement douce cette délectation d'être condamné et d'éprouver tant de passion pour son bourreau.  
Il sentit l'homme répondre à ses lèvres et les ténèbres qui leurs ressemblaient si bien les envahir tous deux. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il caressait le visage de Sebastian, maladroits, passionnés.

Et déjà il sentait le désir le réchauffer. Etouffant un gémissement contre les lèvres pleines qui partageaient son baiser, il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son majordome, intensifiant ses caresses quand des mains puissantes se serrèrent sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à reculer.

Surpris, et quelque peu blessé, le garçon perdit sa contenance habituelle et parut incertain. Les joues rougies, les lèvres humides et le cœur tremblant, il murmura :  
« Mais pourquoi m'empêches-tu de…  
\- C'est inutile, l'interrompit le démon.

Le garçon parut un instant ne pas comprendre et resta alerte.  
Que voulait-il dire ? Ciel ne comprenait pas le sens de ces paroles, ni le rejet soudain de son majordome. Inutile ? Ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il ressentait ?  
Et une pensée traversa soudain son esprit : ce n'était pas un homme.

-Tu ne ressens rien, dit-il sombrement.  
\- Si, répondit Sebastian. Mais je sais ce que tu désires. Et ce n'est pas cela que je veux de toi.

Ciel le gifla. Il n'en sut pas tout de suite la raison. Mais rapidement il sentit la chaleur de l'humiliation colorer ses joues. Il regardait l'homme allongé sur son lit, dont la joue meurtrie commençait déjà à guérir, les traces de ses ongles s'évanouissant doucement sur la peau surnaturelle.  
Un démon, un monstre. Il l'avait presque oublié.  
Qu'avait-il imaginé obtenir de cet être ? Qu'il lui fasse l'amour ? Etait-ce ce que ses caresses avaient suggéré ?  
Comment demander un tel acte à un démon ? C'était grotesque, un sacrilège…  
Et sans doute Sebastian désirait-il son âme plus qu'il ne désirait son corps.  
Il se détourna, honteux d'avoir pu désirer une telle perversion.  
Sebastian se mit à rire, un rire doux et indulgent que Ciel ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Si susceptible…, murmura-t-il en regardant le garçon pétrit de remords.

Furieux, Ciel se retourna vers lui et voulut le gifler à nouveau mais le démon attrapa son bras, un geste très osé pour le majordome mais Ciel fut trop surpris pour s'y opposer, et Sebastian l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner l'ordre d'arrêter. Posant deux mains puissantes sur ses épaules frêles, il le repoussa sur le lit et le couvrit de son corps, se plaçant entre les jambes du garçon. Le baiser du démon était étrange, possessif, dévorant.  
Ciel fut soudain parcouru par la peur, une terreur mêlée de passion car les doigts qui le frôlaient pouvaient réduire ses os en poussière et pourtant ils n'étaient que douceur. Le souffle du démon caressait sa peau. Ciel ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant.  
Sebastian brisa le baiser et se redressa pour le regarder. Otant un de ses gants, il se mit à frôler la joue du garçon de ses doigts, tapotant, griffant la chair de ses ongles noirs sans la briser, alors que son pouce caresser les lèvres de l'enfant qui se surprit à soupirer. Doucement il passa ses doigts sous le cache œil, libérant l'œil maudit.

Puis les caresses cessèrent. Ciel ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son démon penché au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de son corps. Immobile, il le regardait, dévorant son visage, plongeant ses yeux cuivres dans l'azur des siens. Ciel ne put soutenir le regard du démon, trop proche, trop intime et il détourna les yeux.

Le majordome sourit et se pencha sur le garçon pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa paupière fermée. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa tempe, s'attardèrent longuement sur ses joues et descendirent sur son cou, appréciant chaque battement de cœur qui résonnait contre sa bouche et les doux soupirs de son maître qui le berçaient, répondant à chacune de ses caresses.  
Ciel se rendit compte que le démon ne posait pas ses mains sur lui, mais il lui semblait sentir les mouvements erratiques des doigts de Sebastian sur le matelas, tirant sur les draps, les serrant et les tordant, alors que sa bouche embrassait à nouveau les joues de l'enfant.

Soudain, il se figea puis se redressa violemment en repoussant le garçon.  
Surpris, Ciel se dressa à son tour, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui avait attiré l'attention du démon, celui-ci murmura :  
« Serpent ».

Ciel cessa de respirer et balaya la chambre du regard, tendant son oreille faible de mortel mais n'entendit rien et le démon continua, levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« Il y a un serpent qui approche. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est court mais que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire.  
> Je vais vous avouer quelque chose… Je suis un peu déçue. Je pensais faire mieux, mais je ne pense pas avoir spécialement réussi ce chapitre.  
> Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire honnêtement ce que vous en pensez.  
> Il y aura deux autres passages importants (et plus fournis et intenses) uniquement sur la relation Ciel/Sebastian. Donc si vous pensez que j'ai mal retranscrit la complexité de leur relation c'est le moment de le dire pour que je réussisse les deux prochaines fois.
> 
> Sinon quelques explications :  
> Pour le sexe entre un démon et un humain….J'ai la conviction que les démons ne voient pas le sexe comme les humains. Un peu comme les vampires, le sexe a une dimension plus spirituelle.
> 
> Quand il caresse Ciel, Sebastian reste bien au-dessus de la ceinture. Même s'il peut ressentir de l'excitation avec un corps mortel, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux plaisirs de la chair… pour l'instant.  
> On va y remédier ne vous inquiétez pas… Ciel est assez intelligent pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.
> 
> Oh et je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais Sebastian est fou des coussinets des chats et pourrait les caresser pour l'éternité… et Yana Toboso a dit que par un drôle de hasard, les joues de Ciel ont la même texture au toucher que les coussinets des chats….  
> Ce qui explique que quand il les embrasse, Sebastian plante ses ongles dans les draps… comme les chats quand ils ronronnent et font leurs griffes de plaisirs…  
> Je vous rassure Ciel va obtenir ce qu'il veut, un acte plus humain. Il est malin.
> 
> L'action commence !  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	9. Le Sacrifice de la Tour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ai à nouveau été très longue pour sortir ce chapitre. Je m'excuse à nouveau auprès de vous tous !  
> La fin arrive rapidement au final vu que j'écris encore et toujours des chapitres qui font minimum 10 pages.  
> Je ne sais pas faire de chapitres courts, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc…  
> Bref…  
> Ce chapitre contient pas mal d'action même si la plus importante partie de l'attaque se trouvera dans le chapitre suivant. J'ai dû jongler sur plusieurs scènes d'action, puisque les personnes principaux ne se trouvent pas du tout au même endroit dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver, normalement tout est fait pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas au fil de la lecture.  
> J'ai rejoint ma mère à son bureau pour finir l'histoire, déjà parce qu'on boit café sur café donc c'est bien sympa et je suis bloquée dans le bureau avec le pc donc je me dis « t'as plus le choix, tu dois finir le chapitre !... Vilaine !»….
> 
> Bref … (2)
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui a été plutôt difficile à écrire… Je dis cela à chaque fois peut être mais c'est vrai !  
> C'est aussi peut-être parce que j'attends la suite avec impatience ! Ouais je sais que c'est moi qui l'écrit mais justement je me dis « ouah je veux savoir ce qui va se passer et si je ne l'écris pas bah je le saurai pas non plus ! » Je ne sais pas si ça a un sens ce que je dis.

_Chambre du Comte Phantomhive._

Un bruit de glissement fut perçu par la faible oreille du garçon. Un frottement léger, presque inaudible, venant du plafond, juste au-dessus de son lit.  
Il resta immobile, contrôlant sa respiration, tandis que son majordome tendait la main vers la flûte indienne. Il regardait le démon porter l'embout à ses lèvres et attendre, les yeux cuivres levés vers le bouche d'aération au-dessus du lit à baldaquin.

Ciel leva à son tour les yeux vers le plafond et aperçut la tête tachée de noir du reptile passer à travers la grille. Le garçon étouffa un cri et se retint de porter la main à sa bouche en un mouvement effrayé. Il fut surpris qu'un serpent aussi gros puisse aplatir ainsi son corps pour passer entre les fins barreaux. Il devait avoir les entrailles vides, affamé, à la recherche d'une proie pour festoyer.

L'animal siffla, léchant l'air de sa langue fourchue tout en glissant sur le bois du lit. Ciel eut l'impression que le serpent humait l'air, cherchant, dans la faible lumière qui le rendait aveugle, l'odeur de sa victime.  
Et le garçon savait que c'était lui que la bête voulait.

Un son perçant emplit soudain la pièce. Ciel se tourna brusquement vers son majordome qui avait commencé à jouer du pungi. La musique était désagréable. Ciel grimaça et faillit porter futilement les mains sur ses oreilles. Pourtant l'effet sur le serpent fut bien différent. Il fixait de ses yeux jaunes la flûte dont les vibrations résonnaient dans son corps à sang froid. Après deux torsions étranges, il se laissa tomber à terre. Ciel sursauta puis se mit debout sur le lit, reculant contre le mur.  
Mais le serpent se contenta de s'approcher du majordome qui jouait toujours de son instrument.  
Il se tordait sur le sol, comme mû par les notes grinçantes qui s'échappaient de la caisse de résonances, tout en essayant de résister au charmeur qui tentait de le posséder.  
Soudain, l'animal se raidit pour ensuite se laisser doucement conduire par les mouvements de la flûte. Il ondulait doucement, suivant les gestes du majordome.

Ciel soupira et se détendit devant l'attitude obéissante du reptile. C'était un premier pas.  
Pourtant si le plan devait fonctionner, il fallait que tout le monde pense que c'était le serpent qui menait Sebastian au tueur.

Tout en continuant de jouer, le démon émit de faibles mouvements circulaires et le serpent ondula de la même manière. Il avança d'un pas, balançant l'instrument vers l'avant dans un geste sec, et à la grande satisfaction de Ciel, le reptile avança. Sebastian réitéra la manœuvre plusieurs fois, plaçant un pied devant l'autre et le serpent se faufilait devant lui.

« Il semble docile à présent », murmura Ciel, qui ne souhaitait pourtant pas s'approcher du dangereux serpent. « Ils croiront que c'est lui qui nous mène à Snake et que le pungi ne sert qu'à le garder inoffensif. »

Sebastian acquiesça puis il leva une main vers la porte et l'indiqua à son maître. Le garçon hésita puis sauta du lit, ses pieds nus glissant sur la moquette. Il ramassa le cache-œil qui avait glissé sur le sol quand Sebastian le lui avait ôté pour l'embrasser et recouvrit son œil marqué du sceau maudit, en faisant un nœud grossier avec les fils noirs.  
Il attrapa le chandelier d'argent sur la table de chevet et courut ouvrir la porte afin de faire rentrer les invités qui attendaient dans le corridor.

Une forte odeur embaumait les lieux et Ciel planqua sa main sur son nez et sa bouche.  
La nausée lui monta aux lèvres.  
Quelle odeur insupportable ! C'était sans doute cet encens que les serviteurs avaient répandu dans tout le manoir pour diriger les serpents vers sa chambre.  
Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que cette odeur quitte le domaine ?

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt », grinça Charles Gray, appuyé contre le mur, une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. A sa ceinture pendaient des longues menottes que Ciel connaissait bien car elles avaient servis à l'entraver lorsqu'il était soupçonné du meurtre de Lord Siemens. Le majordome de la Reine fixait le jeune comte avec dédain. « On étouffait dans cette puanteur.  
\- Vous nous avez gratifiés de saveurs plus exquises Comte », dit Lau avec sarcasme, tout en laissant ses yeux naviguer le long des jambes nues du garçon.

L'enfant les ignora et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer le reptile secondé par Sebastian qui jouait toujours de son maudit instrument.

« Mon Dieu, ce serpent est un monstre ! s'exclama Abberline apercevant l'animal qui dansait sur le parquet du couloir.

\- Daboia, murmura Ran Mao en se plaçant devant Lau, un poignard à la main.  
\- Que dit-elle ? demanda Arthur qui sortait de l'ombre pour s'approcher lui aussi du reptile.  
\- Elle parle du Daboia, expliqua le chinois. C'est une race de serpent très venimeuse, bien connue en Asie pour son caractère irritable. Du calme Ran Mao. » Il posa une main rassurante sur la hanche fine de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. « Monsieur Sebastian a visiblement la situation sous contrôle.  
\- Une mue de Black Mamba et maintenant un Daboia, grinça Abberline, notre tueur est un véritable amateur de bêtes rares et dangereuses.  
\- Vous aurez tout le temps de lui demander quand vous l'aurez attrapé », déclara Ciel d'un ton sec, coupant court à une conversation qu'il jugeait inutile. « Ne perdez pas de temps, vous connaissez le plan. Le serpent vous mènera à son maître. Lorsque vous aurez attrapé le tueur, vous l'enfermerez dans la cave jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le remettre à Scotland Yard. Quand vous aurez fini, rejoignez-nous dans le salon.

\- A vos ordres monsieur le Comte », dit Lau. Il se pencha vers sa ravissante compagne dont il enserrait amoureusement la taille et murmura à son oreille : « cette soirée va être des plus intéressantes, n'est-ce pas Ran Mao ? ».  
Gray émit un soupire dédaigneux et se détacha du mur pour se rapprocher du petit groupe.

Sebastian leva doucement le regard vers son jeune maître qui acquiesça légèrement de la tête.  
Le serpent dansait toujours, les yeux fixaient sur le pungi. Le majordome commença doucement à avancer dans le couloir, suivant le reptile qui glissait doucement sur le sol, le précédant.  
« Est-il déjà sur la piste du tueur ? demanda Abberline.  
\- Qui sait ? Suivons-le, nous verrons bien ou cela nous mènera », murmura Lau.

Le jeune garçon prit une des bougies du chandelier et la tendit à Abberline qui alluma un autre chandelier qui était resté éteint jusqu'alors.  
« Nous ne devons pas allumer les lumières pour éviter d'être repéré. Seul le petit salon où se trouve les autres invités est éclairé ». Il donna ensuite le premier chandelier à Lau qui se mêla au petit cortège qui suivait le majordome dans le couloir obscur.  
« A plus tard Comte », dit-il en esquissant un léger signe de la main.  
Les ténèbres les enveloppèrent rapidement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Souhaitez-vous vous vêtir avant que nous descendions rejoindre les autres invités Monsieur le Comte ? » demanda Abberline au jeune garçon qui ne portait que sa fine chemise.

L'enfant inspira brusquement, ramené à la réalité sombre du lieu et porta la main à son vêtement comme s'il réalisait qu'il était légèrement vêtu. Il acquiesça en direction d'Abberline qui s'en fut dans sa chambre. La musique se faisait moins stridente et la lumière du chandelier s'évanouissait totalement.

Ciel sentit une main chaude se posait dans le creux de son dos, brûlant sa peau à travers la simple chemise. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Arthur qui le regardait, soucieux, cherchant sans doute dans les yeux du garçon une raison à son angoisse palpable.  
L'enfant se ressaisit et son visage se fit de marbre. Il repoussa la main qui le caressait d'un geste sec du bras, comme si son contact lui était douloureux.  
\- Charmant… marmonna Arthur devant ce rejet acide du jeune garçon.  
Il ne répondit pas et détacha son regard de celui de son amant. Malgré le doux réconfort des doigts de cet homme, l'enfant ne désirait pas être touché. L'heure n'était pas aux douceurs ou aux réconforts, il devait avoir l'esprit clair.  
Arthur parut blessé, presque en colère, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau, l'inspecteur ressortit de la chambre.

« Ils reviendront sains et saufs, j'en suis sûr, ajouta Abberline en lui tendant un pantalon, une veste, et des bottes que le majordome avait disposée avec soin sur une chaise près du lit. Le garçon s'empressa de les enfiler. « Un contre quatre. Cela devrait être facile. »

Ciel ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela serait-il facile ? Il n'avait plus aucune certitude.  
Bien sûr, il avait ordonné à Sebastian de gagner. Le démon ne pouvait que réussir. Une défaite de sa part était inenvisageable.

Mais il devait se battre contre un dieu de la mort. Un démon était-il de taille?

Oh oui il avait gagné la première fois, par la ruse, en rendant l'arme du shinigami inutilisable.  
Mais Grell ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois, il protégera son jouet. La faux du dieu de la mort était une arme puissante et redoutable, trop dangereuse pour un démon.

Ciel se souvenait de ce bruit atroce, des vibrations monstrueuses du moteur qui faisait tourner une scie infernale, déchirant le tissu des vêtements, déchiquetant la chair. Derrière ses paupières closes, Ciel se rappelait d'une glaciale nuit londonienne et de la pluie qui perlait sur le manteau noire dont Sebastian l'avait recouvert. Il revoyait encore les éclaboussures de sang qui giclaient dans les airs pour retomber sur le sol en immenses flasques cramoisies.  
Le sang, c'était celui de Sebastian.  
Jamais Ciel n'avait vu une telle expression de douleur sur le visage épuisé de son démon, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, chancelant, tremblant, une main crispait sur l'épaule que la lame avait déchirée.

Un peu plus tard, Madame Red gisait à ses pieds, une plaie béante creusée dans la poitrine, ses cheveux d'amaryllis baignant dans son propre sang et celui que son majordome avait versé.  
Ciel revoyait Grell arracher le beau manteau rouge au cadavre de la jeune femme, et le passer avec arrogance sur ces épaules.  
Le garçon serra les poings. Le portait-il ce soir, ce manteau que Madame Red arborait si bien ?

« Etes-vous prêt Comte ? » demanda Abberline alors que le garçon finissait de boutonner sa veste bleue.  
Inspirant profondément, Ciel inspecta son apparence, lissant son costume. Il avait su se rendre présentable sans la présence de Sebastian, un exploit sans aucun doute, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Mais regardant ses mains, il se rendit compte quelque chose lui manquait.  
\- Mes bagues, murmura le Comte et il partit dans la chambre, suivit d'Abberline, qui l'éclairait à la lumière des bougies.

Ciel prit le sceau des Phantomhive sur la table de nuit, le plaça à son doigt, puis tendit la main vers la bague à la pierre bleue, la bague de ses ancêtres qu'il avait ramassé dans le sang, le symbole de sa vengeance.

La regardant, le garçon étouffa un rire grave, nerveux, consumé. Tant de choses restaient à venir, tant étaient à accomplir avant que cette bague n'entende son dernier souffle.  
Il la plaçait à son pouce, en ressentit le poids sur son cœur, tout autant que sur sa main. Tout lui sembla d'une sensiblerie ridicule. Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté était parsemé de ronces meurtrières. Du sang souillerait ses mains, d'autres morts s'amoncelleraient devant son trône. Et malgré sa souffrance grandissante et ses pertes écrasantes, il n'avait plus le choix. Son destin était scellé depuis trois ans, le jour où il avait décidé de survivre.  
Pouvait-il aujourd'hui se permettre d'être inquiet pour un démon, un être vil et cruel ?

Oh qu'il devenait faible. Il se méprisait lui-même.  
Aimer une bête ? Pas le Comte Phantomhive.  
Sebastian était à ces côtés pour qu'il puisse assouvir sa vengeance en échange de son âme. Rien de plus. Il lui avait promis sa mort, telles étaient les termes morbides du contrat.  
Au diable les sentiments humains et son besoin de caresses interdites. Sebastian était son pion. Son cavalier. Il le placerait où bon lui semble, peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait. Pourquoi hésiter ? Il n'aurait pas plus de pitié pour Sebastian que celui n'aurait au moment de prendre son âme.

Il porta sa main baguée à son visage, effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts. Le goût de son démon était toujours sur sa bouche une douceur amère, insupportable, empoisonnée. Et devant lui, son propre lit aux draps défaits où Sebastian l'avait touché et embrassé. Il tressaillit, troublé par la texture honteuse et exquise du souvenir et il porta la main à son poitrine. Il lui sembla que respirer devenait difficile. Ces derniers jours lui avait donné l'illusion d'un bonheur qu'il avait abandonné, sous l'apparence des caresses sensuelles d'un homme et de la révélation déshonorante d'un désir interdit pour un démon. Il n'avait droit à ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Quel qu'en soit l'issue, sa fin serait tragique. Il lui fallait pourtant décider ce qu'il devait faire du temps qui lui était impartit.

« Tout va bien monsieur le Comte ? » demanda Abberline qui se tenait toujours derrière lui.

Ciel acquiesça doucement, sans se retourner et grimpa à genou sur le lit. Il glissa sur les draps pour atteindre son oreiller, passa la main dessous et attraper l'arme qu'il y cachait.  
La serrant dans sa main, il en ouvrit le barillet. Il comptait toujours six balles, chargeur plein. Il n'avait jamais eu à tirer dans sa propre demeure. Il doutait que le revolver puisse lui être utile contre les adversaires qui hantaient maintenant son manoir. Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout, et cela était maintenant son unique et inébranlable certitude. Il referma le barillet et plaça l'arme dans son dos, le coinçant dans sa ceinture.

« Allons-y », dit le Comte, en passant devant l'inspecteur. Sa voix était ferme, glaciale.  
Arrivé dans le couloir, Abberline tendit le chandelier à Arthur et défit son manteau qu'il plaça sur la tête de Ciel, l'emmitouflant.

« Avec mon manteau sur vos épaules, votre odeur sera moins décelable par les serpents » expliqua l'inspecteur avec douceur.  
Ciel fut troublé par cette intention soudaine car il se souvenait que Sebastian avait eu le même geste à son égard. Sans mot il acquiesça, voulant faire taire son cœur.

« Ils nous attendent s'enquit Abberline, en poussant doucement le Comte d'une main rassurante. Tu viens Arthur ? »

Mais l'écrivain, absent, regardait en direction de l'ombre où le groupe avait disparu un moment plus tôt.

« Allez-y », dit-il enfin en attrapant une des bougies du chandelier avant de le rentre à Frederick.  
Ciel sursauta malgré lui. _Que se voulait-il dire ?_  
\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? demanda le comte, choqué.  
\- Non. »

* * *

_Couloirs du Manoir_

Alors qu'ils traversaient les nombreux couloirs de la demeure, Sebastian jouait toujours de son instrument de musique, faisant zigzaguer le serpent devant la petite foule sans savoir réellement où il devait aller. Il tendait l'oreille, cherchant des bruits inconnus qui n'appartenaient pas au domaine. Pourtant il était presque certain que Snake n'avait pas pénétré dans le manoir ou du moins, pas dans les pièces principales. La cave peut-être ? Ou le jardin ? Il devait sortir du château. Bénis soient les enfers, ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte principale. Sebastian espérait que cette mascarade puisse prendre fin rapidement.

\- Cette satanée flûte me casse les oreilles ! grogna Charles Gray.

Le majordome prit une profonde inspiration entre deux mesures mélodieuses. Il exécrait cet homme prétentieux. Le démon pressentait que l'homme vêtu de blanc serait la source de menaces qu'il ne pouvait pas encore imaginer. Il observait sa stature droite, son air dédaigneux. Dans son jeune corps, il nourrissait le désir de voir la chute du Comte Phantomhive. Sebastian se demanda ce qui pouvait avoir créé une telle animosité envers son jeune maître, mais la réponse lui importait peu. Si le Comte se révélait être une menace, il serait ravi d'écraser son crâne contre un mur et d'en arracher les mèches blondes.

Un son lui parvint de l'étage au-dessus. Il reconnut le pas léger de Meir in. La jeune femme était en chasse, cherchant Grell pour lui. Il ne devait pas être loin, pourtant Sebastian ne percevait pas encore sa présence. Le shinigami était tout prêt, il en était certain. Sutcliff n'aurait pas laissé son nouveau jouet venir seul et il ne l'aurait pas non plus laissé s'introduire dans le manoir où Sebastian aurait pu lui briser la nuque à tout moment. Non Snake était caché et attendait, laissant ses reptiles accomplir sa vengeance.

Où était le jeune maître ? Sebastian tendit l'oreille. Il lui sembla entendre le pas feutré de Ciel dans les couloirs menant à ses appartements. Il n'était pas dans le salon avec les autres invités, une pièce où les bouches d'aération étaient calfeutrées et où il aurait été protégé du danger. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore à l'abri !  
Sebastian se maudit en silence. Il aurait dû emmener Ciel avec lui. Il n'était pas en sécurité avec ces deux beaux parleurs. Malgré tous ces talents de manipulation, le jeune maître avait peu de pouvoir sur ces « âmes de bonne volonté. » Et si Grell le trouvait…

Les paroles d'Undertaker lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Mais Grell Sutcliff se moque bien de l'enfant. Ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'est vous blesser. C'est pourquoi il veut que le Comte meure. »  
« Lors de votre rencontre, il a compris que le Comte était plus important que votre propre vie »_

Plus que sa propre vie ? Cela était évident. C'était dans leur contrat. Selon les termes maudits, Sebastian devait protéger son maître quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter, car il appartenait à Ciel, son corps, comme son âme. C'était le contrat, tout cela était dans le contrat, rien de plus.

Sebastian se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Grell et de l'hésitation de Ciel. De Madame Red.

Il était piégé contre le mur, la pierre rugueuse et froide raclant son dos, la lame de la faux diabolique de Grell dans ses mains à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Et Ciel ne bougeait pas. Il l'appelait mais il ne bougeait pas. Et cette femme, cette femme qui l'étranglait, qui serrait sa gorge tendre et brandissait son poignard.  
Une douleur soudaine avait embrasé sa poitrine et entaillé le gouffre de son cœur. Une peur soudaine l'avait saisi, brutale et douloureuse, si insupportable qu'il avait laissé la lame du Shinigami lui trancher le bras. Mais l'enfant l'avait arrêté, lui demandant la vie sauve pour sa tante.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré ? Pourquoi refusait-il la mort d'Arthur ?

 _Il hésite…,_ pensa Sebastian en fermant les yeux _. Il hésite et c'est dangereux. C'est quand il hésite que je pourrais le perdre._

« Perdre Ciel », c'était évidemment inenvisageable au vu de ses valeurs esthétiques démoniaques. Mais l'idée était également… insoutenable presque étouffante.

Eclaircissant ses esprits, Sebastian effaçant toutes pensées inutiles et prêta l'oreille. Un bruissement de feuilles, des murmures des invités venant de l'étage en dessous, un oiseau de nuit qui hurle dans les jardins, les battements de cœur de son maître…

Soudain un son plus fort attira son ouïe : des sifflements, nombreux. Un rassemblement de serpents et un souffle humain… venant de la serre. La serre ! C'est donc là que c'était réfugié Snake.

Il indiqua la porte d'entrée aux personnes qui l'accompagnait et Ran Mao se précipita pour l'ouvrir. L'air frais et humide du jardin pénétra dans le manoir, adoucissant l'affreuse odeur lourde de l'encens.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du château, Sebastian fit exécuter un mouvement du serpent vers le bâtiment vitré, et décréta que la comédie était terminée. Il jeta la flûte à terre, il avait assez joué, le combat s'engageait enfin :

«Il est dans la serre.»

Le serpent, libéré de sa prison sonore, siffla avec fureur et Sebastian écrasa sa tête du talon qui explosa dans un craquement sec.

* * *

_Couloir du Manoir 2_ _ème_ _étage  
_

La jeune femme vêtue de noir errait dans un couloir obscur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le majordome se diriger vers le bâtiment de verre.

« Monsieur Sebastian va dans la serre, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts gantés sur la vitre glacée. « Ce n'est donc pas là qu'est notre souris. »

Finni apparut alors, courant presque pour venir à sa rencontre.  
« Rien, affirma le garçon dans un haussement d'épaule.  
\- Rien non plus dans les sous-sols et la cave », ajouta Bard qui arrivait à sa suite. « Il ne reste que le toit. »

Mei rin hocha de la tête, releva ses lunettes sur son front et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle grimpa sur le rebord, jaugea la hauteur et la distance jusqu'au toit. Bard monta à son tour, s'accroupit sur la bordure et croisa les doigts pour faire la courte échelle à la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit appui sur ses épaules et se laissa porter par l'ancien militaire.

« Bonne chance Mei rin » entendit-elle Bard lui murmurer alors qu'elle atteignait la corniche et monter sur le toit.  
Dans la nuit noire, la jeune fille partit en chasse sur le faîte du Manoir des Phantomhives.

* * *

_Couloir du Manoir 1_ _er_ _Etage_

« Pardon ? s'enquit Ciel en jaugeant le jeune écrivain qui le regarder avec arrogance.  
\- Vous avez très bien entendu monsieur le Comte, répondit Arthur avec calme. Je ne me joindrai pas à vous dans le petit salon. Il y a encore des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à côté des indices que pourront m'apporter l'enquête que je compte effectuer à partir de maintenant. »

Trahie,Ciel se sentit bouillir. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se montrer si obtus dans un moment si périlleux, alors que leurs vies étaient en danger ?  
-Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement…  
\- Frederick », dit Arthur, en se tournant vers son ami qui restait perplexe au côté de l'enfant qui parut outré de se voir ignoré ainsi. « Tu devrais conduire le jeune Comte dans le petit salon où il est attendu. Je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard. »  
D'abord confus, Abberline acquiesça et posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon qui ne quittait pas le jeune médecin des yeux.  
-Venez Comte, insista-il.  
\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria le garçon en repoussant brusquement la main de l'inspecteur. Le manteau glissa de ses épaules et tomba au sol. Il regardait son amant, tremblant presque de rage.  
« Tu fais une grave erreur Arthur, grinça-t-il, menaçant malgré ta posture frêle.  
\- Ce ne sera pas la première, répondit l'écrivain avec un sourire, posant une main sur son cœur, à l'emplacement où Sebastian l'avait blessé.

\- Inspecteur Abberline, dit Ciel d'un ton autoritaire. Retournez au salon. » L'officier de la couronne fit un geste pour objecter mais l'enfant continua d'une voix égale : « c'est un ordre du Limier de la Reine. Je pense que ni Sa Majesté ni Lord Randall n'apprécieront que vous ayez fait échouer une interpellation par désobéissance !  
\- Et vous monsieur le Comte ? demanda Abberline, après une courte hésitation.  
\- Je m'occupe de raisonner notre ami. »

Abberline fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, visiblement agacé par le déroulement des événements. Etouffant péniblement un râle de mécontentement, il attrapa son manteau qui trainait sur le sol.

« J'espère que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il fait », grommela-t-il avant de partir seul en direction du petit salon.

Les deux amants restèrent seuls dans le couloir obscur. Ciel regardait Arthur allumer une lampe-tempête une lampe à pétrole transportable protégeant la flamme du vent à l'aide de la bougie qu'il avait pris.

« Tu avais tout prévu, remarqua Ciel en secouant doucement la tête, désabusé, se maudissant silencieusement de n'avoir pas su prévoir le comportement de l'écrivain.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Arthur en réglant doucement la hauteur de la flamme à l'aide de la goupille. J'ai demandé à ton jardinier de me l'amener dès que nous sommes sortis de ta chambre. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je comptais faire, mais je pensais en avoir besoin si je devais parcourir seul le manoir.  
\- Que puis-je dire pour que tu acceptes de me suivre ? demanda soudain le garçon.  
\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques Arthur.  
\- Oh ! Tu as peur que je meure ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- J'ai peur que tu agisses avec stupidité, que tu fasses échouer le plan et que quelqu'un soit blessé parce que tu n'as pas voulu obéir.  
\- Quand tu dis « quelqu'un », tu penses à Sebastian n'est-ce-pas ?

Ciel grimaça et se détourna, ne désirant pas répondre.

 _Sebastian…_ _Oui c'était pour Sebastian_ qu'il avait peur. Il devait se mettre rapidement à l'abri pour que Grell ne le trouve pas et que le démon puisse l'affronter sans que le Comte soit un fardeau pour lui.  
Mais il ne pouvait abandonner l'écrivain au risque que celui-ci ne croise le shinigami. Il pensa un instant ce que Grell pourrait faire d'Arthur. Il voyait la faux du shinigami transpercer sa poitrine, l'embrochant sans effort. Il imaginait Grell regardant la lanterne cinématographique de son amant, alors que la vie quitter son corps, savourant les images de ses souvenirs et de son existence, se délectant de ses moments intimes et des instants où Arthur l'avait touché, embrassé, aimé. Il voyait clairement le meurtrier de sa tante gloussait de plaisir et d'orgueil en déchiquetant le corps de l'homme qui l'avait porté à l'extase, se régalant des images de Ciel gémissant de plaisir.  
Le garçon eut soudain envie de vomir et il blottit ses bras contre son propre corps pour se protéger des terribles images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait supporter cela. Arthur ne devait pas se trouver face au shinigami.  
Il leva les yeux vers le jeune écrivain qui le regarder toujours, surprit de cette soudaine fragilité que montrait le Comte. D'abord honteux, l'enfant voulut en tirer avantage.

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans le salon, dit-il doucement en s'approchant. Arthur ne bougeait pas, observant silencieusement le jeune garçon qui avançait vers lui. L'enfant tendit la main et prit la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Alors restes-ici, avec moi ».

Il porta les doigts de l'homme à ses lèvres douces et embrassa tendrement ses phalanges. Arthur retira sa main de la sienne mais seulement pour la poser sur la hanche du garçon, l'obligeant à reculer contre le mur. Ciel retint son souffle alors qu'Arthur plaquait son corps contre le sien, l'emprisonnant contre le mur, l'écrasant de sa hauteur et de sa stature d'adulte, l'enveloppant de chaleur. Le garçon leva les mains vers son visage, caressant ses joues, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux noirs, en soutenant son regard fiévreux. Doucement, il attira l'homme à lui tout en levant son visage vers le sien, proposant ses lèvres. Et sans aucune résistance, Arthur l'embrassa, cajolant sa langue de la sienne, dévorant son corps de ses mains, en une étreinte si familière. Ciel finit par briser le baiser, reprenant son souffle tandis qu'Arthur posait son front contre le sien avec douceur.

\- Tu restes ? demanda Ciel dans un soupir, voulant l'attirer vers la porte de sa chambre, vers son lit déjà défait.  
Arthur sourit, déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura contre sa peau :  
« Non merci.»

Surpris et furieux, Ciel plaqua ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son amant et le repoussa violemment, humilié.  
\- Imbécile ! cracha-t-il.

Arthur se mit à rire devant le visage rouge de colère du jeune Comte.

« Aller jusqu'à me demander de coucher avec toi pour me m'empêcher de partir,… tu attises vraiment ma curiosité. »  
Mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement, remplacé par une moue de dégoût et de tristesse.  
« Me crois-tu stupide ? Me crois-tu si faible ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ni mon amour, ni mon désir pour toi ne m'ont rendu idiot. »

Ce fut le tour de Ciel de rire, un rire triste, désenchanté et mélancolique.

« Idiot ? Non, jamais je ne t'ai cru idiot. Mais je t'ai sous-estimé. Je t'ai trop sous-estimé. »  
Ciel se mordilla la lèvre, encore gonflée et rouge du baiser.  
« D'accord, murmura le jeune garçon en dressant ses mains devant lui comme pour raisonner le jeune homme tout en apaiser sa propre colère. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela. Si tu veux des réponses je te les donnerai.  
\- Tu me mentiras. » Avant que le Comte ne puisse le contredire il ajouta : Il faut que sache Ciel ! Je ne peux faire autrement, tu comprends cela ? Je n'ai pas le choix.  
\- Oh oui je comprends ! Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de choix ! C'est toi qui te trompe, qui ne te rend pas compte que tu as ce que je n'aurai jamais plus ! Un avenir et un libre arbitre! Tu as une famille, une vie, du talent, tout ce que j'ai perdu ! Pourquoi veux-tu tout gâcher ?  
-C'est à cause de toi ! » Ciel se figea, tremblant, et Arthur continua : Est-ce ma faute si le monde a pris une autre couleur, si ce que je croyais impossible est maintenant à porter de mes mains, aussi proche de moi que la douceur de tes bras ? Penses-tu que je puisse oublier les instants que j'ai vécus dans ce manoir ? Non, j'ai vu des choses ici. Et je veux savoir si je les ai imaginés ou si elles sont réelles. Je veux savoir si je deviens fou. Je veux la vérité !  
\- Ta précieuse vérité ! cracha Ciel hors de lui. Elle ne t'apportera rien. Si tu pars, il te tuera, ce meurtrier que tu veux tant voir. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est ! Il t'éventrera pour me blesser, il t'arrachera la vie avec autant de facilité que si tu étais un insecte. Et il aimera te regarder mourir ! Il aimera voir tous tes souvenirs, tes douleurs et il trouvera cela jouissif !  
\- Comment pourrait-il voir mes souvenirs ? demanda lentement Arthur.

Ciel se tut. Il en avait trop dit. Chacune de ses paroles ne faisaient que gonfler la passion romanesque de l'écrivain. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un élan d'épuisement. Il se demanda soudain depuis combien de temps Arthur et lui se querellaient dans ce couloir et il se rendit compte que sa cause était perdue. A un moment au cours de la partie, la pièce était sortie de l'échiquier et il réalisa avec tristesse qu'elle n'était plus son pion. Il ne pouvait contrôler Arthur.

« Tu ne céderas pas », murmura Ciel sans poser de question. Il se sentait fatigué, mélancolique, mais malgré la faiblesse qui assenait son cœur, il devait agir.

Brusquement, il passa la main dans son dos, sous sa veste et en sortit le pistolet, l'arma et le pointa sur Arthur. Celui-ci se figea, son regard passant de l'arme au jeune garçon qui le viser.

« Nous t'avons laissé tellement de chances. Je voulais que tu vives ! » dit Ciel et il lui sembla que sa voix tremblait. « Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix parce que tu refuses de suivre les règles que je fixe Arthur !»  
\- Je n'ai pas à suivre tes règles, je ne suis pas ton pion. Ce n'est pas un jeu !  
\- Oh si c'est un jeu, c'est grande et formidable partie d'échec.» Ciel inspira doucement, fébrile et murmura dans un souffle : « Et tu n'y as plus ta place.»  
Son doigt était sur la détente, son bras tremblait, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Arthur avança vers lui, face à l'arme. Ciel cessa de respirer et sa poitrine se fit douloureuse, comme envelopper de ronces. A travers ses yeux troubles, il vit Arthur attraper le canon du pistolet et le placer sur son cœur.  
-Vas-y, murmura-t-il. Tire !

* * *

_Serre du Manoir._

Ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte de la serre. La faible lumière du chandelier se reflétait sur les vitres où les ombres des plantes semblaient être des griffes menaçantes.  
Rien. Pas un bruit. Pas une respiration.  
Lau et sa compagne pénétrèrent les premiers, Charles Gray les suivait, l'épée en garde devant lui. Ran Mao marchait légèrement devant son maître, le protégeant de son corps en brandissant deux sabres courts. Sebastian resta à l'entrée, fouillant de son regard perçant la sombre demeure de verre.

Soudain, un serpent surgit de l'obscurité. Ran Mao attira Lau sur le côté pour éviter que les crocs empoisonnés ne l'atteignent, juste avant que Charles Gray ne lui tranche la tête, d'un coup d'épée.

Alors qu'ils contemplaient le reptile immobile dans une flaque de sang, une voix glacée leur parvint des ténèbres.

« Vous avez tué Emilie. Vous allez le payer. Dit Oscar. »

Des sifflements de serpent, par dizaine, se firent entendre dans toute la salle, les encerclant. Le groupe se mit dos à dos prêt à recevoir une attaque mais celle-ci ne vint pas.  
Un homme leur apparut, le tueur enfin à découvert, un jeune visage dont la peau était semblable aux écailles des serpents qui s'enroulaient amoureusement autour de son cou, de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Alors c'est toi le monstre qui hante le domaine ? grinça Gray en le désignant de son épée.

\- Malgré les apparences monseigneur, le monstre, ce n'est pas moi. Dit Keats. »

Ran Mao chargea sur le garçon, qui bâtit en retraite alors que ses serpents passaient à l'attaque.  
La jeune femme évita de peu les crocs d'un black mamba effrayant, tandis qu'un autre enroulait sa queue autour de sa gorge fine, menaçant de l'étrangler.  
Lau planta une longue aiguille dans la tête du serpent, le transperçant et libéra la jeune femme qui s'attaqua aux autres bêtes qui glissaient vers leurs jambes.

Charles Gray abattait sa lame sur les reptiles, avançant vers l'homme qui commandait aux serpents. Celui-ci reculait, la sueur commençait à perler sur son front, alors que le Comte arrivait sur lui.  
Il tenta de battre en retraite, disparaissant derrière les plantes, avançant accroupit pour échapper aux yeux de ses adversaires alors qu'ils se débattaient avec les reptiles. Il lui fallait atteindre le porte, retrouver le shinigami. De l'air froid caressa sa joue à travers les feuilles du 'figuier pleureur' qui le cachait. Il ne devait pas être loin de l'entrée. Un dernier effort, une course furtive et il serait libre. Il inspira à fond et sortit de sa cachette, se précipitant vers les portes de verre ouvertes.  
Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de les atteindre, un coup violent lui fut porter à la base du crâne et s'il s'écroula à terre. Il aperçut l'ombre d'un homme au manteau en queue de pie, puis tout s'évanouit.

* * *

Snake ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais il ne put voir. Son crâne était douloureux. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir. Des couleurs apparurent, floues. Des voix autour de lui. Il essaya de bouger mais c'était impossible, des chaines l'entravaient. La vue lui revint doucement et il aperçut enfin les hommes qui le tenaient à leur merci.

Il reconnut Black, afférait à faire un nœud avec chaque serpent et les enfermer dans une des caisses de bois trônant dans la serre.  
« Il semble que notre invité a repris connaissance », entendit-il dire. Il se souvenait de la voix du chinois aux vêtements bleus amples.

« Le shinigami aura ta peau, démon. Ou du moins celle de mon maître. Dit Shakes », murmura Snake, son regard luisant d'une malice meurtrière. Sa voix était grave. Il lui semblait sentir le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche.

Sebastian esquissa un sourire et s'approcha du jeune garçon. Il posa un genou à terre et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille. Ses cheveux chatouillaient la peau reptilienne.

« Tu devrais tenir ta langue de serpent, si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache. »

Une douleur aigue apparait à l'arrière de sa tête et à nouveau tout devint noir.

Sebastian contemplait le corps inanimé de Snake allongé sur le sol. Il valait mieux le garder endormi. Le majordome ne souhaitait pas souffrir les viles menaces de leur hôte impromptu et il ne voulait pas non plus que d'autres l'entendent les proférer. Il lui fallait partir à présent. Il s'approcha du chinois qui nettoyer ses aiguilles tachés du sang des serpents avec des tissus blancs.

« Lau. J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de notre invité surprise, dit-il, gagnant un sourire enchanté et intéressé de son interlocuteur. J'ai peur qu'il ne parle trop. Surtout à Charles Gray. Il pourrait dire des choses dangereuses pour le jeune maître. »  
\- Vous partez ? s'enquit l'asiatique d'un ton faussement surpris.  
\- Une affaire urgente.  
\- Il me semblait bien que votre logique avait des failles, mais vous connaissant, ces incohérences cachaient forcément des mystères admirables. » Lau essuya une nouvelle la longue aiguille acérée et la regardant il murmura : « Partez tranquille. Il ne parlera pas ».

Le majordome s'inclina légèrement et sortit rapidement de la serre, l'instinct aux aguets, à la recherche de la véritable menace.

* * *

_Toits du Manoir Phantomhive_

Malgré les nuages sombres qui emplissaient le ciel en cette nuit lugubre, la lune pleine parvenait à percer les ténèbres et éclairer la terre. Mei rin profitait de ces éclaircis furtifs et bénis pour parcourir des yeux son nouveau terrain de chasse. Dans une combinaison noir, ses doubles pistolets accrochés à des ceinturons enroulés autour de ses cuisses, la jeune femme courrait sur les toits, escaladait les montées de tuiles et se cachait derrière les cheminées.

« Où es-tu petite souris ? » murmurait-elle alors qu'elle glissait le long d'une pente pour atterrir sur l'aile nord du château, au centre du manoir. « Où es-tu dans ton beau manteau rouge ? Où te caches-tu dans la nuit ? »  
Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle cherchait ainsi le tueur mystérieux et jusqu'ici aucune piste, aucun signe.  
Elle leva son regard vers le ciel. Les nuages se rassemblaient encore. Il allait à nouveau pleuvoir. L'air était épais, l'humidité du sol s'élevait dans l'atmosphère qui devenait plus étouffante et le vent la faisait frissonner. Peu importait ! Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, c'était son devoir, en tant que servante de la famille Phantomhive. Elle se devait de protéger le manoir, de protéger le Jeune Maître.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas pour recommencer sa ronde, elle aperçut une forme sombre, assise sur une des cheminées de l'aile est. Elle s'accroupit, se cachant derrière la pente d'un toit. La jeune femme s'allongea à plat ventre contre les tuiles glacées pour se dérober aux regards curieux qui pourraient la surprendre. Elle plissa les yeux.  
C'était un homme, un homme qui arborait de longs cheveux rouges. Il portait un costume trois pièces élégant et son col était fermé par un ruban pourpre. A ses côtés, contre la cheminée de brique, reposé un étrange instrument. On aurait dit une arme commandée par Bard, en provenance de son pays une sorte de scie ovale particulièrement aiguisée. L'homme caressait doucement l'appareil de sa main gantée, le regard posé dans le vide, en direction de la serre.  
Malgré les lunettes qui barraient son visage, l'inconnu avait un air familier mais Mei rin ne parvenait plus à se souvenir où elle avait aperçu ce visage. Le souvenir d'un serviteur maladroit et timide peut-être ? Elle ne savait plus.  
Mais ce manteau rouge, immaculé, aux coutures parfaites. Oui… un parfait complet pour Madame Red.  
Il s'agissait bien du tueur que recherchait Sebastian.  
Glissant sur le sol, elle rampa en silence jusqu'au bord du toit.  
La fenêtre en contre-bas était restée ouverte.  
« Bard, Bard… » murmura-t-elle.  
Le serviteur à tête blonde passa la tête par la fenêtre, un mégot de cigarette fumant pincé entre ses lèvres.

« Il est là ! dit la jeune femme en indiquant la cachette de l'intrus. Vas chercher Sebastian. »

Bard acquiesça et disparut. Mei rin se redressa légèrement et retourna sans bruit à son poste d'observation. Elle releva la tête et regarde au loin… mais l'homme a disparu !

« Mais où est-il passé ? » soupira-t-elle entre ses dents, alors qu'elle portait une main à son pistolet.

Ce fut une voix railleuse qui lui répondit :

**_« Derrière toi… ! »_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon développement :  
> Meir in va-t-elle survivre ?  
> Ciel va-t-il tirer ?  
> Sebastian arrivera-t-il à temps ?  
> Que va faire Lau à Snake…. ?
> 
> Vous avez la possibilité de voter pour chacune possibilité sur votre boitier… non non je rigole !
> 
> Non sérieux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me pardonnez cette longue longue attente.
> 
> 1) Alors oui j'ai pensé au révolver en voyant l'un des derniers chapitres du manga, je trouve que Ciel est adorable quand il est armé. Mais là, il s'agit de l'arme qu'il braque sur Sebastian dans le chapitre 14.  
> 2) Lau regarde les jambes nues de Ciel car pour moi… il a un regard très ambigu sur le jeune garçon. Je pense que Lau est un personnage vraiment très intéressant et j'aimerai lui laisser plus de place dans l'histoire seulement… c'est l'un des rares personnages de Kuro que je ne comprends pas du tout !  
> 3) La lampe à pétrole et surtout la lampe tempête a été inventé dans les années 1850… ce qui m'a fait plaisir parce que j'en avais marre de les voir ce déplacer avec des chandeliers. Enfin une lampe sympa au 19ème !  
> 4) J'ai adoré rentrer un peu dans le personnage de Mei rin !  
> 5) Pour ce qui est de Grell… je le montre sous un jour un peu sombre, j'en fais un vrai psychopathe alors que (soyons honnête) on aime tous Grell… parce qu'on le voit comme un allié futur de Sebastian et Ciel comme dans l'anime. Mais du point de vue de Ciel dans le manga, c'est sans doute l'un des pires personnages qu'il a rencontré et le seul être dont Sebastian n'a pas totalement vaincu. Dans le chapitre 56 du manga qui va bientôt sortir, je pense que la rencontre Grell/Ciel sera difficile pour le jeune garçon. Selon Yana Toboso, Grell est vraiment l'un des plus puissants shinigami qui existent. Je pense donc que lorsque sa faux est utilisable, un démon peut perdre…  
> 6) Heu je crois que c'est tout…  
> (intagram kill0blake)


	10. Mat avec un Cavalier et un Fou ou la « Méthode du Triangle »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je tiens à nouveau à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, mais vous savez que je suis très active pour les scans, le blog et autres… donc ne me taper pas je suis vraiment désolée.  
> Ce chapitre (court comme d'habitude hé hé) contient de l'action et le principal du combat entre Grell et Sebastian/Ciel. Donc … beaucoup de sang, beaucoup beaucoup de sang (celui de Snake ? de Grell ? de Ciel ? de Sebastian ? de Mei Rin ? d'Arthur ?...) et peu de sentiments… mais il y en a quand même je vous rassure.  
> Mais surtout des réponses aux questions laissées en suspens dans le chapitre précédent.  
> Que va-t-il arriver à Arthur ? À Snake ? À Mei rin ?  
> Qui gagnera le combat ? Vous pourriez être surpris…  
> Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Musique de lecture :  
> Bo du Labyrinthe de Pan : A Princess de Javier Navarrete et Si Deus me Relinquit.

_Devant la chambre du Manoir des Phantomhives._

Arthur tenait toujours le revolver contre sa poitrine, enserrant ses doigts sur le métal froid, plongeant ses yeux dans l'éclat bleu de l'œil de Ciel. Le garçon tremblait, il le sentait. Lui aussi avait peur, mais il était trop tard. Il ne renoncerait pas. Alors que sa vie était en balance dans ce couloir obscur, il se rendit compte que son destin avait été scellé depuis longtemps. A la minute où Ciel était apparu en haut de ce grand escalier à son arrivée dans le manoir, le chemin de son existence avait pris un détour des plus mystérieux et des plus funestes. Il ne regrettait rien.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans le canon de l'arme et se faisaient écho dans les doigts du garçon qui tenait le pistolet, seul lien qui leur était accordait à présent. La lèvre inférieure de l'enfant frémit et son souffle se coupa quand son index s'appuya sur la détente.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans l'ombre, se répercutant contre les murs en un écho sinistre.  
Ciel sursauta, déviant légèrement le canon ce l'arme : « Qu'est-ce que… »  
D'un geste vif du bras, Arthur profita de ce moment d'inattention pour attraper l'arme de ses doigts. Mais le coup partit.  
Le bruit assourdissant de l'arme se répercuta dans l'ombre et la balle alla se loger dans le mur.

Tenant toujours le canon brûlant dans sa main droite, Arthur tâta son poitrine de la gauche d'une main fébrile. Non il n'était pas blessé.

Conscient de sa tentative de meurtre échouée, le garçon tendit brusquement la main vers le revolver et Arthur le gifla, assez violemment pour projeter contre le mur. Sous le choc, Ciel s'assit à terre, glissant contre le mur. Sa lèvre s'était déchirée et un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et parut surpris du liquide rouge qui colorait sa peau. Il leva les yeux vers l'écrivain qui le scrutait tristement.  
« Pardonnes-moi », murmura Arthur en regardant l'enfant qu'il avait blessé. Il le dépassa et dans la chambre, serrant l'arme contre sa cuisse.  
\- Le cri venait d'au-dessus ! Du toit ! dit Arthur, autant pour Ciel que pour lui, en se précipitant vers la fenêtre de la chambre du Comte. Il en découvrit les lourds rideaux des velours et ouvrit brusquement la vitre. Le vent soufflait, l'humidité emplissait l'air alors que de gros nuages sombres bombaient encore le ciel de nuit. Rien ne se faisait entendre si ce n'était le grincement des branches qui s'entrechoquaient, emportées par les bourrasques.  
Le revolver à la main, il se pencha sur le rebord et leva les yeux vers le toit.  
Plus rien, aucun son.  
Il attendit un instant, scrutant les murs extérieurs et la voûte, et il lui semblait apercevoir de la lumière filtrée à travers une des fenêtres du deuxième étage.  
Il poussa soudain un faible râle quand un épais liquide goutta sur son visage et il rentra la tête.  
Il porta la main à son front, l'essuya, puis il regarda ses doigts.  
« L'orage recommence ? demanda froidement Ciel, qui ne désirait s'approcher, sa lèvre fendue ne saignait presque plus.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas de l'eau de pluie. »  
Arthur se tourna, un trait cramoisie coulait le long de son visage, tachait sa main.  
\- C'est du sang.  
\- Quoi ?souffla Ciel, reculant.  
\- Il y'a du sang qui coule du toit. »

Le garçon se mit à trembler. Sa blessure à la lèvre le brûlait mais il ne pouvait y penser. Il regarda Arthur fermer la fenêtre avec soin et s'essuyant maladroitement le visage avec le dos de sa main.  
\- Mais comment ? bredouilla Ciel. Il n'y a pas eu… je n'ai pas entendu.  
\- Entendu quoi ? dit Arthur en glissant le pistolet dans sa propre ceinture, tout en regardant furtivement à travers la vitre. Son cerveau bouillonnait.  
-Le bruit de la faux ! s'écria Ciel. Le bourdonnement de la scie. Si c'était lui, j'aurais entendu ce bruit !  
Arthur abandonna la fenêtre, et s'approcha de lui, visiblement troublé par la frayeur du Comte.  
\- Calmes-toi, Ciel dit-il entendant les mains vers le jeune garçon.  
\- Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria Ciel refusant qu'Arthur ne le touche. « C'est peut-être le sang de Sebastian, ne me touche pas ! »  
Arthur chercha rapidement dans ses poches un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage et les mains, puis il s'approcha du garçon.  
Le garçon était secoué de sursauts, tout son corps tremblait. Il tenait ses mains devant lui, paumes tournées vers sa poitrine il semblait vouloir se calmer mais ne parvenait qu'à tressaillir d'avantage.  
\- Je ne peux pas revivre cela une seconde fois, souffla-t-il, je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu.  
Il sembla défaillir et le jeune homme se précipitant pour l'empêcher de tomber, passant ses mains sur ses bras pour le tenir debout. Doucement, Ciel parut retrouver une respiration régulière bien que rapide.  
Arthur se souvenait de Ciel, le jour où il avait découvert le corps de Sebastian, et du désespoir qui avait recouvert le garçon durant l'absence de son majordome. Tout avait commencé à ce moment précis, c'était à cet instant que la vie d'Arthur avait basculé : alors que Ciel s'était mu en un ange brisé qui serrait dans ces mains son cavalier noir pour pouvoir s'endormir. Son cavalier noir, c'était Sebastian.  
Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirer ces paroles, il murmura :  
« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »  
A ces mots, Ciel le repoussa, comme écœuré par le contact de sa peau.  
« Ne parles pas de ce dont tu ne sais rien ! » cria-t-il malgré les frissons qui parcouraient encore son corps. « Je n'ai pas le luxe de m'inquiéter pour lui. Mais saches que s'il est réellement blessé ou bien… Si cette « chose » a gagné, je suis condamné ! Alors tais-toi, je t'en prie, tais toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de perdre !»

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, se rapprochant de la chambre. Arthur brandit l'arme vers la porte, préparé à abattre l'intrus, quand il reconnut Finni :  
\- Monsieur le Comte! S'écria le jeune garçon. On a besoin d'aide ! Monsieur Wordsmith, vous êtes médecin n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Qui est blessé Finni ? demanda Arthur tout en sentant Ciel se raidir à ses côtés et refermer ses poings, cherchant un courage qu'il parvenait à peine à préserver.  
\- C'est Mei Rin !souffla le serviteur.

* * *

Ils montèrent en courant les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage où ils découvrirent Mei rin, inconsciente, allongée dans les bras de Bard, qui avait retiré son tablier et l'appuyait avec force sur le ventre de la jeune femme.  
Même s'il se sentait ému, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement devant sa servante blessée. Ce n'était pas le sang de Sebastian qui ruisselait sur la corniche.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Arthur, en s'agenouillant à côté de la bonne, retirant le tissu taché de sang qui couvrait la blessure.  
\- Elle m'a appelé du toit, répondit Bard, visiblement choqué, elle m'a dit _qu'il était là_ , que je devais aller chercher Sebastian, puis je l'ai entendu crier. Je l'ai appelé et appelé mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Puis je l'ai aperçu au bord du toit, je l'ai aidé à descendre et je l'ai ramené à l'intérieur par la fenêtre. C'est là qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué…  
\- Ciel, tiens-moi la lampe de ce côté, dit Arthur qui tentait de regarder la profondeur de la plaie. Un peu plus haut. Avec quoi a-t-elle été blessée?  
\- Avec ça, répondit Bard en indiquant des petits ciseaux tachés de sang qui trônaient sur le parquet, ils sont tombés tout seuls de la plaie, elle n'est pas profonde pourtant elle ne cesse de saigner, et je n'ai jamais vu un sang aussi foncé, jamais ! Pourtant j'ai côtoyé beaucoup de blessés…

L'ancien militaire continuait de parler mais Arthur ne l'écoutait plus. Le médecin se concentrait sur la blessure, l'essuyant à l'aide du tablier pour juger de la profondeur, de la largeur et des lésions apparentes. Bard avait raison, elle n'était profonde, presque superficielle, pourtant un épais sang pourpre s'en échappait par coulées sombres.  
\- C'est impossible, murmura Arthur, il y'a beaucoup trop de sang.  
\- Il ne faudrait pas la recoudre ? demanda Finni.  
\- Cela ne servirait à rien, elle perd trop de sang, des sutures ne pourraient arrêter la perte. Bon sang je ne comprends rien, cela ressemble à une hémorragie sérieuse, mais aucune veine n'a pu être touchée à cette profondeur !  
Soudain la jeune femme revint à elle, lapant l'air. D'abord désorientée, elle reconnut Arthur, penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Il faut brûler, articula-t-elle. Il a dit que le sang s'arrêterait si vous brûliez la plaie ! »  
\- La cautériser, murmura Arthur. Mais qui vous a dit cela ?  
\- Ce qui m'a attaqué, ce type aux cheveux rouges.  
Ciel se tourna vers Finni : « Vas vite chercher un tisonnier dans l'une des chambres ! »  
\- Tu veux que je fasse ce qu' _il_ a demandé ? demanda Arthur, interloqué.  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit le garçon, cette blessure est étrange.  
\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il dit comment soigner votre blessure ? demanda le médecin qui ne comprenait pas la logique d'un meurtrier qui désirer sauver sa victime.  
« Il a dit qu'il ne devait pas me tuer, parvint-elle à dire, car sinon il serait puni. Il n'a pas le droit de prendre des âmes qui ne sont pas sur la liste.  
\- Sur la liste ?s'enquit Arthur en levant les yeux vers Ciel qui restait impassible. Quelle liste ?  
\- Je ne sais pas », répondit faiblement la jeune femme. « Il m'a dit que cela m'apprendra à me mêler de mes affaires. »

Le garçon revint avec le tisonnier, et le tendit à Arthur. Ciel ouvrit le verre de la lampe-tempête.  
Le médecin plongea le fer dans la flamme, tandis que Bard enroulait un foulard qu'il plaça ensuite entre les dents de jeune fille.  
« Mord là-dedans Mei rin, ça aide. »  
Finni attrapa les bras de la jeune femme et les maintint au sol alors qu'Arthur sortait le tisonnier de la flamme, l'approchant son ventre.  
\- Courage, murmura le médecin et il abattit la lame fumante sur la blessure.  
Malgré lui, Ciel détourna les yeux, se contentant des cris étouffés. Une odeur de chair cuite se propagea dans l'air et un sifflement léger se fit entendre.  
Ce fut rapidement fini. Et quand le Comte se reposa les yeux sur la jeune femme, celle-ci semblait calme, somnolente.  
\- La blessure ne saigne plus, constat Arthur, tout en secouant la tête devant ce mystère médical, emmenez- là dans une des chambres et portez-lui de l'eau froide et des chiffons pour calmer la douleur de la brulure, rien de plus, vous m'entendez ?  
\- Oui monsieur, répondirent les serviteurs.  
Alors qu'Arthur se relevait, la jeune femme l'attrapa par la manche. L'attirant à lui, elle murmura :  
« J'ai… j'ai cru voir défiler quelque chose devant mes yeux…  
\- Quoi donc Mei rin ?  
\- Ma vie… ». La jeune femme perdit connaissance. Finni lâcha ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tombaient sur le visage de son amie. Bard passa les mains sous son corps et la souleva.

Un vrombissement épouvantable retentit soudain, et instinctivement Ciel s'éloigna des fenêtres suivit d'Arthur, effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? » s'écria Bard, qui portait Mei rin dans sa bras.  
\- Obéissez aux ordres et emmenez la dans une des chambres, intervint Ciel avec sévérité. Restez avec elle et n'en sortez pas ! »

Les serviteurs acquiescèrent et traversèrent le couloir à grandes foulées, laissant leur maître et le jeune médecin dans l'ombre.

\- ça commence, murmura le garçon, il est là tout proche. » Il attrapa la lampe et éclaira le parquet, scrutant la large tâche cramoisie, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les ciseaux sur le sang encore frais. « Garde le pistolet dit-il à Arthur en les ramassant. Une petite faux de la mort, c'est mieux que pas de faux du tout. »

\- Une faux, souffla Arthur.

\- Maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix, dit Ciel en esquissant un sourire triste, alors qu'il glissait sa nouvelle arme dans sa ceinture.« Tu voulais te rendre utile ? Alors prépares-toi à affronter un Dieu de la Mort. »

* * *

Charles Gray et Ran Mao traînèrent Snake par les bras jusqu'à la cave. Arrivés dans les sous-sols, ils le déposèrent sur les pavés, près des tonneaux de vin.  
\- Avec l'odeur de serpent qui traîne sur lui, il ne risque pas d'être attaqué par les rats, dit Charles Gray avec dédain en abandonnant son prisonnier sur le sol. Il enroula la lourde chaîne autour d'une colonne de pierre et attacha les menottes autour des poignets du suspect. « Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir.» Il se redressa, jaugeant avec mépris l'homme qu'il avait attaché. « Je m'en souviendrai de cette saleté de fête chez les Phantomhives » cracha-t-il avant d'assener un violent coup de pied dans les côtés de Snake dont le gémissement fut étouffé par le bandeau qui lui couvrait les lèvres.  
« Je rejoins les autres invités, j'espère qu'on nous a servi le thé au moins ! » Et il sortit de la cave, laissant l'homme d'affaire chinois et sa compagne seule avec le l'homme-serpent.  
Quand la lourde de porte de bois se referma sur eux, Lau fit signe à Ran Mao de rester près de l'entrée et d'en surveiller l'accès.  
Il attendit que la jeune femme revienne pour lui assurer qu'il ne serait pas déranger.  
S'approchant de Snake, qui le scrutait d'un regard mêlé de haine et d'appréhension, il sortit une longue aiguille de sa manche et s'agenouilla près du garçon.  
« Elle est empoisonnée, murmura le chinois en approchant la pointe du jeune homme qui tenta de se reculer effrayer. Je suis désolé, mais… je vais devoir percer ta langue avec cette aiguille.»

Ran Mao entoura le garçon de ses bras, dans une étreinte de fer, et Lau retira le bandeau. Au moment Snake voulut protester, le chinois exécuta un geste d'une rapidité surnaturelle et piqua la langue du garçon. Une douleur aiguë emplit sa bouche alors que le poison pénétrait dans le muscle, infectant l'artère. Son sang bouillonnait.

« Le poison la fera gonfler, assez pour t'empêcher de parler », expliqua Lau, ses lèvres à quelques centimètre du garçon, qui ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage ravagée. « Si elle gonfle d'avantage, le poison risque d'atteindre ta gorge et là… tu mourras étouffer. Mais cela devrait prendre au moins 24h, juste assez de temps pour que la Reine te voit et que tu endosses la responsabilité des crimes que tu as commis… »  
Snake secoua frénétiquement la tête, écarquillant les yeux, gémissant malgré la douleur qui emplissait sa bouche. Un goût de sang insupportable enflammait sa gorge.

« Ne te fatigues pas, chuchota Lau en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable de tous les crimes dont on accuse. Mais si le Comte Phantomhive veut faire de toi le bouc-émissaire de cette affaire, tu dois accepter ton destin. Tu es condamné. Tu vois, la pitié ne fait pas partie de ses qualités. » Il essuya les larmes du jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas non plus une des miennes. »

Il se releva, faisant signe à Ran Mao de le suivre.  
« Bon, nous ferions mieux de me mettre à l'abri. Bonne nuit. »

Ran Mao frappa violemment la nuque de Snake de la tranche de sa main, et le garçon s'évanouit sur le sol de pierre glacé.

* * *

Sebastian avait entendu la plainte de Mei rin lorsqu'elle avait été blessée par Grell. Il s'était alors précipité sur le toit du manoir. C'est là qu'il avait aperçu la servante se traîner péniblement vers la gouttière, mêlant son sang à l'eau de pluie que drainaient encore les canaux du toit. Bard avait rapidement récupéré la jeune fille.

_Mais lui, où était-il ?_

Il courut sur le toit, silencieux et prudent, jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la toiture. Il piétina le sang de Mei rin de ses chaussures, retraçant le chemin qu'avait parcouru la jeune femme. Il humait l'air humide, cherchant les signes d'une odeur inconnue, immortelle qui n'appartenait pas au domaine. Mais rien, le silence.

 _« C'est moi que tu me cherches ? »_  
Le grondement de la faux de la mort se fit alors entendre et Sebastian sauta sur la droite juste avant que la scie ne s'abatte sur lui, le ratant de peu. Des mèches sombres de ses cheveux tombèrent à terre.  
Bandant les poings devant lui, il fit face à son attaquant.  
Le shinigami de son souvenir macabre se dressait devant lui, dans son splendide manteau rouge.  
« Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit mon petit Sebastian ? ronronna Grell en observant le démon. Je préfère chasser qu'être chassé ! »  
\- Je vois que tu as ressorti ton jouet favori ? demanda le démon sans humour, préparé au combat.

-Et cette fois j'ai rempli le formulaire d'autorisation ! grinça le dieu de la mort avant de fondre sur sa proie.

Sebastian exécuta un flip arrière, évitant la lame, battant de droite à gauche sous les attaques du dieu de la mort.

« Oh oui, fuis devant moi, mon beau démon, j'adore lorsque tu te fais désirer. » Une nouvelle attaque effleura le démon. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir attaqué par surprise l'autre nuit. Mais j'étais en mission et le temps me manquait. J'espérais que tu survivrais pour m'offrir une bataille des plus excitantes. » Sebastian sauta derrière une cheminée que Grell détruisit d'un seul coup de faux. «Mais j'ai pu te maquiller à ma guise ce soir-là, te parait du rouge le plus éclatant, le rouge de ton propre sang ! »  
Un nouveau coup et Sebastian faillit perdre son bras.

Le démon serrait les dents, soufflait sous l'effort. A nouveau, il était en position de défense, cherchant la moindre faille qui lui permettrait de mettre son attaquant en déroute. Mais celle-ci ne venait pas. Car lorsque Grell avait sa faux en main, il avait l'avantage. Et le shinigami le savait, redoublant la vitesse et la force dans ses parades, assenant coups sur coups sur le démon, l'obligeant à reculer. La pluie se mettait à tomber à présent, trempant les adversaires, rendant le sol glissant.

« Il semble que mon ami ait échoué n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Grell, qui ne semblait pas souffrir du combat qu'il menait largement en vainqueur. « Tu as organisé tout un plan pour épargner à ton maître la morsure des serpents. »

Le démon se retrouva bloqué contre une cheminée de pierre et Grell assena un violent coup de face. Sebastian enserra la lame entre ses mains avant que celle-ci ne lui déchire le visage. Le shinigami appuya sur l'arme, poussa à deux mains la faux à quelques centimètres de la peau du démon.

« Mais peu importe, murmura amoureusement le dieu de la mort, jouissant de la proximité que lui offrait cette attaque sur le majordome acculé. « Je vais te tuer et même si je n'y parviens pas, je découperai le corps de ton jeune maître. »

Sebastian tressaillit tandis que la peur envahissait son corps. Où était Ciel ? Ses battements de cœur étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Il les entendait, les ressentaient au plus profond de son être, plus encore que les crissements de la faux entre ses mains.  
« Tu le sais, continua Grell avec douceur. Il est si frêle si minuscule. Je n'aime que les hommes, les vrais, les morveux m'exaspèrent. Et ton Ciel plus que tous. » Il appuya la lame avec plus de force, et Sebastian dût pencher la tête sur le côté pour éviter la scie menaçante. La faux entailla l'uniforme au niveau de l'épaule, déchirant le tissu.  
«Je l'éventrerai, grinçait Grell, tressaillant de plaisir, je dépècerai sa peau et ravagerai sa beauté. Puis je faucherai l'âme que tu désires tant. » Son visage devint fou, son sourire énorme et sinistre. « Mais avant de mourir, montres-moi tous tes secrets mon beau démon ! »

Et dans un mouvement brutal, il arracha la faux des mains du démon, surpris. Puis il entama un cercle complet de la lame vers l'arrière et éventra le majordome de bas en haut, en une entaille profonde et mortelle, le projetant dans les airs dans un flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie béante et de bouche.  
Blessé, il tomba du toit. Et alors qu'il chutait vers le sol, un éclair de lumière s'échappa de sa poitrine ouverte et la lanterne cinématographique s'éleva dans le ciel.

* * *

Debout devant la vitre du deuxième étage, Ciel regarda le corps sans vie de Sebastian tomber lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté alors que son destin – et plus étrangement son cœur - se brisaient sous ses yeux. Il aperçut avec horreur la large blessure qui coupait pratiquement le corps du majordome en deux. Mué d'effroi, Ciel regardait le démon tandis que celui-ci s'écrasait contre le sol.

Le garçon se précipita à la fenêtre, inconscient du danger pourtant si proche, et se penchant de tout son long, tombant presque du rebord glissant et recouvert d'eau de pluie.

Affolé devant l'image de son démon immobile, allongé sur le sol boueux tapissé de feuilles visqueuses, il s'apprêta à crier son nom, quand la lanterne s'échappa de la poitrine ensanglantée et s'ouvrit devant lui, l'éblouissant tellement qu'il dut détourner les yeux.

« _Son âme n'a rien d'exceptionnelle_ ». Le garçon reconnut la voix d'un des shinigamis. Malgré la lumière vive qui lui brûlait les pupilles, il se tourna vers les images qui s'étendaient sur les pellicules qui volaient dans la nuit sombre.  
C'était bien William T. Spears qui s'entretenaient à Sebastian devant les tentes du cirque et regardait Ciel qui venait d'apparaître avec dédain.  
L'image changea soudain. Cette fois la scène se passait dans l'une des salles de son manoir, la pièce dont Sebastian se servait comme bureau. Undertaker était assis près d'une petite table où fumait un thé brûlant. La voix du croque-mort était grave mais amusée.  
 _« J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes comme vous, durant mes missions. Il est plutôt rare que les démons montrent une inclination quel qu'elle soit pour un humain. Et d'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant. »_

Une autre image encore, Undertaker à nouveau, debout dans son atelier macabre, gigotant dans sa robe noir bouffante, trop grande pour lui.

 _« Dites-moi Sebastian, demandait le sombre personnages, intrigué. Savez-vous donc quelle est cette sensation suave presque douloureuse que vous ressentez dans le gouffre de votre poitrine, lorsque vous regardez Ciel Phantomhive. »_  
« Non », répondit le majordome, impassible.  
Et le croque-mort éclatait de rire, se tenant les côtés. « Je m'en doutais ! » gloussait-il, des larmes de folles hilarités coulant sur ses joues blafardes.  


Mais la lanterne vacilla et les images devinrent floues et disparurent un instant. Ciel reposa les yeux sur son démon qui gigotait sur la terre boueuse, portant les deux mains sur la coupure atroce pour entraver le flot d'images qui s'échappait de sa profonde blessure.  
Ciel se mit à trembler, sa respiration devenait haletante, sifflante et douloureuse. Il se pencha d'avantage, mais un homme sauta du toit, et atterrit aux côté du démon. Rentrant la tête, effrayé, le garçon reconnut l'invité impromptu, éclatant et sordide, sortit immaculé de ses cauchemars et son souvenir, dans ce manteau écarlate que Madame Red portait si fièrement avant qu'il ne le vole de son cadavre encore chaud. La lame de la faux meurtrière brillait à ses côtés. Son cœur perdit un battement, et il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine qui se serrait.  
Le shinigami leva son arme et l'abattit sans l'allumer sur le majordome, qui tentait de couvrir sa poitrine, retenant ses souvenirs.

« Oh non, mon beau démon, cette fois, tu me montreras TOUT ! » grinça-t-il en déchirant les bras du démon, les entaillant de fines plaies douloureuses. Puis dans un rire perçant et cruel, il écrasa son talon pointu dans la blessure mortelle du majordome, enfonçant son pied dans sa poitrine. Sebastian fut sur le point de crier mais sa voix fut étouffée par les goulées de sang qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Le majordome lâcha prise, ses bras se reposant faiblement le long de son corps.

Horrifié, bouleversé, Ciel hurla. Arthur se précipita sur lui, couvrant sa bouche de sa main, avant de le ramener à l'intérieur, l'écartant de la fenêtre .Mais le garçon se débattait dans les bras qui l'entravaient, qui l'empêchaient de voir les tortures affligées à Sebastian, qui l'éloignaient de celui qui représentait son univers, sa force, sa destinée.

« Ciel, tais-toi, murmurait Arthur, tentant de calmer l'enfant dont les cris de protestation s'entendaient encore à travers les doigts qui lui écrasaient douloureusement les lèvres. S'il t'entend toi aussi tu mourras ! »

Mais le garçon ne pouvait écouter la raison qui lui susurrer la prudence, la survie et la fuite. Il n'entendait que les tressaillements de son cœur et le hurlement de son être qui le poussait vers celui qui devait l'emporter à jamais. Il se débattait, griffait, tentait de mordre !

Il voulait s'échapper, il voulait être auprès de Sebastian !

Soudain, une voix s'éleva, suppliante, fragile.

_« Peu Importe qui, peu importe comment, Sauvez-moi ! »_

Ciel ne tut soudain, effondré et faible dans les bras d'Arthur qui le tenait toujours, alors que la lumière vive se représentait devant la fenêtre ouverte.  
Il reconnaissait cette voix, c'était la sienne !  
Il leva les yeux, et aperçut un jeune garçon, petit et frêle, vêtu d'une chemine sale et déboutonnée et d'un pantalon déchiré, assis dans une cage, les yeux vides, morts, les joues humides de larmes à peine séchées. Ce garçon c'était lui, et la main qui prenait la sienne à travers les barreaux glacées, c'était la main noire d'un démon.

La lanterne s'était rallumée et changeait d'images, enchaînant les scènes secrètes et les souvenirs de Sebastian se bousculaient dans l'ombre. Et dans cette âme damnée, Ciel se retrouvait à chaque instant.  
D'abord des images qu'il connaissait, des moments passés qu'il avait partagé.  
 _« Je suis le Comte Phantomhive ! »  
« Même si je me retrouve plongé dans les abîmes du désespoir, si je trouve ne fût-ce qu'une toile d'araignée me permettant de sortir, je le saisirai. L'être humain est doté de cette force. »_  
Et l'œil surpris, intrigué et captivé du démon se posait sur lui, comme s'il découvrait au milieu des fades objets que représentaient les êtres humains, le trésor des trésors qu'il méprisait et adorait, qu'il désirait écraser et posséder. Son œuvre d'art. __**Ciel Phantomhive.**

 _« Je suis un être humain, Sebastian ! »_  
 _« Restes auprès de moi. »_ Et le sourire narquois et indulgent d'un démon, qui observe et aime la faiblesse des hommes se posait sur Ciel avec douceur, nostalgique.

Puis d'autres images apparaissaient dans la nuit orageuse. Des scènes et des pensées funestes, secrètes, _interdites et dangereuses_. Sebastian qui le regardait dormir, qui s'inquiétait et veillait car le garçon ne se réveillait lors de sa crise d'asthme, le sentiment d'impuissance dans les yeux d'un démon confronté à la faiblesse d'un corps humain, fragile _, mortel_. Sebastian qui était là, à ses côtés, qui le regardait, quand Ciel ne le regardait pas. Sebastian qui enserrait ses hanches et prononçait des paroles sacrilèges, malsaines. Sebastian qui posait les mains sur lui, qui le caressait, qui l'embrassait…

« C'est tellement dramatique, souffla Grell, toujours debout à côté du démon. Je suis jaloux ! Tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi ! Aucune place pour une pensée ! »  
Grell brandit la faux et l'abattit sur Sebastian, qui dans un dernier effort emprisonna la scie dans ses mains.  
Le shinigami sourit de ses dents pointues et se mit à piétiner, de son talon, la plaie ouverte dans la poitrine du démon. Sebastian hurla.

Gonflé d'horreur, le garçon se mit à hoquetait et tousser, et la main toujours sur sa bouche l'étouffait. Puis la toux devint roque, ravageuse, et secouait son corps. Surpris, Arthur lâcha le garçon qui tomba à terre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle alors qu'une crise sévère écrasait ses poumons.  
« Ciel ! Qui y'a-t-il ? Ciel ! » s'écria Arthur, impuissant. Puis il reconnut le son de cette toux si caractéristique. Une crise d'asthme !  
Le garçon, à quatre pattes sur le sol, luttait pour faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons, enfonçant ses ongles dans la moquette. La douleur perçante, si familière, emprisonnait sa gorge et ses poumons.  
Le jeune médecin releva l'enfant, le posant contre lui, lui levant la tête pour libérer sa trachée. La crise était sévère et secouait tout le minuscule corps, qui gigotait dans ses bras. A ce moment, un nouveau cri, plus faible arriva du dehors. La voix de Sebastian, blessé, se perdait dans le son de la pluie.

Malgré sa douleur, le garçon parvint à se redressait et dans un dernier élan, il s'échappa des bras de l'écrivain qui l'entraver et s'enfuit dans le couloir.  
« Ciel ! » cria Arthur à sa suite, mais le jeune Comte ne l'écoutait pas.  
Le garçon se mit à courir dans les couloirs, dévoilant les escaliers aussi vite que ses fines jambes et ses poumons contractés le lui permettaient. Derrière lui, il entendait Arthur qui l'appelait. Mais c'était inutile, il fallait qu'il aille au devant de l'ennemi. La crise d'asthme pouvait bien le tuer. Mais s'il n'agissait pas, il mourrait de toute façon. Et mourir en lâche lui était impossible.  
Il poussa la lourde porte de bois, bandant ses deux bras fragiles et sortit dans la cour où volaient feuilles mortes et gouttes de pluie glaciale. Il se mit à courir dans la boue, épaisse et sombre. Un instant il tomba à genoux, sa poitrine brûlante et sa gorge enflammée. Il cracha à terre, se releva et reprit sa course, ignorant la teinte rougeâtre de sa salive et le goût de fer qui remplissait sa bouche.

Et enfin il les vit, dans la même position macabre, mais cette nouvelle proximité faillit le faire vomir.

« Ah ah ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! grinça Grell en l'apercevant, son pied disparaissait pratiquement dans le ventre de Sebastian. « Cela m'évitera d'avoir à te chercher dans ton immense manoir ! » Le sang du démon tachait sa jambe de pantalon jusqu'au dessus du genou. D'après les larges éclaboussures, il avait dû piétiner son adversaire avec rage et délectation.  
Dans un bruit mouillé et atroce, il retira sa chaussure de la blessure du majordome, qui ne bougeait.  
« C'est sa punition pour avoir piétiner mon beau visage » expliqua la shinigami, frissonnant d'un bonheur morbide.  
\- Laisses-le, monstre ! gronda Ciel, sa voix étonnamment profonde et menaçante, malgré sa gorge qui se serrait et le manque d'air dans sa poitrine.  
\- Moi le monstre !» s'indigna Grell devant l'insulte d'un morveux qui tenait à peine debout. Il montra le majordome d'un doigt accusateur. « Ignores-tu ce qu' _il_ est, toi qui a passé un pacte avec lui. »  
Sebastian ouvrit les yeux, péniblement. Un autre filet de sang glissa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il tentait de parler.  
« Vas-t'en ! » parvint à articuler le démon. Mais Grell lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le visage. Ciel eut un sursaut, ses mains tremblaient et il se remit à tousser. _Non ! Pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas être faible maintenant,_ se dit-il en se redressant.  
\- Ne l'écoutes pas, lui dit le dieu de la mort, souriant. Il tendit la main avec le jeune garçon. Approches, viens jouer avec nous. »  
\- Jouer avec toi, dit- Ciel, la voix rauque. Pourtant il avançait vers le shinigami, sans peur. Non, on ne peut pas jouer avec toi. Tu ne connais aucune règle ! Même pas celles de tes semblables. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne te respectent pas ! »  
A ces mots, Grell cessa de sourire et plissa les paupières, menaçant, insulté.  
Mais Ciel continuait d'avancer, sa voix égale malgré sa faiblesse grandissante.  
« Comment t'as appelé William T. Spears déjà ? railla Ciel, feignant de se souvenir. Oh oui ! La chose ! La honte des shinigamis ! »  
\- La ferme sale mioche tu ne sais rien ! s'écria le shinigami, mais Ciel avançait encore, méprisant. Doucement, il passa la main dans le dos de son pantalon.  
\- Tu es un fou, un malade ! Tu… » Mais soudain, le garçon se tut, tâtant sa ceinture avec frénésie. Sur son visage, l'allure hautaine fit place à l'effroi. Il avait voulu attaquer le shinigami par surprise avec ses propres armes.  
Mais les ciseaux ! La faux des dieux de la mort qu'il avait ramassé. Il ne les avait plus !  
Ils avaient glissés de sa poche pendant sa course…  
Et Grell se tenait là, près de lui, savourant sa perplexité croissante…  
\- Les choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'espérais apparemment… susurra le dieu, enjoué et redoutable.

La peur envahit l'enfant. Il cria !  
« Sebast- AH ! », mais Grell l'attrapa par la gorge et serra, l'empêchant de terminer son ordre. Ciel attrapa le bras qui l'entravait, le griffa mais rapidement sa vision devint floue, alors que le peu d'air qu'avait pu aspirer ses poumons disparaissaient de son corps. Il se sentit défaillir. Le dieu de la mort, triomphant, le souleva de terre, comme une poupée désarticulée, le balançant de droite à gauche dans les airs, savourant chaque petits os de sa gorge qui craquaient dans ses doigts de fer.  
« Ciel ! » souffla le démon, qui tentait de se relever mais il retomba à nouveau.  
« Ah ah ! Quand ton maître ne te donne pas d'ordre, ta volonté et ta puissance ne sont pas à leur maximum. » grinça Grell. « Je le savais ! Essayes donc de te lever, démon ! Dépêches-toi donc, ton précieux Ciel va mourir ! Oh ne t'en fait pas, avec les blessures que je t'ai infligé, et ce que je compte encore te faire, tu ne survivras pas longtemps à ton maître. »

Le majordome enfonçait ses gants maculées de sang dans la boue. Mourir… Ciel allait mourir. Il sentait les battements du cœur du jeune garçon se ralentir. La pensée s'insinua dans son corps, le transperça comme une pointe brûlante, plus intense que la large blessure qui le cisaillaient deux. Ciel … mourir ? Non c'était impossible, insoutenable. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela ! Pas ici, pas maintenant, PAS COMME CELA !

Fou de rage il se redressa, rampant dans la terre visqueuse qui rentrait dans plaie, les dents acérées, les griffes presque à nues, son esprit de démon reprenant le contrôle de son enveloppe mortelle, réclamant vengeance.

Mais soudain, avant même qu'il ne puisse attaquer, Grell poussa un cri et lâcha le garçon qui tomba dans la boue et s'effondra aux côtés du majordome, qui l'attrapa et l'attira à lui, l'enfermant dans ses bras protecteur. Portant sa bouche à la sienne, il sentit le faible souffle d'air qui s'échappait de des lèvres de l'enfant. Il respirait encore ! Ciel respirait. Levant les yeux, il aperçut Grell, toujours debout mais vacillant et derrière lui, Arthur, les deux mains appuyés sur _**des ciseaux**_ qu'il tenait toujours, plantés, dans le dos du shinigami.

« Tu es qui toi ? hurla Grell, blessé et outré, plus par l'intervention d'un inconnu que par la douleur aiguë qui l'envahissait et le sang qui souillait son beau manteau.  
 _\- L'invité surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà…  
> J'espère que cela valait le coup d'attendre pour vous.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.  
> Et oui je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu tuer Arthur, pas de la main de Ciel.  
> Il est « nous » ! La personne qui normalement n'a pas sa place dans l'univers de Ciel et Sebastian et pourtant il arrive à y rentrer à s'y imposer et surtout à y survivre.  
> Enfin bref de toute façon la fin de cette histoire arrive…  
> Alors REVIEW ! S'il vous plait !  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	11. Le Cavalier Noir prend le Fou Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite du combat et fin de cette nuit effrayante.
> 
> Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à écrite ce chapitre à nouveau, mais pour ma défense, il fait 17-18 pages en police 11…
> 
> Désolée pour les fautes que vous trouverez, mais j'ai dû le relire une 30taine de fois et je n'en peux plus. Je passerais dessus une prochaine fois.
> 
> Ne me punissez pas et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
> Les critiques sont les bienvenues.
> 
> Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé pour finir ce chapitre, sans jamais me presser mais toujours en insistant sur l'envie qu'elles avaient de lire la suite.  
> Merci merci merci !
> 
> Enjoy !

Grell paraissait surpris, hébété devant une attaque si faible mais pour le moins inattendue.

Son sang cramoisi qui s'étendait lentement dans le dos de son manteau tachait le tissu rouge précieux. Dans sa douleur sourde, il avait lâché la faux qui s'englua dans le sol boueux.

Fou de rage, il repoussa son agresseur d'un violent coup de pied, arrachant de sa propre plaie les ciseaux ensanglantés que l'écrivain emporta dans sa chute.

« Comment oses-tu, comment oses-tu porter la main sur un dieu de la mort ! rugit-il en levant une main gantée menaçante vers Arthur.

Le jeune homme, à genoux, ne tenta pas de fuir.  
Quelle chance restait-il devant la puissance d'un divin quand celui-ci s'apprête à porter sur vous le coup fatal ?  
Il ne tremblait pas; car la peur l'avait quitté depuis longtemps maintenant. Toute frayeur du mystère qui l'avait étouffé avait disparu, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée. Il ferma les yeux et derrière ses paupières closes des images défilèrent, rapides, muettes. Mais il ne pouvait poser de nom sur les visages qui lui apparaissaient dans ce dernier instant.

Etait-ce son bébé qui souriait dans les bras de cette femme qu'il avait aimé ? Ses lèvres, ses cheveux soyeux… oui c'était bien elle, la douce oubliée. Un instant, il aurait voulu regretter de ne pas avoir porté ces rêves et espoirs vers ces personnes qu'il chérissait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Dans un dernier soupir de honte, il leur demanda pardon.

Mais le coup final ne s'abattit pas sur lui, et soudain il se sentit projeter en arrière. On frôlait son visage. Sans doute la main du shinigami qui n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre et il sentit le sol froid et visqueux contre son dos, puis la boue qui se mêlait à ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le majordome était debout au côté du shinigami, tremblant imperceptiblement, mais il se tenait droit, les bras tendus devant lui, près au combat.

« Oh je vois que tu en redemandes mon beau démon. Tu comptes me combattre avec une telle blessure ? railla le dieu de la mort en redressant les lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

Un coup parti, un geste si vif qu'Arthur ne put discerner d'où le coup était parti. Le shinigami se retrouva à terre un bref instant lui sembla-t-il, mais il se trouva debout plus vite qu'un œil humain ne pouvait le décrire, ou même l'apercevoir.

« Décidément, tu es insatiable Sebastian, » Grell essuya la fine ligne de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. « Et bien soit, tu l'auras voulu ! »

L'assaut commença, violent. Les coups volaient à une rapidité déconcertante presque invisible. Si des éclaboussures rougeâtres ne se mêlaient pas à la boue et que l'odeur de sang n'emplissait pas l'air orageux, il aurait été difficile de dire que des êtres se battaient en ces lieux, puisque leurs formes ne se distinguaient plus.

Soudain, Sebastian se retrouva au sol et Grell s'allongea sur lui, écrasant son cou de ses doigts, en faisant craquer les petits os.

« J'ai toujours su que nous nous dirions au revoir ainsi, ton corps contre le mien, dans une étreinte mortelle ! » susurra Grell dans un rire grinçant, les yeux écarquillaient de plaisir, et les dents à vifs.

Le démon lui assena des coups de poings dans les côtes pour se libérer, lui arrachant, avec une satisfaction malsaine, des cris de douleurs. Le shinigami desserra les doigts, libérant la respiration de son adversaire.

« Arthur ! cria le démon tout en frappant à nouveau le dieu de la mort, « la faux, Arthur ! »

Sortant de sa transe contemplative, le jeune homme se mit debout, péniblement, se tenant les côtes blessées par le coup de pied reçu. Il fut surpris que ses jambes puissent encore le porter, et dans un effort insupportable, il se précipita sur la scie motorisée qui reposait non loin du corps immobile de Ciel.

« Que crois-tu faire mon joli ! cria Grell en tentant de se relever et d'échapper à l'étreinte brutale du démon qui le maintenait au sol. « Ne touches pas à ça ! »

Arthur sauta sur l'arme un objet lourd, terrifiant, souillé de liquide rouge visqueux, puant le sang frais. Il la souleva avec peine, son poids tirant sur ses bras endoloris. Ses mains fébriles trainaient sur le moteur, cherchant un moyen de la faire démarrer : Une scie, un système motorisé, une chaine… reliée à un démarreur, semblable à celui qu'on trouvait sur les nouveaux moteurs au gazole de l'académie des sciences de Londres.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à cela » hurla Grell en assenant un coup de genoux dans la plaie encore ouverte de Sebastian. Il se dégagea et se précipita sur le jeune écrivain, les mains tendues devant lui, prêt à le lacérer.

Arthur tira sur le démarreur, actionnant la scie tourbillonnante. A genoux dans la boue près du corps de Ciel, il assena un coup maladroit de la scie vers l'avant, barrant le passage du shinigami vers le jeune garçon, le menaçant avec sa propre arme.

La lame coupa.

Du sang jaillit et un hurlement atroce résonna dans la pénombre.

Tombant à genoux, le dieu de la mort se tenait le bras, gémissant de douleur, écrasant son moignon, alors que sa main tranchée gisait à terre, se crispant dans la boue une dernière fois.

« TU VAS CREVER POUR CA! s'écria Grell fou de rage. TU VAS CREVER ! »

Derrière lui, un démon poussa un long soupir comblé.

« L'avantage change de camps. Je peux enfin m'occuper de vous à guise. », susurra Sebastian, faisant amoureusement craquer les jointures de ses doigts en s'approchant du shinigami.

Il prit la main tranchée de Grell qui se trouver à terre. Joueur, il la lançant en l'air, une fois, deux fois, à la manière d'une pièce de monnaie, observant le dieu de la mort, qui gisait toujours à genou, haletant de douleur.

« Quelle manucure parfaite ! dit le majordome en retirant le gant du membre.

Un horrible sourire sur les lèvres, il gifla le shinigami avec sa main amputée, déchirant la peau de sa joue avec ses propres ongles vernis.

« Ahhh, arrêtes ! NON ! » Un nouveau coup, et les griffes transpercèrent sa paupière, crevant l'œil en arrachant les lunettes. « Mon VISAGE !

\- Vous désiriez prendre ce qui m'était le plus cher, n'est-ce pas Grell ? Acceptez l'ironie de cet instant ! C'est à mon tour de détruire ce que vous chérissez le plus. » Et Sebastian leva à nouveau la main ensanglantée.

« Assez ! »

Une pince géante surgit du néant et attrapa la griffe que brandissait le démon, l'arrachant à sa poigne. Surpris, Sebastian leva les yeux vers son assaillant.

Perché sur la branche d'un chêne se tenait un autre shinigami, tenant la faux qui lui avait volé son arme improvisée. Le dieu de la mort sauta de l'arbre et atterrit près du démon, qui recula, l'œil menaçant.

« Cela suffit. » dit William T. Spears en abaissant sa faux. Il jeta le membre amputé aux pieds du shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

« William ! gémit Grell, cherchant de son œil valide la trace du shinigami. William ! Regardes ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Ils m'ont mutilé !

\- Rentres ! le coupa Spears d'un ton glacial. Tu en as assez fait.

D'abord surpris, Grell grimaça de douleur, cherchant à se mettre debout.

« J'en ai assez fait ? grinça le shinigami tremblait de colère, plus encore que de douleur. Je n'ai enfreint aucune règle ! Le gamin serait mort il y a longtemps sans l'intervention du démon, peu importe son âme maintenant, il ne sera jamais sur aucune liste. Que représente-il pour nous? et le démon, pourquoi l'épargner? Non je n'ai enfreint aucune règle !» Il montra son visage, d'une main tremblante. « Regardes ce qu'ils m'ont fait, regardes moi !

« Ta haine d'aveugle » murmura Spears « et on ne peut accepter ce genre de comportement de la part d'un shinigami.

\- Ma haine… que sais-tu de la haine, toi qui ne ressens rien… murmura le shinigami dans un souffle, serrant son bras mutilé pour enrayait la souffrance. Tu juges sans savoir, mais qu'attendre de plus de toi ! »

Une brève lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de William, mais elle s'effaça aussitôt.

« Rentres maintenant, inutile de s'attarder, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Attends-moi à la grille du manoir, il faut que l'on te soigne. »

Grell porta les doigts à son visage et grimaça, touchant les lacérations profondes. Il ramassa sa main, et la mit dans sa poche puis s'éloigna, clopinant misérablement sur le chemin boueux.

Spears regardait un moment le shinigami partir quand une voix l'interpela.

« Je vous ai envoyé un message il y a plusieurs jours ! »

William se tourna vers le démon qui le fixait avec une colère non dissimulée.

« Le courrier passe par un long chemin administratif, » expliqua-t-il sans émotion, « et nous travaillons par pigeon, votre chouette a été examinée avant que nous ne lisions son message.

\- Quelle efficacité, grogna Sebastian, haineux.

\- Cela va peut-être vous surprendre mais la vie d'un démon nous importe peu !

\- Ce n'est pas à ma vie que je pense ! s'écria Sebastian, en proie à une fureur qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Redressant ses lunettes, William observait le démon, qui s'appuyait sur une jambe pour soulager l'autre, bancale, luttant pour rester debout. Une plaie béante lui découpait le torse.

« Je sais », murmura-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le jeune Ciel Phantomhive toujours inconscient. Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun prenait son pou, touchait son front. « L'enfant doit sans doute être protégé à tout prix, selon votre contrat.

\- Le contrat ? répéta Sebastian à mi- mot comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Un faible râle échappa de ses lèvres et sa fureur parut se tarir, alors qu'une fatigue lancinante se dessinait sur son visage. « Ah oui le contrat, murmura-t-il, posant les yeux sur ces mains tachées de son propre sang. C'est sans doute pour cela que je fais ça. » Il reposa le regard sur le shinigami, avec calme et sévérité. « Allez-vous-en et emmenez votre bête de foire avec vous. Quittez ce domaine. » Il se détourna, désirant rejoindre son maître. « Vous prenez tellement de place dans le monde des humains qu'on pourrait vous confondre avec des démons. »

Spears grimaça à cette remarque et dans un soupir dédaigneux, il s'apprêta à partir.

« Excuse-moi ? Monsieur ? »

Une voix douce. William se retourna. Le jeune homme. Pas plus de 30 ans sans doute, mais le shinigami ne sut dire exactement son âge car il paraissait jeune et vieux en cette instant. Un joli visage, innocent et sage, celui d'un éternel étudiant. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir trop apprit et le poids du savoir lui était douloureux. Il tenait la faux d'un shinigami dans main, le bras ballant semblait ne plus avoir la force de la porter et la lame s'enfonçait dans la terre.

« Une jeune femme a été blessée… par votre ami, continua-t-il. « Elle saignait, son sang était sombre…

\- C'est parce qu'elle a été blessé par une faux de shinigami alors qu'elle ne devait pas mourir, expliqua le shinigami, sans émotion. Le sang qui s'écoule est mêlé du liquide qui entoure l'âme humaine, car la faux déchire à la fois la chair et l'âme. C'est pourquoi le sang est si sombre. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans réellement comprendre, mais il insista :

\- Nous avons brûlé la plaie pour arrêter le saignement…

\- C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Les humains ne peuvent survivre à la faux des shinigamis, sauf s'il s'agit d'une éraflure que l'on cautérise. Si vous avez brûlé la blessure, elle survivra. »

Arthur avança sans peur vers William et lui tendit la faux.

« Une arme qui découpe les âmes ? C'est très inconsidéré de votre part de la laisse ici sans surveillance. »

William remonta ses lunettes et prit la scie, jaugeant l'écrivain. Il avait cet éclat dans les yeux, ce soupçon de folie qui envahissait les êtres qui rencontraient le surnaturel, ces personnes qui « ont vu des choses » et qui succombent à leurs fantasmes morbides avant de sombrer dans la démence.

« Vous êtes peut être le seul que je reverrai monsieur Arthur Conan Doyle, le jour de votre mort sans doute. Jusque-là, » il se tourna vers le démon penché sur l'enfant qui ouvrait doucement les yeux. « Prenez garde à votre âme… Et pardonnez-nous encore pour le dérangement.

« Le dérangement ? » soupira Arthur. Quelle ironie d'appeler « dérangement » un événement qui avait bouleversé toute sa vie, brisait son innocence, entaillait sa raison et écrasait son cœur. « Mon âme est-elle réellement en danger ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Un pacte avec un démon, c'est la menace la plus vivace pour l'âme humaine. Mais la folie guette les hommes qui restent à la frontière entre le monde mortel et immortel. Quittez ce manoir, vous n'y avez pas votre place. Ils ont choisis d'être damnés ensemble. Pas vous.»

Arthur regarda l'enfant allongé au côté de son majordome. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, ni ne se touchait, comme si la peau de l'autre était interdit. Un voile noir les enveloppait, et il ressentait enfin ce qu'il n'avait su discerner jusqu'alors. Ce lien indéfectible, c'était donc un pacte diabolique, un serment issu de la noirceur la plus maléfique. Des mots oubliés lui revinrent en mémoire, des prières, des carêmes et des psaumes qu'il avait appris enfant et avait passé sa vie de raison à abjurer. Un mélange de boue et de cire bénie : l'âme, l'éternité, le jugement dernier, la damnation…

Il avait renoncé à tout cela il y a bien longtemps. Le seul ange qui l'avait touché et lui avait inspiré une adoration sacré s'appelait Ciel Phantomhive. Et son âme, tout comme son corps lui était perdu. Ciel ne serait jamais à lui. Il appartenait à un autre.

« Peu importe, murmura Arthur, alors qu'une tristesse étouffante l'enveloppait lentement. J'en ai assez vu, je veux rentrer chez moi. »

* * *

Il se retourna, et sourit avec mélancolie. Le Dieu de la Mort avait disparu.

Ciel expira soudain, ouvrant brutalement les yeux comme réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement sourd. La vue lui revint doucement et il aperçut un visage, encadré de cheveux noirs ébène. Des yeux cuivres le fixaient, ce qui l'apaisa, rassuré par ce regard qu'il connaissait tant. Il se redressa, aidé par son démon qui plaçait ses mains contre son dos pour le soutenir doucement. Le garçon chercha du regard le shinigami, mais ne vit personne. Il regarda Arthur qui retourna vers la porte principale du Manoir, avec langueur.

Il aurait voulu l'appeler, lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient mais le jeune homme avait le pas lourd et le visage si triste que Ciel ne se résolut pas à prononcer son nom. Doucement il le regarda s'éloigner.

Jetant un regard furtif autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec son majordome. Le dieu de la mort avait disparu.  
Il se sentait épuisé et sa respiration le faisait souffrir, mais il était calme. La pluie coulait sur son visage et il frissonna. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le démon agenouillé à ses côtés. Un triste soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres roses alors que Sebastian levait une main, dont il ôta le gant. Il posa doucement des doigts glacés sur sa gorge, écartant les mèches de cheveux lourdes et humides, touchant la peau que la main de Grell avait meurtri en l'étrangler.

« C'est fini. » dit-il, alors que la main froide remontait sur son visage, caressait son front et calmait sa fièvre.

« Oui c'est fini. » répondit le démon, même si ce n'était pas une question.

Le garçon posa à son tour la main sur la poitrine du majordome, où la blessure profonde découpait la chair. Le démon expira brusquement à ce contact sur sa plaie brûlante. La douleur enfla puis diminua sous les doigts frais qui parcourraient ses meurtrissures.

La respiration du garçon était encore irrégulière et sifflotante, mais les battements de son cœur étaient calmes et tranquilles tandis que ces doigts glissaient sur la peau blessée. Il ne savait pourquoi l'envie irrépressible de le toucher l'avait envahi mais alors que sa peau touchait sa chair, toute peur s'effaça remplacée par une violente tristesse. D'où venait-elle donc cette mélancolie naissante qui lui faisait oublier la douleur et le froid, qui le pousser à des caresses interdites? Il lui sembla que le monde avait changé, à la fois plus noir mais pourtant moins effrayant. Juste un plus tragique si cela fusse possible pour lui.

Les images de la lanterne cinématographique lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il repoussa ses souvenirs, ne sachant qu'en faire, ne sachant pas plus ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier. Il n'avait rien vu de particulièrement probant dans cette âme démoniaque pourtant leur évocation soulever un profond malaise qui alourdissait son cœur, comprimait sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à présent, maintenant qu'il restait tant à faire.

Que devait-il faire de Snake? Comment expliquer ces attaques et les morts qui avaient expiré leur dernier souffle dans ces murs? Comment présenter à la Reine un rapport digne du Comte Phantomhive sans éveiller ses soupçons ou entraîner le Comte Gray à sa poursuite?

Il secoua la tête désirant vider son esprit de toutes ces pensées, qui n'avaient pas leur place à cet instant, alors qu'il sentait le regard intense de son démon lui brûler la chair, que son visage était si près du sien que le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres lui caressait la joue.

Tremblant, il se rendit compte de leur état à tout deux son démon blessé et lui toujours à genoux sur le sol boueux, ses vêtements déchirés, crasseux et humides. La pluie les rendait lourds, collants.

Sebastian le fixait sans bouger, sa chemise et sa veste étaient en lambeaux, tachés de sang et de saleté. Ciel détourna le regard, amer. Il fit un mouvement pour relever ses jambes mais la force lui manquait. Il doutait de pouvoir se mettre debout. Dans un élan hésitant mais contrôlé, il passait doucement les bras autour du cou de Sebastian, attachant son corps fébrile au sien, le serrant tendrement contre lui, même s''il sentait la blessure du démon contre sa propre poitrine et son ventre. Le sang coulait encore, se mêlant à l'eau de pluie et à la boue qui souillait déjà sa veste de velours et sa chemise de flanelle autrefois blanche.

« Tu as beau être blessé, tu dois me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. C'est ton travail de majordome.» Sa voix était roque et souffrante, abimée par l'étranglement.

Solennel, Sebastian acquiesça et passa ses bras sous le corps du jeune garçon, ignorant sa souffrance, et forçant ses muscles à se bander une dernière fois en cette nuit lugubre et glaciale qui ne semblait pas connaître de fin. Ses chaussures vernis glissaient, sans qu'il ne perde l'équilibre mais chaque mouvement envoyait des signaux de fantastiques douleurs qui se répandaient en vague dans tous ses membres. Une langueur l'envahissait et il serrait plus fort dans ses bras l'enfant qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos.

Ils traversèrent la porte d'entrée principale et l'air chaud du manoir leur sembla un instant étouffant.

Perdu dans l'obscurité, droit au milieu du hall se tenait Tanaka, un chandelier à la main.

«Puis-je dès à présent avertir les invités qu'ils sont en droit de quitter le petit salon?» demanda l'ancien majordome d'une voix douce et mesuré, ne portant aucun attention ni jugement sur l'apparence éprouvée des arrivants, trempés, serrés si fort l'un contre l'autre.

«Faites. J'emmène le Comte dans ses appartements, répondit le majordome d'une voix égale à sa fonction malgré son état de faiblesse. Veuillez donc l'excuser auprès de ses invités.»

«Bien monsieur, dit le vieil en s'inclinant, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dernière une porte.

De l'escalade des escaliers qui menait à sa chambre, Ciel ne sentit rien, car le démon l'emportait à une vitesse vertigineuse jusqu'aux étages supérieurs, frôlant à peine les marches dans sa course.

Arrivé à la porte, une faiblesse, et le démon sembla sur le point de s'effondrer pour se reprendre, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur à l'encadrement de la porte, l'autre soutenait toujours le garçon. Il sentit les bras de Ciel le serrait plus fort, l'implorant silencieusement de rester debout. Une légère toux l'anima soudain, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

«Vous n'auriez pas dû venir à notre rencontre, dit Sebastian d'une voix étouffé, la main crispée toujours appuyée sur le mur.

\- Avais-je le choix ? murmura Ciel, niant l'évidence et espérant que son démon ne réponde pas. Car malgré son hypocrisie, la vérité était qu'il avait eu le choix perdu dans les bras d'Arthur qui l'avait empêché de partir, ou lors des chutes dans sa course folle, il avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu rester à l'abri dans son manoir, se cacher, se taire. Ou peut-être non. La peur pousse aux plus grandes folies, et il lui avait semblé que perdre Sebastian reviendrait à se perdre lui-même. Mais aller expliquer cela à un démon… Mieux valait taire ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, ou ce qu'il pourrait lui paraître risiblement humain.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance ? s'enquit sombrement le majordome.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Ciel, glacial, malgré ses bras qui se resserraient un peu plus autour du cou de son serviteur. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en un démon. Mais si tu sous-entends que je doutais de ta capacité à gagner, j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.» La scène atroce de cette nuit lui réapparut, Sebastian tombant du toit, s'écroulant sur le sol...

\- J'en suis désolé, répondit simplement le majordome.

Ciel sentit la tristesse l'étreindre à nouveau. L'apparence le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression de s'étouffer à force de se taire. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose à cet être blessé qui le serrait si fort, des paroles vraies et si stupidement passionnées. Le genre de lyrisme que les hommes couchent sur le papier pour déclarer des sentiments enflammés et délicieux. Oui il aurait voulu ouvrir les lèvres et les prononcer à haute voix, en oubliant la nature de celui qui les écoutera. Mais ces mots, il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne les avait pas appris et dans son souffle les paroles se transformaient en cendres avant de former des sons.  
Pourtant il aurait tellement voulu expliquer ce déchirement, lui dire que le voir torturer lui avait fait mal, terriblement mal. Que l'horreur de cette nuit l'avait transformé en écorché vif, proie de ces émotions les plus refoulées et les plus humiliantes, à pleurer sur les douleurs d'un démon dont il ne pouvait imaginer l'absence. A courir jusqu'à lui, quitte à mourir dans ses bras.

Oh oui, il valait mieux se taire.

Le démon pénétra dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la grande cheminée. Il leva la main, appliquant la paume vers les buches qui s'enflammèrent, et de grandes flammes envahirent l'âtre.

Le majordome s'approcha du lit et déposa son maître sur le sol. Glissant à genoux, il entreprit de défaire la veste du jeune garçon. Otant ses gants sales pour ne pas tâchaient d'avantage sa peau, il déchira la chemise trop abîmée pour plus de cérémonie. Les yeux de son maître ne le quittaient pas, observant chacun geste si familier comme si ces doigts habiles le dévêtaient pour la première fois.

L'air se fit plus dense, et des ombres inquiétantes, créées par les flammes, se propageaient sur le mur, dessinant des monstres terrifiants semblant glisser sur le papier peint pour lécher les motifs. C'est en les admirant que Ciel sentit son pantalon glisser sur ces jambes glacées et tomber sur le sol. II sentait les mains dégantées s'incruster dans le creux de son genou, le forçant à lever la jambe. Puis l'autre. Plus rien n'était réel, seulement la lassitude et les spectres des flammes. Il ne regardait que les ombres dansantes sur le mur, étourdit de fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa respiration profonde parut le plonger dans une douce somnolence dont il avait rêvé depuis tant de jours. Des doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux humides, et le libérer de son cache-œil. On le baignait quelque peu, retirant le peu de boue qui tachait encore son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains et ses pieds. Puis on l'enfermait dans une nouvelle chemise, douce et sèche, qui sentait la lavande et le linge frais. Des doigts glissaient sur sa peau tout en en fermant les boutons. Des mains puissantes le soulevèrent de terre et il sentit le matelas épais et la douceur caressante des draps de satin contre sa nuque endolorie.

Il crut sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit des pas qui s'éloigner, et une soudaine peur l'étreignit, un puissant rappel de la tristesse qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt.

«Restes... s'entendit-il soupirer, puis il se tut honteux de ce désir puéril de ne pas voir être seul, à nouveau. «Restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme».

Humiliante demande, mais il s'en moquait, tout autant que de la chaleur honteuse qui montait à ses joues, lui rougissant la peau. Il se fichait même de ce faible rire qui emplit un bref instant la pièce, signe que son majordome raillait encore sa faiblesse humaine.

Mais lui semblait-il qu'une note mélancolique accompagnait ce soupir ricaneur? Peut-être même de la tendresse se surprit-il à penser. Peu importait.

Des bruits de vêtements lui parvinrent, c'est ce qu'il crut reconnaître derrière ces paupières closes. Un bruissement de veste, une boucle de ceinture qui se dénouait, du tissu qui tombait à terre. De l'eau aussi, qui coulaient dans une jarre, un clapotement insistant, le feu qu'on attisait, puis le silence.

Les minutes silencieuses passèrent, puis Ciel ouvrit les paupières, se redressant légèrement et chercha des yeux son majordome.

L'homme maléfique se tenait debout devant l'âtre de la cheminée, l'épaule appuyée contre le foyer de pierre, la moitié de son corps était nu. Ciel rougit et se surprit à détourner les yeux. Il n'en fut que plus honteux.

Pour l'amour du ciel il n'était plus un enfant ! Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé déjà!

Déglutissant péniblement, il reporta son regard sur Sebastian.

Son serviteur chiffonnait entre ses deux mains la chemise tachée de sang qu'il portait un moment plus tôt, l'appuyant fermement contre sa blessure. Dans les flammes brulaient sa veste et son gilet de majordome.

A la vue de son démon, Ciel sentit son cœur se serrait. La blessure, d'où s'écoulait encore du sang, n'était rien à côté de l'expression triste qui durcissait les traits de Sebastian. Un désespoir.

Il se leva doucement et s'approcha, ses pieds nus martelant le sol.

«Tu vas mourir. »

Incertain et effrayé, Ciel se figea. Son démon ne le regardait. Son regard restait porté sur les flammes qui dansaient en reflet dans ses yeux.

«Pas aujourd'hui mais un jour, continua-t-il d'une voix morne. De ma main ou de celle d'un autre. De la maladie ou de la vieillesse. Un jour tu vas mourir.»

Ciel resta un instant alerte, hésitant, ne sachant pas en quoi sa mort importait aux yeux du démon.

\- Evidemment. Essaies-tu de me faire peur? Ou es-tu un idiot qui vient seulement de comprendre ce que signifie «être mortel», railla Ciel mais son sourire moqueur disparut devant le visage austère et triste du majordome.

Sebastian le regardait enfin, admirant la petite chemise de nuit qui paraissait tout de même trop grande pour le corps de son maître. Un ange déchu dans sa tunique céleste, et même si le démon n'aimait pas les anges, l'enfant en avait tout l'éclat en cette effroyable nuit de mars.

Il leva la main vers son visage, le toucha, en écarta les mèches humides.

«Je suis un idiot qui vient de comprendre ce que cela signifie vraiment, murmura-t-il, sentant la lourdeur des mots qui disaient plus qu'il ne pouvait prononcer. Il vit une lueur de doute passait sur le visage de Ciel, puis l'interrogation et la colère. L'enfant secoua la tête, repoussant les doigts qui le caressaient.

«Bien sûr que je vais mourir. C'est ce que tu veux non ? N'est-ce pas le but de tout cela?» Il esquissa un signe du doigt, les montrant tous les deux.

Poussant un râle agacé, Sebastian se détourna, abandonnant une discussion qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement.

Ciel se sentit désabusé, excédé par l'attitude inattendue de son démon. Il en arrivait à regretter les remarques acerbes et moqueuses. Tout plutôt que cette tristesse à l'écho de la sienne.

«Tu sembles incertain, dit le garçon, d'un ton glacial, presque dédaigneux. Il ne savait d'où venait cette colère naissante. « Crains-tu d'avoir des remords quand tu me tueras?

\- Ciel!»

Entendant son nom, le garçon hésita, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'entendre prononcer par les lèvres démoniques. Son démon semblait oublier toute règle d'étiquette en cet instant. Il voulait le faire taire, comme si les paroles de Ciel lui étaient insupportables. Quelle ironie!

«Non réponds moi!» insista le garçon, furieux. «Pourquoi ce regard amère et mélancolique? Pourquoi me parler de ma mort aujourd'hui? N'en as-tu pas tué d'autres avant moi?

\- Oh si, tellement, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, mais le rire n'était pas dans ses yeux. Des humains de passage dont je découvrais le nom au moment où je leur volais leur âme. Mais pour toi c'est différent. Avec toi, je suis aveugle. Je passe de surprise en découverte, de souffrance en délices. Mais j'avoue m'être perdu dans cette aventure.

«Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à dévorer ses âmes sans importance? Pourquoi être venu à moi?», demanda le garçon qui serrait les poings, détestant chacun des mots prononcées par le majordome.

\- Je pensais que ce serait amusant. Mais aujourd'hui je ne ris plus.

Ciel serra les poings. Les paroles de Sebastian réveillèrent en lui des sentiments qu'il voulait étouffer, un goût d'impossible et d'interdit qui le rendrait malheureux et le blessait. Il était tellement fatigué, il ne voulait plus penser, échafauder des plans, prévoir des horreurs, anticiper des malheurs. Simplement se coucher à la lueur de ce feu si rassurant.

Dans un élan de colère incontrôlée, Ciel se rua sur le démon, le poussant contre la pierre de l'âtre, les deux mains appuyées sur sa poitrine. Surpris, Sebastian lâcha le tissu tâché de sang qu'il tenait contre sa plaie, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant. La blessure semblait encore plus impressionnante maintenant que le torse était à nu, même si celle-ci avait déjà commencé à guérir.

« Hypocrite ! cria Ciel, incapable de retenir sa fureur. Menteur ! Pendant ces trois longues années, as-tu jamais pensé qu'un jour tu tiendrais mon cadavre dans tes bras? Non, tu n'as pensé qu'à la saveur de mon âme. Tu m'as sauvé pour me dévorer. Je vis avec cette idée depuis que tu m'as sorti de cette cage puante. Et maintenant tu doutes, tu pleures! Comme le berger malheureux devant l'agneau qu'il a engraissé et qu'il doit égorger! Agis en démon, monstre que tu es! »

Le garçon le gifla, une fois, deux fois. Mais ses coups étaient faibles, impuissants, ce qui amplifiait sa colère. Il aurait voulu le blesser, lui faire regretter ses paroles qu'il trouvait injustes et vides, trop éloignées de leur serment pour être réelles.

« Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant? dit-il, l'épuisement et la tristesse étouffait sa voix. Pourquoi ces mots ce soir alors que je n'ai pas la force de les entendre, alors que simplement respirer m'est difficile. Tais-toi ! Jusqu'à demain ne dis plus un mot. Efface de ton regard cette tristesse que je refuse de comprendre. Regardes moi comme tu m'as toujours regardé, je ne supporte pas ces yeux que tu poses sur moi, qui me rendes plus précieux que je ne le suis pour toi. C'est un ordre Sebastian ! »

Ses mots se finirent en toux roque qui secouèrent sa petit forme. Faible, il s'appuya sur son majordome qui posait ses mains sous ses bras, le maintenant debout. La respiration lui revint mais elle restait difficile. Le démon posa son front contre celui du jeune garçon, le regard brulant posé sur lui, tendre, attendant que la crise passe. L'enfant sentit peu à peu le souffle lui revenir, sa respiration s'apaiser.

« Je te déteste murmura-t-il, avec tant de passion qu'il semblait dire autre chose.

C'est à ce moment que les lèvres du démon se posèrent sur les siennes. Sa colère s'évanouit, remplacée par une douce langueur mélancolique. Le désir dévorant l'envahit soudain, le faisant frémir. Il comprit qu'il avait désiré ce baiser, qu'il avait rêvé ardemment de ses lèvres sans oser y songer. Il passa les bras autour du cou de son démon, frissonnant sous les doigts qui le caressaient à travers la fine chemine que le couvrait. Il tressaillit, tout son corps frissonnait, enivrait par ce baiser sacrilège. Il n'avait pas la volonté de questionner ce geste insupportable délicieux, ni de se demander si son démon l'embrasser parce qu'il le désirait ou parce qu'il souhaiter calmer sa fureur. Les mains dans son dos appuyèrent d'avantage, et le baiser se fit plus profond et fiévreux et Ciel sentit un engourdissant suave emprisonner son corps.

Aveugle de plaisir, abandonnant le peu de force qui lui restait, il se laissa glisser au sol, devant l'âtre enflammé, emportant avec lui le majordome qui s'allongea sur lui, l'écrasant sans lui faire mal. Quittant les lèvres douces, le démon enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant la vie qui animait ce corps si fragile, sentant les battements de cœur dans la veine où il posa les lèvres. Il s'attendit à ce que son maître le repousse mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il sentit le garçon écarter les jambes, allégeant le poids d'homme qui s'appuyait contre sa petite forme. Le démon sentit les genoux de son maître caressait les côtés de son corps, tandis qu'il passait ses petits doigts dans ces cheveux, un geste intime et étranger qui ne lui déplut pas. Il aurait dit que le garçon essayait de calmer un animal sauvage par des caresses. L'image le fit sourire contre la chair brûlante.

Ciel sentait la moquette lui chatouillait la nuque et les bras. Le poids de son démon sur son corps ne lui était ni désagréable, ni douloureux et le contact chaud de sa poitrine nue le rassurait et l'effrayait.

Il ne se souciait pas de la saleté mais il savait que le sang de Sebastian ruisselait sur lui.

Le liquide chaud coulait sur ses vêtements, glissait sur sa peau, s'engouffraient entre ses jambes. La chambre s'emplit de l'odeur âpre du sang, s'alliant à la senteur de buches brûlées. La main de Sebastian longea sur bras et attrapa les doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux, les entrelaçant avec les siens.

Il cessa de respirer un instant mais de sa bouche ouverte, aucun son ne sortait, car là où ses doigts rejoignaient les siens, le souffle était trop court pour des syllabes prononcées distinctement. Le garçon vidait son esprit. Ne pas songer qu'un corps si puissant écrasait le sien, que les cheveux qui frôlaient son visage étaient noirs et que les doigts qui caressaient ces lèvres n'étaient pas humains. Des ombres propageaient par les flammes nageaient sur le plafond, et le silence se brisait dans le crépitement rassurant du bois qui se consumait.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. La respiration du démon se fit plus profonde, son souffle brulant caressait la nuque du garçon et celui-ci comprit que le démon s'était accordé le luxe de s'endormir dans ses bras. Bercé par les battements de cœur qui résonnait dans la poitrine puissante, Ciel sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Tanaka entra dans le salon. Les voix se turent à son entrée et les personnes présentes tournèrent un regard anxieux vers le vieux majordome.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, le Comte Phantomhive vous informe que tout danger est maintenant écarté et que vous pouvez quitter le petit salon. »

Un soupir de soulagement raisonna dans la pièce.

« Alors que l'on nous serve le thé ! » s'exclame Keane en se levant de son fauteuil, prenant par la main la jeune Irène qui portait la main sur son cœur, soulagé, mais dont les traits tirés abimaient encore son visage de porcelaine.

« Du thé ? Mais du champagne que Diable ! s'exclama Charles Gray. La soirée mérite quelques divertissements. Fêtons donc la fin de cette aventure.

\- Bien monsieur, dit Tanaka en s'inclina. Le Comte vous prie de l'excuser mais les événements de cette nuit l'ont épuisé et ...

\- Peu importe, nous boirons en son honneur, intervint Grimsby. Veuillez nous servir dans le grand salon, je me sens à l'étroit ici, je ne supporte plus ces murs. »

Un à un les convives quittèrent la pièce. Abberline les regardait s'éloigner mais lui-même ne désirait pas se lever de son siège. Il avait supporté les remarques vides des invités qui l'entouraient pendant plusieurs heures, mais son esprit était tourné vers ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Et surtout ce qu'il était advenu d'Arthur et de Ciel Phantomhive. Ils ne les avaient pas rejoints dans le salon. Abberline en avait donc conclu que le Comte avait cédé aux exigences de l'écrivain, chose invraisemblable pour qui connaissait le caractère opiniâtre du jeune garçon. Une pointe de jalousie l'anima soudainement, fugace mais réelle et il la repoussa sans vouloir y prêter attention. Il est vrai que le jeune garçon l'intriguait depuis longtemps maintenant. Le fait qu'Arthur soit devenu aussi proche de lui en moins d'une semaine le mettait mal à l'aise ou plutôt animait chez lui des sentiments qu'il pensait malsains et inconvenants. Mieux valait rester éloigné de Ciel Phantomhive et de préférence, ne jamais lui tourner le dos, il le savait fort bien. Cependant, le jeune médecin avait ignoré tous les avertissements que Lord Randall lui avait lui-même prodigué. Et il se surprit à regretter d'avoir lui-même écouté son supérieur...

Il s'échappa de ses pensées honteuses lorsqu'il vit Arthur surgir par l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme faillit se cogner contre Lau qui s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce à la suite des autres.

« Allons allons doucement mon ami, dit le chinois.

\- Pardonnez-moi, répondit Arthur plus par automatisme que par sincérité. Il semblait hébété, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous semblez bien las, la nuit a été rude pour vous.

Arthur fixa Lau, cherchant pourquoi sa voix recelait une note si amusée.

\- On peut dire cela en effet, finit-il par répondre, hésitant. Mais elle l'a sans doute été pour nous tous.

\- Oui, pour nous tous…» Le chinois se pencha sur le jeune homme, posa une main chaleureuse, mais à la poigne insistante, sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille d'une voix suave. «Avez-vous appris quelques mystères dont notre jeune Comte a le secret ?

Arthur sursauta, se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- Je…

\- Ah mais vous ne pouvez rien raconter n'est-ce pas? Et même si vous le pouvez, n'en faites rien. Je préfère découvrir la part d'ombre du jeune Phantomhive par moi-même. »  
Arthur ressentit à nouveau ce malaise que produisait sur lui la présence de cet homme. Il transpirait la malhonnêteté par tous les pores de sa peau. Et l'idée qu'il puisse être un collaborateur privilégié de Ciel l'exaspérait. Décidément, l'enfant aimait s'entourer de monstres...

\- Vous ne serez sans doute pas déçu Lau.

Le chinois porta le doigt à ses lèvres, amusé.

\- Pourtant vous semblez l'être vous-même.

Arthur sourit, un rictus qui ne lui ressemblait guère, mais dans ses yeux Lau put lire tout l'inimitié qu'il lui portait. Puis il s'inclina avant de dépasser le chinois et sa compagne, sans plus de cérémonie et s'approcha de l'inspecteur qui le jaugeait de bas en haut.

Celui-ci devait sans doute remarquer qu'Arthur ne portait plus le même costume et que ses cheveux étaient humides. Il fut soulagé et reconnaissant quand Abberline ne lui posa aucune question à ce sujet. Doyle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son ami comme ils l'avaient fait deux jours avant cette terrible nuit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le policier attendant patiemment qu'Arthur veuille lui parler, bien que celui-ci n'eut aucune envie de le faire, simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à raconter. Rien du moins que des oreilles rationnelles puissent entendre et approuver, sans qu'on le prenne pour un fou. De toute façon en cet instant tout lui semblait irréel. Sa vie, vidée de sa dose quotidienne de rationalisme moderne, lui semblait chaotique et mouvante et il ne savait plus à quel crédo raccrochait son existence. La science? Elle n'expliquait en rien ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, la raison? Elle vacillait quand une flamme dans la tempête. Ses repères s'évanouissaient en poussières et il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses yeux ou à sa tête. Quant à son cœur, il était en plus piteuse état que le reste. Il se surprit à regarder ses propres mains et à les voir comme étrangères, différentes alors qu'elles restaient les mêmes.

Soudain il s'aperçut qu'Abberline l'étudiait depuis quelques minutes, et il rougit de son attitude impolie et évasive. La venue de Tanaka qui leur apportait du champagne lui évita des excuses embarrassées.

Le majordome leur tendit une coupe, qu'ils prirent, mais l'écrivain la posa doucement sur la table basse de bois vernis.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Abberline, ne souhaitant pas boire seul ce liquide de célébration.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a à fêter ce soir.

\- La fin de cette affaire.

\- A-t-elle réellement une fin?

\- Tu es amer.

\- Je suis... désenchanté. Et fatigué.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Arthur leva les yeux vers l'inspecteur qui avait posa cette question avec empressement et l'impatience de son ami le surprit. Mais il aurait dû y penser, Abberline était avide de curiosité en ce qui concernait les événements de cette nuit. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait vu, partager ces instants. Pourtant, il doutait que le jeune homme croit à son histoire. Des dieux de la mort, un démon, un enfant damné... allons allons soyons sérieux...

Devant son silence, Abberline insista:

«Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Plus je ne l'espérais, répondit-il enfin en souriant tristement. Dodelinant de la tête, il porta ses doigts à ses yeux, se massant les paupières. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je veux maintenant. Dormir sans doute. Oui dormir. Et pour cela j'ai besoin du canapé dans la chambre que t'as alloué le Comte.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir dans la chambre du Comte ?, dit Abberline, surpris.

\- Non..., j'ai besoin de m'éloigner et de réfléchir. C'est préférable pour moi. J'ai déjà déménagé mes affaires dans tes appartements, je m'excuse de l'avoir fait sans te concerter, mais je me doutais que je n'obtiendrai pas un refus de ta part. En descendant, je suis passée voir Mei rin pour m'assurer que sa blessure ne présentait plus aucun danger. Elle dort profondément dans l'une des chambres du 2ème étage.

\- Mais pourquoi ? A-t-elle été blessée ? demanda Abberline, surpris.

Arthur parut interloqué de cette question, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait rentrer son ami dans une conversation des plus glissantes car s'il ne prenait garde il risquait de révéler des informations sur des événements qui n'étaient pas censé s'être produit, en tout cas pas dans le monde rationnelle dans lequel ils s'épanouissaient en toute inconscience des forces obscures en mouvement autour d'eux.

\- Une blessure ouverte, » dit-il rapidement, cherchant à dissiper la curiosité qui brillait dans les yeux bruns qui le fixaient. « Mais nous l'avons soigné et sa vie n'est plus menacée aujourd'hui.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, intervint lentement Abberline. Etait-elle présente lors de l'attaque dans la serre ?

\- L'attaque dans la serre... Frédéric… je ne sais ce que je peux te dire ou ce que je devrais taire mais …

\- Arthur, ils ont arrêté un homme ce soir, l'interrompit l'inspecteur, son visage soudain sérieux et implorant surprit l'écrivain. Dis-moi qu'il s'agit bien du meurtrier que nous recherchons.

\- Il est mêlé au crime, répliqua le médecin.

\- Mais il n'est pas l'instigateur de tout cela ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas toute cette histoire, je n'en connais que des bribes inconsistantes.

\- Oh mais moi je comprends que trop bien ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama l'écrivain interloqué.

\- Oh oui, le Comte et son majordome ont à nouveau berné tout le monde et on réglait une affaire sordide en ne révélant qu'une partie de l'histoire, et en enterrant la vérité. » L'inspecteur se tut. « Il y'avait un autre tueur ? Ou une autre menace ?

\- Il y avait… « autre chose », murmura Arthur qui ne pouvait se résoudre à nommer ce qu'il l'avait attaqué. Mais ce n'est plus une menace pour nous maintenant. Mais cette chose ne pourra jamais être traduite en justice, du moins pas la nôtre… De mon point de vue, qui est assez obscur et désorienté je l'avoue, Ciel et son majordome ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu ce soir…

\- Arthur ! Entendre ses mots dans ta bouche… Tu justifies leurs méthodes, tu acceptes leurs mensonges !

\- Je ne les défends pas! Mais je ne connaissais pas tous les tenants de l'affaire et toutes les forces qui étaient en mouvement en ces lieux. Je suis dépassée, le monde est dépassé devant ce qui est arrivée ce soir. Et bien que cela me crève le cœur de l'admettre, je doute que toi ou moi soyons de taille à résoudre les mystères sordides qui hantent ce manoir.

\- Ils ont attrapé un homme ce soir, dit Abberline, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Un garçon qui croupit dans la cave de ce manoir, enchainé, les fers aux poignets. Il sera présenté à la Reine et c'est la corde qui l'attend. Est-il coupable de ce qu'on l'accuse, a-t-il agit seul ? C'est ce que je veux savoir Arthur. Car je ne supporterais pas qu'un innocent soit accusé de tous ces crimes et soit condamné à mort simplement parce que cette version de l'histoire convient au Comte Phantomhive.

Arthur hésita. Il ne savait ce qu'il pouvait révéler.

« La mort de Lord Phelps, il est impliqué dans ce meurtre.

\- Une morsure de Serpent, s'exclama l'inspecteur, exaspéré. Il est coupable d'avoir des animaux venimeux qu'il contrôle. Mais ce n'est même pas un crime direct. Il ne serait pas pendu pour cela. Pourtant accusé du meurtre de Lord Siemens, il mourra. C'est idée ne t'est pas insupportable !

\- Grand dieu, bien sûr que si !

\- Alors fais quelque chose ! Plaides en sa faveur, racontes ce que tu as vu.

Arthur se mit soudain à rire, ce rire sans saveur qu'il commençait à avoir en habitude, un rire de désillusion.

\- Personne ne me croira si je raconte ce que j'ai vu, je n'y crois pas moi-même !

\- Alors parles au Comte. Il t'écoute.

\- Il n'écoute que lui-même Frédéric, comme l'a toujours et comme il le fera à jamais, dit sombrement l'écrivain. Il suit son propre dessein, peu importe le prix.

\- Et quel est mon dessein, tu y penses ? Car c'est moi- oui moi ! – qui emprisonnerai de mes propres mains un garçon que je sais innocent, un pantin choisi par les Phantomhives, pour que je le mène à la potence. C'est ma signature de police que je poserai sur ce mensonge ! Pendant que toi tu rentreras dans ton foyer, que tu embrasseras ta femme et ton enfant et oublieras tout cette histoire.

\- Jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Tout autant que toi je comprends l'injustice qui sévit dans ces murs. Mais je me sens impuissant ! Je ne sais pas à quel point ce jeune homme est impliqué dans ces meurtres et les seules personnes qui peuvent répondre à ces questions sont murés dans le silence... ou ont disparu.

\- Demandons-lui directement.  
Arthur regarda son ami, ne sachant ce qu'il voulait dire, et celui-ci continua :  
« Il est là dans la cave, rien ne nous en empêche de lui parler. »

\- Pour l'amour du ciel… ! » Cette nuit ne s'arrêterait donc jamais !

\- Viens avec moi, dit l'inspecteur en se levant avec rigueur, obtus et décidé qu'il était.

\- D'accord mais aidez-moi à me lever, mes côtes me font souffrir. Et non je ne te dirai pas comment cela est arrivé.

Étouffant un râle de frustration, Abberline prit la main que lui tendait son ami et le tira du fauteuil.

* * *

La pluie venait à peine de cesser et le sol était encore marécageux. Ils décidèrent de passer par l'intérieur du domaine et d'entrer par la porte de la cuisine qui menait à la cave.

Ils descendirent le long escalier de pierre en colimaçon et arrivèrent aux cuisines. Aucun des serviteurs n'étaient présents, Arthur le savait. Finni et Bard veillaient Mei rin dans l'une des chambres du château, occupés à appliquer des linges humides sur son visage et sur sa brulure.

Ils ouvrirent la lourde porte de bois. A nouveau, un escalier en colimaçon, plus sombre que le précédent. Ils n'avaient pour lumière qu'une faible bougie qu'ils avaient prise dans le salon, ne désirant pas demander une lampe de peur qu'on ne leur demande quel usage ils souhaitaient en faire. Abberline menait la marche suivit d'Arthur qui s'agrippait aux parois de pierre à chaque marche qu'il devait descendre. Le shinigami lui avait sans doute fêlé une ou deux côtes. Chaque pas semblait une torture, mais il avançait sur les pas de son ami sans sciait.

Ils arrivèrent à une autre porte de bois, qui grinça fortement lorsqu'ils voulurent l'ouvrir. La force de deux hommes était nécessaire car le bois gonflé d'humidité s'était épaissi.

Une odeur de vin leur parvint, forte et diffuse. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale et on respirait l'air moite jusqu'au plus profond des poumons.

Par chance, ils connaissaient déjà les lieux. Ils y étaient descendus quelques jours auparavant quand le coroner Baxter avait examiné en leur présence, les cadavres qui y étaient entreposés. Ils cherchèrent la colonne de pierre qui soutenait la voute de la cave, battant l'obscurité à la flamme de leur unique bougie.

Une forme se dessina dans le noir, et ils s'approchèrent pour découvrir le détenu recroquevillé contre la colonne de pierre.

Quand le garçon entendit leur pas, il se releva brusquement, comme un animal apeuré, reculant jusqu'à se heurter contre la pierre sur laquelle il était enchainé.

« N'ai pas peur, lui dit doucement Arthur, en levant deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous sommes venu te parler, simplement te parler.»

Mais en réponse, il entendit des balbutiements et gloussements incompréhensibles.

Abberline leva la lampe et porta la lumière sur le jeune homme, et se glaça d'effroi. A son tour, Arthur émit un hoquet de surprise et recula.

Snake se tenait là, à genoux, les yeux larmoyants, sa langue boursoufflée et bleue pendant hors de sa bouche gonflée et ouverte où se dessinaient des veines épaisses. Son visage était si bouffi que l'un de ses yeux ne parvenait plus à s'ouvrir. On avait l'impression qu'il lapait le peu d'air qui parvenait à passer à travers sa bouche crevassée. L'aspect du garçon n'avait plus rien du croquis que l'inspecteur avait réalisé la veille.

\- Grand Dieu, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Abberline. A-t-il été mordu par l'un de ses serpents ?

Le garçon se remit à balbutier secouant frénétiquement la tête.

\- T'a-t-on réduit au silence ? demanda Arthur avec douceur, émut par cette cruauté qu'il savait possible dans ce manoir de l'enfer.

Un oui de la tête du malheureux confirma ses craintes.

\- N'as-tu pas d'antidote ? s'exclama Abberline en posant la bougie à terre pour observer le garçon.

\- Contre quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a administré je pourrais le tuer en essayant de le sauver. De l'ail pour le soulager sans doute, l'allicine que cela contient stimule la circulation sanguine. On l'utilise parfois comme antidote contre certains venins et poison. Je voudrais lui donner du laudanum pour la douleur. Mais si on le drogue trop dans son état, il peut ne plus avoir la force de respirer.

\- Vas voir dans les caisses là-bas, il doit y avoir des vivres, essayes de trouver quelque chose à lui donner. On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi.

Arthur s'exécuta. L'inspecteur prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le déchira. Il prit deux morceaux de tissus qu'il plaça entre les poignets du garçon et les menottes. Le jeune homme avait dû tirer sur les chaines à s'en entailler la chaire.

-Cela va soulager la brûlure de la chaine. Ne tire plus dessus c'est inutile.

Il récupéra avec son mouchoir de l'eau qui suintait le long de la colonne, et appliqua le tissu humide sur le visage du garçon et sur sa nuque.

Arthur revint tenant un bol de bois grossier duquel s'échapper une forte odeur d'ail.

\- J'ai trouvé des gousses que j'ai écrasées avec une pierre. Tiens-lui la tête en arrière, je vais en mettre sur sa langue et son visage. T'a-t-on fait boire quelque chose ?

A nouveau non de la tête et le garçon leur montra sa langue avec frénésie. Arthur prit la bougie et l'approcha de sa bouche, examinant la langue.

\- Une piqure là, je la vois, la peau est presque noire à cette endroit, soupira Arthur. Il prit le mouchoir d'Abberline et le plongea dans le bol. « Il nous faut une pointe, quelque chose pour lui ouvrir la langue est en faire sortir le sang purulent.

\- Ma plume, que j'utilise pour écrire dans mon calepin dit Abberline en cherchant dans ces poches, pour en sortir un petit bloc, une minuscule bouteille d'encre et la plume pointue.

\- Parfait, dit Arthur en la prenant. Cela va te soulager, nous allons essayer de vider le poison qui circule dans ta langue. Cela ne vaut pas un réel antidote, mais tu pourras respirer plus facilement. »

Il perça la langue, et un sang rouge et puant s'écoula du muscle enflé. N'écoutant pas les plaintes du garçon aux yeux larmoyants, il appliqua le tissu qui avait trempé dans l'ail et appuya sur la langue, laissant le liquide infecté l'écouler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha la tête du garçon.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, dit-il à Abberline, déçu de ne pouvoir être d'un plus grand secours.

\- Peux-tu nous parler ? demanda Frédéric à Snake.

Le garçon fit une tentative mais son discours était chaotique, gloussant.

\- Sais-tu écrire ?» Il lui tendit sa plume et son calepin.

Le garçon repoussa les objets et dit non de la tête.

Abberline soupira et reprit:

\- As-tu tué Lors Siemens ?

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

\- As-tu attaqué Sebastian Michaelis?

Snake émit un grognement à l'évocation de ce nom mais à nouveau, il dit non.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué Lord Phelps ?

Le garçon gloussa encore tout en secouant la tête, battant des mains.

\- C'était un accident n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Arthur. Etait-ce le jeune Comte que tu visais ?

Oui de la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le garçon tenta alors de s'exprimer, luttant avec effort pour former des mots malgré ses lèvres boursouflées qui refusaient encore de se fermer et sa langue veineuse qui pendant lamentable hors de sa bouche.

Quelques mots pourtant furent compris par les deux hommes, à genoux devant lui, tentant de décrypter ces propos.

« Massacrer… ceux que j'aimais. Mes amis… Tous tués. »

Arthur baissa la tête. Il ne supportait pas le désespoir qu'il lisait dans les yeux du garçon. Il y voyait sa propre souffrance et son dégoût de lui-même. Car ayant posé le pied dans un autre monde, mystique et fantastique, il s'était mis à douter de tout ce en quoi il croyait, animé d'un bizarre et dangereux scepticisme.  
Il se releva s'éloignant dans l'ombre. Il regarda Abberline passer son manteau autour des épaules du prisonnier, lui parlant avec douceur, des paroles que le garçon acceptait avec des hochements de tête reconnaissants. Au fond, le seul crime de ce jeune homme avait été de croisé un jour le chemin de Ciel Phantomhive et de son démon… et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette mise à mort silencieux. Il lui sembla que leur vie à tous deux étaient en survis depuis le jour où ces deux êtres étaient entrés dans leur vie, piétinant leur conscience et leur idéaux. Et cette idée était insupportable.

Il vit Abberline attraper la bougie et se lever, alors que le garçon se recouchait sur le sol humide, enveloppé dans le manteau de l'inspecteur.

Ils ne dirent aucun mot lorsqu'ils traversèrent la pièce. Ils fermèrent le lourd de porte de bois sur le malheureux et Arthur garda un instant la main posa sur le bois grossier, songeur.

« Je parlerai à Ciel Phantomhive dès demain, dit - il alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier obscur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques explications :
> 
> \- Les démons dorment, mais ils n'en ont pas besoin, c'est un luxe. Et Sebastian en avait grand besoin.
> 
> \- « Les nouveaux moteurs au gazole de l'académie des sciences de Londres » : Les premiers moteurs à gazoles étaient exposés à Londres au XVIIIème, ce qui m'a permis de faire en sorte qu'Arthur sache un peu près comment fonctionnait une faux en forme de tronçonneuse, lui qui est scientifique.
> 
> \- Grell :  
> J'avoue que j'ai été très fort… Entre Arthur qui lui plante les ciseaux dans le dos, lui coupa la main avec la faux et Sebastian qui utilise sa main amputée pour le gifler au point de lui crever un œil… Le shinigami déguste méchamment.  
> Je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai même été horrifiée de ce qui arrivait à Grell. Mais l'univers de Kuro est sombre et douloureux, cette histoire ne fait pas exception.
> 
> \- Grell et William :  
> Yana a dit que William était le grand amour de Grell, et celui-ci est d'une froideur déconcertante. J'aimerai vraiment en apprendre plus sur Spears et je crois qu'il cache un cœur plus tendre qu'il n'y parait. Et je pense que dans cette histoire, même s'il ne le dit pas ouvertement, les blessures de Grell le rendent malheureux. Mais cela il ne le dira jamais…
> 
> Arthur et William :  
> La discussion entre Arthur et William est extrêmement importante pour la suite du chapitre.  
> En dehors du contenu, j'ai vraiment aimé voir un humain et un shinigami discutait ensemble.
> 
> La chouette de Sebastian : Sebastian a envoyé la chouette au bureau des shinigamis. Je te connais pas exactement le contenu mais cela devait être un peu près ceci : « Venez récupérer l'autre taré qui traine au manoir des Phantomhives ou je l'étripe. » Mais bien sûr sous la plume d'un majordome de la famille Phantomhive, la formulation était beaucoup polie et soutenue…
> 
> Ciel/Sebastian/ Arthur : Dans ce chapitre ces trois personnages ne sont pas dans leurs états normaux. Eprouvés, excédés, en proie à leurs sentiments et émotions à vifs, ils ne sont plus réellement eux-mêmes. La fin de cette histoire leur redonnera leurs couleurs
> 
> Ciel / Sebastian : Je sais ça reste soft entre eux… mais ça vient… ne vous inquiétiez pas… bientôt… bientôt…
> 
> Plus que deux chapitres...
> 
> Dans le prochain (et avant-dernier) chapitre :  
> Arthur et Ciel discutent…  
> Snake est présenté à la Reine….  
> Sebastian va voir Undertaker….  
> Ciel prend une décision…  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	12. Les Adieux du Fou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre est sorti et il fait 21 pages…!
> 
> Chose étonnante et qui ne m'était jamais arrivée dans cette histoire, j'ai recommencé les ¾ du chapitre, car je n'étais pas du tout emballé et si je ne l'étais pas, vous ne l'auriez pas été non plus.
> 
> Donc, j'ai regardé Entretien avec un Vampire trois fois de suite pour pouvoir retrouver l'émotion que je voulais pour ce chapitre. J'ai ressorti tous mes livres d'Anne Rice. J'ai ensuite écouté 30 fois de suite Chopin (la musique à la fin du film l'Amant) et l'OST du Labyrinthe de Pan et ensuite j'ai regardé 10 fois la fin du Château de ma mère.  
> Et quand j'avais le cœur bien ramolli par la tristesse, j'ai écrit.  
> Mon copain m'a dit que ce n'était pas très sain de tout faire pour pleurer toute la journée. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y comprenait rien mais je pense toute de même qu'il n'a pas tort…
> 
> J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Au manoir…**

Quand Arthur se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir une lumière vive filtrer à travers les lourds et épais rideaux de la chambre d'hôte. Il se leva d'un bond du canapé où il avait passé la nuit, posa les mains sur les tissus de velours vert et les ouvrit. L'éclat du soleil lui fit détourner les yeux. S'habituant à la lumière, il posa le regard sur le domaine des Phantomhive éclairé dans l'azur matinal. Il fut surprit que cette terrible tempête puisse laisser place à une prémisse de printemps si radieux. La terre encore humide, n'était plus cet amas de boue qui avait transformé le magnifique jardin en marécage.

Pourtant la nouvelle clarté du ciel ne lui apportait nul réconfort. Doucement, il appuya son front contre la vitre glacée, comme il l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt, au début de cette histoire, après la première nuit où il avait tenu Ciel Phantomhive dans ses bras. Cette nuit fatidique où il avait pensé prendre toute l'innocence à cet enfant qui n'en possédait pas.

Cette simple nuit avait sans doute scellé son destin, mais le but de tout cela lui était inconnu.

Il regarda ses mains, soudainement, comme reprenant conscience de son corps ou tout simplement de lui-même. Mais ses doigts comme sa peau lui semblaient inhabituels, étrangers. Il se rendit compte que ces yeux avaient perdu l'habitude de regarder la surface, ouverts à présent sur d'autres mystères, d'autres horizons. Les veines de sang parcourant l'intérieur de ses phalanges lui paraissaient plus réelles que la forme de la peau qui les enveloppait. Des lignes bleutées, terrifiantes, qui s'entremêlaient sous la peau. Et pourtant ce n'était que des mains...

Tout devient monstrueux quand on regarde d'un peu plus près. C'est la leçon qu'il avait appris dans ce manoir.

Il porta les doigts glacés à ses yeux, pressant sur les paupières. Il se sentit soudain l'envie de pleurer, d'une douleur latente, comme celle que l'on ressent à la fin d'une pièce tragique. Un goût d'amertume lui écrasa la gorge et il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de ruisseler sur ses joues.

«Ciel» murmura-t-il mais sa voix s'étranglait déjà. Il porta une de ses mains à son cœur et y enfonça ses ongles, appuyant sur sa poitrine qui se comprimait douloureusement. Il se surprit à détester ce nom qu'il avait tant aimé, le nom dont la syllabe unique lui brulait la gorge.

Il tourna vers le grand lit où Frédéric Abberline avait passé la nuit. Les draps étaient défaits et vides. L'inspecteur avait sans doute eu le sommeil plus léger, même si l'horloge sonnait seulement huit heures.

Arthur n'avait pas demandé à avoir une autre chambre, il en avait assez de ce standing insupportable. Un canapé était suffisant, que diable, surtout que le confort de celui-ci valait largement son propre lit. De tout façon, il avait veillé si tard qu'un lit n'aurait servi à rien. De surcroît il s'était même couché habillé. Eclairé par la flamme d'une unique bougie, il s'était consacré des heures durant à l'œuvre qu'il souhaitait si ardemment écrire et qu'il ne publierait jamais.

Il quitta la fenêtre pour se diriger par la table de chevet qu'il avait déplacé jusqu'au canapé et qui lui avait servi de bureau toute la nuit. Dessus, reposaient des feuillets emplis de son écriture. D'une plume rageuse et malade, à l'image des pensées morbides qui l'avait assailli dans cette obscurité sans lune, il avait couché sur le papier tout ce qui s'était passé en ces murs et dans son cœur. Hésitant, il prit les feuilles dans ses mains fébriles, les tenant avec solennité, comme on tient un testament.

Au dehors, il entendit des éclats de voix qui le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Il regarda une dernière fois le paquet de feuilles et les cacha dans sa veste avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il n'avait jamais vu le manoir baigné dans la lumière. Le ciel avait été bordé de nuages sombres le jour de son arrivée et il n'avait pas pu apprécier l'éclat du domaine dans sa splendeur printanière.  
Rentrant par les fenêtres ouvertes, un vent léger faisait voler les rideaux blancs dans le couloir vide, comme des fantômes d'un été oublié. Les voix résonnèrent encore alors qu'il descendait le grand escalier, à mesure qu'il approchait de la salle à manger, où les convives prenaient sans doute leur petit déjeuner.

Il grimaça lors de la descente des marches, et entoura son bras autour de son torse, tout en s'appuyant contre la rampe. Ses côtés le faisaient encore souffrir, ce n'était pas étonnant, le coup de pied du shinigami avait sans doute failli les lui briser. Frappé par un dieu de la mort... cette pensée le laissait inerte, son esprit refusant d'admettre le témoignage de ses yeux. Avait-il combattu un Dieu cette nuit? Il fallait être fou pour imaginer cela.

Une voix le sortit de sa transe.

«Monsieur, tout va bien?»

Il leva les yeux. Une jeune femme, aux grosses lunettes rondes et au sourire chaleureux le regardait depuis le bas de l'escalier. Arthur lui rendit son sourire et la rejoignit au bas des marches.

«C'est à vous que je dois demander cela Mei rin.» Puis son sourire disparut, soucieux. «Vous avez quitté le lit? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez...

\- Je vais bien Docteur Doyle, grâce à vous. Et je ne peux décemment pas rester coucher alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire aujourd'hui, préparer les bagages, organiser les départs, préparer un repas pour le voyage...

\- Organiser les départs? demanda Arthur.

\- Mais oui, d'après Bard la rivière se retire et devrait retrouver son lit, dans la matinée. Avec un soleil radieux comme celui-ci, les voitures seront sans doute capables de rejoindre Londres dans l'après-midi.

\- Alors nous partons murmura Arthur. Une nouvelle fois, sa gorge se serra. La douleur confuse dans sa poitrine se fit plus forte. Ainsi c'était la fin, il devait partir n'est-ce pas? Les paroles que Ciel avait prononcées la veille au coucher du soleil lui revinrent en mémoire, martelant son cœur au rythme des mots qui revenaient à son esprit.

_« Demain matin, tu rentras chez toi. Tu retourneras à ta vie morne de médecin et à ton avenir florissant d'écrivain. Tu écriras des histoires ornées de tes souvenirs. De folies et de mystère. Et tes héros nous ressembleront car tu auras peur de nous oublier. Mais à la fin, ces nuits, ces événements et tes mains sur moi… Tout cela s'évanouira de ta mémoire.»_

_Jamais_ avait-il répondu. Il n'imaginait pas que ce moment de séparation arriverait. Une main frôla son visage et il sursauta. Mei rin retira ses doigts de sa joue, les larmes d'Arthur ornaient ses phalanges.

Surpris et honteux, il porta les mains à ses yeux.

«Pardonnez-moi, murmura-il avec un sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore. Il est assez inconvenant de pleurer ainsi devant une jeune femme. Veuillez m'excuser.»

Mais la jeune femme prit sa main et la serra, chaleureuse.  
«Merci pour votre aide monsieur Doyle, intervint Mei rin, avec douceur et indulgence. Merci pour moi, mais aussi pour le jeune maître. » Elle le lâcha, retrouvant une distance courtoise entre elle et l'écrivain. « Rejoignez donc les autres invités dans la salle à manger monsieur.»  
Elle s'éloigna vers l'escalier menant aux cuisines, laissant le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'où s'élevaient les clameurs joyeuses, en prenant soin d'essuyer ses yeux à l'aide de son mouchoir, déjà taché d'encre.

Il pénétra dans la salle à manger bondé de monde et de lumière. Une bonne humeur impromptue régnait dans la grande salle et il se sentit plus seul encore. A l'encadrement de la porte, Tanaka s'inclina devant lui et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait prendre pour son petit déjeuner.  
Mais pour des raisons que lui-même ne pouvaient comprendre, il ne put répondre au vieux majordome et s'avança vers la grande table où étaient attablés tous les invités. La belle Irène était radieuse dans sa robe de flanelle bleue, remuant délicatement son thé à l'aide d'une cuillère d'argent. Devant elle, devant tous les invités, s'étendait un amoncellement grotesque de nourriture. Des gâteaux et des friandises, des pains de toutes sortes, des toasts, du bacon et des saucisses grillées, des œufs et du pudding s'étalaient sur toute la longueur de la table. Des fruits d'une saison passée, introuvables sur le marché anglais, débordaient des corbeilles placées en centre de table.  
« Je croyais que nous étions en pénurie de nourriture » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux à l'attention de Tanaka, qui se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête, n'ayant rien à répondre. Arthur se doutait bien qu'un tel exploit était le fait du démon qui avait élu domicile en ses murs et cela rendait toute cette nourriture semblable à un repas funéraire. Il regardait Grimsby porter goulûment une part de cheese-cake à ses lèvres et mordre avidement dans la pâtisserie crémeuse. Arthur eut un haut de cœur et détourna les yeux. Pour le jeune écrivain, les invités pouvaient aussi bien boire du sang ou manger des cendres. Le résultat n'en était pas moins macabre. Chaque don du majordome serait un jour rémunéré par l'âme de son maître. Et il ne souhaitait pas festoyer avec des mets si chèrement payé. Surtout que la dette revenait à la personne qu'il aimait.

« Monsieur Doyle, s'exclama Charles Gray, une pile d'assiettes sales posées reposant devant lui, Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous.  
\- Sans façon, sourit faiblement Arthur. Savez-vous où est l'inspecteur Abberline ?  
\- Il me semble qu'il est dans le bureau du Comte. Ils tentent de joindre Lord Randall de Scotland Yard. Nous avons besoin d'une voiture pour transporter le tueur. Il se tourna vers les invités qui l'écoutaient tous à présent. « Et aucun de nous ne souhaite faire le voyage avec un tel individu dans son carrosse.  
\- Oh que non  
\- Ce serait impensable.  
\- Quel être abonnable…  
\- Je vois… dit-Arthur observant le tableau détestable que leur offrait la vue de ces nobles hypocrites. Je dois lui parler. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Sans plus de mots, ignorant la mine réprobatrice de Charles Gray et des autres convives, sans doute répugnés par son impolitesse, il sortit de la salle à manger et remonta les marches du grand escalier. Il savait où se trouvait le bureau du jeune Comte car il avait lui-même utiliser le téléphone qui s'y trouvait. Il traversa le couloir du premier étage et au détour d'un couloir tomba nez à nez avec Abberline qui sursauta.

« Grand Dieu, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria Frédéric.  
\- Pardonnes moi, je voulais te voir. As-tu des nouvelles ?  
\- Oui je sors du bureau du Comte. Scotland Yard arrive. Ils mettront le double de l'heure habituelle mais ils seront là juste après le déjeuner.

Arthur comprit les mots de l'inspecteur mais ceux-ci n'éveillèrent nulle joie en lui. Il observait Abberline dont les yeux étaient bordés de cernes profonds. Lui et le jeune inspecteur avait longuement veillés la nuit dernière, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Frédéric se sentant dévoré par sa conscience, et Arthur occupé à écrire et à fuir les rêves lugubres que lui apporterait la nuit.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Arthur soudain mais sa voix sonnait comme un mensonge à ses propres oreilles.  
\- Est-ce une question ? s'enquit Frédéric avec douceur. Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et tu dois la ressentir comme telle Arthur. C'est le mieux qui puisse t'arriver à présent.  
\- Il est seul dans son bureau ? l'interrompit Arthur, ne désirant pas penser d'avantage à son départ du manoir.  
\- Il l'était quand je suis sorti, répondit Abberline en fronçant les sourcils, la mine soucieuse.  
\- Je dois le voir, dit-il, abrupt.  
Il dépassa l'inspecteur, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras au passage.  
« Je ne lui ai pas parlé du gamin dans la cave… dit Abberline, se mordillant la lèvre. Je compte sur toi pour le faire.  
\- Tu me transmets donc la responsabilité de son destin ? dit Arthur avec dureté. C'est très charitable de ta part Frédéric.  
Il s'arracha à son étreinte, et l'inspecteur l'arrêta.  
\- Tu te trompes. » Il hésita un instant, mais poursuivit d'un ton grave. « Mais soyons francs, tu as plus de chance que moi d'obtenir une faveur de sa part. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il baisse les armes devant toi.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pu, et je ne pourrais jamais le forcer à faire une chose qu'il ne désire pas lui-même. Mais soit, je lui en parlerai.

Abberline acquiesça, lui lâcha le bras et se détourna en disant :  
\- Si tu me cherches, je serai avec le garçon. Il a peut-être soif. Je vais voir si je peux l'aider.

Mais le jeune docteur entendit à peine ses paroles alors qu'il continuait à remonter le couloir.

Il s'approcha de la porte et leva la main pour frapper sur le bois vernis. Son cœur se serra alors et il ne put agir. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée dorée et inspira doucement. Les larmes lui venaient à nouveau mais il refusait de pleurer. Derrière cette porte se trouvait l'être le plus précieux que le ciel ait pu envoyer à son âme torturée. Le désir de le voir lui était insupportable et pourtant poser les yeux sur son visage juvénile lui semblait un supplice. Le désespoir l'étreignait comme un manteau trop lourd et pourtant glacé. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la main toujours appuyée sur cette maudite poignée d'or, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, révulsé. Il espérait que la tristesse ne l'étouffe pas. Il ouvrit enfin la porte, pénétrant dans le bureau, expirant doucement.

Ciel était là, assis derrière son bureau, minuscule dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Les coudes appuyés sur le bureau d'acajou sombre, il avait le menton posé sur ses doigts entrelacés. Son œil était fermé, son visage d'ange ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Son coutume bleu sombre s'accompagnait d'un foulard noir qui entourait sa gorge délicate. Touche plutôt original, mais n'avait-on pas essayé de l'étrangler la nuit dernière ? Le tissu de soie ne cachait-il pas les marques des doigts qui avaient meurtris sa chair si douce ?

« Entre donc, puisque tu n'as pas pris la peine de frapper », dit soudain le jeune garçon sans ouvrir les yeux.  
Malgré la dureté de ces paroles, la voix d'enfant avait perdu son ton acerbe et elle ne décelait aucune froideur.

Les jambes lourdes, Arthur traversa la pièce, les yeux étrangement fixés sur le frêle jeune garçon. Quand celui-ci ouvrit l'œil, le cœur du jeune homme perdit un battement et sa gorge se serra. Ce bleu. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé, ce bleu était parfait, froid mais étincelant. Un instant, il aurait voulu prendre sa plume, la plonger dans son iris et aspirer cette encre si parfaite, la faire sienne à jamais.

\- Alors nous partons ? Sa voix était roque, mais il se réjouit qu'elle ne tremble pas.  
\- Dès aujourd'hui, lui répondit le garçon, se rejetant en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier de cuir. Je pars aussi. Je dois me rendre à Londres. La Reine attend déjà mon rapport.  
Sa voix était lasse et son visage recelait une tristesse nouvelle, finement dissimulée sous ses traits de noble austère.  
« Le jeune homme, celui dans la cave, il est innocent. »

Quel manque de tact de sa part, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû amorcer si brutalement le débat.  
Surpris, Ciel fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, laissant le docteur poursuivre.  
Arthur inspira profondément et continua :  
« Rends-toi service à toi-même. Ne le laisse pas mourir. Ne mène pas un innocent sur l'échafaud.  
\- Tu me demandes de l'épargner? souffla Ciel en secouant la tête, réprobateur. Mais il est responsable.

\- Vous l'accusez de tous les crimes de ce manoir, poursuivit Arthur, appuyant ses deux sur le bureau, se penchant en avant. C'est absurde et cruel.

\- Il a voulu me tuer, siffla le garçon, crispant les poings. L'as-tu oublié ?  
\- Mais d'après ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, il semble que tu mérites sa vengeance. Du moins c'est ce que tu penses. La culpabilité commence à te ronger le cœur. Et le faire disparaître n'effacera pas cette douleur.  
Ciel soupira d'agacement, détournant un instant le regard, tentant de se calmer.  
\- La pitié n'est pas la bienvenue dans ce manoir, dit-il d'une voix basse et ferme. Et j'ai déjà accompli ma bonne action Arthur. » Il posa des yeux impitoyables sur l'écrivain. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais mourir, toi qui en sais beaucoup trop? Ne crois-tu pas que Sebastian n'attend que mon ordre pour te détruire? »

Arthur se recula. La peur s'engouffra dans son ventre, soudaine et obscure, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Il avait assez goûté à la peur, il n'en voulait plus. Mais le nom prononcé, grinçait à ses oreilles, tendant chaque muscle de son corps dans une fureur silencieuse. Il observait le garçon devant lui, si droit et immaculé. Qui pourrait croire qu'un corps si fragile pouvait renfermer tant de secrets et tant d'ombres. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa volonté indomptable. Mais derrière cette intransigeance, il lisait une blessure, nouvelle et brûlante, qui prenait de plus en plus de place.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, dit-il enfin, un sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage. Au fond, ce qui se passe ici t'affecte plus que tu ne veux le laisser paraître. Et ce masque que tu portes finira par te briser. Tu veux m'épargner car demander la mort t'accable, car tu l'as déjà trop fait.  
\- Finalement, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, l'interrompit Ciel, dont le visage se renfermait d'avantage. Sa stature se fit plus rigide, comme si tout son corps formait une carapace pour se protéger des mots d'Arthur. Tu me juges d'après tes propres valeurs, pourtant tu devrais savoir de quoi je suis capable pour obtenir ce que je veux. Pour une personne comme moi, tes arguments sont biens maigres.  
\- Soit. » Arthur se redressa et s'éloigna du bureau. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le mobilier de la pièce, s'imprégnant du luxe qui l'entourait, conscient que Ciel le fixait encore. Il semblait réfléchir, mesurer ses actions. Il hésita, se mordilla les lèvres puis se tournant vers le garçon, il finit par ajouta : Je te propose un marché.  
\- Tu n'as rien que je désire.  
\- N'en sois pas si sûr, sourit tristement Arthur J'avoue que je ne pensais pas devoir m'en séparer mais… Il fit le tour du bureau, s'approchant du fauteuil de cuir. Si je te disais que les dieux de la mort ne sont pas des êtres très consciencieux.  
Visiblement intrigué, Ciel le laissa continuer.  
\- Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il était inconscient de laisser une arme qui découpe le corps et l'âme parmi les humains, continua le jeune homme, appuyant sur chaque mot prononcé. Mais, il en a oublié une.  
Une lueur de compréhension traversa l'œil d'azur.

\- Tu as gardé les ciseaux… Où sont-ils ?

\- Oh non non murmura Arthur. C'est à ton tour de me faire un présent.  
\- Tu ne donnes rien sans rien.  
\- Non, cela je l'ai appris de toi. » Le visage de l'écrivain redevint sérieux. « La vie du garçon, contre une petite faux de la mort. »  
Après un soupir irrité, Ciel parut hésiter à son tour. Arthur se doutait que le jeune garçon ne désirait pas laisser entre les mains « d'un étranger » une chose aussi précieuse qu'une arme de shinigami.  
\- Que vais-je dire à la Reine ? demanda Ciel finalement.  
\- Tu ne manques pas de malice, tu trouveras un moyen. Je te fais confiance, pour cela du moins. Acceptes-tu le marché ?  
\- Très bien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour lui éviter la potence. Tu as ma parole. Serait-elle suffisante pour toi ?  
Arthur acquiesça, sombre. Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. La douleur revenait à nouveau, harassante et impitoyable. Ciel et lui venaient sans doute de vivre leur dernier affrontement, leur dernière querelle. Cette pensée le laisser profondément vide et affligé. Mais qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ? Une dernière bataille, et il l'avait gagné. Il baissa les yeux avant de répondre.  
\- Abberline me tiendra au courant de l'affaire, dit-il. Mais il ne pouvait lever le regard vers le garçon. Il te sera inutile de me contacter. Je laisserai les ciseaux dans un lieu où tu pourras les trouver.

Imperceptiblement, il aperçut le garçon qui hochait la tête, mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres roses.  
Arthur se racla à nouveau la gorge, retrouvant sa voix. Il sortit de son veston les feuillets qu'il avait placé contre son cœur et les posa sur le bureau devant Ciel.

\- Avant de partir, je voulais te donner ceci.

Méfiant, l'enfant ne fit aucun geste, et se contenta de fixer les pages avec appréhension.  
_"Angels of Darkness: A Drama in Three Acts"_ , un titre étrange est si loin du style de son auteur.

\- C'est l'histoire de notre aventure, continua Arthur. Il ne s'agit que des deux premiers actes. J'avais besoin de tout raconté, de me libérer de tout cela. Au début je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais au final je pense que c'était nécessaire.

\- Je ne le lirai pas, murmura Ciel.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Peu importe, je voulais seulement que tu l'aies, un souvenir... mais sa voix s'étrangla avant qu'il ne puisse parler d'avantage. Il se reprit, se raclant à nouveau la gorge pour cacher les trémolos qui envahissait sa voix. De toute façon, tu connais déjà toute l'histoire. Et moi, je ne connais pas la fin.

\- « Les anges des ténèbres »… lut le garçon en parcourant le titre de son doigt. C'est d'une banalité. Avoues que tu aurais pu faire mieux.  
\- Je trouvais ce titre approprié.  
\- Sebastian n'est pas un ange.  
\- Ce n'est pas lui que le titre désigne.  
Ciel l'ignora, observant toujours les pages, les écartant comme pour les compter.

\- Un drame? dit-il d'un ton amusé. Et moi qui croyais que cette histoire se finissait bien.

\- Ma conception d'une fin joyeuse est différente de la tienne. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit le dernier acte. Je ne connais pas le dénouement de cette histoire.  
\- C'est toi l'écrivain, c'est à toi de l'imaginer ricana le garçon. Le sourire sur ses petites lèvres devenait méprisant.  
\- Je me suis trompé dans mes propos. Je pense connaître la fin et je l'exècre.

La douleur l'étranglait au moins autant que la colère qui comprimait son cœur. Ciel leva les yeux vers lui, presque étonné de sa fureur.

\- Que veux-tu de plus?

\- Tu vas mourir, dit brusquement Arthur, incapable de se contenir d'avantage.

\- Décidément, le sujet de ma mort est sur toutes les langues, soupira Ciel.

\- Les démons prennent les âmes pour les dévorer.

\- Je vois que malgré ton athéisme tu as suivi des cours de catéchisme. Et oui, c'est ce que lui et moi avons convenu.  
\- C'est une abomination, siffla Arthur, l'œil empli de fureur.  
\- Ne crois pas cela ! C'est un véritable luxe de choisir sa propre mort. J'ai refusé celle qu'on m'avait destinée. J'ai pu retarder l'instant où mon dernier souffle quittera ma poitrine. C'est sans doute cher payé, mais je ne puis être ingrat.  
\- C'est abject. C'est une ignominie ! » Et cette fois il avait crié. Il sentit même une larme défilait sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'une main tremblante. « Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je pensais qu'il te protégeait ! » Il recula, frappa du poing sur le bureau. « C'est que je croyais, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. » Il se mit soudain à rire, de désillusion et de chagrin. « Abberline est persuadé que tu as auprès de toi le majordome le plus dévoué que cette terre est portée. Tes serviteurs l'admirent et lui vouent loyauté. Les membres de ta famille t'abandonnent à ses soins et je suis sûr qu'ils sont convaincus qu'il ne souhaite que ton bien. Dans mon ignorance, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Mais c'est un monstre ! Il ne fait qu'obéir à tes ordres dictés, il ne te garde vivant en prévision du jour où il pourra enfin te tuer.

\- Economises donc ta salive Arthur ! C'est là un sujet où tu n'as pas ta place, intervint Ciel, dans une froideur implacable. Cela fait trois ans que Sebastian est à mon service. Ne crois-tu pas que je sais ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il désire ? Tout ce que tu dis, je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Inutile de te torturer avec tout cela.

-Inutile de me torturer … répéta Arthur, avec langueur, comme si les mots s'insinuaient en lui comme un poison. Il porta les mains à son visage, remonta et laissa ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, en attrapa les mèches et les serra. Les larmes à nouveau, de désespoir et de tristesse. Il s'avança jusqu'au siège de Ciel, le fit pivoter vers lui. Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon, surpris. Le visage de Ciel s'adoucit lentement alors que son amant dont les mains tremblaient posait ses doigts hésitants sur ses jambes, remontant doucement sur les cuisses, les hanches et la poitrine. Il semblait toucher une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser. Finalement il laissa ses mains sur ses hanches, les emprisonnant dans des doigts fermes. Il posa son front contre ses jambes, respirant de manière saccadée, souffrante. Il voulait parler, mais les mots se tarissaient dans sa bouche. Il se redressa, déposant un baiser sur le genou nu, souillant de quelques larmes la peau si douce et leva les yeux vers le garçon.

\- Tu as raison, c'est inutile. C'est inutile de me battre pour toi car tu ne veux pas être sauvé. C'est inutile de te désirer à ce point car tu ne seras jamais à moi. » Ses mains serrèrent plus forts, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair à travers les vêtements. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, j'ai besoin d'en être convaincu. Rejetez-toi, permets-moi de vivre après toi. Prouves-moi que quoique je fasse pour t'avoir, je ne pourrais qu'échouer. J'en ai besoin. Rends-moi ma vie. » Sa gorge se serra, l'étouffant et sa voix se finit en sanglot. Il enveloppant totalement le garçon dans ses bras, le tirant presque du fauteuil et blotti sa tête contre son ventre.  
Ils resteraient un instant ainsi et le garçon finit par glisser doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, comme on réconforte un enfant blessé, puis s'arrêter.

Arthur sentit le comte bouger légèrement, mais il resta blotti contre lui, refusant de le lâcher. Quelque chose tomba à terre.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se détacha doucement et regarda l'objet familier qui gisait à terre. C'était le cache-œil que Ciel portait en toute heure.  
Arthur leva doucement le regard vers l'enfant qui le fixait. Deux iris bleus le scrutaient, deux perles d'azur dans ce visage séraphin, mais l'une d'eux était imparfaite. En cet œil qu'il découvrait, il n'y avait nulle écorchure, ni blessure. Mais en son centre se dessinait une forme, une étoile criblée d'inscriptions. Des souvenirs sur quelques connaissances ésotériques lui revinrent mémoire. Oui c'était bien cela, les cinq branches d'un pentagramme mais encerclé, un authentique pentacle, une marque de malédiction gravée sur le corps.

« Je suis marqué, murmura Ciel, ses doigts frôlant sa propre paupière. Lui aussi porte la même marque. Celle de notre pacte. C'est le sceau de notre contrat que tu vois et rien ne pourra le briser. Jamais.

\- Alors il n'y a plus rien à faire.  
\- Non. »

Arthur le saisit brutalement par les hanches et le souleva, ignorant son cri de protestation et le posa sur le bureau. Il emprisonna son visage dans ses mains, lui caressant les joues de ses pouces.

« Alors il faut que tu m'écoutes, car c'est j'en suis sûr la dernière chance qui m'ait donné de te voir et de te toucher. De te dire ces mots que tu détestes et que j'ai tant besoin de prononcer.

Je t'aime. Chaque fibre de mon corps, chaque battement de mon cœur me le rappelle, comme la plus belle et la plus mélancolique des chansons d'amour. Je ne suis plus qui je suis, j'ai oublié ce que je fus, car j'ai l'impression que ma vie à commencer lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.

Le garçon détourna le regard ému mais trop peu habitué à la franchise des mots pour en apprécier la saveur.  
\- Sebastian m'avait dit que tu me portais sur un piédestal où je n'avais pas ma place, dit-il avec indulgence mais sa respiration était rapide, ses yeux tristes.

Le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit soudain :  
\- Sebastian ferait bien de comprendre son propre cœur avant de discuter du mien.

Ciel cessa de respirer un instant, surprit par ces paroles, mais Arthur ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder un sujet entourant le majordome du domaine. Il plongeait ses yeux bruns dans l'azur des siens, faisant glisser son pouce sur les lèvres roses.

\- Je t'aime, soupira-t-il enfin, et sa voix était presque un murmure.

\- Merci, répondit le garçon, mais sa réponse était presque une question, comme s'il ignorait quelle réaction pouvait être appropriée devant de telles paroles.

Arthur se mit à rire. Impitoyable enfant de glace, pensa-t-il, mais pouvait-il s'attendre à une autre réponse de sa part.

« Fais-moi tes adieux Arthur, dit Ciel, s'accordant un faible sourire mélancolique. Il ne nous reste plus que cela. »

Arthur s'approcha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douceur écrasante l'engourdit, l'embrasant tout entier. Ses doigts caressaient toujours sa peau, plongeraient dans ses cheveux. Le garçon répondait à son baiser, s'abandonnant cette dernière étreinte, suave mais innocemment tendre, bien loin de la passion charnelle qui les avaient tous deux animés dans des heures plus sombres.

Un goût salé s'ajouta à la douceur du baiser au moment où les larmes d'Arthur rejoignaient leurs lèvres jointes. Le monde avaient disparu à nouveau et avec lui le chagrin qui l'accablait.

Mais bien trop tôt, une main s'appuya sur sa poitrine, douce mais ferme, le reposant. Vaincu, il brisa le baiser et posa sa propre main sur celle qui le repousser.

Ciel le regardait, les lèvres rougies, le regard triste. Une ébauche de sourire mélancolique apparut sur le coin de sa lèvre mais disparu aussitôt.

« Vas, dit-il et la main toujours posé sur la poitrine du jeune homme se crispa sur le chemise.

« C'est le moment. Vas-t-en s'il te plait. »

Arthur acquiesça, serrant phalanges de l'enfant qui touchaient encore sa poitrine. A cet instant il n'existait plus que la douleur de leurs doigts entrelacés. Ses mains tremblaient si fort. Résolu, il recula, chaque pas lui semblait un effort insupportable. Pourtant les doigts de Ciel finirent par le quitter. Après avoir soigneusement gravé chaque détail du visage du garçon dans sa mémoire, il s'inclina vers le Comte, le saluant une dernière fois. Il se redressa et entreprit de sortir de la pièce.

Le bruit de ses pas lui était insupportable, et résonnait à ses oreilles en rythme effroyable. Les larmes commençaient à sécher sur ses joues, alors qu'il posait une main fébrile sur la poignée de la porte.

« Tu penseras à ceux qui t'ont aimé? demanda-il soudain sans se retourner.

Parlait-il du moment où Ciel allait mourir ? Ou souhait-il simplement ne pas être oublié ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même.

-Non, je n'ai pas le luxe des regrets, lui répondit la voix d'enfant au timbre si noble.  
Arthur acquiesça en silence.  
\- Adieu.

Et il referma la porte.

* * *

Mais la fureur l'embrasa à l'égale de la tristesse qui lui affaiblissait le cœur quand il aperçut l'homme au costume à queue de pie noir qui se tenait avec élégance et grandeur dans le couloir, près de la porte de son maître, un sourire courtois au recoin moqueur sur son visage si trompeusement parfait. Un profond dégoût anima Arthur alors qu'il se dressait devant le démon.

« Vous... » Il se voulait menaçant, mais il n'était que souffrance. « Vous êtes la pire des créatures qui rampent sur cette terre. En avez-vous conscience? »

\- On me nomme bien des choses.

Un timbre si poli et feutré pour une nature si perverse…

\- Inutile d'être un shinigami pour comprendre ce que vous êtes. Je ne suis qu'un homme, mais je sais reconnaître un monstre quand je le vois.

Et les mots de l'enfant lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa colère était bien vaine…car il avait perdu, Ciel ne voulait pas être sauvé. Et il n'en avait pas la force.

« Vous avez gagné, il est à vous, dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, ses jambes le portant à peine. Il a toujours été vôtre en fait, mais je ne le savais pas…  
Une théâtralité grotesque emplissait ses gestes mais il se moquait de son allure. Peu importait qu'il perde la face il n'avait plus grand chose à donner de toute façon.

« Mais il y'a quelque chose que vous ignorez ou que vous refusez de comprendre et lorsque vous le ferez ce sera trop tard... Regardez-moi bien, je suis votre miroir !

A sa grande honte il pleurait encore, pourtant il ne sciait pas devant le majordome, résolu à parler. Le démon cessa de sourire. Il ressentait une certaine impatience devant cet homme qui souffrait ainsi devant lui. Cela ne l'avait jamais ému. Pourtant un murmure dans sa poitrine faisait écho aux sanglots de rage et de tristesse que versait le jeune écrivain.

« J'espère que vous aurez mal, cracha enfin le jeune homme, comme une malédiction, pointant son doigt sur l'homme vêtu de noir. Quand il s'effondra sans vie dans vos bras, j'espère que vous éprouverez au centuple toute la douleur que je ressens en vous l'abandonnant, sachant ce que vous allez faire.

Il s'approcha de Sebastian, si proche que son souffle caressait les lèvres du majordome qui ne bougeait pas. Ivre de rage, le visage humide de larmes, il murmura :

« Oui c'est sans aucun doute la pire des damnations que je te souhaite Démon : c'est qu'à la fin… tu souffres plus que moi ! »  
Ecœuré, blessé, il le dépassa, heurtant son épaule, ne supportant plus son regard.

Il voulait partir. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il voulait s'enfuir de ces murs et chaque pas qui l'éloigner de Ciel et de son démon lui semblait un pas de plus vers une liberté qu'il avait oublié. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans le couloir, il se rendit compte que Sebastian n'avait pas bougé. Malgré lui il lui posa la question qui le brulait sans qu'il puisse oser la dire.

« Est-ce qu'il aura mal?

\- … Oui.

Malgré lui, Arthur se mit à rire.

\- J'avais raison la première fois que je vous ai vu, dit-il, le chagrin tintant dans ses mots. Vous êtes le héros d'un roman d'Oscar Wilde … aussi beau... _**aussi impitoyable.**_

* * *

**Le départ…**

Les voitures étaient attelées et prêtes à partir.

Arthur se tenait au bas des escaliers de pierre, à l'entrée principale du château et regardait les invités monter dans les carrosses. Lui-même allait partir, dans une voiture qu'il partagerait avec Abberline. Celui-ci s'entretenait avec Lord Randall devant un large carrosse aux barreaux de fer contre lesquels le jeune prisonnier posait le front. Son visage n'était plus aussi boursoufflé que la veille, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Derrière la voiture de police, il aperçut Finni qui harnachait deux grands chevaux puissants à un carrosse noir qui mènerait sans doute le jeune Comte jusqu'au Palais de la Reine.

« Monsieur ? »

Arthur se tourna vers un jeune officier aux sourcils ombrageux et au nez trop épais.  
« Nous allons partir, si vous voulez bien monter dans le carrosse. »

Il acquiesça et suivit le policier. Il marchait plus droit et semblait sans doute plus fier et plus sûr. Son visage aussi, avait perdu son aspect candide, ses gestes n'étaient plus hésitants. Il regrettait la gravité qu'il portait comme une aura mélancolique, et espérait que le temps l'apaise.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps dans la voiture avant qu'Abberline ne le rejoigne et ne frappe deux coups sur le bois du carrosse, alertant le cocher qu'il pouvait démarrer. Les chevaux se mirent en marche.  
Du coin de l'œil, Arthur aperçut Ciel qui sortait du manoir, mais la voiture s'éloignait déjà, et Arthur ne se retourna pas.

Il regardait le paysage défiler, le même chemin qui l'avait emmené loin de Londres l'y ramener avec le même entrain, au pas chantant des chevaux noirs qui tiraient le carrosse loin de ce manoir maudit où il avait pourtant laissé son cœur.

Un rayon de soleil frôlait sa joue et il lui sembla soudain qu'il respirait mieux, comme si une malédiction qui se levait.

« Nous reverrons nous, de retour à Londres ? demanda-il à Abberline, qui avait gardé le silence, laissant Arthur dans son deuil secret.

\- Pourquoi pas? sourit l'inspecteur. Cette histoire a eu du bon. Il est rare de développer une telle amitié en si peu de temps.  
L'écrivain sourit à son tour et hocha la tête. Puis son sourire se tarit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu prendras soin de lui ?  
Il n'avait pas besoin de citer son nom et il n'en avait plus envie.

\- Sebastian est là pour cela. Il le protégera.

\- Non toi... j'aimerai que toi tu veilles sur lui.

\- Et tu voudrais que je te raconte ce qu'il devient au cours de nos rencontres...

\- Non... quand nous arriverons à Londres... je ne veux plus... entendre parler de lui.

Car il partait n'est-ce pas? Et jamais il ne reviendrait.

* * *

**Les jardins de Buckingham palace…**

Le rapport était terminé et la grande salle du conseil se referma sur lui. Le Comte soupira puis s'éloigna, droit et digne dans ses vêtements d'apparat. Il s'imprégnait du lieu, assimilant les sensations qui lui venait à chaque visite qu'il faisait au château. Le palais, imposant, monstrueux et Victoria qui grossissait, vieillissait.  
Ciel resta un instant dans le hall, devant une fenêtre ouverte sur le printemps, à contempler les jardins de Buckingham palace.

Il apercevait le Vase de Waterloo qui trônait dans le parc royal, œuvre que ce fou de Napoléon avait commandé pour commémorer ces victoires à venir, sans savoir que cette bataille précise de Waterloo, précipiterait sa chute. Ciel ne savait pas à quel point sa famille était impliquée, mais les Phantomhives avaient œuvré avec talent pour la défaite du Français. Encore un exploit des limiers de la Reine qui resterait dans l'ombre.

Ciel sentit la présence du démon avant d'entendre sa voix, comme un souffle glacial et sombre qui caressait sa nuque.

« Jeune Maître. Votre entrevue avec sa Majesté s'est bien passée ?

Sa voix était si proche que Ciel eut l'impression qu'il murmurait contre son oreille. Il refusa de se retourner et garda les yeux posés sur le jardin que l'hiver n'avait pas épargné et où les arbres peinaient à refleurir pour retrouver leur beauté passé. Des souvenirs presque honteux et incroyablement récents lui revenaient en mémoire.

_Il s'était réveillé dans son lit ce matin, même s'il ne se souvenait pas s'y être couché. Sa poitrine le faisait encore souffrir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et sa gorge était douloureuse, comprimée. Il s'était alors souvenu de l'affrontement de la veille. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux présageait une journée radieuse, et avec elle, il l'espéra un instant, le départ de la petite foule insupportable qui avait élu domicile dans son manoir. Repoussant les couvertures, il s'était préparé à se lever quand il aperçut le sang séché sur sa chemise.  
_

_Choqué, écœuré, il s'était levé pour rejoindre le miroir et ne put réprimer le hoquet de stupeur qui suivit. Il posa ses mains sur le miroir comme pour repousser son propre reflet. Sa chemise était tachée de sang sec qui se crevassait sur le tissu blanc. Ses bras, ses jambes, sa peau portaient des traces cramoisies répugnantes. Autour de sa gorge, des marques sombres avaient recouvert la chair. Son apparence déplaisante ne l'effraya pourtant pas, mais provoqua une fureur impitoyable qui menaçait de l'engloutir tout entier. L'humiliation de se découvrir ainsi lui était insupportable et il se mit à serrer si fort les dents que sa mâchoire lui fit mal. Le sang du démon qui le souillait, le souvenir de la nuit, tout cela le révulsait. Il sentait encore le poids de Sebastian sur lui, l'écrasant, ses doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux, caressaient son visage et s'entremêlaient avec les siens. La nausée l'envahit soudain, et il respira profondément pour ne pas être malade, s'accrochant au contour de bois du miroir de toutes ses forces, en y creuser de petites rayures avec ses ongles. Comment les choses avaient pu se dénaturer à ce point, brisant les barrières de la convenance jusqu'à devenir abjecte et sacrilège ? Pour l'amour du Ciel, le goût du démon était encore sur ses lèvres !  
_

_Soudain, il avait arraché les boutons de sa chemise, qui pendait sur ses avant-bras comme une cape lorsqu'il courrait vers la commode pour s'emparer de la jarre d'eau qui s'y trouvait. Il avait renversé tout le liquide dans la bassine de porcelaine et à l'aide d'une serviette, il avait tenté d'effacer, avec peine et force, le sang craquelé qui collait à sa peau blanche. Assis à terre, il frottait avec fureur, ne se souciant pas de la brutalité qui accompagnait ses gestes saccadés._

_Il n'avait pas entendu qu'on frappait à la porte, ni que celle-ci avait été ouverte._

_« Jeune Maître, vous êtes réveillé ? »_

_Il se redressa avec stupeur, la peau de ses jambes humides et rougit par les frottements brutaux du tissu rugueux. Son majordome avait pénétré dans la chambre, poussant le plateau sur roulette, où reposait le petit déjeuner. Le démon s'était figé, surpris de trouver le jeune comte, à demi-nu et tremblant, le visage tiré et furieux._

« A quoi pensais-tu en me laissant dormir ainsi ? cria Ciel en montrant la serviette crasseuse et écarlate qu'il tenait dans son poing serré.

_Un instant Sebastian ne sut répondre, non que les mots lui manquaient, mais la colère de son jeune maître lui était incompréhensible._

_\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Le sommeil est le meilleur remède pour les humains et vous étiez faible…_

_Devant ces paroles, la colère du garçon redoubla et il se mordit la lèvre pour contenir les mots de rage qu'il souhaitait si ardemment prononcé. L'œil noir, il serra la serviette souillée et l'eau mêlée de sang coula sur la moquette, avant de la lancer violemment sur le plateau, renversant la porcelaine qui se brisa au sol._

« Prépare mon bain et vas-t-en ! »

Après ce réveil tourmenté, lui et son démon n'avait échangé que de très brèves et banales phrases toute la matinée.

Mais la colère froide ne l'avait pas quitté. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'entendre sa voix si froide, étrangère à son malaise, l'agaçait profondément.

\- La Reine est peinée mais semble satisfaite de notre action, dit –il enfin. A cette heure, elle rédige la lettre qui condamnera Snake à être pendu haut et court. Sa peine sera exécutée dans la cour de Newgate Prison.

Il se tut, et soupirant il se tourna vers son majordome, qui se tenait comme à son habitude avec dignité, droit et impeccable. Aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était gravée sur le majordome, aucun faiblesse, ni blessure. Dans ses yeux, la malice brillait à nouveau, noyée dans le cynisme sans borne de sa nature perverse. Ciel regretta presque que Sebastian ne garde quelques cicatrices, profondes et indélébiles. Pourquoi lui devait-il souffrir devant les marques sombres inscrites sur sa gorge qui lui rappelaient encore et encore chaque mot échangé alors que le démon n'était souillé d'aucune balafre hideuse. Un goût amer enfla sur sa langue. « Nos actes étant secrets, son exécution le sera aussi, continua le garçon d'une voix égale. Qui se soucie d'un homme pendu sans procès à l'intérieur d'une prison pleine de condamnés à mort qui attendent qu'on leur passe la corde au cou.

« Et cela vous peine ? s'enquit Sebastian.

« Disons que cela ne me satisfait pas. » Il reposa les yeux sur les arbres morts du jardin royal. Les branches desséchaient lui rappeler les étirements de son propre cœur. Au fond, sans son désir de vengeance, il n'était pas plus vivant que cette nature torturée par un hiver trop rude. Grotesque, monstrueuse, aussi infâme que le sang dont il avait été recouvert. Est-ce que je deviens moins humain ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Je marche sur des cadavres depuis longtemps maintenant. Ma propre humanité s'est détachée de ses corps. Et combien mourront encore ? Au fond, et malgré tout la répugnance qu'il éprouvait à l'admettre, Arthur avait raison. « Snake ne doit pas monter sur l'échafaud, dit-il avec froideur. Il ne doit pas mourir. Trouve une solution pour qu'il soit libérer. C'est un ordre. »

Et du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la mine réprobatrice de son majordome. A cet instant, énerver le démon aurait presque pu l'amuser.

\- Le dernier présent que vous faites à un amant disparu ?  
Plus que la raillerie, le dédain de ces paroles n'échappa pas au jeune garçon. Il se surprit à sourire, secouant la tête, désapprobateur.

\- Cela t'arrange sans doute de le rendre responsable de toutes mes décisions que tu ne comprends pas. Mais détrompes toi. C'est un présent que je me fais à moi-même… Quand il sera libéré, amène le moi. »  
\- Yes my Lord…

* * *

**Chez Undertaker…**

Sebastian poussa la porte de bois de l'entreprise de pompe funèbre qui craqua et grinça maladivement. Il pénétra dans la sombre pièce, ornée de cercueils de toutes tailles et de tous motifs, et une odeur de poussière et de crasse lui monta au nez. Nulle fenêtre dans cette tanière et seules les bougies disposées de manière anarchique dans toute la salle offraient une lumière faiblarde et sans chaleur à cette obscurité dans laquelle le propriétaire des lieux semblait se complaire.

Assis à son bureau où reposait une rangée de crânes humains blanchis mais poussiéreux, Undertaker griffonnait sur un parchemin à moitié roulé à l'aide d'une longue plume presque aussi noir que l'encre qui en souillait la pointe.

« Monsieur Sebastian, susurra-t-il en levant tête de son ouvrage. Il se leva, replaçant la plume dans l'encrier et contourna le bureau. Sa toge aux manches bouffantes dansait autour de lui à chaque pas qu'il prenait vers le majordome.  
« Bienvenue chez moi, continua-t'il en s'asseyant sur un cercueil, et invitant le majordome à en faire de même d'un geste courtois, chose que le majordome refusa poliment. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

\- Mon jeune maître souhaiterait que vous lui rendiez un service particulier.

\- Ah ? Et que désire notre cher Comte Phantomhive ?

« Un corps vous sera amené dès demain, dit le majordome sans plus de préliminaire. Celui d'un condamné, mort dans sa cellule. On croira à une fatale morsure de serpent. Mais il ne faudra pas l'enterrer, car le poison coulant dans ses veines ne lui donnera l'apparence de la mort que quelques heures. Juste assez longtemps pour lui éviter la corde.  
\- Et que ferais-je donc de votre chère « Juliette » quand les effets du poison se seront dissipés ?  
\- Je passerai le chercher pour le ramener au manoir des Phantomhives. Le jeune Maître souhaite s'entretenir avec lui.  
\- Est-ce tout ? s'enquit le croque-mort de sa voix grinçante presque déçue.

\- Le jeune Maître ne m'a demandé que cela.

\- Ah! Bien bien. Mais je pensais que vous veniez me voir pour « notre » affaire.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit Sebastian, avec une froide courtoisie.

\- Mais maintenant vous savez de quoi je parle?

\- Non je ne sais pas.

Undertaker se mit à rire, les lèvres pincées, en scrutant le majordome dernière ses longues mèches blanches. Il se tut mais laissa un sourire caustique décorait sa bouche pale sur laquelle il passa son ongle noir.

\- Je vois pourtant dans votre regard, une lucidité qui n'y avait pas sa place il y a peu. Je me doute que vous ne désirez pas me parler de cela, vous un démon. Cependant, je meurs, oui je meurs d'envie de vous entendre. » Il prenait soin d'appuyer sa voix sur chaque mot, comme s'il les dégustait en les prononçant, observant les brèves et presque indiscernables réactions qui passait sur le visage du majordome. « Et puis, vous savez bien le genre de paiement que je demande en retour mes services. Si vous voulez que j'accepte la requête du jeune Comte, vous devez me donner quelque chose en échange. Et ce que je veux, c'est votre réponse, Majordome… Mais peut être avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous délayez la langue ? Voulez-vous que je mette moi-même des mots sur les tourments de votre âme ? »

\- Inutile.

\- Pardonnez-moi ?

\- C'est inutile. Ce que vous voulez savoir est si futile et si creux que devoir donner une réponse m'avilie et me répugne.

\- Cela doit pourtant représenter beaucoup puisque vous trouvez cela si déshonorant de vous y attarder.

\- Je ne sais pas le nom que l'on peut donner à cette sensation, à cette douleur, comme vous l'appelez. Ce dont je suis sûr pourtant, c'est que cela ne change rien.

Le démon prit une profonde inspiration et perdit son regard dans l'obscurité. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« J'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment. Pendant longtemps j'ai imaginé l'instant où je prendrai son âme. » Il daigna enfin poser ses yeux sur le croque mort qui avait perdu son sourire railleur, et continua, une passion nouvelle animait ses paroles et un sourire cynique décorait ses lèvres qui laissaient paraître ses canines pointues. « Je le serre contre moi pendant que je savoure cette douceur insoutenable, ce goût épicé si parfait. Son âme glisse sur ma langue, j'en aspire chaque flagrance, et je tremble en le serrant si fort que ses os se brisent entre mes mains. Et quand il ne reste plus que son corps désarticulé dans mes bras, je m'imagine l'abandonnant et retournant à d'autres conquêtes alléchantes. »

Il se tut, son regard parcourait les objets de la pièce, passant l'un à l'autre, comme s'il cherchait des mots qui jamais ne lui avait fait défaut. La tristesse obscurcissait ses traits.

« Mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Après ce plaisir, le néant m'emplit totalement… Mon rêve a un goût de mélancolie amère. Mon désir de prendre son âme est toujours intact. Je me vois toujours la dégustant avidement et y renonçait me parait simplement impossible. Mais ensuite... »

Il tendit les bras, pliant les coudes, comme s'il portait l'enfant, à l'image de son rêve. Ses yeux assombris fixaient le vide alors que sa voix perdait toute passion et n'était plus qu'un murmure au timbre endeuillé.

« Je regarde son corps minuscule, inerte dans mes mains. Je sais que je dois le lâcher et l'abandonner. Il n'a plus d'intérêt à mes yeux. Ses lèvres sont scellées, sa voix est éteinte, et ses paupières closes ne s'ouvriront plus jamais. Les couleurs sur ses joues s'estompent et j'ai perdu le rythme de son cœur. Et déjà je sens sa peau se refroidir contre ma peau. Je le sais, il n'est plus rien. Je dois le lâcher et partir. Je dois le lâcher… »

Mais il ne relâchait pas les bras, qui restaient suspendus, portant le cadavre invisible. Ses doigts se crispaient dans le vide, comme s'ils serraient réellement le corps de Ciel, son visage se convulsait dans une grimace de douleur. Mais il ne le lâchait pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il ferma les yeux, incapable de continuer.

\- C'est votre choix, soupira Undertaker. Encore faudrait-il que vous puissiez le mener à bien. Il n'est pas bon pour nous, immortels, de nous attacher aux humains. Et le faire est sans doute la pire de nos malédictions. Car nous ne pouvons les emporter avec nous. Leur corps ne survit pas au temps. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils nous fascinent. Simplement parce qu'ils vont mourir. C'est pourquoi, parfois, malgré toute notre puissance, ils nous désarment.

\- Foutaises ! cracha soudain le démon avec fureur. Je vais le tuer vous m'entendez. Je vais le tuer !

A sa propre surprise, il avait crié, et sa voix résonnait contre les pierres froides.

«Il n'y a aucun autre choix, continua-t-il en fixant ses yeux rétrécis et enflammés sur Undertaker, dont le regard étincelait curieusement. Tout cela est inutile ! Ce sur quoi vous me demandez de poser des mots n'a pas de sens, car si je l'aimais...c'est de cela qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas! Si je l'aimais, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Qu'ai-je à gagner à part son âme? Supporterais-je sa présence, alors qu'il grandira et vieillira? Car là est la véritable trahison. Ce qui me brule le corps semble éternel alors que lui, ne l'est pas. Quelle ironie ! Quel mélange de boue et de cire sacré que cet amour putride. J'exècre cette douleur naissante. Je préfère le tuer que de le regarder mourir. Son cadavre d'enfant sera toujours plus beau reposant sur des fleurs froides que sous l'enveloppe desséché d'un vieillard, embourbé dans son humanité. Je suis trop égoïste pour lui souhaiter le bonheur. Je l'arracherai à la vie. J'aspirerai son dernier souffle et je serai la dernière seconde de son cœur. » Sa voix s'apaisa quelque peu et il finit par murmurer : « Oui ce corps… Cette coquille vide aux traits si sublimes, c'est ainsi que je veux le voir mort. »

Le visage du croquemort s'illumina soudain.

\- Ah, la beauté des humains quand ils rentrent dans leur sommeil éternel… là nous nous retrouvons mon ami. Venez voir, venez ! Je ne savais pas si je devais vous le montrer, mais puisque votre décision est prise et irrévocable… Venez.

Undertaker abandonna son siège macabre et ouvrit une porte au fond de l'établi qui grinça bruyamment. Le croque-mort disparut dans la pièce adjacente, et malgré sa répulsion à pénétrer un peu plus dans l'antre de cet homme, Sebastian le suivit.

Il s'agissait d'un atelier, mais là encore un humain n'aurait pas pu distinguer ce qui s'y trouver tellement la lumière y était rare. Le sol était jonché de sure, sans doute répandu lorsqu'Undertaker fabriquait et lustrait les sarcophages. L'odeur de verni était presque insupportable. Undertaker lui fit signe dans l'ombre de s'approcher vers le fond de la pièce sombre.

Plissant ses yeux surnaturels, Sebastian distingua enfin ce que le croque-mort lui montrait : un cercueil noir, au bois brillant et au capiton rouge écarlate. Le sinistre ouvrage, finement sculpté, était pourtant petit, un cercueil pour enfant…

\- Vous me le laisserez ? Son corps ? » susurra Undertaker au démon.

Sebastian soupira brusquement, comme s'il expirait la souffrance que lui évoquaient ces paroles. Il fixa un regard sombre sur le croque-mort qui jubilait à ses côtés, indifférent à la blessure qu'il creusait dans la poitrine du démon.

« Il sera tellement superbe dans ce cercueil d'ébène, s'enthousiasmait-il, faisant glisser ses ongles noirs sur les coutures rouges de l'intérieur du cercueil, qu'il grattait nerveusement. « Je recouvrirai le capiton de roses blanches et j'y déposerai le Comte pour son repos éternel. Vous avez raison, sa jeunesse couchait sur des fleurs froides… Touchez le donc ! Ce sera parfait… »

Mais le démon ne fit aucun geste vers le coffre de bois noir aux poignées d'argent.

« J'attends votre réponse monsieur Sebastian…

\- Peu importe, répondit le démon, sa voix roque et profonde. Le contrat terminé, je serais fou de demeurer auprès de son cadavre.

« Ah, je n'ai pas eu votre force... Moi je suis resté, jusqu'à la fin, même après la mort. Mais je ne savais pas embaumé à la perfection à cette époque et son corps a fini par tomber en poussière…, murmura Undertaker, monotone. Puis il se tourna brusquement vers le majordome, un large sourire sur le visage qui laissait voir grotesquement toutes ses dents. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?  
\- Non merci. »

Un rire strident s'échappa ses lèvres et résonna dans la pièce obscure. Un rire fou, mêlé de gaieté effrayante et de tristesse. Les gloussements déments se prolongèrent, mais Sebastian ne tenta pas de les interrompre, observant respectueusement Undertaker, alors que des larmes finissaient par couler sur ses joues, s'insinuant dans les balafres de son visage. Il se demanda si le croque-mort désirait rire aux larmes simplement pour qu'on lui donne une raison pour pleurer. Mais au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Le silence revint, et Undertaker invita le majordome à le suivre jusqu'à la pièce principale.

« Bien, j'ai assez ris pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vous retiens plus longtemps, dit-il en se rasseyant à son bureau encombré et poussiéreux. Dites au Jeune Comte que je m'occuperai de notre ami commun. »

Sebastian s'inclina, l'esprit et le regard vide, presque soulagé de quitter cet antre morbide et étouffant. Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir fuir, la voix sifflante résonna encore.

« Majordome… Quand vous m'apporterez Ciel Phantomhive, parez-le de bleu. Cette couleur lui va si bien. »

Il fut conscient de son impolitesse, mais il partit sans répondre.

* * *

**Dans la chambre du Comte Phantomhive…**

Le silence enfin. Le garçon n'avait jamais autant apprécié le calme qui régnait dans les murs de son manoir. Une langueur morose particulière l'engourdissait, il le sentait, mais la journée avait été tellement mouvementée qu'il n'avait pas pu s'y attarder.

C'est en jetant son épée sur son lit avec ses vêtements d'apparat que Ciel aperçut les ciseaux sur sa table chevet, à côté d'une carte manuscrite dont il reconnut l'écriture. Il la prit sans trembler et la lut :  
_Fais en bonne usage et ne les laisses pas tomber en de mauvaises mains._  
A toi à jamais.  
Arthur.

« En de mauvaises mains ? » soupira Ciel en brulant la petite feuille à la flamme vacillante de la bougie. Il y en a-t-il de plus viles que les miennes ?

Il prit les ciseaux, les faisant tourner avec précaution entre ses doigts. Un si petit objet, si commun, si mortel… Tenir un objet si dangereux lui plaisait. Au final il n'avait pas tant perdu dans cette histoire… Il parvenait du moins à s'en convaincre alors qu'il passait ses doigts entre les anneaux des ciseaux, les ouvrant et les refermant, admirant les lames aiguisées et brillantes.

 _Un bon usage_ avait marqué Arthur ? Là était bien le problème, Ciel ne savait pas comment les utiliser. Pour le moment…

Mais lors de leur dernière rencontre, Arthur lui avait donné des indices d'une importance capitale pour comprendre comment manier son nouveau jouet. D'après ce qu'il lui avait rapporté et d'après les faibles bribes qui lui était parvenu alors qu'il s'était réveillé dans la boue au côté de Sebastian la veille, le jeune médecin s'était entretenu avec William T Spears. Or le shinigami n'était pas avare de détails concernant les outils et fonctions des shinigamis, le garçon s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au cirque. Le dieu de la mort n'avait aucun scrupule à dévoiler son identité aux membres du cirque…

Cependant, Ciel n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation entre les deux hommes et il avait même pensé interroger l'écrivain à ce sujet.

Mais cela s'était avéré inutile. Car dans sa passion romantique et morbide, Arthur avait consigné leur aventure par écrit, relatant chaque moment passé dans ce manoir.

Ciel n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir les feuillets mais il savait qu'au milieu du lyrisme enflammé du jeune homme se cacher les secrets que lui avait révélés William à propos des faux de la mort.

Non décidément, il n'avait pas tout perdu dans cette histoire…

On frappa à sa porte et Tanaka pénétra dans la chambre.

« Je suis allé chercher le dossier dans votre bureau, comme vous me l'avez demandé monsieur, » dit le vieil homme, en tentant une pochette de marocain rouge au jeune Comte qui la prit avant de congédier son serviteur.

A l'intérieur se trouvait le cadeau manuscrit d'Arthur qui constituerait la lecture de sa nuit. Mais pour le moment, il cacha le dossier et la petite faux de la mort dans le tiroir de sa commode, sous les chemises de flanelle blanche en attendant de pouvoir en faire « bon usage ».

_**A suivre…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels of Darkness: A Drama in Three Acts": Arthur Conan Doyle a vraiment écrit ce livre mais ne l'a jamais publié.  
> Newgate Prison: Prison anglaise pour les condamnés et particulièrement les condamnés à mort au XIXème siècle.  
> Arthur et Ciel : A partir du moment où Arthur comprend ce qu'est Sebastian, il a conscience que Ciel ne sera jamais à lui, mais il a besoin de se l'entendre dire.  
> Il faut savoir que le vrai Arthur Conan Doyle voulait écrire sur les chevaliers médiévaux, c'était une grande passion pour lui (mais il a fini par écrire Sherlock Holmes et on lui dit merci…) mais bref il était passionné par l'honneur, la bravoure et les codes des chevaliers. Je pense qu'il les partageait. C'est pourquoi je crois que si Ciel le lui avait demandé, il aurait combattu Sebastian jusqu'à en mourir (comme un chevalier de la Table Ronde aurait combattu un dragon)… Donc il a besoin que Ciel lui dise d'abandonner pour être en paix avec lui-même, même si ça lui arrache le cœur.  
> Mais à la fin, quand il fait ses adieux à Ciel, c'est un véritable serment de ne plus jamais le revoir ou entendre parler de lui.  
> Cependant Ciel ressent de la mélancolie, mais la véritable tristesse viendra plus tard…  
> Arthur et Sebastian : je n'ai pas encore développé les raisons pour lesquelles Sebastian n'a pas tué Arthur. Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire même s'il y aura une discussion à ce sujet dans l'avenir.  
> Dans ce chapitre… ce sont des adieux également… empreint de haine de la part d'Arthur… A sa place j'en ressentirais autant, ce qui est intéressant c'est l'effet que cela a sur Sebastian. Il commence à peine à l'entrevoir.
> 
> Ciel et Sebastian :Pour être clair, ils sont paumés et marchent sur des œufs, simplement parce que leurs repères ont éclatés et c'est cela qui va les faire réagir l'un et l'autre. C'est ce que dévoile le prochain chapitre.  
> Sebastian et la mort de Ciel :Je ne sais pas si vous relisez les autres chapitres (moi je le fais ça me prend un temps monstre, donc c'est pas grave si vous ne le faites pas) mais Sebastian a failli mourir de la main de Grell, ce qui a changé d'une certaine façon, sa vision des choses… notamment dans sa notion du temps qui passe…  
> Nous savons que ciel l'impressionne, par sa volonté de vengeance. Et je pense que Sebastian redoute que cette volonté s'épuise… or, nous le savons, la plupart des mortels s'assagissent en avançant en âge, relativisent… Je ne pense pas que l'idée que Ciel vieillisse plaise à Sebastian… L'âme de Ciel promet trop de chose pour qu'elle devienne ensuite banale…  
> De plus, l'apparence de Ciel plait à Sebastian, ses joues souples comme des cousinés de chat etc… Il le trouve adorable, comme un chaton d'une certaine façon, dans le manga il dit même à Arthur (quand celui-ci dit qu'il est mignon alors qu'il dort dans son lit), qu'il aimerait que Ciel soit toujours aussi mignon que quand il dort… J'ai voulu m'attacher à cet aspect aussi.
> 
> Et ensuite, et le plus grave entre eux il y a la fracture de leur nature. Ils ne peuvent se rejoindre, et Sebastian pense qu'il doit se contenter son âme car au final c'est la seule chose qui puisse lui appartenir pour l'éternité car le corps de Ciel ne survivra pas au morceau du temps…
> 
> Pour finir, je ne vois pas Sebastian comme quelqu'un de froid, surtout que dans le manga comme dans l'anime et en particulier la saison 2, il s'énerve, explose, s'assombrit, ressent de la tristesse…  
> Seulement tous ses sentiments sont particuliers pour un démon, et il ne les ressent pas comme un être humain. Ainsi, il ressent de l'amour et de la tristesse, mais sa nature calculatrice et pragmatique l'empêche de voir cela comme une raison suffisante d'agir. Je m'explique : peu importe ce que la mort de Ciel implique (douleur, tristesse, solitude), il le tuera parce que sa nature le demande et parce que l'âme vaut largement le sacrifice qui en résulte.  
> Quand j'ai vu l'OAV Ciel in Wonderland, épisode 2, personnellement la fin m'a mis une gifle, mais je l'ai trouvé belle. Voir Sebastian qui lit pour le corps de Ciel, alors qu'il n'en a plus l'obligation… Si le démon arrive à ses fins, c'est ainsi que se terminera l'histoire… Et je m'en suis inspirée pour ce passage.
> 
> Ciel au réveil: Certains sont sûrement surpris que Sebastian ait laissé Ciel s'endormir ainsi souillé sans le nettoyer, mais pour Sebastian c'est assez logique : Agni lui a dit que quand il devait faire un choix entre les ordres de son maître et sa santé, il devait privilégier la santé de son maître et Ciel avait besoin de sommeil donc un bain pouvait attendre… C'est logique… pour un démon.  
> Mais pour le garçon c'est traumatisant et avilissant de se réveiller ainsi… C'est même assez charnel mais dégradant d'être marqué comme cela, surtout par un démon…
> 
> Ciel et les ciseaux…  
> C'est important, très important,… s'il comprend c'est important…  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	13. Echec et Mat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin! Je l'ai enfin terminé! Je n'en voyais pas la fin, mais d'un autre côté j'en étais ravie. car il s'agit comme vous le savez, du dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Je pensais qu'il serait plus court que les autres, et au final c'est peut être le plus long...
> 
> La fin du chapitre tente de donner une ouverture vers la continuité du manga. J'espère avoir réussi à effectuer la transition vers les nouveaux chapitres de Yana.
> 
> L'épilogue sera court. Voir très court comparé à ce chapitre. Simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Mais je veux clôturer convenablement cette histoire et une chose me tient à coeur pour cela soit fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de cet épilogue même si la fin de ce chapitre serait sans doute suffisant.
> 
> Pour les ciseaux... j'avoue que j'ai modifié leur utilité, normalement ils devaient avoir une place plus grande. Mais si j'avais fait cela, j'aurai du écrire au moins un ou deux chapitres de plus, voir repartir dans une autre petite aventure. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Cette histoire doit prendre fin. Leur influence est donc réduite par rapport à mon idée initiale.
> 
> Je pense m'être éloignée quelques peu de la personnalité des personnages mais pouvais-je faire autrement au final? Le dernier chapitre m'a pourtant conforté dans la relation entre Ciel et Sebastian et a adoucit ma culpabilité. Mais ce sera à vous de juger si ce qui se passe entre eux dans ce chapitre est crédible ou non...
> 
> Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des commentaires, auxquels j'adore répondre et remercie également les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews auquel je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre car ils ne sont pas inscrits. Mais sachez que je suis très très touchée par votre confiance et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire et le fait que vous me pardonniez d'être aussi longue à publier. Merci aussi pour vos encouragements dont j'ai souvent besoin.
> 
> Autre petite chose: pour ce chapitre, je ne me place pas en discours omniscient mais en direct, du point de vue de Ciel à la première personne du singulier. Question de facilité, car Ciel et Sebastian laisse transparaître très peu de choses, c'était plus facile pour moi d'écrire le texte en étant dans la tête d'un des deux personnages. Et j'ai choisi Ciel parce que soyons honnête... je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans le cerveau d'un démon!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Ciel POV**

Il me fit presque de la peine, alors qu'il se tenait à genoux devant moi. Le poison qui avait couru dans ses veines l'empêchait de se tenir convenablement debout. Sa peau écaillée et son visage encore boursoufflée le rendaient presque hideux. Je l'avais trouvé plutôt beau garçon malgré sa chair reptilienne disgracieuse. Quand il prononça mon «nom», un filet de bave coula le long de son menton. Evidemment, dire «Smile» avec tant de haine avec cette bouche engourdie lui était sans doute difficile.

Je me souvenais avoir eu peur de ses serpents et de m'être caché derrière une caisse de bois à son approche, effrayé qu'il ne me trouve trainant près des tentes interdites. Et maintenant il gisait misérablement à mes pieds, incapable de se lever.

A la nuit noire, mon majordome avait pénétré dans la Newgate prison pour infiltrer le poison dans les veines de notre «assassin», le plongeant dans un sommeil semblable à la mort. Au matin, un médecin vint constater le décès et les deux piqures sur son bras ressemblaient trop à celle d'un serpent pour que les causes de la mort puissent être discutées. Des rumeurs avaient fini par envahirent la prison, racontant l'histoire du serpent qui avait donné la mort à son maître pour lui éviter la sentence de la Reine. Des commis avait emmené le corps jusqu'à l'entreprise de pompe funèbre d'Undertaker, qui l'avait gardé au chaud jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sebastian.

Undertaker venait de partir. Il avait, semblait-il, insisté pour aider Sebastian à transporter au manoir le cercueil dans lequel Snake gisait endormi. Cela ne semblait pas ravir mon serviteur, qui paraissait presque contrarié par la présence du croque-mort.

«A bientôt Jeune Comte» me susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix trainante, en me glissant sa main dans les creux des épaules. Je détestais cela. Son visage était trop près du mien et ce geste me laissait toujours une sensation glacée qui se propageait dans mon dos, pour s'insinuer désagréablement dans mon ventre. Mais ce qui me surprit fut le regard que Sebastian lui lança, un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

A son départ, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Snake pour reprendre connaissance, mais un certain temps pour pouvoir remuer son corps. Le poison, un mélange inconnu concocté par Sebastian, composé de digoxine et d'autres mélanges plus dangereux, rendait les battements de cœur si peu puissants qu'ils devenaient inaudibles, juste assez forts pour envoyer de l'oxygène au cerveau.

Au début, il tortillait son corps maigre, lançant des regards frénétiques de droite à gauche. Quand il fut capable de bouger, il s'extirpa du cercueil. Je le regardais manœuvrer maladroitement pour passer aux dessus des panneaux de bois, poser les mains au sol et faire glisser ses jambes encore paralysées. Il y mettait de la force et sa volonté m'impressionna. Mais après tout, il avait passé sa vie à tenter de survivre. Il avait sans doute connu bien pire. J'en avais rencontré, des pauvres diables de l'East End. Je savais que la plupart des enfants de ses quartiers ne dépassaient pas l'âge de cinq ans et que les parents, quand ils en avaient, préféraient boire leur maigre salaire plutôt que de nourrir leur progéniture. Avec ses difformités, il avait sans doute été emporté dans un de ses cirques où on exhiber des monstres dans les villages sous les regards et les rires malveillants des badauds. Il s'était sorti de cette vie et j'avais replongé ce garçon dans un désespoir qu'il avait tenté de fuir.

Quand les yeux de Snake purent se concentrer sur les traits de mon visage et qu'il me reconnut ainsi que Sebastian, il tomba en arrière, plaquant son dos contre le panneau du cercueil, effrayé. Des sifflements se firent entendre. De là où je me tenais, je pouvais apercevoir les serpents, dont Sebastian avait noué le corps et qui gigotaient encore dans le cercueil.

« Du calme. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.» La douceur de ma propre voix me surprit. J'y ajoutais donc une pointe d'autorité. «Nous t'avons fait évader de prison et si tu coopères, il ne t'arriveras rien.»

«Pourquoi m'avoir épargné gloussa-t-il, en me regarda fixement, les yeux brulants de haine.

«Tu as pénétré dans ma propriété. Tu t'es rendu coupable de meurtre dans mon manoir et tu as tenté de m'assassiner. Pourquoi ?»

\- C'est à moi que tu oses demander pourquoi?» Il avait crié et sa voix résonnait sur les murs, claire et puissant, trop forte pour son état. Je cachais ma surprise et l'écoutai. « Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te dire ce que tu as détruit. C'est toi qui es venu dans notre cirque, c'est toi qui es rentré sur notre territoire. Quand tu t'es introduit dans la tente principale, mes amis ont disparus! Je savais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose... Mais ils étaient famille! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me les enlever, tu n'aurais pas dû t'immiscer entre nous.»

\- J'ai obéit à la Reine qui est également ta souveraine, lui répondis-je d'une voix ferme. Crois-tu que je peux désobéir à Sa Majesté? Je suis venu sur ses ordres pour enquêter sur des enlèvements d'enfants, des enlèvements perpétrés par tes amis! Nous nous sommes introduits dans votre cirque dans le but de les confondre.

\- Des voleurs d'enfants?... non je ne te crois pas... c'est impossible...

\- Que tu le crois ou non c'est la vérité.

\- Qu'en sais-tu! Et même si cela est vrai, pourquoi les avoir tuer toi! Sans procès, sans qu'ils aient pu se défendre, sans que j'ai pu leur dire au revoir...» Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. «Tu m'as pris mes amis, tu as pris ma famille! Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien et c'est de ta faute! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais!

Je me mordis la langue, luttant contre la colère qui montait en moi en vagues furieuses. J'aurais tant voulu lui lancer milles mots d'horreur pour qu'il comprenne l'absurdité de sa tristesse. _«Ta «famille» n'enlevait pas seulement des enfants. Ils les mettaient dans les mains d'un des hommes les plus abjects que cette terre ait pu engendrer. Un monstre qui s'amusait d'eux comme s'ils étaient des pantins désarticulés, bons à illustrer ses fantasmes les plus abominables jusqu'à plonger des couteaux dans leur poitrine fragile et faire de leurs os polis des membres chirurgicaux souples pour que ses fils, voleurs d'enfants, puissent parader dans leur cirque de malheur! Et tu penses que je suis un monstre? Toi qui de villes en villes accompagnait le carnaval de la mort!»_

Mais je retins le flot de paroles qui menaçaient de couler de ma bouche. Sa tristesse réveillait une blessure que je n'avais jamais pu guérir. Son visage où transparaissait cette colère insoutenable mêlé d'un chagrin écrasant, je l'avais déjà vu. Je l'avais même porté, ce visage de désespoir et de haine. J'avais hurlé mon désir de vengeance, comme Snake, et Doll avant lui. Et comme moi, il ne pourrait abandonner sa haine et elle finirait par le consumer.

«Tuer? m'enquis-je, feignant l'étonnement. Quelqu'un t'a donc dit qu'ils étaient morts?»

Il me regarda, surpris, et malgré sa réticence à vouloir interpréter mes paroles je discernais au fond de ses yeux l'envie de me croire et d'espérer que ses amis n'avaient pas disparus.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à les arrêter. Ils ont disparu lorsque mon identité a été dévoilée. Je n'ai donc pas pu achever notre affaire. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'enfuir ainsi, sans que nous ayons pu savoir s'ils étaient coupables ou non. Leur fuite vaut pour un aveu pour sa majesté.

\- Non... je... je suis persuadé qu'ils sont innocents.

Ah! Une ouverture dans cette conversation hasardeuse, la ruse prenait forme.

C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et nous devrons prouver cela quand nous les retrouverons.

Mais le type... celui qui avait les cheveux rouges, il a dit que vous les aviez tués... Il a dit que Black était un démon...

\- Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ce genre de personne? N'as-tu pas de yeux pour voir ce quel genre d'individu il est? Tu t'es fait berner, le démon c'était lui! Tu as décidément le don pour choisir tes amis.» Je pesais sur chacun de mes mots, désireux de profiter de son égarement. «La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était au13 Miller's Court, dans le quartier de Whitechapel, alors que j'enquêtais sur l'affaire Jack l'éventreur à la demande de la Reine. Quand nous sommes entré dans la chambre de Mary Jane Kelly, il avait terminé de dépecer la jeune femme, dispersant ses organes un peu partout dans la pièce. Je doute qu'un homme qui aime autant la couleur du sang soit digne de confiance.

\- Comment puis-je te croire?

Décidément la persuasion ne marchait pas. L'agacement montait en moi, et le calme apparent de ma stature me surprit moi-même. Sur le ton de la raison, je repris ma tirade d'une voix monotone et claire.

« J'aurai pu te laisser dans ta cellule. J'aurai pu t'abandonner à ton sort. Sais-tu qu'à la Newgate Prison, John Berry fait des merveilles en tant que bourreau. Il calcule si médiocrement le poids du supplicié et la longueur de la corde qu'il arrive que la chute décapite le condamné. Si tu veux te retrouver entre ses mains d'alcoolique et ne faire que prier qu'il ne se trompe dans ses chiffres avant de te passer la corde au cou, je peux toujours te faire ramener en prison. »

Mes paroles l'avaient touché, il semblait terrifié.

«Ne me fais pas regretter la compassion que j'ai éprouvé envers toi.» lui dis-je avec une voix douce qui tinta étrangement à mes propres oreilles. « Sers-t-en pour passer à autre chose.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller... » Il ne me regardait plus. La tête baissait, ses cheveux couvraient ses yeux tristes. « Au cirque il n'y a plus personne qui m'attend.

\- Tu peux rester ici.»

Je le pensais, mais je savais d'où avait pu me venir cette idée. Je sentis le regard de Sebastian dans mon dos, désapprobateur, mais je poursuivais malgré tout.

«Comme je te l'ai dit nous n'avons pas pu résoudre l'affaire de tes amis, mais nous sommes toujours à leur poursuite. Rester auprès de nous te permettra de les revoir plus rapidement. Et si je réussis à prouver leur innocence, tu pourras partir avec eux. En attendant, je te paierai, tu auras un emploi respectable de valet, au service d'une des familles les plus illustres de l'Angleterre.» Je m'approchais de lui, et à ma surprise, les serpents qui glissaient sur lui ne sifflèrent pas contre moi, preuve que leur maître n'éprouvait aucune répugnance à mon approche. J'entendis Sebastian m'appeler, m'insufflant la prudence. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas.

«Acceptes-tu ma demande Snake?»

Je tendis la main, m'inclinant légèrement. Après une courte hésitation où il plongea son regard dans le mien, cherchant le mensonge que je dissimulais si bien, il me tendit la sienne, et plaça ses doigts encore glacés, dans les miens.

«Bien, concluais-je en m'éloignant. Je dois parler avec Sebastian, ensuite il t'emmènera dans ta nouvelle chambre et te présentera ensuite aux autres serviteurs. Bienvenue dans le Manoir des Phantomhives. »

Je sortis par la porte que Sebastian ouvrait sur mon passage. Quand elle fut close, il parla :

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas mentir, jeune Maître. »

C'était sans doute sa façon de m'exprimer son désaccord face à mon mensonge, lui qui ne pouvait que rare me montrer d'irrespect ou contredire mes décisions. C'était ce qu'impliquait son esthétisme de majordome, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si tu t'accroches à un mensonge assez longtemps il finit par devenir vrai, dis-je sans le regarder. Bien sûr pour toi, c'est une conception très humaine des choses. Alors je te demanderai simplement de te taire à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Occupes toi de lui maintenant tu as beaucoup à faire.

\- Bien, Jeune Maître.»

* * *

Le gramophone grinçait douloureusement dans le salon. Lizzie me l'avait apporté de Londres, à Noël dernier. Personne n'avait pensé l'utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il attire l'attention de mes serviteurs qui, pour on ne sait quelle raison, avaient aujourd'hui l'âme curieuse et désiraient entendre la musique sortir de cette invention si récente. Malheureusement, Finni qui n'avait pas compris le principe du gramophone, essayait de le faire tourner le plus vite possible, écrasant les notes gravées sur le disque phonographique.

Après un certain temps de ce son insoutenable, alors qu'une migraine épouvantable menaçait de m'anéantir, Sebastian avait remplacé le garçon et retrouver le rythme de la musique, une nocturne. C'était de Chopin, j'en reconnus enfin les clameurs douces et mélancoliques.

Calmé, je massais légèrement mes tempes pour adoucir mon mal de tête, puis je posais mes yeux sur le classeur de carmin rouge placé devant moi.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, j'avais sorti de ma table de nuit les feuillets qu'Arthur m'avait laissé et je les avais mis dans ce classeur rouge pour éviter que des yeux curieux ne puissent en voir le contenu avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de les lire. Avant de sortir, j'avais vérifié que les ciseaux se trouvaient toujours sous mon oreiller, où était leur place à présent, non loin de mon révolver. J'apprenais la prudence, contre le monde réel et surnaturel.

Assis dans un fauteuil de velours, maintenant que la musique du salon ne me meurtrissait plus les oreilles, j'ouvris le portefeuille cramoisi posé sur l'échiquier sans pièces à jouer et j'entrepris la lecture des feuillets.

Dès le début de ma lecture, une révélation s'imposa à moi. Je détestais ces pages. Je haïssais chaque mot couché sur le papier froid. J'avais commencé à parcourir ce «drame» - comme son auteur avait si arbitrairement voulu le nommer - simplement pour découvrir des secrets qui m'avaient échappé. Quelques détails que je n'avais pas saisis alors que j'étais inconscient, ou quelques paroles qui n'avaient pas su retenir mon attention. C'était tout ce que je désirais trouver dans ses pages.

Oh des secrets j'en apprenais, cela était certain. Et je savais maintenant le danger que pouvait représenter une faux de la mort aussi petite soit-elle dans les mains de la mauvaise personne... Et j'aurai dû en rester là. Mais pour ma plus grande honte, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ma sombre lecture et chaque mot résonnait en moi en cris confus. Il avait du talent, cela était évident. A sa façon de décrire ces jours sombres, il était clair qu'il avait la plume d'un génie et ce qui était pitoyable c'est qu'il ignorait totalement son potentiel extraordinaire.

Mais je détestais ce que je lisais, car il n'avait rien omis, ni rien passé sous silence comme la décence l'aurait sans doute voulu. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et une chaleur plus honteuse m'échauffer bien plus bas lorsqu'il étalait sur du papier froid une passion qui n'aurait jamais dû être dévoilé par une plume impudique.

Je ne devrais pas lire cela. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que l'on ressentait au contact de ma peau ni à la douceur de mes cheveux, qu'on décrive ma sensualité ou qu'on loue mes caresses. J'aurai voulu que l'humiliation me tue mais elle n'en fit rien, et mes yeux continuaient de parcourir avidement les phrases inconvenantes. Il écrivait comme il parlait. Sans décorum, artifice ou étiquette, avec une honnêteté déconcertante.

Mais ce qui me troubla d'avantage, c'était la description de la coquille vide que je formais le jour où je crus que j'avais perdu Sebastian.

Les mots lourds sonnaient dans ma poitrine. Désespoir ? tristesse ? folie ? Comment osait-il ?

Mes doigts se crispaient sur le papier et je finis par déchirer des pages entières de fureur. Ce qui attira les regards inquiets de mes serviteurs et la suspicion de Sebastian qui me regardait fixement sans perdre le rythme imposé par le gramophone.

Je n'en avais cure. Je serrais toujours les morceaux déchirés dans mes doigts qui devenaient blancs.

Ses mots… Ses mots qui formaient le miroir de mon désespoir, alors que je le croyais mort, m'étaient insupportables et m'avilissaient jusqu'à me dégouter. Et je sentais des larmes de colère me montait aux yeux.

Je voulais la vengeance, et pour cela je voulais Sebastian. Mon avidité, c'était de désirer l'avoir à moi, à mes côtés. Je n'étais pas ingrat, ni présomptueux. Je savais que sans Sebastian, mon existence n'aurait pas eu plus de sens que celle des pauvres diables enfermés dans des cages que nous avions fait brulés sans pitié, car je les savais perdu. Tout cela je le savais et ma propre fragilité m'écœurait et justifiait tous les efforts que j'employais pour la cacher. Mais en découvrir la description, sous le regard et les mots d'un autre, était une insulte, plus dégradante que me réveiller le corps recouvert du sang d'un démon. Ne suis-je donc rien sans Sebastian ?

J'en avais assez. D'un pas brusque, je sortis du salon, le portefeuille de maroquin rouge sous le bras, ignorant les regards qui me suivaient. Je traversais le hall où j'exposais mes peintures et autres œuvres de collection dont je m'étais fièrement fait acquéreur. J'ouvris la porte du petit salon, traversant la pièce et je m'avançais jusqu'à la cheminée pour jeta les feuillets dans la braise ardente. A peine le papier se mit-il à brûler qu'un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres et je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche pour en étouffer d'autres. Aucune larme sur mes joues, mais mon cœur se comprimait douloureusement dans un étau ardent. Mes mains ne lâchaient pas le rebord de l'âtre, de peur que je ne glisse à genoux. Les crépitements des pages qui se consumaient résonnaient à mes oreilles. La colère s'éteignit soudain remplacée par cette tristesse qui devenait commune mais n'en était pas moins insupportable.

Qu'essayais-je de faire disparaître ainsi dans le feu ? Je ne me croyais pas si lâche, et pourtant les flammes qui noircissaient pages, effaçant chaque mot, m'assombrissait l'âme. Alors que les feuilles se transformaient en cendre, je me permis un instant de penser à ce dont je m'interdisais depuis ces derniers jours.

Avais-je aimé les paroles d'Arthur, avais-je tremblé au contact de ses lèvres et ses mains sur moi ? Oui, je l'avais aimé cette passion brulante et humide, inconnue à ma peau d'enfant, si nouvelle et dévorante. Ces mots qu'il susurrait si parfaitement à mon oreille, les caresses qui avaient plus d'innocence que je n'en avait connu moi-même. J'avais tant aimé tout cela, que j'avais compris que cela n'était plus pour moi. J'avais le don de refuser le bonheur qu'on m'offrait.

Les demandes d'Arthur pour m'emmenaient loin de tout m'avait fait sourire, ses déclarations, ses caresses, sa passion pour moi, tout cela avait réveillé une tendresse romantique qui m'avait été inconnue mais je ne l'avais pas moins trouvé futile. Oh oui je voulais qu'il vive, celui qui m'aimait tant, mais la vérité, c'était que son amour m'avait blessée avec une cruauté qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Et plus cruel encore avait été les mots prononcés par Sebastian, des mots que je n'aurais pas su comprendre si Arthur ne les avait pas prononcé avant lui. Il prenait un tout autre sens dans la bouche du démon. Ils perdaient toute légèreté et tout espoir, un goût de mort.

Tout cela ne faisait que révélait ce que je savais déjà. Si je n'avais pas connu ce mois fatidique, si tout ne m'avait pas été brutalement arraché si jeune, j'aurai pu connaître l'insouciance de Soma... j'aurai pu aimer Arthur.

Mais la souffrance avait si profondément souillé mon être que l'amour quel qu'en soit la beauté m'était inaccessible.

On ne pouvait faire cela à un enfant. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais comprendre. Assassiner sa famille, l'enfermer en le traitant comme une bête, en l'affamant et en l'humiliant, puis le préparer à être sacrifié sur un autel devant un public masqué au sourire mauvais et au rire sinistre. Même sauvé, cet enfant ne comprendra pas qu'on lui parle d'amour. Il ne saura pas apprécier des lèvres si douces contre les siennes.

Aurais-je pu expliquer à Arthur, qu'une partie de moi était restée dans une cage puante et que je revivais des instants d'horreur, même dans les journées les plus ensoleillées et les plus apaisantes, qu'une odeur de souillure me collait à la peau et que malgré ma stature noble je portais dans mon cœur d'enfant les stigmates de tortures inhumaines? Pouvais-je lui expliquer que seule la voix de celui qui serait mon bourreau me rappelait encore et encore qu'il en avait arraché les barreaux rouillés? Que sortant d'une brume noire, il était apparu devant moi, m'écorchant cruellement un œil, pour devenir mon cavalier noir?

Et aujourd'hui les mots de ce démon, même à la saveur des plus amères, valaient plus que la douceur des siens.

Je me redressais, époussetant ma veste et m'éloignant de l'âtre. Ma place était dans l'ombre depuis longtemps. Et je n'avais jamais eu le goût des regrets. Ces pages appartenaient aux flammes. Et cela était mieux ainsi.

Je sortis du petit salon, prenant garde à mon apparence avant de franchir la porte et je repassais le couloir où s'étalaient mes peintures. Une d'elle attira mon regard et je m'attardais devant ce tableau si célèbre et si lugubre qui représentait une jeune fille, sur le point de se noyer. L'Ophélie de Millais, l'œuvre qu'Abberline avait si bien reconnu lorsqu'il était venu m'apporter le pot de vin pour l'affaire Jack l'Eventreur. Cela me paraissait avoir eu lieu il y avait une éternité...

L'artiste avait parfaitement représentant la tragique héroïne de Shakespeare, de la pièce « Hamlet ». Rendue folle de douleur lorsqu'elle apprit que son grand amour avait feint de l'aimer et avait tué son propre père, elle s'était noyée dans la rivière. Une magnifique peinture à l'égal de la pièce que j'appréciais tout particulièrement. J'aimais Hamlet. J'aimais sans doute me dire que je lui ressemblais, lui dont toute la vie était tournée vers la vengeance.

Mais alors pourquoi la pièce maîtresse qui ornait mes murs représentait-elle la belle Ophélie ?

« Ophélie perdue parmi les flots quel œuvre magnifique.»

Je sursautai, me tournant vers l'homme qui avait interrompu mes pensées. A ma grande surprise, Lau se tenait à mes côtés, admirant l'œuvre devant laquelle je m'étais arrêté.

\- Vous n'êtes pas parti ?

\- Ah non, je me sens bien ici. Cette fête a été une véritable réussite.

Malgré moi, j'haussais un sourcil, étonné que les heures sombres passées dans ce manoir aient pu à ce point enchanté mon partenaire d'affaire.

\- Elle est finie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Il grimaça.

\- Le problème dès que je vous quitte cher Comte, c'est que je redoute toujours de manquer un moment des plus intéressants. »

J'émis un claquement sec de la langue, lui signifiant par cela que ma patience ne serait pas grande aujourd'hui et je crus que cela pourrait l'inciter à me laisser seul mais m'ignorant, il continua :

« Hamlet savait qu'il ferait souffrir sa belle Ophélie, dit-il, ses yeux sombres parcourant les lignes du tableau. « Mais il a préféré la vengeance à son bonheur. J'ai du mal à imaginer sa douleur lorsqu'il a découvert qu'on enterrait son amour, qui de surcroit s'était suicidé de chagrin par sa faute. Vous les anglais, vous avez véritablement le goût du drame.

\- C'est la folie qui a entrainé la mort d'Ophélie, non le désir de vengeance d'Hamlet, répondis-je avec plus de dureté que je ne pensais mettre dans mes mots. Si elle avait été plus forte ou si simplement elle avait compris qu'il se battait pour une cause plus grande qu'eux-mêmes, elle n'aurait pas sombré dans la folie.

\- Croyez-vous? Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'a pensé Hamlet devant la tombe de son amour. Après tout, il savait bien qu'il entrainerait dans sa chute toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

\- Aurait-il dû hésiter ? murmurais-je tristement. Mais il me sembla que je ne parlais plus d'Hamlet.

\- Oh non ! Cela nous aurait privés d'une splendide tragédie. Mais tant de vies détruites pour une vengeance… Son dernier soupir devait avoir un goût de regret.

\- Ou une saveur de victoire. C'est en chef vainqueur que son cadavre fut exposé au peuple.

\- Certes nous glorifions Hamlet. Mais plus que cela, nous pleurons tous la Belle Ophélie. Regardez on voit bien qu'elle chante encore, elle serre dans sa main, les fleurs qu'elle cueillait pour s'en faire une couronne. La pauvre enfant ne se rend pas compte que ses vêtements gorgées d'eau deviennent trop lourds et l'entrainent vers le fond. Regardez, elle ne sait pas qu'elle est en train de se noyer.

\- Assez.

Je détournais les yeux du tableau, de même que je tournais le dos à Lau. Je me sentais triste. Je savais que ses mots n'avaient pour but que de me tester, que ses tristes paroles n'étaient prononcées que pour qu'il puisse à sa guise déchiffrer les émotions qui se cachaient dans mes yeux et sur mon visage. Il en était toujours ainsi avec lui. Mais je n'avais pas la force de feindre l'indifférence à cette heure. Et sans le fuir je préférais m'éloigner.

Je retournais donc au salon, et le son de ses pas résonnaient derrière moi, me suivaient. Je soupirai mais me résolut à supporter sa présence.

Le gramophone jouait toujours. Un instant je regardais Sebastian tourner la manivelle de la machine, dans un rythme régulier, accompagnant chaque note du disque comme s'il les jouait lui-même. Nos regards se croisèrent, mais je détournais rapidement les yeux. Dans notre société, les serviteurs sont des êtres silencieux qui ne méritent et ne reçoivent le regard de leur maître que lorsque nous désirons leur faire exécuter un ordre ou une demande. Attarder mes yeux sur Sebastian passerait pour de l'inconvenance. La distance policée qui nous avait toujours accompagnées depuis trois ans déjà avait repris sa place au milieu de nous. Tous les mots échangés et événements vécus, rien n'avait été entaillé le verni de notre relation. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles devaient l'être et pourtant un goût de gâchis s'attachait à mes lèvres, qui avaient, il y avait peu, effleuré les siennes. Au fond, je le détestais, car il en avait trop dit. J'aurais aimé que mon cœur s'endurcisse encore jusqu'à perdre le goût de toute chose, et devienne insensible, comme le sien… Mais le rythme des battements dans ma poitrine avait changé, se faisant plus pressants et plus douloureux.

Je sentis Lau me dépasser et souffler, presque à mon oreille.

« Bénis soit les ténèbres, elles sont retombées sur nous. »

Je tressaillis. Je connaissais ces vers et malgré moi je les aimais.

Alors que je le regardais, immobile, Lau ouvrit le buffet et prit une bouteille au liquide à la couleur ocre dilué, ainsi que deux verres. Comment ce chinois de malheur pouvait-il bien savoir où trouver les liqueurs et le cristal dans mon propre manoir ?

Je le lui demandais. Il ne me répondit pas mais esquissa le plus insupportable des sourires avant de me tendre un verre.

Abandonnant toute chance de réponse de sa part, je le pris, le huma et grimaça.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un verre de brandy, Comte, dit-il dans un rire léger. Je doute que cela ne vous fasses trop tourner la tête. Et si j'en juge par la sensualité nouvelle qui semble accompagne vos pas, je dirai que vous n'êtes plus tout à fait un enfant. »

Je restais un instant stupéfait mais me ressaisit rapidement. J'observais Lau qui lui ne me regardait pas, et j'essayais de savoir ce qu'il impliquait par ses paroles. Mais je ne vis rien. Il porta son verre devant moi, et me demanda de trinquer, ce que je fis et porta le brandy à mes lèvres. Le liquide s'engouffra dans ma bouche et j'eus du mal à ne pas le recracher sachant que Lau me regardait. Digne, je laissais l'alcool couler dans ma gorge sans esquisser de moue de dégoût.

Lau s'assit devant l'échiquier, faisant signe à Sebastian de nous apporter les pièces à jouer. Mon majordome attendit mon approbation que je lui offrais d'un lascif mouvement de la main, avant de m'installer dans le fauteuil, face à Lau. Le jeu était sans doute ce dont j'avais besoin de toute façon.

Sebastian apporta le coffret contenant les pièces de bois lustré. Nous primes les pions, et bien sûr je choisis les noirs.

Comme la règle l'exigeait, je laissais mon compagnon de jeu détenant les pièces blanches le soin de commencer. Il opta pour un pion simple, ce qui ne révélait rien pour la suite du jeu, même si je le savais bon adversaire. Je fis de même et attendis son prochain coup. Il posa ses doigts sur le cavalier blanc et, tout en le déplaçant au-dessus des pions, il dit :

« Cet homme, cet écrivain, il était vraiment intéressant. Quelqu'un de bien… Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué ?»

Si j'avais eu des doutes, maintenant je détenais des certitudes. Lau savait, mais je n'en éprouvais pas vraiment de honte et je ne désirais pas m'attarder sur ce qu'il avait vu ou pensé deviner. Peu m'importait son opinion. Cela me détournait du jeu.

\- Me parler ainsi de lui… Est-ce votre nouvelle tactique pour me déconcentrer ? m'enquis-je, jouant à mon tour.

\- Voyons Comte, je ne fais que penser à haute voix, dit-il dans un sourire faussement repenti. Mais inutile de vous dire qu'il ne serait pas bon de garder un homme tel que lui dans nos fréquentations. Sa conscience et sa bonne morale risquerait de déteindre sur nous et alors nous serions perdus. »

Je l'ignorais, portant à ma bouche l'alcool qui coulait dans ma gorge, la brulant. Je toussais. Lau fut sur le point de rire, mais mon regard lui intima de se taire.

« Au fait, j'ai cru apercevoir un nouveau serviteur dans vos rangs ?» Il ne me regardait pas, captivé par le jeu, et bougea son pion. «Un homme que je connais bien car je l'ai moi-même empoisonné récemment.» C'était à mon tour de jouer et je l'ignorais donc mais il continua: « il est aussi mêlé à une sombre affaire qui a failli vous couter la vie et à blesser mortellement votre majordome. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez ainsi pardonner à un homme d'avoir ainsi mis en danger une personne qui vous est si proche… à moins que ce garçon n'ait pas été le principal tueur dans cette affaire…

\- Essayez-vous de me délayer la langue ? demandai-je, finalement agacé, me demandant où déplacer mon fou.

\- Oh non, je préfère que vous me disiez juste que ce qu'il faut pour ne pas risquer que votre majordome vienne me faire taire. Je pensais simplement que Sebastian détenait une place qu'on ne peut lui ravir… Mais peut-être personne n'est-il irremplaçable pour vous ? Après tout vous avez baissé votre garde devant un jeune écrivain qui nous est si étranger… Je vous l'avoue Comte. Je suis un peu jaloux... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous m'inviterez à d'autres réceptions tout aussi intéressantes.»

Un frisson me parcourut. Ses paroles me mettaient mal à l'aise, son regard également. Mais je ne sus si cela était réel ou le résultat de mon esprit embrumait. Je sentis l'alcool chauffer mon visage, et m'engourdir.

\- Pourquoi vous attacher à moi Lau ? lui demandai-je, sincère. Vous n'êtes pas le seul homme de la pègre que je paie pour contrôler le territoire. Mais vous êtes le seul qui restait ainsi à mes côtés.

\- J'aime ce qui est éphémère. Et vous l'êtes plus que tout autre chose. Je sens que si je ne garde pas mes yeux posés sur vous, vous pourriez disparaître et m'échapper. C'est l'effet que vous produisez jeune Comte. On a envie de vous protéger et de vous faire mal.

\- Charmant... Ainsi pour le moment vous me protégez, mais quand je devrais m'occuper de vos établissements d'opium, vous me ferez du mal?

\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. » Il déplaça une nouvelle pièce, menaçant mon fou. « Je règne sur le monde souterrain grâce à vos pots de vin et au pouvoir que vous m'avez donné pour réguler la population étrangère dans l'East End. Il serait dommage qu'une si belle collaboration s'arrête.

\- Je ne ferai pas de sentiments Lau. » dis-je en lui prenant un de ses points avec ma tour. « Je vous ai lancé assez d'avertissements pour que vous soyez prêt à vous confronter au courroux de la Reine. Lorsque l'ordre sera donné, je n'hésiterai pas...

\- Quel ennui, j'aurai du savoir que vous aviez l'alcool triste. Mais n'êtes-vous pas fatigué de tout cela Jeune Comte, » soupira-t-il soudain, sa voix adoucie. Il montra nonchalamment le plateau et continua : « Le nombre de vos amis s'amenuise, vous le remarquez sans doute. Vous risquez de vous retrouver seul face à nous tous, les rats des bas-fonds et nous n'aurons pas plus de pitié pour vous que vous en aurez pour nous.» La douceur de sa voix contrastée avec la dureté de ses mots, et son regard restait tendre. « Croyez-le ou non, cela... me rend triste.»

Il se pencha au-dessus du plateau et porta sa main à mon visage, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, un geste importun que je ne rejetais pas.

« Je ne serais jamais seul Lau, lui dis-je. Sebastian sera toujours à mes côtés.

\- Ah oui j'aime vous l'entendre dire. » Ses doigts quittèrent mon visage. « C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais à l'époque je le croyais « invincible ». Les récents événements nous ont prouvé que non. » Il prit sa reine et la fit tourner lentement dans les airs au-dessus du plateau tout en disant : « Vous étiez si adorable ce jour-là. Si fragile. J'aurai aimé vous prendre moi-même dans mes bras mais j'ai pensé que cela serait inconvenant. D'autres n'ont pas eu ce scrupule...» Je plissais les yeux et serrais les poings, furieux, mais il continua: «Je vous conseille de rester auprès de votre majordome, Comte Phantomhive. De vilains loups rodent dans les bois et ils aiment par-dessus tous dévorer les petits enfants trop téméraires. »

Avec sa Reine, il prit ma tour et en me regardant dans les yeux, il murmura « Echec ».

Surpris, j'étouffais ma colère, portant mes yeux sur le jeu. Comment ce coup avait-il pu passer ? Cette partie semblait m'échapper depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le jeu était diablement compliqué mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi mes tactiques restaient en défaut. Amer, je déclarai :

\- Je n'hésiterai pas Lau, et je ne reculerai devant rien pour arriver à mes fins. » Je bougeai à mon tour mon pion, protégeant mon roi avec ma reine, faisant reculer l'adversaire, sans pour autant être à l'abri d'une attaque à venir. « Prenez cela comme un avertissement et n'oubliez pas qui je suis. »

«Et comme la belle Ophélie, vous oublierez d'arrêter de chanter, avant de vous noyer, sourit-il, la malice vivace dans ses yeux. Mais dites-moi Jeune Comte, remarquez-vous que, depuis le début de la partie, vous n'avez pas utilisé l'un de vos cavaliers ? Auriez-vous peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur si vous le lancer à la poursuite de mon roi? »

Je me figeais à ses mots, et regardait l'échiquier. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sebastian s'y intéressait également, s'approchant imperceptiblement du plateau de jeu, sans doute intrigué par ces paroles. Et le constat fut des plus consternants : Un de mes cavaliers noirs restait au côté de mon roi. Je n'y avais pas touché...

Ma pièce maîtresse, le pion qui passe par-dessus les autres, qui peut enchainer des tactiques élaborées, celui qui peut me faire gagner la partie… Je ne l'avais pas utilisé !

J'ouvris la bouche mais ne trouvant rien à dire, je restais inerte. La présence de Sebastian à mes côtés alourdissait mon égarement et je n'osais le regarder.

Je levais les yeux vers Lau. Il me regardait, une mine des plus sérieux obscurcissait ses traits.

«Vous devriez vous ressaisir Comte, » dit-il lentement et je compris ce que mon partenaire voulait dire.

Je n'étais pas moi-même, c'était ce que Lau avait voulu me dire depuis le début. Et c'était dangereux, pour lui comme pour moi. Il était venu m'avertir.

Je portais mes doigts à mes yeux et je les trouvais glacés. J'en recouvris mes paupières tentant de m'éclaircir les idées. L'absurdité de la situation me pesait, mais je ne savais que faire de ce poids. Mon esprit s'embrouilla et je finis par rire de ma faiblesse.

Je me reversais en arrière, collant mon dos au dossier de velours, hautain, et je fixais un œil amusé sur Lau.

« Pardonnez-moi, dis-je enfin, je suis épuisé et j'avoue ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour cette première partie du jeu. Mais continuons ! »

Je me penchai sur l'échiquier, fixant toujours mon adversaire, je pris le cavalier noir, et le déplaçai.

* * *

La lune perçait derrière des nuages sombres, projetant une timide lumière dans ma chambre qui jusque-là n'était éclairée que par le feu de la cheminée. Je me tenais près de l'âtre, en chemise de nuit, appréciant la chaleur qui échauffait mes jambes nues.

Admirant les flammes, je serrais dans ma main le cavalier noir, l'écrasant dans mes doigts, incapable de le briser par la force de mes phalanges. Mais je l'avais déjà cassé, cette pièce d'échec. Dans ma colère, je l'avais fracassé, réduit en morceaux, en la jetant contre un mur. Mais elle était là, immaculée, entre mes doigts.

J'avais fait échec et mat contre Lau. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Une fois que la victoire était devenue ma seule obsession durant la partie, elle était devenue mienne avant même que son roi ne tombe. Mais elle était amère, cette gloire d'une bataille si mal commencée.

En repensant à cette partie, j'avais eu maintes occasions d'utiliser ce cavalier mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'avais beau m'interroger sur les raisons de cet « oubli », je ne parvenais pas en appréhender toute la complexité. Quelques bribes venaient à mon esprit mais je n'en aimais pas la saveur.

J'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte mais je ne donnais pas l'autorisation d'entrée, sachant que Sebastian en prenait toujours l'initiative, même si je ne lui en donnais pas l'ordre. C'est ce qu'il fit. J'entendais ses pas feutrés résonner sur la moquette, le bruit désagréable du chariot à roulette et le cliquetis de la vaisselle qu'il y avait sans doute déposé.

« Jeune maître ? »

Je ne répondais pas. Alors il poursuivit :

« Vous n'avez pas souhaité dîner, mais je me suis permis de vous apporter de quoi vous sustenter. »

Je daignais lancer un regard au chariot, et ne put m'empêcher de sourire tristement :

« Du lait chaud ? C'est donc là ta solution à tous mes maux. Comme le soir de notre rencontre, comme la nuit où Madame Red est morte… Tu me fais un lait chaud comme un enfant, et tu espères que je ferais de beaux rêves, pour m'éveiller le lendemain, rétabli, débarrassé de toutes les cicatrices de la veille.

\- Je ne prétends pas vous guérir de vos cicatrices, non. Je fais juste en sorte qu'elles deviennent supportables. C'est là mon rôle de majordome.

Je me détournais :

\- Ce n'est pas si simple aujourd'hui. Nous sommes faillibles. Toi et moi. Et je n'aime pas cela. Cette histoire nous a montré nos faiblesses. J'avais pourtant l'illusion que nous étions invincibles… mais tu pourrais perdre, murmurai-je.

\- Si vous me demandez de gagner, je gagnerai.

\- Ce ne sont que des mots ! William Spears a raison. Les paroles d'un démon sont…

\- Elles sont devenues vraies le jour où vous m'avez donné mon nom. Et depuis trois ans je m'efforce de respecter notre contrat. Avec tout mon respect, Jeune Maître, si vous cherchez les faiblesses qui nous empoisonnent, interrogez votre comportement de ces derniers jours.

\- Tu oses…

\- Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie? Pourquoi être venu mon secours.

_Parce que Grell gagnait,… parce qu'il aurait pu te détruire… pensais-je._

\- Simplement parce que j'avais encore besoin de toi.

\- Mentir vous est si facile. C'est un véritable don chez vous. J'aimerai que cela soit vrai, et si cela peut vous aider, je ferai comme si je le croyais. Mais à l'avenir, sachez seulement ceci. Vous devriez garder votre compassion pour un être qui saura l'apprécier ou simplement la comprendre…

\- De la compassion ? Je crachais ces mots comme s'ils étaient un poison. Je lui fis face, le regard amère.

\- C'est toi ! Tu le sais ? dis-je avec un sourire triste en lui montrant la pièce de bois, le cavalier noir. Mais il ne me répondit pas. « Oui, tu sais que c'est toi. » Ma voix était douce, douloureuse. « Lau a raison. Malgré moi, durant cette partie d'échec, je t'ai ménagé. Je t'ai épargné. De crainte qu'un de ses fous blancs ne déchire ta poitrine. Et c'était stupide, car sans toi, je ne peux pas gagner ! Je devrais pouvoir user de toi à ma guise. Je devrais être capable de te regarder souffrir sans remords. Je devrais pouvoir te jeter dans le feu, là maintenant, si je le désire. Je ne dois pas regretter de voir ton corps être consumer par les flammes. Parce que pour moi tu n'es qu'un pion !

J'avais crié. Et je sentis que je tremblais, mais peu importait je devais parler, le silence ne faisait que m'empoisonner.

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ca ne l'est plus. Et c'est de ta faute ! Si je doute maintenant c'est à cause de toi. »

\- Alors c'est de moi que vient la faille ? Vous rejetez vos propres faiblesses sur ma personne ?» Il semblait en colère maintenant, et j'en éprouvais de la satisfaction. Enfin une émotion sur ce visage. Je ne supportais pas son attitude si composée, si «professionnelle», alors que mes nerfs étaient à vifs, et que je ne portais plus aucun masque.

« Me crois-tu fais de pierre ? Pensais-tu que tes paroles ne rencontreraient aucun écho dans ma poitrine. Que je sortirai indemne de cette histoire, aussi immaculé que toi, qui après tout cela, ne garde aucun stigmate ? Mais je suis humain Sebastian ! Je ressens, je vis. J'ai beau essayer d'être aussi glacial que toi, je suis humain ! Tes mots m'abrutissent, je ne supporte plus ces battements dans ma poitrine, et j'ai encore ton goût sur mes lèvres ! Tout est si confus. Je suis tellement désorientée que j'en ai la nausée. Et je ne sais pas comment les choses ont pu s'envenimer à ce point mais je veux que cela s'arrête Sebastian !

\- Alors jeter ce pion dans le feu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous voulez que cela s'arrête n'est-ce pas ? Alors jeter ce pion dans le feu. Maintenant. » Il s'approchait de moi, et bientôt il fut si proche qu'il me dominait totalement. Je sentis la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, plus intense que celle d'un être humain, enivrante. Aucune senteur pourtant, sa peau n'avait pas de parfum, comme s'il était une ombre sans consistance. Oui une ombre, qui étendait son aura sur moi, m'enveloppant. Malgré la passion dans ses yeux, sa voix était basse et clair :

« N'hésitez pas, souffla-t-il. Car moi, je n'hésiterai pas. Croyez bien que quand le moment sera venu, je serai celui qui vous s'arrachera à ce monde. Je n'aurai pas de pitié.»

Je soutenais son regard, aspirant les mots cruels et ses yeux me paraissaient contredire ses paroles. Il me sembla leur éclat était plus triste.

Posant ses mains sur mes épaules, il me tourna, me manœuvra pour que je fasse face à aux flammes. Je sentis ses doigts gantés glissés le long de mon bras, et couvrirent ma main qui tenait le cavalier noir. Dans un mouvement brusque, il me força à lâcher le cavalier noir dans les flammes. Je soupirais quand je regardais les flammes léchaient les contours de la pièce noire, avant de l'engloutir, propageant une angoisse diffuse dans mon corps que seul la véritable présence de mon majordome à mes côtés parvenait à soulager . La main de Sebastian se ferma sur mon poignet et je sentis son autre bras glissait autour de mon corps, s'enrouler autour de ma poitrine, pour me ramener doucement contre lui. Je ne rejetais pas cette proximité, mes yeux regardaient toujours mon cavalier noir qui périssait dans les flammes. La voix de Sebastian me parut irréelle lorsque je la perçut :

«Je n'ai encore jamais dévoré une personne que je… Je suis sûr que vous serez délicieux. »

Je sentis soudain la chaleur montait à mes joues, et le feu de l'âtre n'en était pas la cause. Peut-être Lau avait-il raison, je n'étais plus un enfant, mes désirs n'avaient plus rien d'innocents. Je le savais depuis quels jours maintenant. La façon dont mes yeux parcouraient son visage, s'attardaient sur ses lèvres, trahissait cette convoitise, cette avidité qui s'insinuait en vague furieuses en moi, s'engouffrait dans le creux de mon ventre pour tomber vilement plus bas.

A cet instant, c'était moi qui désirais le «dévorer».

\- Tu sais, ce que je veux de toi?

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis sa respiration s'accélérait contre mon dos. Il savait ce que je désirais et je n'en avais plus honte. Je ne voulais pas même pas penser à quel point cet acte pouvait être abject et infâme. C'est ce que je désirais.

\- Je veux boucler la boucle. Fais ce que je te demande. Juste cette fois. Juste cette fois pour que je n'ai plus à imaginer... Je n'ai pas le goût des regrets. Et demain, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais cette nuit...

Ma voix s'éteignit. Il était des mots que je ne pouvais prononcer, qui me ruinerait.

Je me tournai et le regardai, osant affronter ses yeux dont l'éclat restait incertain, hésitant. Je tremblai à la vue de son visage si parfait, comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois.

Je tendis une main vers lui et effleurais sa chemise, puis je pressais sur la blessure qui n'existait sans doute plus ou du moins je l'espérais. Je remontais en le frôlant jusqu'à ses lèvres dont je dessinais les contours du bout de mes doigts tremblant. Il se pencha vers moi, lentement mais de manière si soudaine que je pris peur un instant et je reculai, voulant lui échapper. Mais ses mains enserrèrent mes hanches dans un étau puissant et je ne pus échapper à sa bouche de réclamer la mienne. Mon cœur se serra si fort qu'il me fit mal et craignant que ce moment ne s'arrête trop tôt, j'enfermais son visage entre mes doigts et me soulevais sur la pointe des pieds, répondant à son baiser. L'emprise sur mes côtés fut relâchée et je sentis ses mains glisser dans mon dos, m'encercler et me tirer vers lui. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol maintenant et je frissonnais quand il caressa ma lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue. J'entrouvris les lèvres et il intensifia le baiser, envahissant ma bouche, me forçant à pencher la tête pour le recevoir. Sous la fièvre de sa passion, je me mis à penser qu'il avait désiré cette éteinte autant que moi. Mais malgré mon désir et le délice de ses caresses, je manquais d'air et je le repoussai, brisant le baiser. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Avec sa force stupéfiante, il m'entraina jusqu'au lit, si vite que j'en restais désorienté, surpris de sentir soudain la douceur des draps contre ma peau et son corps écraser le mien. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin se refermèrent sur nous, sans que nous ne les touchions et j'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure de ma porte, qui se fermait. La peur m'envahit soudain devant cette prouesse surnaturelle de Sebastian, me rappelant que celui qui m'engourdissait par ses caresses était un démon, à qui j'avais demandé pour une nuit d'être mon amant. Et alors qu'il désirait le devenir, je perdais tout courage. Il ne remarqua pas mon égarement, et quand il posa à nouveau les lèvres sur ma peau, je m'enfuyais, m'élevant sur les coussins jusqu'à la tête du lit, le repoussant presque. D'abord surpris, il attrapa ma cheville et m'empêcha de fuir d'avantage. J'attrapai sa main pour qu'il me lâche quand je sentis ses doigts se poser sur ma joue et leur pression pour que je rencontre son regard.

Ses yeux étaient tendres et rassurants. Je me demandais si son apparence pouvait me trahir alors que je l'avais privé du droit de mentir. Pourtant, je mourrai d'envie de me laisser berner par cette douceur même si celle-ci n'était que feinte.

«Jeune Maître» souffla-t-il à mon oreille avec une douceur que je n'avais jamais entendu résonner dans le timbre policé de sa voix.

S'étant assuré de ma défaite à ses bras, il tira sur mes chevilles, me ramenant plus bas sur le lit, et couvrit mon corps du sien, s'insérant entre mes cuisses.

Je l'enfermais entre mes jambes, caressais ses hanches de mes genoux, faisant glisser mes pieds sur les draps de soie. Il était brulant et j'étouffais. Ses lèvres voyageaient de ma tempe à ma mâchoire, s'attardant sur mes joues, et contournant ma bouche. J'aurai voulu qu'il m'embrasse, mais je ne lui demandais pas. Mes doigts glissaient sur sa chemise, en défaisant maladroitement les boutons. Quand le vêtement fut ouvert, je le repoussais sur ses bras, laissant le tissu glissait jusqu'à la cassure de ses coudes et je reportais mes mains sur ses épaules maintenant nues dont je savourais enfin la douceur. Sa poitrine se gonflait, écrasait la mienne. Il me serrait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne me brise. Sa bouche était maintenant sur ma gorge et je réprimais un hoquet de plaisir lorsque je le sentis à la fois embrasser et mordiller ma chair. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mes jambes, caressant et pinçant tendrement mes cuisses, repoussant plus haut ma chemise encombrante. Je me sentis durcir contre lui, mais ma peau rencontrait encore la rudesse de la toile de son pantalon. Je soupirais, et fit glisser une main entre nos corps, cherchant la boucle de sa ceinture. Mais Sebastian repoussa mes doigts, abandonnant ma gorge, il se redressa, le regard fiévreux posé sur moi. Mon ivresse s'intensifia à la vue de son apparence décomposée, ses cheveux désordonnés et son torse dénudé, si bien que qu'envouté je tendis les bras pour le ramener contre moi. Mais à nouveau, il me repoussa, plaça ses mains sous mes genoux, et remonta mes jambes, me renversant sur le lit.

Instinctivement je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire, alors qu'il écartait mes cuisses. Je connaissais ce passage indigne dont j'avais lu les détails dans quelques poèmes honteux de Verlaine et quelques proses d'Oscar Wilde. Ma pudeur m'insufflait de garder les paupières closes. Par sa douceur, l'expérience ne me déplut pas. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je sentis ses doigts en moi. Je respirais profondément, laissant chaque sensation nouvelle infiltrer chacun de mes sens. La douleur et le picotement et son autre main qui se serrait toujours dans le creux de mon genoux à demi replié, ses murmures dans le creux de mon oreille que je n'écoutais plus, les mouvements de ses doigts. Je serrais les dents à m'en faire souffrir la mâchoire, refusant que des soupirs ne glissent de mes lèvres.

Quand il se retira, je gardais les yeux fermés, je le sentis remuer sur le lit, chercher dans ma commode, pour ensuite revenir contre moi. J'entendis la boucle de sa ceinture, des vêtements qu'on ouvrait. L'instant d'après, ces mains caressaient mes jambes, les levant et les écartant. Il se pencha et je soupirai quand je le sentis se presser contre moi, humide et dure entre mes cuisses.

A sa première poussée, je me sentis transpercé et une douleur atroce crispa tout mon corps alors que mon cri était étouffé par les lèvres qu'il plaqua brutalement sur les miennes. Je le repoussais, me tortillant pour me libérer de cette étreinte qui se transformait en torture. Et même si mes plaintes étaient étouffées par sa bouche, mes paupières fermement closes et plissées ne purent empêcher les larmes de glisser de mes yeux, s'engouffrant dans le creux de mes oreilles. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et je me retrouvais haletant, mes mains poussaient toujours sur ses épaules. Malgré tout je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui demander de se retirer. C'eut été un échec. A ce moment pourtant, j'aurai préféré qu'il le fasse. Je l'entendais susurrer à mon oreille, me rassurant, me disant de respirer, que la douleur était normal et qu'elle s'évanouirait bientôt, mais je ne lui répondais que par des sanglots à demi-étouffés. Je n'étais que le jouet de cette souffrance blanche qui me paralysait. Je sentis ses doigts repousser les cheveux sur mon front pour y appliquer ses lèvres. Je ne pensais pas que cette tendresse puisse m'apporter un quelque conque réconfort. Il me sembla que je respirais mieux pourtant. Que la souffrance se diluait et que je parvenais doucement à m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Car je le réalisais : il était en moi, profondément insinué en moi. Il était en train de me faire l'amour…

Il sentit sans doute que la pression de mes doigts qui le rejeter se relâchait car il bougea, se retirant doucement puis s'engouffra à nouveau entre mes cuisses.

La douleur encore, perçante! Je me mordis la lèvre, crispant mes doigts sur ses épaules, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair. Mais je ne le repoussais plus. Il posa encore ses lèvres sur mon front, y déposer quelques baisers. Une nouvelle poussée, et encore une autre. Mais au beau milieu de la souffrance, les sensations laissaient lentement place à un plaisir sourd, incertain mais délicieux.

Quand mes gémissements derrières mes lèvres closes furent plus de délice que de douleur, j'ouvris enfin les yeux et le vit. Il me regardait lui aussi et je soutenais son regard embrumé et fiévreux. J'admirais sa beauté alors qu'il me pénétrait avec douceur, savoureux cette sensualité affirmée et virile que je n'aurais peut-être jamais. Ses bras puissants qui me serraient si fort. Ses lèvres rougies par notre baiser. Les faibles et insignifiantes rides qui apparaissaient sur son front alors qu'il se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il désirait me donner. Il rapprocha son visage, ses cheveux et son souffle frôlèrent mes joues. Je laissais mes mains frôler sur sa peau et je nouais mes poignets derrière son cou, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'écartai d'avantage les jambes pour le recevoir. Ses poussées se firent plus violentes et je l'étreignais sans honte, alors que des picotements de plaisir envahissaient tout mon corps, s'intensifiaient, m'engourdissait. J'entendis un gémissement roc et le souffle chaud de Sebastian contre mon visage. Le plaisir se fit plus fort, et je ne parvenais plus à retenir les soupirs qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres. Je me redressais un peu, désirant attraper ses lèvres. Il se recula hors de ma portée, me gardant plaquer sur le lit, un sourire joueur sur la bouche que je désirais tant embrasser. A demi-vexé, j'essayais à nouveau, tirant sur mes bras qui encerclaient encore sa nuque, mais il esquiva à nouveau mon baiser, m'assonant un coup de hanche plus brutal qui m'ôta toute volonté. Je criais de plaisir alors qu'une onde d'extase se propageait dans tout mon corps, m'aveuglant. J'entendis son rire doux, et il m'embrassa enfin.

Alors qu'il cajolait ma langue de la sienne, les coups devinrent plus intenses, plus profonds, paralysant tout mon corps de plaisir. Je gémissais mon extase contre ses lèvres, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant vers le lit pour qu'il s'insinue d'avantage en moi. Rien n'existait plus à part cet endroit où nos deux corps se rejoignaient, s'unissaient dans un plaisir brulant et abominable. Mes jambes qui l'encerclaient, étaient humides et glissaient contre sa peau. Je les écartais encore et encore, tentant d'imposer mes talons contre ses cuisses, pour le pousser vers moi. Il me pénétrait encore lorsqu'il prit mon membre dans sa main, et je criais, me cambrais, augmentant le contact, en extase sous la pression de son poing serré sur mon sexe. Alors qu'il me massais avec douceur, j'essais de supporter le rythme insoutenable qu'il imposait à nos ébats, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Chaque mouvement de mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, étaient dépassées par ses pénétrations. Un rythme inhumain pour un homme qui ne ressentait pas la fatigue alors que j'haletais pour rester conscient dans l'extase, désarticulé et tremblant.

Il se redressa soudain, presque à genoux, m'abandonnant et ses mains passaient sous mes hanches, me soulevaient de sorte que seuls mes pieds et épaules restaient sur le matelas et il prit dans cette position indécente dont l'angle particulier m'arracha une litanie de cris. Vainement, je cherchais de mes doigts des appuis sur lesquels m'accrocher, serrer ou tirer. Je tordais les draps, balançais ma tête alors qu'il m'arrachait toute lucidité à chacun de ces va-et-vient insupportables à l'intérieur de mon corps. Les gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de ma peau endoloris et enflammés. Mes cheveux collaient à mon visage, et de ma gorge s'élevait des plaintes indécentes, une litanie de supplique pour qu'il me pénètre plus fort, plus vite. Je ne pouvais me lasser de ses caresses qui enflammaient ma peau, me possédaient, m'aveuglaient.

Mais mes yeux embrumés se posèrent soudain sur son visage, alors qu'il me regardait avec une passion tout à fait différente de la mienne, calculée, possessive... froide!

Malgré ses propres soupirs de délice, je compris que le plaisir qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparé au mien, ou du moins qu'il ne pouvait l'apprécier à la même mesure, car les goûts de notre espèce n'avaient pas d'intérêt pour lui. La colère se mêla à ma passion. Comment pouvais-je être feu quand lui restait presque de glace. Il aimait ce qu'il me faisait parce qu'il appréciait mes soupirs, mon manque de contrôle, cette abandon de mon être pour son étreinte. Il aimait mes cris pour lui. Mais je voulais le voir s'embraser, ressentir l'extase qu'il me procurait à cet instant. Je ne voulais pas être le pantin qui ressentait toute la passion et l'agonie!

Une idée me vient. Une idée folle, sacrilège. Mais je m'y abandonnais.

Il vit le changement dans mon œil qui le scrutait, et parut curieux, presque inquiet, sans pour autant arrêter de me prendre.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je glissai mes doigts sous l'oreille, le jaugeant, hautain, reprenant le contrôle de mon corps, essayant d'annihiler le plaisir qui m'étouffait mon esprit.

Je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchai et quand je parlai, je ne reconnus pas la voix qui s'échappait de ma gorge, si profonde, enrouée.

« C'est mon âme que tu désires n'est-ce pas? » et ma voix était claire et dédaigneuse, malgré le fait qu'il me pénétrait encore avec force.

Je savourai un instant l'incompréhension sur son visage, puis aussi vite que j'en fusse capable, je sortis de dessous l'oreiller, les ciseaux que j'appliquais contre ma peau.

«Jeune maître!»

Je piquais, juste au-dessous de mon oreille, une piqure insignifiante mais d'où s'échappait déjà, je le sentais, une ligne de sang qui coulait sur mon cou. Lâchant les ciseaux je ne sais où je tendis une main vers lui, lui demande d'approcher. Il me regardait, l'oeil sombre, presque à genoux sur les draps, toujours profondément planté en moi, et ses mains crispés sur mes hanches à m'en faire mal. Il avait cessé de me prendre, mais je sentais son sexe gonflé et les battements de son coeur qui résonnait dans le membre enfoncé en moi. Sa poitrine se gonflait et je voyais la colère mêlée de désir assombrirent ses traits.

«Viens, soufflai-je en le tirant vers moi. Goutes-moi.»

Mais il résistait et je crus voir la fureur brillait dans ses yeux.

«Je t'ai dit d'approcher Sebastian!». Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il se pencha légèrement vers moi, m'arrachant un soupir quand je sentis sa pénétration s'intensifier alors qu'il s'appuyait d'avantage contre mon corps. Je passais mes doigts sur ma gorge et les sentant humides je les appliquai sur ses lèvres. Il y passa sa langue. Ses yeux devinrent cuivres, puis rouges, l'iris et la pupille se rétrécir, devenant félines et menaçantes. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, ses doigts écrasaient mes os, alors qu'un gémissement roc et presque animal s'échappait de ses lèvres et je me surpris à avoir peur.

Avant que je ne puisse le repousser, il se rejeta sur moi, enfouissant sa visage contre mon cou et je le sentis embrasser et lécher ma gorge.

Il me pénétrait avec plus de force encore qu'auparavant, et je criais, de terreur et de délectation, alors qu'il ravageait mon corps, me tordant, ne se souciant plus si mes plaintes étaient de plaisir ou de douleur et je crus perdre conscience sous ses assauts presque sauvages. Je me sentais salis, bafoué mais libre, sujet à mes sensations les plus refoulées et perverses, alors que je le serrais contre moi. Mes yeux vitreux ne parvenaient plus à le distinguer dans la faible lumière mais le peu que je perçus m'effraya sans atténuer mon plaisir qui enflait à chaque coup de hanches. Un instant, il me sembla l'étreindre dans sa vraie forme, noire et affreuse, et l'instant d'après il était lui-même. Il se métamorphosait de l'un à l'autre, sans relâchait son étreinte, sans cessait de me prendre avec force. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps je le savais, alors qu'il m'écrasait, m'embrasant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Ma vision se troublait encore, mon corps se crispa soudain et le serrais brutalement contre moi, déchirant sa peau de mes ongles alors la jouissance m'envahissait en vagues brulantes de plaisirs et de douleurs, me paralysant dans une extase blanche, alors que je criais son nom en litanie, avant que son bouche ne recouvrant la mien pendant que je me répandais contre son ventre et le mien.

A travers le voile qui troublait mon regard, je vis Sebastian tendre la main vers le chandelier, attraper la flamme d'une bougie et l'intensifier, comme le soir où je lui avais demandé de bruler le manoir. Mais quand la flamme fut vive et intense, je crus le voir l'avaler, l'engouffrer dans sa gorge. Après cet étrange rituel, il se pencha vers moi. Sa langue devint un tisonnier ardent qu'il posa sur ma gorge sanglante, et une douleur atroce me parcourut, intense et cruelle; et mon hurlement me meurtrit les oreilles alors que j'écorchais de mes ongles le dos de Sebastian. La souffrance s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, me laissant tremblant et haletant, et je relâchais mon étreinte sur mon démon. A moitié somnolant, mes paupières se voulurent plus s'ouvrir et je me sentis sur le point de sombrer. Je le sentis un instant repousser les cheveux qui coulaient à mon front pour y déposer ses lèvres encore brûlantes. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

* * *

Je m'éveillais en pleine nuit, et un étrange sentiment de réconfort m'envahit alors que mes paupières s'ouvraient pour dévoiler les étoiles, première vision à mon réveil en cette heure d'ébène. Un goût me surprit, le goût de mon propre sang sur mes lèvres.

Je vis Sebastian assis sur le rebord de mon lit. Il avait remis sa chemise mais elle n'était pas boutonnée. Le regard pensif, perdu dans le vide, il faisait tourner dans ses doigts les ciseaux de shinigami,

«C'est un cadeau.» Ma voix était enrouée, et je raclai légèrement ma gorge endolorie. Il se tourna vers moi, semblant curieux et froid à la fois. «Arthur, expliquai-je. En échange de la vie de Snake.»

Je le vis acquiescer puis détourner le regard. Son visage semblait soucieux, crispé. Et je me doutais de la cause de sa colère.

«Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

\- Cela ne se reproduira jamais. C'était stupide et dangereux. Personne ne sait comment ces choses réagissent ou quels sont leurs véritables pouvoirs. Les humains sont vraiment...

\- Je ne risquais rien, il suffit de bruler la plaie et c'est ce que tu as fait, rétorquai-je sèchement, ne souhaitant pas être réprimandé à mon réveil, ni entendre ses critiques sur les humains. Je savais ce que je faisais. Quand la faux tranche, le sang contient le liquide qui entoure l'âme c'est pourquoi...

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Ce n'est pas un jeu cette fois! Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait cela. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin de grignoter en attendant l'heure du dîner !

Je faillis rire à cette phrase de si mauvais goût, mais le regard furieux qu'il me lança me glaça dans mon élan. Il était en colère. Non parce que l'expérience lui avait déplu. Je savais qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir à la saveur de ce sang infecté. C'était mon impétuosité inconsciente et ma volonté de me mettre en danger pour lui qui l'exaspérait. J'aperçus la bassine d'eau qui reposait sur ma table de nuit, un tissus humide taché de sang sur son rebord.

Je portai mes doigts à ma gorge et je gémis doucement au contact de mes doigts froids sur la brulure. Sebastian se pencha sur moi, écartant ma main et observa ma blessure.

«Cela ne devrait pas s'infecter. Je doute que vous aurez une cicatrice visible.

\- Mais ça fait mal.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon.

Vexé, je repoussais sa main, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais rapidement son visage s'assombrit.

« C'est votre âme que je veux. Plus que tout. Cela ne changera jamais.»

\- Cela je le sais déjà. Pourquoi essaies-tu me m'en convaincre ?

Il ne me répondit pas, et se détourna de moi, fixant son regard dans vide, absent.

\- J'ai faim, lui dis-je enfin.

\- Moi aussi.

Je pouffais légèrement. Elle était délicieuse, cette perfidie qui nous les liait si étroitement l'un à l'autre.

Il se leva et je le suivais du regard alors qu'il s'approchait du chariot resté prêt de la porte. Il plaça sa main sur la théière remplie de lait, et une seconde après la vapeur sortait de l'embout de porcelaine. Il remplit une tasse de lait chaud, y versa du miel et me l'apporta. Et je l'acceptait. Il restait à m'observer tandis que je buvais, semblant essayer de résoudre une énigme intérieur dont je ne savais rien.

«Dormez, me dit-il en reprenant la tasse vide et en ramenant les couvertures sous mon menton. Sinon vous serez insupportable toute la journée.»

Je le désirai encore. Je le sentais. Mais cela suffisait. Au lever du jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'était ce que je souhaitais réellement. Cette nuit était la conclusion de cette aventure et alors que je m'en remémorai les souvenirs, je laissais chaque partiels de douleur me transperçaient la peau pour reformer un puzzle lugubre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, sombre mais rassurant. Cela faisait moins mal, à présent...

Il sortit, me laissant seul.

A travers la fenêtre, l'aube naissait doucement, et il me sembla déjà que ma tristesse de ses derniers jours, s'apaisait avec les premiers de ce soleil que j'avais tant espéré.

* * *

A 9h00, comme à son habitude, Sebastian vint me réveiller, me vêtir et me porter mon petit déjeuner. A son entrée, je cherchai dans sa posture, une gêne ou toute autre impression de regret de la nuit écoulée. Mais je n'en vis aucune, ce qui conforta ma propre condition. A mon réveil, une étrange sensation de soulagement m'avait envahit, comme si je me retrouvai à nouveau. Je n'avais pas de remords, et mes yeux se tournaient à nouveau vers l'avenir, vers mon but. J'avais l'impression d'être sorti d'une longue maladie et d'avoir vécu des illusions produits par ma fièvre. Mon cynisme avait repris sa place dans ma poitrine et imposait son rythme à mon coeur. Calme, froid et indifférent. Sebastian le sentit sans doute, car il semblait particulièrement satisfait de mes réactions. Ce qui m'agaça quelques peu sans que je lui montre.

Après mes leçons, que j'avais négligé depuis quelques jours, de français, de piano, et d'économie... Sebastian m'avertit que le déjeuner ne saurait tarder. En me rendant dans la salle à manger, je traversais le grand salon, et m'attardait devant l'échiquier. A ma grande surprise, les quatre lignes, blanches et noires semblaient complètes. Je m'approchais, fronçant les sourcils et je constatais en effet qu'aucun pion ne manquait: le cavalier noir que j'avais fait péri dans les flammes, trônait au côté roi.

«Monsieur, le déjeuner est servi, dit Sebastian, me sortant de ma transe. Je me tournai vers lui, et lui offrit mon sourire, le sournois et entendu, celui que j'avais oublié. Et il s'inclina devant moi, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle à manger. Je ne lui demandai pas comme il avait fait. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas comprendre.

Je fus surpris de voir deux couverts à ma table et encore plus de voir Lau attablé, près à engloutir le déjeuner que Sebastian avait préparé.

«Pour l'amour du Ciel, n'êtes-vous toujours pas rentré chez vous?

\- Mais bien sûr que si! Je suis revenu ce matin!

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous inviter chez moi de la sorte!

\- Mais vous m'avez invité!

\- Mais pas du tout!

\- Bien sûr que si! Par lettre il y a quelques jours!

\- ...Pour une seule soirée! Celle que j'organisais pour l'hôte de la Reine!

\- Qui s'est étendue sur plusieurs jours, pour les circonstances que nous connaissons, de sorte que je n'ai pas été informé de la date limite à votre hospitalité!

\- J'abandonne..!

Résigné, je m'assis à table, plaça ma serviette sur mes genoux et planta furieusement ma fourchette dans la salade de gésier au chèvre chaud, imaginant que c'était les joues du chinois.

«Je vous rassure Comte, je ne suis pas venu pour rien.

\- Vraiment...

\- Je veux vous parler d'une chose intéressant. Avez-vous lu votre journal du jour?

-... non.

\- Alors faites donc pendant que nous déjeunons et après je vous expliquerais quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser... Connaissez-vous la société secrète Aurora?

16 avril, au jour du départ...

Mes bagages étaient prêts. Sebastian avait disposé prêt de mon lit, deux grandes malles ridiculeusement pleines. Mais connaissant Elisabeth, Sebastian avait sans doute fait en sorte de prendre une tenue de chaque couleur pour chaque jours de voyage afin que je puisse m'accorder avec la garde robe de ma future fiancée.

Trois semaines de traversée en bateau jusqu'à New York... et moi qui avait tellement de travail. Cette nouvelle affaire ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps...

Mais le voyage serait long et je me résolus à prendre un livre et je ne fus pas long pour le choisir. Avant de le placer dans ma valise, je l'ouvris, parcourant les pages si familières. J'en lus le titre. Passant le doigt sur les caractères d'imprimerie, je souris tristement avant de cacher sous mes chemises, mon exemplaire du Beeton Christmas annual 1889, dans lequel je relirai inlassablement _« Une étude en rouge » par Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

_Epilogue à venir..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... Je suis un peu triste je vous l'avoue mais il me reste encore l'épilogue... Hourra!  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!  
> Les véritables remerciemment viendront avec l'épilogue mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier sincèrement d'avoir suite cette histoire jusqu'à ce chapitre final...  
> Merci Merci Merci!  
> Quelques explications peut-être?
> 
> Ciel et Sebastian: Très difficile à écrire, simplement parce que chaque acte sensuel que j'écrivais me donnait l'impression de trahir leur relation. Pourtant je ne regrette pas. J'ai pensé à un moment bannir une relation sexuelle entre eux, un peu par lâcheté car écrire ce passage me semblait particulièrement difficile, mais j'avais trop fait languir les lecteurs (et moi-même d'ailleurs!) pour leur refuser ce moment...
> 
> Pour le sang de Ciel et les ciseaux: Nous en avions parlé. Sebastian ne désire pas faire l'amour. Il ressent les mêmes sensations pendant l'acte que les humains, mais ce n'est pas cela qui le fait «vibrer» ou s'abandonner.
> 
> L'idée des ciseaux qui ouvre la chair et l'âme offre une ouverture car comme le dit William, le sang qui coule, sombre, contient aussi un liquide qui entoure l'âme.
> 
> Je ne sais pas si vous avez tous vu la saison 2, mais dans un des épisodes, Claude goûte au sang de Ciel et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il désire avoir l'âme de l'enfant. Donc un peu de la saveur de l'âme se trouve dans le sang.
> 
> Cependant je ne voulais pas que ce soit aussi simple, Sebastian est un démon pas un vampire (j'adore les légendes de vampires surtout d'Anne Rice mais en ce moment on entend tout est n'importe quoi, même des vampires qui brillent au soleil.. y'en a un marre...). Je ne veux pas qu'il lui prenne l'envie de prendre le sang de Ciel toutes les semaines et que Ciel lui donne constamment. Je voulais que ce soit plus difficile. Déjà parce qu'il leur faut une arme spéciale, c'est à dire une faux de la mort qui déchire le corps et l'âme, mais également que la blessure soit difficile à guérir voir même très douloureuse pour que ce soit un don d'une seul nuit. Ainsi Ciel ne va pas s'amuser à se couper tous les soirs sachant qu'il doit se faire bruler au fer rouge pour se soigner... (ça calme!). Dans ces cas là il y réfléchit à deux fois... et c'est ce que je voulais. Je n'imagine pas les deux personnages amoureux et faisant l'amour quand cela leur prend l'envie. Donc c'est leur unique fois.
> 
> Ciel et Arthur: J'aime penser qu'Arthur tiendra toujours une place particulière dans le coeur de Ciel même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.
> 
> Lau
> 
> Il m'a beaucoup servit dans cette histoire car il rappelle à Ciel sa position et ses devoirs, le fait qu'il peut être en danger à tout moment et qu'il ne doit pas se montrer faible devant quiconque. De plus je ne sais pas ce que pense Lau, mais c'est un personnage obscure qui a une relation très particulière avec Ciel. Dans l'affaire Jack l'éventreur, il lui touche le visage (j'avoue que je ne sais plus si c'est dans le manga ou l'anime) et Ciel se laisse faire sans montrer d'émotion mais j'ai toujours trouvé ce geste très particulier et intime... J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que Lau a en tête, ce qu'il désire de Ciel, et à quel moment il le trahira à son tour... si cela arrive un jour...
> 
> Pour le «passage» entre Ciel et Snake
> 
> Snake sait que Sebastian est surnaturel, même s'il ne pense plus que c'est un démon. On en revient donc au manga, car dans le chapitre 55, Sebastian tue les zombies dans la cave sous le regard choqué de Snake (alors que Ciel couvre les yeux de Lizzy). Je ne trahis donc pas trop le manga...
> 
> Le bourreau...
> 
> John Berry était l'exécuteur principal des basses œuvres en Angleterre à l'époque. La peine capitale se faisait par pendaison. Le but des calculs effectués par le bourreau était de faire en sorte que la chute brise les cervicales. Il devait donc faire des calculs qui incluaient le poids du condamné et la longueur de la corde. S'il se trompait dans un sens ou dans l'autre, soit le condamné s'étranglait lentement (ce qui n'était pas le but) soit la chute décapitait le condamné. Dans le cas de John Berry, il lui est arrivé plusieurs cas tragiques, qui illustrent les deux situations... La boisson n'a pas arrangé les choses. Les bavures ou accidents du bourreau n'étaient pas passés sous silence et la population savait si une exécution s'était mal passée, car même si les exécutions n'étaient plus publiques, une foule s'amassait devant les prisons le jour de la condamnation. Donc le peuple sait ce qui se passe dans les murs de la prison, et Ciel insiste sur des faits connus pour effrayer Snake qui est surement au courant. Pas de thriller à la télé à l'époque donc le peuple aimait les détails cruels de ce genre...
> 
> Pour savoir cela j'ai regardé tout un documentaire sur les exécutions capitales en Angleterre... ça m'a bien calmé... Mais pour l'histoire c'était parfait!
> 
> (instagram kill0blake)


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà… c'est la fin de cette histoire. Vous serez sans doute surpris qu'elle arrive aussi vite moi qui mets toujours beaucoup de temps à poster mes chapitres.  
> La raison est simple : après avoir posté le chapitre 13, j'étais dans rythme de fin d'histoire, je l'avais en tête il fallait qu'elle sorte, je l'ai donc écrit dans les 4 heures qui ont suivi la publication du chapitre 13 (sans m'arrêter, avec 3 grandes tasses de café).
> 
> Au moment où j'ai mis le point final à cet épilogue… je vous avoue que je me suis sentie très triste et je suis d'autant plus triste en postant cette fin, ce mot de fin, car cette histoire avait pris une place importante dans ma vie, car j'y ai quand même beaucoup… oui beaucoup… j'étais dedans à fond et là… ça pique un peu les yeux…  
> mais tant mieux d'un côté !
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue et que vous comprendrez pourquoi je le trouvais si nécessaire. Il est court mais il est le fruit de beaucoup de recoupements et de recherches.
> 
> Il s'étend sur 40 ans… vous allez comprendre…
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Faible... mourant.

C'est ainsi que je me sentais en ce 07 juillet 1930. Je frémissais dans mon lit, ne parvenant plus à me réchauffer.

La fin viendrait bientôt je le savais, et j'avais fini par l'attendre. J'avais aimé le monde mais je n'avais jamais retrouvé la saveur que j'y avais tant cherchée. Toute ma vie avait été une longue quête d'un bonheur qui m'avait été refusé, et je vivais encore alors que d'autres, des êtres chers, disparaissaient autour de moi.

Malgré mon succès, malgré ma célébrité d'écrivain, je n'avais jamais pu être heureux. J'avais essayé de l'être, oui j'avais essayé de toutes mes forces. Mais mon regard sur ma vie ne faisait que prouver mon échec.

* * *

Durant toutes ces années, Abberline fut mon ami le plus proche et venait souvent me voir. J'aimais sa présence et il était à l'aise avec moi, entouré de ma famille. Nous partagions beaucoup de choses. Il était mon ami fidèle, mon confident. Mon lien avec le passé. Nous pouvions passer des heures à discuter de droit, de politique et de justice. Nous nous rencontrions sur tous thèmes car notre vision du monde avait toujours étaient la même. Il m'apportait un réconfort que peu de personnes pouvaient me prodiguer et demeurait excellent pour me donner des conseils, même sur mon travail d'écrivain alors que j'avais abandonné ma carrière de médecin.

Il aimait mes livres. Il souriait et riait lorsqu'il lisait les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Il détachait souvent ses yeux du roman pour me dire de temps à autre:

«Ce Watson, c'est moi! Avoues le!»

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

\- Un peu, c'est un peu de moi aussi !»

Et une fois seulement, il demanda: «Et lui?... Sherlock Holmes? Qui est-ce?

Je ne pouvais que lui sourire tristement. Ce détective génialissime, sans cœur, misanthrope et misogyne, à la déduction parfaite, sans sentiment, dépendant à la morphine et à la cocaïne. Cérébrale, inébranlable, calculateur... Il était la somme de deux personnages, dont je n'avais dit mots pendant toutes ces années. Frédérick ne m'en demanda pas d'avantage. Car je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant à certaines de nos rencontres, il semblait vouloir me raconter certaines choses, mais il savait que je ne voulais pas les entendre, surtout quand je passais une bonne partie de mon temps à soigner moi-même Louisa dans notre maison. Je voulais être son médecin, contre l'avis de beaucoup, une manière de soulager ma culpabilité sans doute. Mais aussi, parce qu'elle m'avait donné une adorable petite fille que je chérissais plus que tout.

La première fois que je le vis sur le point de rompre notre engagement et de parler, fut peu de temps après mon départ du manoir, un mois exactement. Il me tendit simplement le journal. La Une parlait d'un naufrage, d'un navire ayant heurté un iceberg dans des circonstances étranges. Il y'avait en dessous une liste de noms. _**Ils**_ étaient dans la liste des survivants. Une photo était même publiée en page centrale. Lui... _**le garçon**_ était là, assis sur une caisse de bois sur le pont du navire qui les avaient secourus, la jambe bandée, le visage égratigné, visiblement épuisé, ses vêtements tachés et déchirés. A ses côtés, son majordome était assis sur le sol, couvert de sang et faible comme moi-même ne l'avait jamais vu. Et _l'enfant_ le regardait avec douceur, presque de la bienveillance.

Les survivants parlaient de cadavres qui s'étaient mis à bouger et à attaquer les passagers. Une histoire des plus étranges et des plus lugubres. Et pourtant, je parvins à ne pas m'y attarder malgré la curiosité qui m'assaillait.

L'été qui suivit, j'acceptais une invitation à dîner de J.M Stoddart, du Lippincott's Magazine. Il avait lu mon livre et avait été enthousiasmé par mon récit. Je ne sus ce qui me surprit le plus, que mon histoire soit aussi apprécié du rédacteur d'un journal anglais si connu, ou qu'Oscar Wilde dînait également avec nous et discutait du prochain roman que Stoddart lui avait commandé : _**Le Portrait de Dorian gray.**_ L'histoire d'un jeune homme frappé par une malédiction, et de son portrait qui s'enlaidissait à mesure que son âme était corrompue, alors que lui restait jeune.

J'avais une admiration sans borne pour Oscar Wilde, et le résumé de son prochain roman laissait paraître un chef d'œuvre, dont le thème ne pouvait que me bouleverser...

«J'ai beaucoup aimé votre histoire, Monsieur Doyle, me dit Joseph Stoddart.  
\- Vous m'en voyais ravi.

« Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas un grand lecteur du Beeton Christmas, et je n'aurai sans doute jamais lu votre histoire si une de mes relations ne m'avait envoyé un exemplaire et n'avait insisté pour que je le lise. C'est une jeune personne qui sait se montrer très convaincante.

Mon cœur se serra mais je le laissais poursuivre.

«Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontré, depuis peu d'ailleurs. Il s'agit du Comte Phantomhive.

\- Et pourquoi monsieur le Comte a-t-il insisté pour que vous lisiez mon histoire?

\- Pour que j'accepte de publier la prochaine bien sûr!

\- La prochaine? Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je n'avais pas pensé écrire une autre histoire sur Sherlock Holmes.

\- Vraiment?» Il parut surpris, dépité. «C'est regrettable, très regrettable. Ciel Phantomhive semblait vraiment attaché à ce projet. Je partage d'ailleurs de son opinion. Vous avez un véritable talent qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer !

\- Je suis de l'avis de Monsieur Stoddart, Arthur, dit Oscar Wilde de sa voix élégante de dandy. Ce détective a une personnalité particulière, mais vous n'en avez pas fait le tour. Il est déjà incroyablement intéressant mais vous seul pouvait lui donner une profondeur qu'il n'a pas encore acquis pour devenir un véritable héros de roman, comme il y en a peu dans notre littérature. Il pourrait supplanter Auguste Dupin d'Edgar Allan Poe, rendez-vous compte! Vous auriez tort de vous défaire de cet atout. »

Comment refuser quoique ce soit à Oscar Wilde... et à mon amour... ?

J'acceptais et j'écrivais. Mais Sherlock Holmes changea. Sa personnalité comme l'avait dit Oscar prit une profondeur particulière, car je lui offrais une part d'ombre qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors, le rendant incompatible avec le reste des hommes un être égoïste, arrogant et imprévisible.

Quand le «Signe des Quatre» parut, il fut un véritable succès, qui me submergea. Sherlock Holmes dont j'avais assombri la personnalité, le rendant presque sulfureux sans pourtant qu'il perde de son génie, devint un héros dans l'Angleterre Victorienne. Si bien que des demandes pour une suite me parvenaient chaque jour. Une véritable obsession pour ces nouvelles enflamma la population et on m'apportait dans mon cabinet des sacs entiers de lettres de lecteurs, si nombreuses que je dus employer une partie de l'argent gagné pour l'embauche de personnes chargées de trier mon courrier.

Je ne prenais pas toute à fait la mesure de mon succès, j'avais même du mal à le comprendre, de sorte que je ne parvenais pas à accepter la reconnaissance du public. Puis je reçus une lettre de _**l'enfant**_ , comme je l'appelais maintenant, incapable de prononcer son nom. Après une hésitation, j'avais fini par l'ouvrir.

 _«Arthur,_  
C'est un chef-œuvre.  
Félicitations.  
Bien à toi,  
Ciel Phamtomhive.»

Le contenu de la lettre était court, aimable et poli, mais je savais ce qu'impliquer un tutoiement de sa part. C'était une preuve d'inclination qu'il n'accordait qu'à peu de personne. J'en fus affecté, et ma blessure saignait à nouveau.

Prenant ma plume, je le remerciais, avec courtoisie, avec des mots sobres comme je l'aurais fait pour tout autre personne, ne désirant pas m'épancher d'avantage. Mais je ne pus résister et je glissais dans l'enveloppe des pétales de roses, semblables à celles qui s'étaient attachées à ses cheveux, un soir de mars.

Mon succès continuait de grandir. On réclamait les aventures de Sherlock Holmes sans trêve, et je finis par les écrire comme un automate. C'était si facile de me replonger dans cet univers que je n'y trouvais plus de goût. Le travail devint pénible. Car je pensais détruire ma souffrance dans mes écrits, mais je ne parvenais pourtant pas à m'en libérer malgré mes efforts. Je finis même par le faire disparaître, à le tuer, ce héros qui représentait les deux hommes qui me hantaient inlassablement. Ce qui m'attira la foudre la population qui sortit dans la rue avec des brassards de deuil, et je reçus même des lettres de menace. Je résolue de le ressusciter après un certain temps. J'étais de toute façon incapable d'oublier. Je ne guérissais pas, c'était un fait.

Le temps passait, et je m'attachais aux rares moments de bonheur comme un affamé au morceau de pain qu'on lui jette, désireux de noyer cette part d'ombre qui menaçait à tout moment de m'écraser.

Et puis, un jour, Frédérick vint me voir, blême.

«Est-ce que tu savais? me demanda-t-il, tremblant. Pour... et son majordome? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils sont?»

Je n'étais pas certain ce dont il voulait parler mais à ses yeux effrayés, je compris qu'il savait. Et je n'avais rien à lui répondre.

«Tu m'as demandé de le protéger mais de quoi? De lui-même?»

Il avait voulu parler d'avantage mais j'avais quitté la pièce sans mot. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait appris et comment il l'avait appris, mais je refusais de partager cela avec lui. C'était mon enfer personnel, il n'y avait pas sa place.

Après ce jour, notre relation changea, il était toujours mon ami, mon véritable et seul ami, mais mon refus de l'écouter lui pesait, car il portait un fardeau similaire dont je ne voulais rien savoir. Et cela le poussait à me haïr parfois.

Peu de temps après, il vint me voir, et je vis une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux quand il me regardait, comme s'il connaissait l'existence d'un drame dont je ne savais rien et dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Un drame oui sans doute... Et de peur de souffrir, je me fermais au monde.

Je fuyais les journaux et les nouvelles de la rue. Il me sembla qu'on parla de _**l'enfant**_ pendant quelques temps mais je fermais mes oreilles à toutes révélations, sachant que ce que je pourrais apprendre ne serait que des déductions et des allégations, car quoiqu'il soit arrivé à _**l'enfant**_ , personne ne pouvait savoir ou comprendre la véritable tragédie qui avait eu lieu, _**si telle que je le craignais celle-ci s'était vraiment réalisée.**_ Je me résolus à quitter Londres pour quelques temps pour revenir seulement lorsque son nom aurait disparu des conversations.

Frédérick ne me pardonna jamais réellement ma lâcheté.

Des années plus tard, alors que j'avais déménagé dans l'East Sussex, loin de l'agitation de la ville, le passé me rattrapa. Un soir, alors que je me promenais dans la campagne au soleil couchant, accompagné de mes chiens, je crus apercevoir une ombre près de la forêt. Alertés, mes molosses se campèrent devant moi, grognèrent, puis parurent effrayés. Je m'approchais sans peur, les dépassants.

Doucement, les ténèbres mouvantes semblèrent prendre une forme presque humaine, et je reconnus une silhouette familière, alors que les derniers rayons de lumière perçaient à l'horizon.

«C'est vous n'est-ce pas?» murmurais-je, la voix empreinte de tristesse.

Il ne me répondit pas. J'aperçus simplement ce visage blanc et beau, encadré de cheveux noirs dans une brume obscure et inconsistante. Et les yeux cuivres qui me fixèrent étaient dénués de toute malice, en proie à une mélancolie qui me serra le cœur.

«Allez-vous-en..., soufflai-je.» Non par colère, mais parce que je n'avais plus rien à donner, plus rien à pardonner. J'avais ma propre douleur à porter.

Et la brume se dissipa, me lançant seul avec mes regrets.

* * *

Tout cela paraissait si loin aujourd'hui, alors que je gisais sur mon lit de mort, dans ma maison de Crowborough dans l'East Sussex, littéralement traduit par «le quartier du corbeau»... Quelle ironie!

Je sentais la fatigue m'engourdir. Pourtant je savais que si je fermais les yeux, je ne verrai pas le jour, trop faible aujourd'hui, trop vieux.

Soudain, les rideaux de ma chambre se soulevèrent. Et je crus voir une ombre. D'abord surpris, je fixais l'obscurité, et j'entendis des pas, qui s'approchaient de mon lit. Je finis par voir un homme.

Je reconnus ce visage, immaculé et inchangé, telle qu'il avait été, près de quarante ans plus tôt.

«Ah, vous êtes venu? C'est donc aujourd'hui que s'achèvera ma vie?»

William T. Spears s'approcha de moi, droit et impeccable dans son costume trois pièces, la faux de la mort dans sa main droite et un livre coincé sous son bras gauche, où mon nom était sans doute inscrit à côté de la date d'aujourd'hui.

«Vous savez», dis-je malgré ma gorge sèche et ma voix faible. «J'ai souvent pensé à vous. Lorsque ma femme s'est éteinte oui..., mais surtout quand mon fils est mort à la guerre. J'avais espéré... que vous étiez celui qui était venu prendre son âme, et non cet homme qui devait avoir tant de rancune envers moi...

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Sa voix toujours si cordiale et professionnelle. C'est donc vrai, les immortels ne changent pas.

\- Oui je me doute de cela. Mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, il vaut mieux un dieu de la mort fou qu'un démon, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet.

Il me regardait sans émotion, mais je percevais une bienveillance dans ses yeux. Après tout, j'avais passé ma vie à suivre son conseil, à fuir le monde des ténèbres. Même si la spiritualité avait exercé une attraction sur moi les dernières années de ma vie, j'étais resté dans la lumière, de toutes mes forces. Et il le savait.

Il regarda sa montre et s'approcha d'avantage.

«C'est l'heure», dit-il.

Et je sentis ma poitrine devenir douloureuse, se contractait. La peur m'envahit. Je n'étais pas prêt, je devais savoir, obtenir les réponses que j'avais fui toute ma vie.

«Ciel Phantomhive! suppliais-je soudain. Et la souffrance que j'avais passé tant d'années à réprimer m'étouffa. Je n'avais pas prononcé ce nom depuis tant années que ces simples syllabes m'écrasèrent. Mais je continuais: «Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Ciel Phantomhive?»

Amer, il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura les mots que durant toutes ses années je n'avais pas voulu entendre.

C'est dans la douleur que mon dernier battement de cœur résonna dans ma poitrine. C'est donc ainsi que je m'éteignais, fauché dans mon amour, dans une paisible crise cardiaque. Je laissais enfin les larmes s'écoulaient de mes yeux alors j'expirai mon dernier souffle. Et le chagrin s'apaisait enfin.

_Car plus rien n'importait... je savais... Je pouvais mourir._

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-il arrivé à Ciel Phantomhive ? Arthur a emporté ce secret dans la tombe. Alors nous attendrons que Yana nous le révèle.
> 
> C'est ainsi que je finis cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
> Je vous remercie encore sincèrement pour vos commentaires qui ont accompagné cette histoire jusqu'à son dénouement final et cet épilogue auquel je tenais tant.  
> Je suis très triste de finir cette histoire. Je pensais attendre lundi pour publier l'épilogue, retarder la fin. Mais je ne le ferai pas, car comme je l'ai dit… je suis très triste et j'aurai besoin du chapitre 66 qui sort vendredi pour me remettre !  
> Rien de mieux que la suite de la véritable histoire pour guérir de la fin d'une histoire fictive…vous ne croyez pas ?
> 
> Merci à tous !
> 
> La plupart des événements, des lieux de ce chapitre sont vrais, même le dîner entre Arthur Conan Doyle, Joseph M. Stoddart et Oscar Wilde.  
> (instagram kill0blake)


End file.
